


Young Justice Scripts

by IamtheLastDragonLord



Series: Young Justice Scripts [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLastDragonLord/pseuds/IamtheLastDragonLord
Summary: Full scripts of the first season of YJ! These can be used with permission, but I want you to follow the instructions inside. Thank you! Enjoy.I'm off hiatus, please read the notes in chapter 10 for all details.





	1. Disclaimer

Like I said in the summary, you are free to use anything in this book, but I want you to review asking to use it. I will not turn you away, and I ask that you put my username in the for line of your story, and leave a little note saying that you used my content in whatever chapter.

I do not claim to have perfect grammar, but it's important to note that this reads like a book and therefore some things might be perceived differently by different people. I don't care how much you change, but I still want to know.

Chapters will be posted in order unless otherwise asked, but I will make sure to put in the notes which one I'm currently working on. This means that for the first one, I'm about 1/2way on E6, so anything you ask for before that will be posted instead of E2 on April 15th. Anything after will not be posted until May 15th. You can ask for them to come earlier, but it will only be the one that comes next.

And remember I need 10 responses asking for it, but across Tumblr (BionicDragonGuardian1), Wattpad (ImpulseByImpulse), AO3 (IamtheLastDragonLord), and Scorpion97 on FanFic.

**Key:**

normal

_**(these are my author's notes, usually random crap, but usually pretty funny too)** _

**emphasis, location/time**

_"telepathic communication"_

Thanks, please enjoy


	2. Independence Day

**Gotham City; July 4th; 12:00 EDT**

Freeze is attacking picnickers in Gotham City park, many of them running in fear only to be frozen. One family stares at the cliff he’s standing on in shock.

“Enjoying family time?” the villain questions rhetorically, then freezes the family. “My family has other plans.” he then slides down the ramp now going from the cliff. Taking aim at the running citizens of Gotham. Only for a Batarang to throw off his aim. “Batman.” he says, as if he’s expecting it. “I was wondering when-”

He turns to find no one there. Only a childish laughter echoing around him, which in an open area is impressive. From above, a black shadow is over his head. However what lands on him isn’t the Batman, but rather Robin. Decked out in red/yellow/black tactical gear. Knocking the ice villain down, then throwing two more birdarangs at his helmet, cracking it.

“Oh. Boy Wonder.” Freeze drawls. “The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed.” as he stands back up, aiming his ice gun at Robin this time.

“Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here.” Robin dismisses, despite the fact that the gun is buzzing to life.

“Kids.” Freeze says in annoyance. “Always in such a rush.”

“Not talking to you.” Robin says in a sing-song tone. Freeze looks confused, so Robin just points behind him. Only to see Batman arrive with a flying punch to Freeze's face, breaking the glass of his helmet.

* * *

 

**Star City Main Bridge; July 4th; 9:01 PDT**

Icicle Junior lands and ices up the bridge, before using his powers to create a shell of ice. Knocking cars off balance and causing many crashes. He laughs almost maniacally before arrows start raining down. In two colors, three green fletched ones and two red fletched ones. He pauses for a moment only for another green one to hit him in the shoulder. The nock of the arrow blinking red and beeping before blowing up. The small explosion knocks him off balance and towards the other arrows that then blow up and knock him back to where he was. As the head trauma begins to subside he turns his head, looking to one of the towers on the bridge. On it stands Green Arrow and his partner Speedy. Both aiming another arrow at the ice-themed villain.

“Finally!” Icicle Junior growls. “I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here.” his left arm, now the one facing the archers, grows and becomes more mace-like in style. Before he brings it back and begins launching icicles at the archers. Following it up with another volley from his right hand which has mirrored his left.

The two archers begin releasing arrows with ease.

“Junior’s doing this for attention?” Speedy asks, surprised. The first batch of icicles explode thanks to their arrows, but the second set still come through. Forcing them to run across the tower’s width and down to the suspender. They continue to launch arrows, and dodge the ice that cements to where it hits before growing. “I’m telling you now. This little distraction better not interfere.”

The two archers launch a pair of arrows at Junior, who creates a shield in front of himself. However, the arrows are explosive, creating a hole in the shield. Junior uses it to his advantage, launching ice at the younger archer.

Speedy jumps, flipping over them as he grabs and strings another arrow. As he straightens out he takes aim and fires straight at Junior, hitting him right in the jaw. Knocking him down and out.

“Ha ha ha!” Green Arrow chuckles, standing mere feet from where Junior ended his slide. “Kid had a glass jaw.” he comments as his partner lands gracefully a few feet away.

“Hilarious.” Speedy drawls stepping a little closer to Green Arrow. “Can we go?” his patience is clearly wearing thin. “Today’s the day.”

**Pearl Harbor; July 4th; 6:02 HST**

The harbor has many large shards of ice sticking out of the water. Many the ships are frozen in place. Zooming in on one, Killer Frost continues to use her powers. Icing more of the ship and creating even more snowfall. However, who she’s throwing it at is Aquaman. Who dodges and comes down from the Open Bridge to the Turret, then to the second Turret before jumping to the deck.

She predicts this and freezes him before he can get more than two feet down the deck.

Behind him and off to his left is Aqualad, jumping from the First Turret and over his mostly frozen mentor who breaks out and follows after him.

“Don’t tell me you’re not excited.” Aquaman begins conversation with his partner.

“Right now, my King, I am more focused on the matter at hand.” the dark-skinned Atlantean tell him in a very formal tone. Dodging under a shot of ice, before faking right and getting Killer Frost to shoot in that direction so he can fake left and get in the opening.

She stops her right strike and aims for the area right before the younger Atlantean, but he jumps, pulling out his Water-bearers that form dual maces, causing the eel tattoos on his arms to begin their bright glow. Again she aims at the teen. Nearly hitting him, until he puts his Water-bearers in the way of the strike.  Freezing them, and freezing his hands to the handles. He lands barefoot right before her, before completing a strong double uppercut. Shattering the ice around his hands and what made up the maces, and knocking the ice villain out. As they do his tattoos return back to their normal black coloring.

Aquaman stops a few feet behind him, crossing him arms and gaining the teen’s attention. “Well?”

“Yes, I’m excited.” Aqualad admits. “Today’s the day.”

* * *

 

**Central City; July 4th; 11:03 CDT**

Ice covers the edges of a hole in the wall of a Jewelry Story. In the road Captain Cold is trapped by the Flash and Kid Flash running circles around the Ice-themed villain. He attempts to shoot them twice, but isn’t even close to hitting either of them. His third shot is closer, but he misses the Flash and ends up hitting a car. Freezing it solid in what it would look like if it had gotten in a car crash and went flying.

“Stealing ice? Really? Isn't that a big cliché for even Captain Cold?” Flash asks, still running circles around the villain.

“Come on!” Kid Flash calls out. “We don’t have time for this!” with that he slips his red goggles over her malachite green eyes, cutting out of the circle and heading for Cold’s turned back. However, his talking gave him away and Cold turns towards the sound of his voice. Cold Gun aimed at the teen.

He dodges, some of the ice hitting his shoulder as he turns away from the stream. Then facing back towards Cold, snagging the Cold Gun and knocking the ice off his shoulder as he skids to a stop in the T intersection.

Cold growls, clenching his empty hand in frustration, but can’t get any farther before Flash hits with a hard cross to the face. Knocking him a good five or six feet to the side, and out for the count. “Calm down, Kid.” he says nonchalantly.

“Oh, please!” Kid Flash cries out in annoyance. “You’ll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even.” he gestures to the now unconscious criminal to prove his point. “No. No way!” he steps up to his mentor, despite the height difference Flash seems to actually be taking him seriously. “Today’s the day!” his bright green eyes are glowing with excitement.

**Washington D.C.; July 4th; 14:00 EDT**

**The Hall of Justice**

Before the Hall of Justice stands Batman and Robin, Green Arrow and Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad. Batman turns to his sidekick. “Today’s the day.”

“Welcome to the Hall of Justice.” Green Arrow continues.

“Headquarters of the Justice League.” Aquaman finishes.

“Oh, man!” Kid Flash’s voice cries out, catching all of their attention and causing them to turn away from the Hall for a moment. Flash skids to a stop first, followed closely by his sidekick. “I knew we’d be the last ones here.” he gripes crossing his arms, causing Flash to raise an eyebrow behind his cowl.

As they walk down the area opened so that they can get to the Hall the crowd goes insane. One spectator who’s particularly far off questions quite loudly. “Is that Batman?”

“I see Flash and Flash Jr.” another calls out, this one female.

“His name is Speedy. Duh.” someone objects, clearly having heard her get that sidekick’s name wrong.

“No, Speedy is Green Arrow’s sidekick.” another, younger male, corrects.

“Well that makes **no** sense.” a fourth spectator quips.  **_(and so agrees 90% of the people)_ **

“Ready to see the inner sanctum?” Green Arrow asks Speedy.

“Born that way.” Speedy says, with a minute glance back at his mentor.

“I’m glad we’re all here.” Aqualad says, turning the conversation towards the two boys younger than himself and the one older than him.

“Have all four sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?” Kid Flash questions, looking mostly towards Robin, because despite the fact that he’s the youngest he would know. 

“Don’t call us sidekicks,” Speedy commands, practically growling the first words. “not after today.” 

Kid Flash smiles. “Sorry.” he apologizes, seeming rather sincere. “First time at the Hall. I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“You’re overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn’t anybody ever just whelmed?” Robin asks, as they walk through the doors. “Oh.” he manages, staring up at the statues of the initial Justice League members. “Maybe that’s why.”

They arrive at a large door with  **AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY** written on it. It slides open, revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado, a human-sized red robot. The two step out of the hallway and into where the Cameras can see them.

“Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash,” he lists them off in order, his voice calm but monotonic and formal. “welcome.” then he turns around, leading them inside. The two leading protogés, Robin and Kid Flash, fist bump with each other as they begin to follow him. “You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library.” the door opens revealing a massive library with massive computer and extensive amounts of books.

Flash turns back to the four teens. “Make yourselves at home.” he says with a grand gesture and a smile. Robin and Kid Flash literally jump into their chairs, while Aqualad calmly takes the one across from them. Speedy, however, remains standing. Looking directly at the mentors.

“Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four Ice Villains attacking on the same day.” Batman then turns to the teens. “We shouldn’t be long.” Then he turns to another door, and a fisheye camera pops out.

**Recognize: Batman; 0-2, Aquaman; 0-6, Flash; 0-4, Green Arrow; 0-8, Martian Manhunter; 0-7, Red Tornado; 1-6.** The door behind the camera illuminates before opening reading out   **JUSTICE LEAGUE MEMBERS ONLY.**

“That’s it?” Speedy demands his anger and volume catching all of their attention instantly. “You promised a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass.” he crosses his arms since his eyes can’t show his emotions as he has lenses in his mask.

“It’s a first step.” Aquaman speaks up, though calmly. “You’ve been granted access few others get.”

“Oh, really?” he questions, gesturing up to a group of people taking pictures on the other side of  **_(presumably)_ ** soundproof glass. “Who cares which side of the glass we’re on?”

“Roy, you just need to be patient.” Green Arrow tries, even using his sidekicks civilian name to attempt to get through to the teenager.

“What I need is respect.” Roy growls, before turning around to take a look at the other three protgés. Who are all still sitting down and not intervening in the conversation they were so obviously listening to. “They’re treating us like kids.” he tries to speak directly to them. “Worse- like sidekicks!” his anger is steadily growing but that one word makes it nearly double. “We deserve better than this.” 

All three exchange looks, Kid Flash looking to Robin, then to Aqualad, who exchanges a small glance to the both of them, then all three turning to Roy, but Robin’s eyes have gone wide beneath the lenses of his mask.

Roy’s voice drops. “You’re kidding right?” the three don’t object. “You’re playing their game?” his anger is growing again. Worse this time. “Why?!  Today was supposed to be  **the** day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League.”

“Well, sure,” Kid Flash speaks up, looking to the other two protogés. “but I thought step one was the tour of the HQ.” he says, sitting up straighter and looking to the older teen.

“Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ.” Green looks mildly surprised, while Aquaman’s eyes bug in shock. Not to mention all three protogés’ mouths drop open, Kid Flash’s in shock, Robin’s paired with surprise and Aqualad has his accompanied with confusion. “I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists” Green Arrows have gone wide, but he looks less surprised in a shocked kind of way and moreso like he can’t believe his protogé is telling this in front of the other boys and Leaguers. However, Aquaman’s shock has faded and as he takes one look at Green Arrow he calms entirely. “and a pit stop for catching Zeta-beam teleporter-tubes to the real thing,” he gestures up with his right hand in indication for his next words. “an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower.”

Green Arrows turns, showing off Batman’s glare, which is probably what got him to turn towards the Dark Knight in the first place. “I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception.” Batman continues to glare. “Or not.”

Aquaman steps up slightly. “You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or…”

“Or what?” he demands. “You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!” he snaps then turns to Green Arrow. “I'm not even his.” his anger seems to die out as he speaks again. “I thought I was his partner, but not anymore.” emphasizing his point by taking off the canary-yellow hat and throwing it to the ground.

All three younger protogés can only watch in wide-eyed shock.

“Guess they were right about you three.” Roy comments as he walks between the three who stand up in an attempt to either say something or physically get in his way. “You’re not ready.” with that they all watch as he leaves the library.

They can’t sit on it for long, an alarm begins blaring from the computer. Turning they find Superman on the screen.

“Superman to Justice League.” the Kryptonian prefaces. “There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It’s on fire.”

The Justice League members all step up to the computer. “I’ve had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-” Batman begins, but is cut as another alarm comes through.

“Zatara to Justice League.” this time the Magician shows up in a small screen in the lower righthand corner. “The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the Sun.” now he has their full attention. “Requesting full League response.”

“Superman?” Batman questions.  **_(do you really need to ask, no sun means no Earth!)_ **

“It’s a small fire.” the big blue boy scout assures. “Local authorities have it under control.”

“Then Cadum can wait.” the Dark Knight states, then presses a key on the massive keyboard below. “All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara’s coordinates. Batman out.” 

The three protogés step up to their mentors. 

“Stay put.” Batman states, barely even looking at them before he gives his order.

“What?” Robin questions, shocked. “Why?”

“This is a League mission.” Aquaman says.

“You’re not trained.” Flash continues.

“Since when?” Kid Flash demands mere moments after the last syllable leaves his mentor’s mouth.

Flash is prepared to clarify. “I meant you’re not trained to work as a part of this team.” he says, gesturing to the other two mentors beside him and in extension the computer with Zatara still showing.

“There will be other missions, when you’re ready.” Aquaman states calmly.

“But for now, stay put.” Batman glares at the end to accent his point. The screen turns fully black behind him, making his lenses pop even more.

All three look sad, but as their mentors walk away anger comes over their faces.

“Glad you didn’t bring you-know-who?” Green Arrow asks Martian Manhunter with a small tease in his tone.

“Indeed.” the alien agrees rapidly.

They walk in behind Aquaman, Batman, and Flash, but Red Tornado looks at them for a moment before following. Then the door closes.

Kid Flash scoffs. “When we’re ready?” he questions, looking between the two beside him. “How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like,” he’s very animated, stepping forward and throwing his hands up, before turning around and glaring up at Aqualad. “like sidekicks.” he too growls out the term that they are typically referred with.

“My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me.” Aqualad says sadly.

“Trust?” Kid Flash questions sarcastically. “They don’t even trust us with the basics!” he points out the obvious. “They’ve got a secret HQ in  **space!”**

**“** What else aren't they telling us?” Aquala questions, voicing what they’re all thinking.

Robin sighs. “I have a better question: Why didn't we leave with Speedy?” Kid Flash crosses his arms and looks down, annoyed, while Aqualad looks down sadly.

“What is Project Cadmus?” Aqualad asks slowly.

“Don’t know,” Robin admits, then grins/smirks. “but I can find out.” he walks over to the computer, instantly typing out codes and searching for information.

The computer buzzes.  **Access Denied.** The automated voice states.

Robin laughs. “Wanna bet?” hitting a few more buttons before he starts looking through codes of the files at nearly lightspeed.

“Whoa.” Kid Flash murmurs surprised. “How are you doing that.”

Robin smiles as he hits two more keys. “Same system as the Batcave.” with that he hits one last key.

**Access Granted.** The voice states. Showing a two story complex, and all the data showing up around it.

“Alright. Project Cadmus.” he states simply. “Genetics lab here in DC.” then he frowns. “That’s all there is, but if Batman's suspicious…” he glances at Aqualad. “maybe we should investigate.” then turns to Kid Flash.

“Solve their case before they do.” Aqualad gives a small smile. “It would be poetic justice.”

“Hey.” Robin manages through his chuckle. “They're all about justice.”

Aqualad sighs. “But they said "stay put".” 

“For the blotting out the sun mission, not this.” Robin says, smiling and putting his hands on his hips. 

“Wait.” the speedster starts, grabbing the younger’s shoulder and turning him towards him “Are-are you going to Cadmus?” he uses his finger pointing skills to emphasize. “Because if you're going, I'm going!” both boys turn to Aqualad smiling, Robin utterly beaming and Kid Flash with a dash hope in his.

“Just like that?” Aqualad asks. “We're a team on a mission?”

Both their smiles die down, but Robin gains a smirk. “We didn't come for a play-date.” Aqualad joins his with a look of pure determination.

“Help! Get us out!” one of two scientists trapped on the second story call out.

“Stay calm, we will get you out.” the fireman calls back, using a megaphone.

An explosion goes off behind them and the force of it pushes the two out the window. Kid Flash zooms onto the scene, running up the wall and getting both to the roof, but he’s not fast enough to get there himself. He falls and manages to catch himself on the second story window ledge that the two scientists just fell from.

“It’s what’s-his-name, Flashboy!” the same firefighter yells, both glad to see him and proud at himself for seemingly getting it right.

“Kid Flash!” the speedster yells down. “Why is that so hard?” he wonders to himself.

Robin and Aqualad finally arrive. “So smooth.” the Boy Wonder says smugly.

“Does he always have to run ahead?” Aqualad murmurs, partially to himself and partially to Robin. “We need a plan. We-” he looks to talk to the younger boy, but finds the space beside him now empty. “Robin?” he looks around everywhere.

Robin’s laugh echoes through the area, before he flips onto the back of the fire truck, secures his grappling hook to the Tower Ladder and swinging onto the window ledge. Landing with perfect balance, before helping Kid Flash up and into the building.

Aqualad runs up behind the truck, coming to the two men working the hose. “I need to borrow that.” he tells them before they see him. Pulling out his Water-bearers, which causes his tattoos to glow, before they begin to redirect the flow of of water. Creating a platform underneath his feet. He gets to the roof. “Step aboard. Now.” he tells the two scientists sternly.

They do without hesitation, but stumble until they both sit down. He steps onto the window ledge that the other two entered through then directs the water the rest of the way down. Ensuring that both scientists are safe.

As he jumps in, Kid Flash is going through file cabinets, while Robin is hacking the computer.

“Appreciate the help.” he says sarcastically.

“You handled it.” Robin says, still looking rather smug. “Besides we’re here to investigate.” Aqualad steps beyond the two, heading further into the building. “Poetic justice, remember?” as Aqualad steps beyond the desks, there is long hallway, with an elevator door closing. The only thing visible is the blue skin and ivory horn protruding from it’s head.

The  clang of the doors meets draws the attention of the other two. Bringing them right behind Aqualad. “There was something in the-” he cuts himself off, still not entirely sure of what he’s seen.

“Elevators should be locked down.” Kid Flash says, standing straight.

Robin grabs his elbow and shoulder before moving past him without a word, then slipping right of Aqualad. Coming to the area of the elevator, looking at with scrutiny. “This is wrong.” He pulls up a holoscreen on his gauntlet. Giving him the specs of a Sliver Slip Express Elevator.  **_(you don’t want to know how long it took me to read.)_ ** Which is exactly what’s in front of them. “This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn’t belong in a two-story building.”

“Neither does what I saw.” Aqualad states gravely, before forcing the doors open. As his strength is no longer need at full capacity he looks down the elevator shaft, which seems to go on forever.

Robin ducks under his arm, keeling down to try and get a better look. “And that’s why they need an express elevator.” Then he stands, shooting his grappling hook into the top of the column. Once it sticks he jumps, letting himself fall. Aqualad and Kid Flash follow with almost no hesitance.

Robin watches as the level numbers run past him. Eyes widening as he pass  **SL22, SL23, SL24,** and beginning to slow at  **SL25.** Then he comes to a stop at  **SL26.** “I’m at the end of my rope.” he tells the two above him. They stop sliding down and let Robin jump to the narrow platform with this level’s elevator doors. He makes it with ease, then moves left so Aqualad could make it. He does, then remains where he is and offers his hand to Kid Flash, who takes it and stands one the large segment of the platform with Aqualad. The Boy Wonder pulls up the system security. “Bypassing security.” he waits as his five little robin heads go from red to green. “There. Go.”

Aqualad pries the door open. All three of them walking out.

“Welcome to Project Cadmus.” Robin announces. Kid Flash smiles before bolting.

“Kid, wait!” Aqualad tries, but the speedster doesn’t stop. The sounds of heavy footsteps in the hallway that cuts across the one he’s running in forces him to skid. However, he can’t stop in time, falling into the hallway as massive creatures that walk on all fours, but stand nearly as tall as the hallway walk down in two rows. He barely dodges the hand of the leader. Breathing a sigh of relief, then standing and running back across where both Robin and Aqualad now stand shocked.

One growls at them, but there is also a smaller one on top of it’s massive trunked head. The smaller one hisses and it’s horns glow red as the larger one continues to walk away.

“No. Nothing odd going on here.” Aqualad says sarcastically.

* * *

 

**_In a personal lab…_ **

A scientist with a ponytail works on a pink mixture in a dish. Grabbing an eyedropper beside him. With the genetic markers displayed on his computer screen. Once he has the eyedropper he uses it to pick up the pink liquid. Within his room are other creatures, one looking like the one with glowing horns, and the other two seeming more insect-like. He allows one drop to fall into the test tube, that has what looks like water and a blue crystal inside it. As the pink liquid mixes with the clear liquid in the test tube the crystal decomposes and the whole thing turns a glowing blue color. Illuminating the man’s glasses covered eyes and pale face.

The door behind him beeps, opening to reveal a man dressed in blue body armor covering his torso and thighs, silver shin guards and gloves, a gold emblem on his black belt and knees, then topping it all off with a golden helmet. “Dr. Desmond.” the man says.

He doesn’t beyond that before Desmond speaks up, annoyed. “Tell me, Guardian, what part of no interruptions did you not understand?” he hits the 13 on a cylinder labeled  **PROJECT BLOCKBUSTER** . Then placing the test tube within, filling the final open spot on the rack of six. It closes back up on it’s own.

“A G-gnome on sublevel 26 report three intruders.” Guardian speaks up anyway.

Desmond sighs through an oh as he steps back from his massive microscope. “Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?” he questions, already knowing the answer, and therefore talking condescendingly to Guardian.

“No.” Guardian replies tensely.

“Then the G-gnome’s confused.” Desmond says his annoyance showing. “Whatever might occur in our faux lab above ground, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in DC.” then turns back to his microscope.

“My job to keep it that way.” Guardian reminds him.

“Fine. Take a squad.” Desmond says, unaware of the third person- well, rather a blue skinned anthropoid with ivory horns and darker blue skin on its elbows.

Guardians goes to attention for a moment and the anthropoid steps next to him. Revealing red eyes, pointed ears, and two blue feelers falling from the jawline to its clavicle. “Might I recommend Guardian leave his G-gnome behind?” both it and Guardian turn to look at the creature resting on his shoulder. “If violence should occur…” 

“The little guy would be in my way.” Guardian finishes for the anthropoid.

“No.” Desmond snaps, stepping away from his microscope. Revealing a G-gnome on his table beside him. “The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns.” he takes the creature’s face in his hand, massaging with his thumb and forefinger just behind the jaw, but before it’s own pointed ears. As he releases it, the horns glow red, in response the one on Guardian’s shoulder’s own horns glow.

Guardian turns in the direction of the anthropoid but doesn’t look at it. His gaze far off. “I need my G-gnome with me at all times.” his voice has gone monotonic, then he turns, bowing in Desmond’s and putting his fisted hand over his heart. Then both walk out of Desmond’s Lab.

The door’s center before them goes from red to yellow to green before it fully unlocks. Kid Flash is waiting, while Robin is hacking, and Aqualad covers their six. As the door opens both Robin and Kid Flash look surprised. “Okay, I’m officially whelmed.” catching Aqualad’s attention. 

Within the room are towering rows of bug-like creatures, giving off electrical pulses that seem to then go through a generator in the wall before them, but nearly 20 feet off the ground.

“This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world.” Kid Flash realizes as they walk between the towering rows. “The real Cadmus isn’t on the grid. It generates it’s own power with these… things.” any excitement has left his tone. “Must be what they’re bred for.”

“Even the name is a clue.” Aqualad agrees. “The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth.”

“And this Cadmus creates new life too.” Robin agrees stepping up to the computer nearest one of the rows of creatures. “Let’s find out why.” then pulls out a connector from his gauntlet to connect him to the computer. A holoscreen appears and he begins funneling the information. “They call them Genomorphs.” Now he has Kid Flash and Aqualad’s full attentions. As one appears on the entirety of the hologlove his eyes widen. “Whoa! Look at the stats on these things- super-strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons.” Robin literally reels back in shock.

“They’re engineering an army, but for who?” Kid Flash questions.

“Wait. There’s something else.” Robin says, as another batch of information comes through to his gauntlet. Aqualad now steps up behind Robin, looking over his shoulder. “Project Kr.” he tries to start decrypting it. “Ugh! The files triple-encrypted. I-I can’t-”

“Don’t move!” Guardian calls now having a golden shield on his left forearm a squad of smaller, Genomorphs growling around him. These are longer, skinnier, tailed and their four digits on their front paws and the three on their back are finished off with razor sharp claws. The Genomorph 077s that Robin pulls stats on. Guardian stops short. “Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?”

“At least he got your name right.” Robin teases, working on the Kr file behind Aqualad so Guardian can’t see him.

“I know you.” Aqualad speaks, momentarily catching Robin’s attention. “Guardian, a hero.”

The hero stands tall. “I do my best.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Kid Flash questions, confused.

“I’m Chief of Security.” Guardian responds. “You’re trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out.”

No one says anything for a tense moment, but everyone hears the beep from Robin’s gauntlet that indicates his decryption process on Project Kr is complete.  **_(when you slow it down and read what’s going across the screen backwards… hmm, yeah, glad I didn’t do that it’s a bunch of nothingness. Lame. And I totally wasted TEN MINUTES ON THAT!)_ **

“You think the League’s gonna approve of you breeding weapons?” Kid Flash demands.

“Weapons?” Guardian questions, confused. “What are you-” Guardian’s eyes go wide just before his G-gnome’s horns begin to glow. “What have I-” he brings his head to his temple as it falls to his chest. “Ugh my head.” Finally he brings his hand away, but he glares hard at the protogés. “Take them down hard!” he tells the Genomorphs. Then points directly at the three teenagers. “No mercy.”

With a growl the Genomorphs jump into action. Robin does so at the same time, getting in front of Kid Flash and Aqualad and dropping a smoke bomb. He shoots a grappling hook to the bottom of one of the support beams.

Kid Flash backs up as a Genomorph slashes at his face. Dodging, but just barely, before he walks on the wall and dives at the two with dual punches, then pushing off the opposite vertical support, executing an inverted flip and pushing off to kick on in the chest and back through the smoke. 

Aqualad has on his shoulders slicing at his chest and gripping his head. He gets ahold of its arm and throws it off, combating the next one coming at him with a front kick to the chest as well. However, at his open and unguarded shoulder Guardian checks him. Knocking him off his feet and into a crashing barrel roll, then into the plating under the insectoid Genomorphs. Guardian charges at him again. He stands and attempts a triple cross combo, but Guardian backs out of his range and when he’s following through due to the power he put behind the punch, once again leaving his left shoulder open to Guardian. The older hero get a punch in on his face, then turns into an elbow that Aqualad barely manages to duck under. Then catch the attempted downward elbow after the dodged uppercut thanks to the shield on his left forearm. Aqualad’s tattoos glow before electricity travels through the shield and into the hero, giving Aqualad the advantage and making him able to throw Guardian to the ground. The G-gnome falling off his shoulder. Kid Flash runs through the smoke and the two make their escape.

Outside the room, where the alarm is blaring, Robin is hacking into one of the ports. Aqualad and Kid Flash make it down the hallway from the growl Genomorphs, the younger speeding towards their fellow protogé. Aqualad chances a glance back, then follows as well.

Kid Flash skids to a stop and turns accusingly to the younger teen. “Way to be a team player, Rob!”

“Weren’t you right behind me?” he questions, surprised, but not stalling in his hacking of the elevator. It opens and the two dive in, turning and facing back down the hall as Aqualad continues to run from the Genomorphs, diving into the elevator and the door closes right behind him.

The numbers are going up, which means they’re going deeper underground. Aqualad is the first to voice not only his concern, but also his dislike which is obvious in his harsh tone. “We’re headed down?”

“Dude, out is up.” Kid Flash makes his point by gesturing in that direction. Both older boys look at the Boy Wonder in tensed confusion.

“Excuse me?” Robin questions, offended. “Project Kr, it’s down on Sub-level 52.” 

Aqualad puts his arm between the two physically cutting off the conversation. “This is out of control.” then moves it to rub the back of his neck as he moves to the far side of the expansive elevator. “Perhaps- perhaps we should contact the League.”

The elevator slows and finally comes to a stop with a  ding at Sub-level 52. All three get in front of the door tensed for battle, but there’s nothing there. Only hallways that look almost organic.

Robin sprints out, colorful cape flying behind him, leaving Kid Flash to turn to Aqualad. “We are already here.”

The eldest sighs in an effort to not get mad at the younger protogés. As he comes to be next to them his voice is tense. “Which way?”

Robin chuckles, trying to keep it light. “Yeah, bizarre-looking hallway one, or bizarre-hallway two?”

“Halt!” is given out by the Anthropoid from before. His horns glow red and he lifts to cans telekinetically, then launching them at the teens. They dodge and Robin throws an disk at him which he stops. By the time he’s prepared to attack them again they’re running down the other hallway.

He stops and waits as Guardian and the other Genomorphs run out of the elevator. “They are headed for Project Kr.” he tells Guardian. The force doesn’t stop and continues down the path.

Further down a scientist opens the door from the inside. Walking out of the chamber. Kid Flash comes around the corner at high speeds and doesn’t have a chance to stop before he takes out her feet knocking her to the ground. As he gets to his knees he hears the doors behind him closing and looks at the  **PROJECT Kr** label on it, and how much distance the other two teens have to cross before they get to it. He gets to his feet and picks up a large triangular prism shaped object, dropping it to the floor and between the two flat segments of the door. He can already hear the door straining. “Hurry!”

He and Robin both jump through, but Aqualad takes a moment before he steps inside. Watching as Guardian and the Genomorphs come around the corner, then kicks out the prop. Allowing the door to slam closed.

A few steps in Robin has the hologlove up again, and is hacking the door to engage the emergency lock. “I disabled the door. We’re safe.” he tells the older boys.

“We’re trapped.” Aqualad says in a dark tone, then looks to Kid Flash who is in front of a large computer system deeper in the dark chamber.

“Uh, guys.” he calls to the other two. “You’ll want to see this.” hitting a single button to turn all the lights on in the chamber and inside the pod in the center of the room.

As it does all three of them can only stare in utter disbelief. “Whoa!” is all that is managed by the Boy Wonder. Inside the pod is a boy with pitch black hair, pale skin and a white suit that has Superman’s S on it. The letter’s Kr written on the glass that keeps the teen within.

Kid Flash steps around the console, looking at the boy closer. “Big “K”, little “r”, the atomic symbol for Krypton.” he turns back towards the other two. “Clone?”

“Robin, hack.” Aqualad commands.

It takes the caught-off-guard youngest a couple seconds to register what he was told to do. “Oh. Right, right.” he plugs his connector into the console. As it asks for a password he begins the bypass program, which works and lets him in. Kid Flash walks back as he realizes Robin’s got it. “Weapon Designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in… sixteen week?!” his eyes popping in shock. “From DNA acquired from Superman.”

“Stolen from Superman.” Aqualad accuses.

“No way the big guy knows about this.” Kid Flash agrees.

“Solar Suit allows him to absorb yellow-sun radiation 24/7.” Robin continues to read off.

“And these creatures?” Aqualad questions indicating to the ones on the projection off Robin’s gauntlet.

“Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education.” Robin relays sourly.

“And we can guess what else.” Kid Flash says, capturing the attention of the other two. “They’re making slave out of, well, Superman’s son.”

“Now we contact the League.” Aqualad says, and there’s no objection. In fact as Aqualad reaches for his emblem, Kid Flash goes to his lightning bolts and Robin attempts it from his hologlove. All of them get nothing.

“No signal.” Robin verifies.

“We’re in too deep literally.” Kid Flash says, knowing it’s true in both senses.

On the other side of the door Guardian and the Genomorph squad stand ready, while the scientist attempts to manually cross the wires to force the door open. A panting Doctor Desmond and the Anthropoid approach, gaining Guardian’s attention. “They’re still in there with the weapon?” Desmond sounds accusatory in his words to Guardian.

“We can’t get the door open.” Guardian explains, not attempting to pin the blame on the female scientist who’s working on the door.

“Use your telekinesis!” Desmond commands of the Anthropoid.

“I have tried to no avail.” he responds simply.

“Useless! This is debacle.” he seems to calm as he approaches Guardian. “Get some G-trolls down and muscle the door open now!”

Guardian puts his hands on his hips. “Already on their way.” he says rightfully defensive.

“You realize once we get in there, we can't ever let them leave.” Desmond says darkly.

“Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids.” Guardian tries to make the man see sense. “You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League.”

“Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Directors, believe me.” he says darkly, then transfers the look to the G-gnome on Guardian’s shoulder. “Contact the G-gnomes inside Kr.”

It’s horns glow and it seems to concentrate strongly to get through to them. 

With success the horns of all three Genomorphs inside the pod being to hiss lightly and their horns glow red. 

“This is wrong.” Kid Flash finally says.

Robin needs no convincing. “We can’t leave him like this.”

Both are now looking to a concentrating Aqualad. “Set him free.” he decides, then turns to Robin. “Do it.”

The Boy Wonder needs no further prodding and begins work on it immediately. All three watch as the pod falls away from the boy who looks physically 16. Though the pod is gone he remains calm. 

Then his hand clenches, causing worry to play on Aqualad’s brow.

As the G-gnomes begin to hiss again his bright blue eyes snap open. Aqualad raises his eyebrows in a silent question, but no one dares to actually speak. Before anyone can blink Superboy launches himself at Aqualad. Tackling him to the ground and leaving the other two to watch the movement in shock.

They tumble over each other twice, before Superboy ends up on top of Aqualad his fist coming back to hit him square in the face. He gets three full hits in before Kid Flash and Robin manage to grab his arms and hold him back slightly.

“Whoa! Hang on, Supey.” Kid Flash tries, holding the Kryptonian’s forearm with all his strength.

“We’re on your side!” Robin also attempts to talk to the raging maniac. Kid Flash loses his fight against Superboy and gives the clone enough time to land an uppercut under the speedster’s jaw. Knocking him up and back and through a display cylinder. Then on the back of his neck and flopping to the ground, unconscious.  **_(ya know, my brother thought KF was lame and that’s why he never got back up, but slowing it down, he’s lucky to be alive.)_ **

Robin now has his arm around Superboy’s neck and the other in his utility belt. “I don’t want to do this.” he tells him then places a smoke blaster to the clone’s clavicle. Unleashing gas right into his face. Finally getting him to stumble back and off of Aqualad. Which the Atlantean pairs with a solid sidekick to the stomach, which sends him into the console and to the ground before his pod.

Robin keeps going and pulls out a high-voltage taser. They pin to his chest and send high amounts electricity, but they have no effect. He grabs the wires and yanks on them. Catching the young teen by surprise and pulling him towards him with ease. Catching him on the front of his cape then slamming him to the ground. As a final point he steps onto the smaller raven’s chest. Beginning to force more weight onto his solar plexus.

Getting his head back on straight, and realizing the immediate danger the one non-powered member of their group is in. Aqualad pulls out his water-bearers, creating a massive hammer, swinging back and only catching the clone’s attention with his cry of “Enough!” which gave him no warning and let Aqualad hit him solidly and knocking him back through the support of his pod. Aqualad helps Robin up to his, knees, but he’s groaning and clutching his chest in pain. Until he finally falls onto his back, unconscious.

Aqualad stands up as he hears Superboy’s heavy footfalls coming back towards them. He stands tall and puts his hand out in the universal sign to stop. “We are trying to help you.” 

The boy does stop moving, but doesn’t stop glaring. In an instant he tries to punch Aqualad, but he sidesteps and tackles the clone into the wall. While over him he tries a righthanded cross, but Superboy catches it, then unleashes a strong push front kick to his stomach. Knocking him away and forcing the Atlantean to roll to reduce the distance.

Aqualad dodges the obvious punch, countering with a roundhouse to the stomach, which causes his body to instinctively curl in on itself, then elbow him between the shoulders. He gets an uppercut to Superboy’s chest before the clone tries for a hook punch, which he ducks under and gets a solid strike to the kidneys. Then Aqualad gets behind his turned back and puts his hands under his arms and behind his head. Using his Atlantean powers to shock Superboy.

It clearly hurts this time, and as he looks like he’s about to go down the clone uses his super strength to throw both him and Aqualad into the ceiling. However, being on his back and the first to hit Aqualad takes the brunt of the hit. Yet, he doesn’t let go so Superboy does it again. This time the Atlantean’s grip breaks and he falls independently to the ground. Unconscious.

Superboy walks past his unconscious form and to the door. His hands break through the metal and he gets the door open with a slam, knocking it off it’s rail. Gaining the full attention, albeit shocked, of Guardian, Desmond and the Anthropoid.

Desmond smirks, but says nothing as he walks past the clone. Observing the unconscious teen heroes within. “Attaboy.” he finally says.


	3. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this wasn't posted earlier, I got super busy and then TOTALLY blanked on updating this site. I blame college. Again, I don't own Young Justice and I stake no claim on the chapter content, just the formatting because it takes FOREVER.

A G-gnome sits on one of the desks in an expansive lab as Desmond paces across the center. Finally slowing as seven screens come down from the ceiling. All seven are active, but instead of pictures, white outlines counteract the blue background.

"Dr. Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?" a man's voice asks, anger clear in his tone.  **_(Savage)_ **

"Yes. Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour." he says, seeming like a tiny mouse to compared to the lion he acts like to Guardian and the others.

"Just make your report." another man's voice speaks up, annoyance clear in his tone.  **_(Ocean Master)_ **

"Of course." Desmond says quickly. "Ahem." he clears his throat as he tries to buy himself time. "Well, we had a small fire, here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear but seems to have attracted some… unwanted attention."

As he continues to speak the scene changes to show Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad unconscious in pods as Superboy watches over them.

"The three sidekicks, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash breached security. They found and released the weapon, the Superboy. Of course, the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would-be liberators. The three are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here." With that, he finishes his report then comes to why he really called them. "Uh… what should I do with them?"

"Clone them." the second male's voice says.

"The substitutes will serve the Light and only the Light." the deeper male's voice agrees.

"And the originals?" Desmond asks.

"Dispose of them." the deeper voice commands with no hesitation. "Leave no trace."

Desmond only smiles cruelly in response.

* * *

 

Above ground in Washington DC fireworks are going off. Even though it's now 12:01 in the morning.

* * *

 

" _ Time runs short."  _ a male's voice says _. "You must awaken."  _ none of the teens even flinch. " _ You must awaken NOW!" _

Kid Flash comes to, gasping for air and his green eyes flying open. The other two are just as alert now too. Their attention trained on the glaring Superboy before them. "What? What do you want?" the speedster asks, his annoyance fighting his fear. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin suggests to the seriously freaked out speedster.

* * *

 

Desmond and the scientist that was in Project Kr walk down the organic-looking hall.

"Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project Sidekick, now." Desmond instructs. She leaves instantly and Desmond continues to walk until he is side-by-side with Guardian.

"Almost done here Doc." he tells him once he comes to a pause. A G-troll holds the door stable while a worker welds the broken configurations.

Desmond continues forward, then stops short in shock as he seems the pod is empty. "Where's the weapon?" he demands, though there's anger in his voice, there's fear in his eyes.

"'Superboy'?" Guardian asks, stepping up as well. "He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber."

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond objects. "Get the weapon back in its pod now!"

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs." Guardian not trying to pick a fight with Desmond because he honestly doesn't understand the problem.

"Don't you now?" Desmond asks, raising a single eyebrow as the G-gnome on his shoulder horns begin to glow.

Guardians eyes go wide, but blank before they harden into an angry glare, "That clone belongs in a cage!" he practically growls before storming off.

* * *

 

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad tries to tell the clone, calmly.

"Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us." Kid Flash pipes up, clearly still annoyed at the minimum. "How's that for grat-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now." Aqualad firmly says to the younger teen. "I believe our friend was not in full control of his actions."

With the conversation gaining ground Robin activates a lockpick in the pointer finger of his glove and begins to work on his restraint.

"Wha-what if I…" he trails with an annoyed huff, his voice never been used so his words don't come out quite right and his tone is slightly scratchy. "What if I wasn't?" he manages.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash questions shocked.

Superboy's hand clenches into a fist again as he practically growls his words at Kid Flash. "Yes,  **he** can."

The two look at Kid Flash who looks rather confused back at them. "Not like I said, "it"."

"The Genomorph taught you telepathically." Aqualad realizes.

"They taught me much." Superboy admits. "I can read, write. I- I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them? Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Robin asks, knowing how much all three of them takes those things for granted.

"Images are implanted in my mind," he admits, then looks down as if ashamed. "but no. I have not seen them."

Aqualad turns towards the more pressing matter. "Do you know what you are, who you are?"

Superboy stands tall. "I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him should he turn from the light." the last bit gets worried looks from all three of them.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but, like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Aqualad tries to approach it calmly.

Once those words leave Aqualad's mouth Superboy gets angry. "I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin says rather simply. "We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." he offered as a substitute.  **_(Uh, you've been unconscious, you know the time how?)_ **

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad agrees with the young speedster, knowing how much that would mean to the teenaged clone before them. Superboy's eyes widen slightly at the prospect..

"No they can't." Desmond says resolutely as he, Guardian, and the female scientist walk into the chamber. "They'll be otherwise occupied." his tone is almost smug now, then he turns to the female scientist. "Activate the cloning process." the two men stop and she walks off to the left to do as he instructs.

"Pass!" Robin speaks up. "Batcave's crowded enough."  **_(haha, no it's not! Or if you think it is, Dick, you're in for a shock.)_ **

"And get the Weapon back in its pod." Desmond commands of Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an "it"?" Kid Flash questions, seeming partially annoyed and partially saddened by the prospect.

Guardian steps up, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder. Superboy looks to the three trapped teens.

Aqualad realizes the depths they have gone to. "Help us." he pleads with Superboy. The clone shrugs off Guardian's hand, looking to the older hero with an angered look.

Desmond walks up behind him. "Don't start thinking now." His Genomorph hops off his shoulder and lands on Superboy's shoulder. It hisses as it's horns glow red, taking telepathic control over Superboy. Only physically obvious as his eyes lose focus. "See you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me!" he pauses for a moment, realizing his mistake. "Well, to Cadmus. Same thing." he defends. "Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy doesn't even show that he heard Desmond, only beginning by walking back down the way they came. The Genomorph's horns still glowing red.

Once the door closes with a thud behind Superboy, Desmond nods to the scientists at the control station. She hits two more buttons on the control station, causing robotic arms to come out of the base of the three protogés' pods.

Kid Flash reels back, attempting to maneuver away from them, but he still restrained completely.

The tops of the arms break apart into four fingers, two prongs on the tips of each one. With no hesitation and a slight electrical buzz they plunge the prongs into the boys' chests. All four scream out, which only increases as the fingers begin to pull out a reddish gas which then fills the spheres below their pods.

"Where's Dubbilex?" Desmond asks Guardian and the other scientist. Only to see the Anthropoid shadow coming out of the darkness. "Ooh!" he gasps, taken off guard. "Lurking as usual. Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, delete the source material."

* * *

 

Superboy walks down the hallway, the G-gnome still on his shoulder. Though it may have the telepathic control he still has Superman's extremely powerful hearing capabilities. He hears Aqualad's words that he manages to whisper despite being tortured. "Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself, "What would Superman do"?" the clone stops short at those words and his eyebrows crease as his fill with determination.

* * *

 

There's a boom that echoes through the containment room. Catching Desmond's and Guardian's attention and turning it back to the door. Which is being crinkled as Superboy removes it, then holds it over his head with ease. As he does the torture devices on the three teens power down. Then he throws the door away and stalks into the room. Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex all make their way towards Superboy.

"I told you to get back to you-" Desmond begins, but is cut off as Superboy's right-hand swipes him away and his left takes out both Guardian and Dubbilex. Guardian getting thrown into the wall, while Dubbilex and Desmond hit the ground with a thud.

Superboy stands tall and glares down at Desmond. "Don't give me orders." he nearly growls, then steps up to be back in front of the teen heroes.

"You here to save us or fry us?" Kid Flash questions, seeming actually sincere in the question. Honestly unsure what the clone will do.

Superboy glares for a moment, but nothing happens. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Robin manages to get his wrist restraints open, then jumps from his pod. "Ahh. Finally!" he says, annoyance in his tone as he rubs his wrists. "Lucky Batman  **isn't** here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash deadpans. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight." he snaps angrily.

Robin ignores him and goes to the control station. Hitting one of the buttons, which retracts the arms from Kid Flash and Aqualad and opening their pod doors. He turns to Superboy. "Get Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth." **_(legit heard 'give Kid mouth' when I watched it the second time… I think this is where my Birdflash problems began.)_**

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growls but does go to release Aqualad anyway. Ripping the restraints apart with ease.

Weak from the torture Superboy has to catch his shoulders to keep the Atlantean from falling to the ground below the floor of his pod. "Thank you." Aqualad tells him sincerely.

Superboy nods but doesn't say anything. While Robin gets Kid Flash's restraints open, letting both of them drop to the ground. The two raven following close behind, even as Desmond begins to come to and the scientist tries to wake Guardian.

"You- you'll never get out of here!" Desmond shouts, but the boys don't listen, they only continue to run. "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

Robin turns at the doorway and pauses, causing Kid Flash to do the same. "That guy is not whelmed." he mutters then launches three disks back into the room. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asks as they turn to leave.

The three disks hit all three of their DNA containers and begin to beep, then explode, destroying the material they would've used for cloning and the pods themselves.

Desmond stands before the destroyed lab, anger clear in his grimace. A G-gnome jumps onto his shoulder. "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." the G-gnome's horns glow red as it makes a telepathic connection to the other Genomorphs.

* * *

 

In the hallway, the four are running down the once cream colored bumps in the wall begin to glow the same red color as the horns on the G-gnome.

"We are still 42 level below ground." Aqualad says, not even panting as he runs at full tilt. "but if we can make the elevator…" he trails a G-trolls block their way, first two further away, then more and steadily getting closer to them.

The four stop and look back the way they came the glowing orbs now have pale white figures moving inside them. Genomorph Elves come out in a large group. The four are trapped.

The lead G-troll strikes from behind and all four jump back to avoid it's crushing blow. Aqualad moves right around it, while Kid Flash and Robin go left. Superboy glares and jumps to cross it in the jaw. Knocking it down, but he is then surrounded by three more and is brought down as one pins him to the ground with its massive paw.

Another drops low on all fours and swings its head towards Aqualad, attempting to hit him with its large horns. Aqualad jumps into a backflip over the assault, giving Robin the chance to get in front of it and take its attention as he grabs his horn to follow Aqualad over the G-troll's shoulder.

Kid Flash has another tailing him and runs it into the wall, before running along it to end up beside Aqualad and Robin. The three turn as they hear the hallway shake and crumble. Their attention lands on Superboy who is fighting off G-trolls and slamming them into the wall and using his full strength. Despite the fact that it's causing the hallway to begin to fall apart.

Aqualad speaks up, nearly yelling, but just so he can ensure that he's heard. "Superboy, the goal is escape. Not to bury ourselves here."

Superboy turns to the three with an insane look, but also anger playing across his face. "You want to escape?" he demands, grabbing an unconscious G-troll's arm and throws it into the two that are coming towards him with a battle cry.

As he does Aqualad pries the elevator doors open, this time taking no care in the fact that he's bending the doors. Kid Flash and Robin join him, looking at the twelve story drop below them, and the seemingly never-ending darkness above them.

Kid Flash jumps to the side of the column, while Robin uses his grappling hook to get a couple stories above them. As a G-troll comes to take out both Superboy and Aqualad with a mighty punch the Boy of Steel grabs Aqualad's waist and jumps into the elevator shaft. Attempting to fly, and getting nearly 30 levels before gravity begins to pull them back down.

Shock shows on Superboy's eyes, while confusion shows in Aqualad's." I-I'm falling." he realizes numbly. Robin's eyes widen as he realizes what's happening, using his birdarang he give Aqualad something to hold onto. He stains but doesn't let go. Still holding onto him, Superboy's eyes have sadness and confusion filling them "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash says, drawing the Boy of Steel's attention to him and Robin who are standing on the level just below them. "but it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Then he helps Superboy down to the small ledge. Aqualad follows shortly thereafter.

"Ah, thank you." Superboy murmurs.

A whir from above them catches Robin's attention. "Guys, this will have to be our exit." above them, the high-speed express elevator is coming down.

Aqualad and Superboy take out the doors, now showing that they are on  **SL-15.** All four of them just making it out of the column in time. G-elves are attracted to the sound and make their way towards the four teens in a squad of five, followed closely by a G-troll.

" _ Turn left, brother."  _ a voice says in Superboy's mind.

His eyes widen, slightly confused, but after a few seconds, his mind's made up. "Go left! Left!" he relays.

They all follow him, as he follows the directions.

" _ Turn right." _

"Right." all four make the tight turn, only to lead them to a dead end. The only thing available is an air vent a few feet below the ceiling.

"Great directions, Supey." Kid Flash says sarcastically. "Are you trying to get us repodded?"

"No. I, I don't understand." Superboy confesses as Aqualad and Robin finally catch up to the two faster teens.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin says excitedly.

* * *

 

By the time the G-elves and the g-troll get to the dead end the four teens are gone, and the air vent cover is the only indication of where they went.

In the vents Robin leads the way, followed by Aqualad, Kid Flash, then Superboy bringing up the rear "Ugh, at this rate we'll never get out." Kid Flash complains.

"Shh." Superboy shushes, coming to a stop and so do the other boys. "Listen."

Within the vent system are the G-elves, coming after the four attempting-escapees.

* * *

 

Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex run down a hallway. Desmond holds a tablet with the building schematics on it. "Someone, Robin, I'd wager, hacked our systems deactivating internal security cameras," his voice turns smug. "but he neglected the motion sensors." a group of four dots in the vents is following their path, and two groups of three are coming to a T that converges on them. "The Genomorphs are closing in. They're all coming out in here." he opens the door to bathroom. "We have them cornered." they stand before the vents, now it's a matter of waiting.

Instead of the teen heroes, four G-elves tumble out of the vent. Onto to Desmond and the four G-elves beside him. "He hacked the motion sensors."

* * *

 

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin says as he continues advanced keystrokes on his hologlove.

"Sweet." Kid Flash says brightly, though probably just happy to be out of the vents and in the hallways again.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin grumbles, but they are also right by the emergency staircase.

Kid Flash brings his goggles down over his eyes. "But I've finally got room to move." then opens the door and starts running up levels at super-speeds. Coming down the same staircase from a level above him are droves of G-elves. He doesn't stop, in fact, he smirks and increases speed. Taking them all out and clearing the way for Aqualad, Robin- who is still hacking- and Superboy.

"More behind us." Robin calls out to Superboy. As Superboy gets to the platform he stops and slams his foot down on the connecting stair. Knocking the whole staircase down and all the G-elves on it.

* * *

 

In the elevator Guardian, Dubbilex, Desmond, three G-dwarves, and a G-sprite. "We'll cut them off at sub-level one." Guardian assures as they fly past Sublevels 15 and 14.

"We'd better or the board will have our heads - my head." he realizes nervously, then presses the stop button on the elevator. The door opens and he walks out briskly. "I need to get something from Project Blockbuster, just in case. I'll meet you at sub-level one."

Kid Flash continues up the staircase at super-speed, making out the door that indicates that he is at Sublevel 1. As he does an alarm begins to blare, and massive doors in front of him close. His eyes widen as he realizes he won't be able to stop in time. "Oh, crud." Hitting the doors hard, and his head hitting first, then falling back to the ground a few feet away from the barrier then tumbling over twice before coming to a stop on his butt.

"We are cut off from the street." Aqualad grumbles annoyed as he, Superboy and Robin run to catch up with him.

Kid Flash rubs the back of his head with a grimace. "Thanks. My head hadn't noticed."

Superboy walks past the fallen speedster, punching the door, but not even getting a dent in it. He begins trying to pry it apart, but can't do. Aqualad takes half and he takes the other, but even their combined strength cannot get the doors open.

Robin is typing at high speeds on his gauntlet, grumbling annoyed. "Can't hack this fast enough."

G-trolls growl and two come around the corner. Robin notices a door to his right.

"This way!" he shouts to the other four, completing a 270 rotation before side-kicking the door open.

The G-trolls can't make it through the door, but in the adjoining hallway is a drove of G-elves, another pair G-troll, and Guardian waiting for them. Not to mention a G-gnome on every creature's shoulder. Behind them, a third G-troll and a half dozen G-elves cut them off.

Aqualad removes his water-bearers, forming dual swords as the other drop into fighting stances.

One of the G-gnome's horns begin to glow, setting off a chain reaction as all the other G-gnomes do the same. Linking everyone against the heroes telepathically.

All four teens straighten out of their dropped stances before falling to the ground. Only Superboy falls to his knees.

" _ Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind." Dubbilex says to all the Genomorphs telepathically. _

Superboy's eyes widen in realization " _ It was you." _

" _Yes, brother. I set the fire_ _and lured your new friends into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger-" Dubbilex lists._

" _ And guided me." Superboy finishes. "Why?" _

" _ Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom." Dubbilex tells Superboy. _

Guardian groans and grips his head, then the G-gnome jumps from his shoulder. "What's going on?" he questions, stirring Aqualad back into consciousness.

" _ What is your choice, brother?" Dubbilex asks Superboy as he stands tall. _

"I... choose... freedom." Superboy states with conviction aloud so everyone can hear him.

"Feels... like fog... lifting." Guardian manages as the other three teen boys get back to their own two feet as well.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asks since right now his head is clearer than Robin and Kid Flash's.

"Go." he tells them with conviction. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond growls, all Genomorphs behind Guardian part ways to allow Desmond to be visible. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." he says then downs one of the blue vials that he was working on in his lab.

Guardian backs up, standing protectively in front of the four teenagers as Desmond begins to transform. First, it's just his veins popping under his skin, but as he falls to his knees and his body rips through his lab coat and shirt Kid Flash and Robin's eyes pop in shock. Desmond's head lifts from his arm as growls, some of his skin tearing off as his sclera turns black and his irises go bright red, Aqualad grimaces in hesitation. Finally, he stands back up and growls all his old skin ripping off him and now replaced by thicker grey skin instead of his normal skin in most areas. Superboy tenses as he roars, but doesn't attack, even as the once-Desmond turns towards the five heroes and growls, some his hair and old skin still attached to the left side of his head, breathing heavily.

Guardian puts his hands out to the sides, but the palms turned towards the teens behind him. "Everyone back!" before he runs at Blockbuster, only to be swept aside like he's nothing and into a wall a good three or feet off the ground.

Superboy glares harder before charging at Blockbuster with a hard cross hitting the mutated scientist in the jaw. However, he's hardly affected and refutes by punching downwards on Superboy's shoulder/back. Superboy plants his feet and turns a tight 180 to hit an uppercut on Blockbuster's underjaw. Then jumping to do a double cross combo while he's still off balance. Blockbuster finds an opening and unleashes his own hard cross to Superboy's face, knocking him back a good ten feet. As Superboy lands on his shoulder he keeps his momentum going and rolls back to his feet. Standing up and charging, but this time jumping into the air with his hands over his head. Blockbuster jumps at Superboy, catching the teen's core and throwing both of them through the ceiling.

"Okay." Robin murmurs, amazement in his voice as he, Aqualad, and Kid Flash stand under the hole. "That's one way to bust through the ceiling." releasing his grappling hook through the same hole.

"You think Labcoat planned that?" Kid Flash questions as he grabs onto Robin's utility belt and the two zip up and out.  **_(I must've paused it at exactly the wrong time because it was right when Kid had his hand on Robin's belt and they were just starting to leave the ground… however, I don't think I could do it again.)_ **

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad says darkly, before jumping through the hole himself.

* * *

 

All five now standing on the main floor of the building. An expansive room that only has floors on the sides to separate the two stories. All three protogés watch as Blockbuster attempts to confine Superboy by holding his arms to his sides. The Boy of Steel is stronger that the mutant, though, and breaks the hold. Ready to strike at Blockbuster, if he hadn't grabbed his shins and thrown the taller raven at the other three heroes. Kid Flash and Robin are just barely missed, but Aqualad gets slammed into hard.

Kid Flash uses his speed to keep a closer step on the two entangled older boys, who then separate and he positions himself between their heads as Robin runs to join him.

Blockbuster roars as Robin helps Superboy back to his feet and Kid Flash helps Aqualad. It's tense, but unmoving for a few moments before Blockbuster charges at the four boys. Kid Flash reacts first, then Aqualad, then Robin, then Superboy.

Kid Flash uses his speed to run right at Blockbuster, before sliding underneath him and dodging a crippling downward punch, he remains crouched and low to the ground. Gaining Blockbuster's attention, before he turns back and finds Superboy and Aqualad both jumping at him with twin punches. The two hit him right in the face, and knock him back, Kid Flash helps the process along by straightening his legs slightly and causing Blockbuster to trip backward over him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." the redhead says smugly, standing up and blocking Robin from view before he jumps and rotates over Kid Flash before releasing two of his signature disks.

Blockbuster swings his arm and deflects them as he staggers so he's facing away from the two teens. Only to find Superboy waiting for him. Superboy stands ready, but Blockbuster, being as large as he is, he catches Superboy around the core with both his hands, before standing up and ramming the Boy of Steel into the nearby pillar.

Superboy doesn't seem to feel it, as Blockbuster pulls away he unleashes a one-two combo on the large mutant. Blockbuster pulled away so he could muster a devastating cross to Superboy's head. Hitting Superboy right in the face, but also crushing him into the pillar behind him.

As Blockbuster goes for a second, a water whip wraps around her upper arm. Turning he finds Aqualad on the end of it coming at him and hitting the villain in the face with his knee before planting his feet on the pillar above Superboy's head as his water-bearer turns into a mace. Which, unfortunately Blockbuster catches with one hand and throws the stunned Atlantean to the side while his other hand holds Superboy. Aqualad hits with a cry, the floor even cracking under the force, as Blockbuster grips Superboy tighter and then throws to the second story segment of another pillar. Superboy falls and hits with his own gasp, before a slab of the pillar he fell into falls on top of his left arm and shoulder.

Kid Flash speeds in, as Aqualad manages to get out of the way of Blockbuster attempting to step on his head. Grabbing Blockbuster massive wrist and allowing momentum to turn the villain's back to Aqualad. Blockbuster opens his monstrous hand, causing Kid Flash to lose his grip and catch the speedster's smaller wrist in it. Aqualad stands, his tattoos glowing as his water-bearer turns to a mace once more, prepared to hit Blockbuster's turned back. Though Blockbuster swings Kid Flash like an extension of his arm, throwing the two into each other. Knocking Aqualad into a pillar across the room, and Kid Flash into the front of the building.

Kid Flash hits the ground hard, while Aqualad falls but slumps against the pillar just managing to look up before Blockbuster hits him with an uppercut to the Atlantean's stomach. The move destroying the pillar and Blockbuster continues his move until he has Aqualad pinned against another pillar and a hand around his throat.

The whole building shakes and the pillar cracks where the floors meet at one of the corners. Blockbuster hits Aqualad again and Robin watches from a safe distance.

"Of course." the Boy Wonder realizes, pulling up the floor plan of this room. "KF, get over here!"

Kid Flash gets to his feet and follows the Boy Wonder's call as Blockbuster grips Aqualad's face, ready to uppercut him again, but barely being stopped by Aqualad's water-bearer turning into a small circular shield.

Seeing this as he stumbles to his feet, Superboy charges at Blockbuster. Hitting him in the kidneys just as Aqualad's shield breaks. Seeing the affect it has, Superboy hook punches the same spot before jumping and grabbing Blockbuster's neck in a chokehold from behind. Angered, Blockbuster throws Aqualad to the side and reaches over his head to grab Superboy by the armpits and throw him into the pillar, which crumbles.

"Got it?" Robin asks Kid Flash as the damage is being shown in real time on his hologlove.

"Got it." Kid Flash confirms.

"Go!" Robin commands as the speedster zips off towards Superboy and Blockbuster.

Zooming around so that he is just off to right of Blockbuster does Kid Flash come to a stop, before changing direction and hitting Blockbuster with a high speed cross. Nothing happens, but on his knuckles is some of his old skin. "Got your nose." he teases.

Blockbuster throws Superboy down and goes after Kid Flash. Just missing the speedster with two downward strikes from over his head. Giving Superboy enough time to get his grip again and force himself to his feet.

"Superboy, Aqualad." Robin calls pulling up the hologlove again.

This goes unheard as Kid Flash comes to a stop before one of the pillars, taunting the massive villain. "Come and get me, you incredible bulk!" The speedster gets out of the way of the punch that destroys the pillar, but some of the debris hits him in the shoulder. Knocking off his feet.

Just barely managing to dodge the double fist combo and dive across the room to keep Blockbuster following him as Robin finishes explaining the plan to Aqualad and Superboy.

"This one and that one." he point to the one he wants, the two stronger boys nod and run to it as Robin pulls out three more disks.

Superboy hits an already damaged pillar breaking it with ease, while behind him Aqualad's tattoos glow as his water-bearer forms a mace as he destroys a second one.

Kid Flash drops under a cross by Blockbuster and stays just to his right, another pillar now weakened. Blockbuster attempts to hit the speedster again, only to miss. Kid Flash chuckles. "Sorry. Try again." then bolts again.

Robin uses chalk to draw a white X on the floor and Aqualad uses his water-bearers to create a puddle that Kid Flash skids through covering up to said  **X** .

Superboy jumps and hits Blockbuster on his way down with a cross that knocks him straight to the ground. Now right on the **X** .

Some water is underneath Aqualad's feet and his tattoos continue to glow brightly as electricity crackles, coming from his hands. Which he then touches to the water. Hitting Blockbuster.

"Move!" Robin calls as Aqualad releases his hold on the electricity.

On the three remaining pillars are Robin's disks, which are now glowing red and green and beeping. Before they explode. As they do the weight of the roof becomes too much and it breaks right over Blockbuster's head dropping the rubble right on his shocked face.

All four boys are running to make it out of the debris field, but can't make it far enough, Superboy jumps over Kid Flash, while Aqualad covers Robin. The entire building now having crumbled.

* * *

 

Superboy punches a small piece of rubble so he can stick his hand through and push the larger piece covering the four of them up with his shoulder. All four now have evidence of their injuries in their torn suits, but they're okay.

Breathing heavily Aqualad turns to Robin and Kid Flash. "We… did it."

"Was there… ever any doubt?" Robin questions, barely exchanging a look with Kid Flash before they high five, but are forced to drop it as they aggravate their injuries on their sides/stomachs.

Superboy steps fully out of the rubble they were covered in and looks to the still pinned Blockbuster.

"See?" Kid Flash questions, drawing Superboy's attention away from the villain and using his thumb to gesture. "The Moon."

Superboy can only stand and take it all in, but then a figure appears in its light, cloaking him in shadows. Superboy squints slightly, trying to see who it is. As he slows and turns perpendicular to the ground it's obviously Superman.

"Oh. And Superman." Kid Flash comments, surprised. "Do we keep our promises, or what?"

Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado fly behind the Big Blue Boyscout. Followed by Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and the first Green Lantern  **_(Hal Jordan)_ ** . The second Green Lantern  **_(John Stewart)_ ** brings a platform for the Leaguers who can't fly; Black Canary, Aquaman, Batman, and Green Arrow.

As Batman steps up to Superman, Flash zooms in, standing to Batman's left.

Superboy steps up first, gaining scrutiny in Superman's eyes, but not stopping as he lifts the torn front of his suit, revealing the same S that is mirrored on his own costume. Superman's eyes widen in shock, while Superboy's features soften. Only for Superman's gaze to turn hard and cold, bringing on an annoyed look of confusion on Superboy's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questions.

"He doesn't like being called an "it"." Kid Flash says stepping up and putting his left hand to face towards Superboy as speaks.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy speaks up, gaining a shocked look from Kid Flash. While Martian Manhunter looks to Captain Marvel, Flash looks to Green Arrow, and Aquaman and Black Canary can only look on in shock.

Batman's eyes zero in on his protogé's. "Start talking."

* * *

 

Both Green Lanterns have Blockbuster trapped inside a sphere, while Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Captain Atom fly alongside them.

Superman is having a conversation with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Nothing is said for a moment, then Manhunter places a hand on Superman's shoulder, causing Superman to meet Superboy's gaze. The clone's look is curios, while Superman's is hard. The clone looks away, then glances back, seeing Superman look down and away from him before finally turning and walking towards him.

Superman sighs as he meets his cross-armed clone. "We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean." he corrects himself quickly. "For now I better make sure they get the Blockbuster creature squared away." then he flies away with a swish of his cape. Leaving Superboy following him with shocked, hurt, and confused eyes.

All four of them are following him.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman says drawing the teens' attention to him, Flash, and Aquaman as they walk towards them. "all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." Flash pipes up, even catching Batman's attention.

"End results aside, we're not happy." the Dark Knight growls. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad states strongly, even Robin steps up slightly.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman attempts to command the older teen.

"Apologies, my king," he even makes reverence as he speaks, then his voice goes firm once more. "but no." this catches an eyebrow raise from the King of Atlantis. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-" Flash tries to understand where they're coming from, but is completely off.

Kid Flash doesn't hesitate to correct him. "The four of us, and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to do what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" he speaks the quietest out of the group, but as he steps up to speak to his mentor it's obvious that he feels just as strongly about it as they do.

Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questions, his arms uncrossing as he too steps up. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." all three protogés were watching him, but they all turn back towards their mentors. Standing tall, proud, and defiant.

* * *

 

**Mount Justice; July 8th, 8:04 EDT**

Green Lantern and Captain Atom are flying large pieces of equipment around the Mountain, but in the Center stands all four teens, now dressed in civilian clothes, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Hawkman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman tells the four boys. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on League terms." All four watch as Batman walks slightly away from center of the room. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

A pair of sunglasses covers Robin's eyes, clearly there to protect his identity, speaks up. " **Real** missions?" he checks.

"Yes, but covert." Batman confirms stepping back to be closer to the boys before him.  **_(mhm, keep telling yourself that bats… because, ah, they never really stay that way.)_ **

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash speaks up from behind Kid Flash's right shoulder. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman continues, then turns his head towards Batman to continue the flow of conversation.

"The five of you will be that team." Batman states.

"Cool! Wait." Robin does the very simple math and realizes the problem. "Five?"

Batman only looks over his protgé's shoulder and all four turn to see Martian Manhunter stepping out of the shadows with a green skinned, red haired teenaged girl. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian."

She raises her left hand, giving them a small wave and smile, then a shy "Hi."

Kid Flash looks down to Robin as he puts one hand on his hip, Robin in turn looks up at Kid Flash. "Liking this gig more every minute." he steps up, minorly blocking her view of Robin and Superboy. "Uh welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash." using his thumb to point at himself. "That's Robin," the smaller raven steps to the side and giving Rock 'n' Roll sign. "Aqualad." the Atlantean gives a small nod, but says nothing more. "It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian says sincerely, clasping her hands in front of her to enunciate her point.

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash all walk to talk to her with less of their mentor's listening in. However, Superboy stays behind, something Robin notices is paired with a downcast expression. "Hey Superboy come meet Miss M!" he calls out.

Superboy walks over to the rest of the team; Miss Martian uses her shape-shifting ability to change her shirt color from white with a red X to black with the same red X, even going so far as to remove her cape. She looks down before speak. "I like your t-shirt." she admits Superboy gives her a small smile, which causes Robin to nudge his elbow into his chest with a smirk on his features. While Kid Flash zips to his other side with a bright smile.

Robin inclines his head slightly to Aqualad.

"Today is the day." the Atlantean says proudly. They all know it's true.

* * *

 

Below an under reconstruction Cadmus Guardian speaks to Dubbilex and the scientist from the endeavor. "Cadmus changes today. With Desmond out of the picture the board's placed me in charge." he turns to the scientist. "Dr. Spence, you're acting Chief Scientist. No more G-gnomes suppressing our wills no more secret breeding projects. This is a kinder, gentler Cadmus."

"Then I will of course help in anyway I can, brother." Dubbilex ensures Guardian.

The entire conversation is being watched by the Light.

"Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-gnomes?" a male asks.  **_(Ocean Master)_ **

"We have subtle means of control. What concerns me is the children. We now know the League is employing young heroes to do their dirty work. Tch, that's a dark twist."  **_(Luthor)_ **

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually, everyone sees the Light." a final voice says.  **_(Savage)_ **


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I will officially start updating this on the 15th and 30th of every month. So, yay!

**Star City- Docks; July 17th, 23:16 PDT**

In the cover of the night, two people are unloading a truck. As they remove the first long, flat, container an arrow drops between the two of them. Red fletching showing off and the nock blinks bright red before releasing gas. The two stumble and the container goes flying, popping open to reveal a high-tech gun. Which slides to the feet of one of their associates. He takes aim, the barrel gaining three red streaks. He looks at the construction set up over his head, finally zeroing in on Speedy, who seems to have fully ditched the hat.

“You again!” Brick yells at the teenager. “I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not messing up my operation personally.” then narrows his eyes as he aims for Speedy.

The Arrow-themed protogé dives right grabbing onto next support column, just barely staying in front of the shots. As Brick shoots at the bridge that he nearly grabbed he drops down one level and runs across that bridge instead. Brick shoots just in front of the young man, who changes his momentum so he flips as he nocks an arrow and releases it. Shooting it right down the barrel, causing it explode in Brick’s hand, even shredding his suit.

“Do you know what I pay for suit in my size?!” he yells even more angry at the Arrow-themed 18-year-old. “Scorch the Earth, boys.” he commands.

The other four raise their guns to do just that, but a blur comes through and two of them are suddenly left weaponless. The other two turn towards where the blur ran off to, only for their guns to be knocked out of their hands. Robin swings into an opening in the crates with his happy cackle. Bring their attention right to Aqualad.

The Atlantean drops down with his water-bears turning into whips which hit the smugglers in full force. Knocking them into the back of the truck and to the ground, unconscious.

Brick lifts a chunk of concrete and throws it at Speedy who is also using the crates to his advantage as he waits to strike with his already nocked arrow. He comes to a stop, bracing himself in a downward diagonal with his foot on one of the crates as he launches an arrow that explodes as it hits Brick’s massive shoulder. It doesn’t stop the metahuman from throwing another piece of concrete at Speedy. However, this time Speedy jumps out of the way, nocking another arrow as Aqualad jumps where Speedy was with a mace and sword formed from his water-bearers. Chopping the concrete in two. Giving Speedy the opening to hit Brick with a gas arrow.

Speedy walks to the slightly out of breath Aqualad as he releases the magic that lets his water-bearers take shape. “The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need.” the Atlantean tell the older hero.

“For covert missions.” Robin says dropping down behind Speedy. “You know, spy stuff.”

Kid Flash runs up the crates and lands just shy of the edge with inverted half. “And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian.” he says excitedly. “But I saw her first.”

The gas wasn’t enough to take out Brick, which is made clear as he lets loose another war cry and throw another piece of concrete at the four conversing teenagers. Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash all dive out of the way, but Aqualad remains firm. Taking out the concrete with twin maces. Speedy uses two arrows that stick to Brick’s chest and release three spurts of flame to knock him back. Though the villain just chuckles. “Tell Arrow he shouldn’t send boys to do a man’s job.” Speedy nocks another arrow taking aim. Brick stands tall his arms out wide. “Go ahead.” Speedy grinds his teeth as he shoots this arrow. Which hits and for a moment nothing happens, then foam releases from the capsule stuck to Brick and traps him in it.

Kid Flash skids to a stop crouched under Speedy’s aim, just in case. “High-density polyurethane foam. Nice.”

Speedy turns and walks away, but in order to fully get out of the docks, he needs to walk past Robin and Aqualad. Who stand on either side of two crates that create a path that will lead right out of the docks, if you know the way.

“So, Speedy, you in?”

“Pass.” the oldest says strongly but does pause to give them the answer. “I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke.” Aqualad stops leaning against the crate. “Something to keep you busy and in your place.” Speedy growls looking right to Robin before walking off. “I don't want any part of it.” All three can only watch as their oldest friend, and the one the three of them look up to not only turns it down but insults it as well. Then they turn to each other with shocked expressions.

* * *

 

**Mount Justice; July 18 11:16 EDT**

The Mount Justice Computer picks up the Zeta Tube usage, routing the users from North Carolina to the Mountain which the map shows in Rhode Island.

**Recognize: Robin; B-0-1, Kid Flash; B-0-3**

Both boys appear in their civilian clothes. Smiling brightly, then running out of the Zeta Tube to the room they’re connected to. Finding Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy standing before a holoscreen.

“Did you ask him?” Robin asks. 

“What did he say?” Kid Flash follows up.

“He is arriving now.” Aqualad tells the two of them as calmly as always.

Kid Flash friendly punches Robin the chest. “Then what are we waiting for?” before running off, Robin following close behind, and finally Aqualad. Leaving Miss Martian and Superboy, the redhead smiles at the clone as she puts her hands on her hips. Superboy turns, crossing his arms over his t-shirt before walking off. Miss Martian smiles and takes flight to follow the boys. They arrive at one of the entrances which is a ramp that falls down into the cave from the ground above them. All five walk up the ramp, as Red Tornado lands before them.

“Red Tornado!” Kid Flash calls out with a wave as the heroic android lands.

“Greeting.” he offers. “Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?” his monotone voice makes it rather hard to discern the question portion of his sentence.

“We hoped you had a mission for us.” Aqualad conveys to the hero.

“Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility.” Red Tornado states simply.

“But it's been over a week and nothing-” Robin tries, but is cut off.

“You'll be tested soon enough.” the android states firmly. “For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company.”

“This team is not a social club.” Aqualad objects strongly.

“No,” Red Tornado agrees. “but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave.” Tornado says, walking past the five teens and into the cave.

All five can only watch as he does.

Kid Flash turns to Robin, punching him in the shoulder again. “＂Keep busy＂.” the speedster nearly growls.

“Does he really think we’re falling for this?” Robin questions angrily, catching Superboy’s attention in his anger.

“Oh, I’ll find out.” Miss Martian says excitedly, then turns towards Red Tornado and her expression relaxes slightly. 

**Recognize: Red Tornado; 1-6**

Miss Martian sighs. “I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I… cannot read his mind.”

“Nice try, though.” Kid Flash offers. “So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin’ right now?” he looks up at with a flirtatious smile.

“We all know what you're thinkin’ now.” Robin grumbles and elbows the speedster’s turned back.

“Ow.” he complains, but only seeming half-hearted about it.

“And now we tour the clubhouse.” Aqualad says sourly.

“Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides.” Miss Martian offers, looking to Superboy.

Robin and Kid Flash instantly turn to Superboy. “Don’t look at me.” he tells them seriously.

“We won’t. A private tour sound  **so** much better.” Kid Flash says, looking to Miss Martian again.

“Sh-she never said private.” Robin objects.

“Team building. We’ll all go.” Aqualad says, breaking up the argument before it can even start.

They all turn to go back down the ramp, but Robin grabs Kid Flash’s arm and yanks him back. 

“So, this would be our front door…” Miss Martian begins.

“And this would be the back.” Miss Martian continues as they come out on the other side of the mountain. “The cave is actually the entire mountain.”

“It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League.” Wally explains what he knows about the history of the mountain.

“Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?” Superboy questions.

“The cave’s secret location was… compromised.” Aqualad explains.

“So they traded it in for a tourist trap?” Superboy questions, confused. “Yeah.  **That** makes sense.”

“If the Bad Guys know of the cave, then we must be on constant alert.” she raises her hand in accentuation, thinking she’s figured it out.

“The Bad Guys know we know they know about the place,” Robin assures, grabbing her hand and turning her towards him, then putting his other hand on top of hers. “so they’d never think to look here.”

“Uh,” Kid Flash interrupts and removing Robin’s hand from Miss Martian’s. “he means we’re hiding in plain sight.”

“Ah, that’s much clearer.” Miss Martian still scratches her head, clearly still confused.

Superboy sniffs twice. “I smell smoke.”

Miss Martian gasps. “My cookies.” then flies down the hallway. Making it to the kitchen and removing said cookies, with telekinesis, before the boys can make it into the room. As she sets them down the boys enter the room, looking to the burnt-black cookies on the tray.

“I was trying Grammy Jones’ recipe from episode 17 of-” she cuts herself off with an awkward chuckle. “Nevermind.” 

“I bet they’d tasted great.” Robin assures then look back to the other three boys. “He doesn’t seem to mind.”

Surprised Miss Martian looks back up, finding Kid Flash eating her cookies.

With his mouth still half full and a burnt cookie in each hand, Aqualad and Superboy can only watch in stunned silence. “I have a serious metabolism.” he offers weakly.

“I’ll… make more?” Miss Martian seems unsure how to take that comment.

“It was sweet of you to make any.” Aqualad tells her.

“Thanks, Aqualad.” Miss Martian says, ducking her head slightly.

“We’re off duty. Call me Kaldur’ahm.” he insists. “Actually, my friends call me Kaldur.” he clarifies with very little hesitance.

“I'm Wally.” Kid Flash speaks up, leaning on the island. “See? I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here.” Robin frowns and glares at Wally as he puts his hands on his hips, annoyed by the speedster’s slightly accusatory tone. “Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name.”

“Mine’s no secret.” Miss Martian admits brightly. “It’s M’gann M’orzz. But you can call me Megan. It’s an Earth name, I’m on Earth now.” she seems really excited about that fact.

Superboy remains slouched against the counter, then turns to leave which catches M’gann’s attention.  _ “Don’t worry, Superboy.” _ she tells him telepathically.

The clone grunts in shock and his posture tenses, looking at the green skinned redhead in shock and possibly a tiny bit of fear.

_ “We’ll find you an Earth name, too.” _ she continues, smiling kindly and totally unaware of what she’s doing.

Superboy’s grips his head for a moment. “Get out of my head!” he shouts, gaining Kaldur, Wally, and Robin’s attention in an instant. They all know what he does when he’s angry, they look back to M’gann a curious expression on their features.

_ “What’s wrong? I don’t understand.” _ she says, expanding her telepathic range to include Kaldur, Wally, and Robin.

All three react negatively to it. Robin physically grips his head with both hands, Kaldur turns away from M’gann closing his eyes and grimacing before finally putting his own hand to his head, while Wally brings his own hand to his forehead threading his fingers through his bright red hair, and Superboy’s fists clench at his sides as he looks almost ready to pounce.

_ “Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.” _

“M’gann stop.” Kaldur commands anger clear in his voice. M’gann closes the link and looks confused and hurt, but listens to Kaldur continue. “Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy.”

Attempting to lighten the mood Wally adds in his two cents. “Besides, Cadmus’ creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain.” saying the last part behind his hand as if that will stop Superboy from hearing him and as if it is some big secret.

“I-I didn’t mean to-” M’gann tries.

“Just stay out.” Superboy growls cutting her off, his eyes burning bright with rage as he walks into the adjoining room.

“Hello, Megan!” she says it brightly despite the fact that she hits her forehead with the heel of her hand. “I know what we can do.”

She takes off flying, leaving the four boys to follow her. Wally turns to Robin who shrugs, but all three do follow her. Though Superboy remains behind, but M’gann stands in the entry to the hallway. “Superboy, please.”

“Don’t talk to me.” he says, less angry and more instinctually annoyed. M’gann’s face falls and Superboy looks out of the corner of his eye, seeing it. He looks back down before standing up. M’gann’s face brightens, despite the fact that Superboy seems to only be doing this to not feel guilty about making a girl cry later.

Coming down the elevator they stop at the hangar. “It’s my Martian Bioship.” M’gann explains as the doors open. Leading the now curious boy towards a red oblong shape in the hangar.

“Cute.” Wally offers. “Not aerodynamic, but cute.”

“It’s at rest, silly.” M’gann smiles bright, reaching her hand out. “I’ll wake it.” as she does the oblong turns into a shape recognizable as a ship. She even spins 180° with just a motion of her hand. A small staircase comes off the back, showing off some of the insides. She walks towards it but soon realizes the boys aren’t following. “Well, are you coming?”

All four hesitate and board with nervous expressions. Once inside the front opens up to reveal a captain’s chair and four more side chairs.

“Strap in for launch.” M’gann tells them. Kid Flash and Robin exchange bright grins before sitting down.

As he does Robin goes to lean forward as the chair moves, eliciting a “whoa” from the stunned- and possibly scared- Boy Wonder. The chair reaches out and creates chest restraints that hold the thirteen-year-old in place.

Kid Flash sits down next and now knowing what happens, doesn’t panic. “Cool.” he tells M’gann.

“Red Tornado,” M’gann says, sitting in the captain’s chair. “please open the bay doors.”

As the bay doors open two control towers form by M’gann’s hands.

Once open the Bioship flies out at impressive speeds, only to slow just above the surface of the water and begin a near 90° upward flight, before barrel rolling to face towards the mainland once more.

“Incredible!” Robin tells M’gann, more likely impressed with the responsiveness and her piloting skills than anything.

“She sure is…” Wally agrees, but is entirely focused on M’gann, once she turns towards does he realize what he said. “I-I mean the ship, which like all ships, is a she.”

Robin is the first to point out Wally’s crappy attempt at covering up what he said. “Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth.”

“Dude!” Wally yells, mostly embarrassed, but clearly still at least a little annoyed with the smaller raven.

Kaldur turns to Superboy. “I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you’re thinking.” Superboy looks at Kaldur out of the corner of his eye. “You overreacted and you don’t know how to apologize. Just say sorry.” Kaldur treats it as if this happens regularly around him. Superboy doesn’t say anything, merely looking out at the view once more.

“He'll come around.” Robin offers to M’gann, clearly knowing what the conversation between the two oldest- physically- members was about.

“He doesn't seem to like me very much.” M’gann says sadly.

“You guys remember he has  **super** **hearing,** ” Wally interrupts, and proving his point by not bothering to whisper. “Right?” sure enough Superboy heard every word.

“Hey, how ‘bout showing us a little bit of Martian Shapeshifting?” Robin asks, changing the topic. M’gann nods subtly, thanking him for the change, before stepping up and gaining Kaldur and Superboy’s attention as her clothes begin to change. Making her look like a girlish version of Robin, costume included. Catching Wally’s smirk she turns into a girlish version of Kid Flash.

“Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?” Wally questions.

No one responds to him, and Robin applauds M’gann. “Impressive,” she turns back into herself. “but you know you’re not exactly gonna to fool anyone with those.”

M’gann smiles softly as she sits down. “Mimicking boys is a lot harder.”

“And your clothes?” the Atlantean questions.

“They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands.” M’gann explains, pulling on her jacket slightly.

“As long as they're the only ones.” Superboy says darkly not caring that he’s heard by all of them.

“Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?” Wally asks.

“Density shifting?” M’gann questions, though her smile doesn’t return. “No, it's a very advanced technique…”

Robin leans forward. “Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall.” Then chuckles before gesturing to Wally. “When he tries it, bloody nose.”

“DUDE!” Wally snaps, annoyed that he would tell her that.

“Here’s something I  **can** do.” M’gann says brightly, then the entire ship disappears from sight. “Camouflage Mode.”

“Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I’m sending coordinates.” all four are on high alert as the ship bings.

“Received. Adjusting course.” M’gann says.

Robin scoffs. “Tornado’s keeping us busy again.”

M’gann replies optimistically. “Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert.” as she takes the Bioship down and mere feet above the surface of the parking lot.

Superboy turns out the side window. “I think I know the cause.” he says, right outside the Bioship is a tornado. Heading right for them. M’gann attempts to alter their course so not to be swept up but is unsuccessful and the Bioship glitches out of Camouflage Mode as they get fully entangled in the tornado.

Trapped inside the tornado all of them hold on and grunt as the wind whips them around. M’gann manages to open her eyes and reorientate herself, as she does her brow drops in concentration and her hands firmly press on the control towers, illuminating them as she gets them out of the tornado and to the parking lot. Where Robin, Kid, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kaldur all drop out of a door created in the bottom of the ship.

* * *

 

At the Power Plant all the works are evacuating and screaming in fear.

“Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?” Aqualad questions, hearing no response he turns to where the Boy Wonder just was but finds the space between him and M’gann now empty. “Robin?”

The Boy Wonder’s laugh echoes, but none of them can locate him.

“H-he was just here.” M’gann objects.

Their attention turns back to the Power Plant where the windows are being blown out.

* * *

 

Inside the Power Plant is a red and black exo-suit, with blue tubing running from his shoulders, up and to his lower back, and a brown scarf covering his mouth. Tornado-like funnels coming from each hand.

The funnels hit Robin directly and slam him into the support pillar nearly eight feet off the ground, then him fall to the ground. Hitting his back both times.

The other members of the Team running in through the loading bay doors, Superboy jumping the stairs to land beside Robin as the Boy Wonder sits up. “Who's your new friend?”

Robin looks to Superboy, grimacing at the motion. “Didn't catch his name,” the clone jumps at the villain. “but he plays kinda rough.” he finishes, warning the clone.

The exo-suit wearing villain stands ready, air pulses still coming from his wrists, though the bright blue tubing is now confirmed to be going to the tops of his wrists as well. “My apologies.” he says, revealing his robotic tone. “You may address me as Mr. Twister.”

Mr. Twister then throws both his hands up, creating two more tornadoes, which Superboy withstands, but before he can gain anymore ground Twister redirects the tornado, grabbing Superboy before launching him into the wall, a good fifteen feet off the ground. As he hits the wall dents and he falls to the metal floor, unmoving.

Now on the main floor with Aqualad and Kid Flash, M’gann turns the two more experienced boys. From his pocket, Wally pulls out his goggles sliding them over his eyes. As Robin gets back to his feet in front of him the barefoot Atlantean looks to M’gann then nods. Understand the Martian nods back. All three taking off as a group around the Boy Wonder.

Kid Flash speeds through a front handspring before aiming with both his feet at Mr. Twister’s chest. He doesn’t quite make it as Mr. Twister raises his hands to create vortexes that stop him in his tracks. Then turn 180° and launching Kid Flash out the bay doors, where he skids across the parking lot.

Unamused, Twister turns back in time to create twisters under a flying M’gann and a charging Aqualad, knocking both of them back and eliciting a yell. Aqualad hits a corner of one of the support beams, while M’gann narrowly misses and crashes into the raised grated walkway another ten feet behind the Boy Wonder

“I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero.” Twister goads, as Robin pulls a disk out from under his jacket. “I was not, however, expecting children.”

“We're not children!” Robin yells launching a small bomb then the disk.

Twister counteracts the bomb with dual vortices, causing it to explode at a harmless distance, thinking the Boy Wonder faked one of his moves he lets the vortices drop, giving the disk the opportunity to land in the center of his chest plate. Which the villain flicks away with one finger. “Objectively, you are.” only then does it explode. “Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing.”

Well, we hate to see you disturbed.” Robin bites back, bringing Twister’s attention back to the standing five members of the Team. “Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!”

With that M’gann reaches out with her telekinesis. Destroying the fixture over his head, creating a steam barrier that Superboy jumps through. Even with the barrier Twister still reacts fast enough to catch Superboy before he can land a hit. Throwing him back and causing him to hit where the ceiling changes height, then bounce off to fall into a flying M’gann. Both Robin and Aqualad dodge without missing a beat. The Atlantean’s hands charging with electricity. Twister says nothing as his hands begin creating vortices, that then become miniature twisters than pick up Aqualad and Robin before slamming them into each other.

“Indeed.” the villain says, rising off the ground. “That was quite turbing. Thank you.” then leaves as the Team groans back to consciousness.

* * *

 

Outside, in the beginnings of the forest with the evidence of his crash surrounding him Kid Flash comes to. Seeing Twister leaving he runs in front of the villain, then rolling to change direction and rolling through two more somersaults to stare down Twister. “What have you done to my team?” he demands.

“Embarrassed them, largely.” Twister says, then bringing both his hands together to form a singular twister that snatches Wally up and is heading right for the outside wall of the power plant.

As the wind clears Wally is braced for impact, but not slamming into the wall.

“I got you, Wally.” M’gann assures, her, Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad stepping out of the last of the dust.

Wally straightens out of his balled position, eyes opening. “Ohh.” he sighs in relief and drops the three feet that M’gann lets him drop with ease. “Thanks.” 

“I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now.” Twister speaks to the Team.

“What do you want?!” Aqualad yells angrily at the villain, who rises into the air.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m waiting for a real hero.” Twister tells them, proving his thoughts that they are  **not** that.

“Read his mind, find his weakness.” Aqualad throws over his shoulder to M’gann.

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to do that.” M’gann objects, now slightly hesitant and equally confused.

“It’s **okay** with the bad guys.” Robin tells her.

Determination sets in as M’gann sets out to do just that. “Nothing. I’m getting nothing.” then she breaks her concentration, knocking her head slightly. “Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise.” all of them look up to the ‘villain’ in hurt shock. “He’s inorganic, an android.” Aqualad turns to M’gann. “And how many androids do you know that generate tornadoes?” now both Robin and Kid Flash turn towards her as well.

“Red Tornado sent us here.” Aqualad agrees.

“After saying we’d be ＂tested soon enough＂.” Robin agrees continues. “This is his test, something to keep us busy.”

“Speed called it.” Wally says, then hangs his head sadly. “We’re a joke.”

Aqualad makes a noise of frustration before slamming his fist into his hand and turning back towards the ‘villain’.

“This game,” Wally vocalizes, as he and Robin step up to join Aqualad.  **“so** over.” the three stand alone before Twister.

“We know who you are and what you want.” Robin accuses.

“So let’s end this.” Aqualad confirms.

“Consider it ended.” Twister says darkly, raising his hands over his head and the two funnels begin creating dark clouds and a massive full sizes twister. As this happens, Robin’s resolve gives slightly. A small amount of worry causes his lip to drop.

“An impressive show,” Aqualad calls out, before exchanging glances with Kid and Robin. “but we will not indulge you.” all three face back towards Twister. “We will not engage.”

Lightning cracks into the eye of the storm, Mr. Twister. Kid Flash turns towards the other two now nervous. “Uh, can Red Tornado... do that?”

“You think I'm Tornado?” the lightning gains intensity. “Ironic.” Twister says darkly before the lightning strikes the ground and hits just before the young heroes.

The only who remains standing is Superboy, his coat is scorched, and he rips it off to fully show off his Superman t-shirt, before launching himself at Twister. The weather villain, barely glances down as he hits Superboy with twin bolts of lightning from his hands. Knocking the clone into the ground with enough force to cause trench behind him.

Twister approaches, prepared for the final shot.

* * *

 

As he does the only who regains consciousness is M’gann. She looks up at Twister’s web of lightning before all five disappear from sight. He backs off. “Fine, then.” M’gann remains crouched as six of them are hidden by the camouflaged Bioship. “I won’t deny that you children have power,” Wally comes to- his goggles now pushed to his forehead by the force of Twister’s previous strike- with hand to his head and groan, but the groan barely begins before M’gann covers his mouth. “But playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objective.” Wally and M’gann stare right at Twister, but he still cannot see them. “So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy.” emphasizing his point with a clenching of his fist to create lightning sparks does he finally leave. Heading for the town of Happy Harbor.

Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy all stare up in shock.

“What happened?” Wally questions, confused.

“I placed the Bioship between us.” M’gann explains.

Superboy stands and releases to hook punches on an unsuspecting rock formation. “And that’s supposed to make it right?” all three other boys stand up as Superboy stalks towards as still sitting Miss Martian. “You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado.”

“She didn't do it on purpose.” Kaldur says calmly.

“It-it was a rookie mistake.” Robin agrees. “We shouldn't have listened.”

“You are pretty inexperienced.” that catches M’gann’s attention. She turns straight to the other ginger, his head drops slightly. “Hit the showers. We'll take it from here.”

“Stay out of our way.” Superboy says darkly as he walks between M’gann and the two younger boys.

M’gann’s face falls as she watches Superboy accelerate into a run, then jump. Just behind him, Kid Flash chooses that same spot to book it to supersonic speeds. Robin uses the dust cloud to disappear from sight.

“I was just trying to be part of the team.” M’gann says sadly, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

Kaldur stops a few steps in front of her and at least three to her left. “To be honest, I'm not sure we have a team.” then he too takes off.

* * *

 

The town of Happy Harbor is under siege, or nearly, twin twisters blow through the small town, triggering car alarms and panic. One rips across the harbor, picking up boats and dropping them in the town square before that same twister runs through a building. Taking it down with ease. The three twisters are destroying what there is of the postage stamp town.

Twister stands in the center, controlling the destruction. “Certainly this (won’t have) will get the required attention.” 

“You’ve got ours!” Kid Flash shouts, gaining Twister’s attention. “Full and undivided!” the goggle-wearing speedster rips down the road, hitting Twister hard enough to knock him back a good three feet.

“Immaterial and insufficient!” Twister proclaims. “You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate.”

Before he can act on his annoyance Superboy drops with a battle cry and hits Twister hard enough to knock him back three or four times the distance Kid Flash did. As he comes to a stop, both boys stand ready.

Twister unleashes another twister that is going straight for them.

* * *

 

In the Bioship, on the way back to Mount Justice, M’gann has Red Tornado on the line. “The Team really needs your help.”

“If I intervened, it would not be to help.” Tornado tells the green teen. “Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy.”

M’gann looks away for a moment before hitting her head once more. “Hello, Megan.” now there’s a smile on her face.

* * *

 

Robin and Aqualad vault/jump over a parked car, coming at Twister’s back as he throws a boat at Superboy. However, he turns right to them, creating small twisters. Which Aqualad dodges with ease and continues for the elemental villain. Before getting caught in a disk spiral and launched at the Town Hall building and crashing into the railing of the second story deck.

Kid Flash speeds at him, only for Twister catch him as well. The villain brings him over his head and Wally finds his opening. Dropping out of the current and rolling into a crouch he takes off as Twister creates another twister. Which heads right for Robin. Who evades and in his place the twister explodes. He launches three more at Twister, which are deflected, but leaves the villain barely enough time to avoid Superboy’s punch that dents the ground.

In his evasion, Twister can summon another twister, which picks up the clone and launches him away. Right to where Aqualad is just getting himself out of the rubble from his own fall. Twister sends a boat right after him.

Aqualad moves out of the way, knowing Superboy is invulnerable. Though the boat’s motor lands mere inches from here him. Due to his Atlantean physiology, he has minimal troubles lifting the heavy piece of equipment then throwing it at Twister.

Robin hides behind one of the other thrown boats and Kid Flash speeds around to join him. Robin pulls his yellow utility belt out of his jacket sleeve and throws it over his shoulder.

“You brought your utility belt?” Kid Flash questions, sounding more annoyed than surprised.

“Never leave home without it-” Robin confirms and defends, clipping it together. “First thing Batman taught me.”

“Yeah, right after don't go to the bathroom without it.” Wally grumbles.

_ “Listen to me.” _ M’gann’s voice comes over the mental link.

Robin grabs his head in his hands as does Kid Flash, though his eyes noticeably clench shut as well.

Aqualad gets thrown back by Superboy, who managed to get himself out from under the boat.  _ “All of you.” _

Superboy grabs his head. “What did we tell you?”

_ “I know, and I know I messed up,” _ M’gann admits.  _ “but now I’m very clear on what  we need to do. Please trust me.” _

* * *

 

Two citizens are still running around the town. A police officer is directing everyone. “Get Back! Everyone clear the area!” unaware of the twister headed right for him.

A citizen running away watches as Red Tornado flies over him, and he smiles.

* * *

 

Red Tornado comes to the center of Happy Harbor where Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy now stand just out of Twister’s range. The villain stops as he sees Tornado. “Hit the showers, boys.” the Leaguer instructs, landing. Though not accompanied by his usual red tornado like he used when greeting the Team outside the Mountain “I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot.”

“But we’ve got a plan now.” Robin objects with a frown.

“The subject is not up for debate.” Tornado tells them. All them say nothing as they walk away.

“I was beginning to believe you’d never show up.” Twister tells Tornado.

“I’m here now.” Tornado says, his right hand reaching out beyond his cape to create a twister he sends right at Twister. Who counteracts it, but as Tornado attempts an attack on his turned back, Twister sends another at the Leaguer.

Tornado disperses the attack before any damage can be done. “We are evenly matched, Twister.” Tornado says, using both hands to create a tornado behind him to throw at Twister.

“No, Tornado, we are not.” Twister emphasizes his point with a punch that blocks the rubble with a wall made of air before shooting lightning at the Leaguer.

Tornado dodges and takes flight, guiding the lightning to one of the crashed boats which explodes into him knocking him to the ground as he sparks.

Twister lands beside him. “Remain still, android.” all his fingertips become computer connectors which fall around the back of Red Tornado’s head and neck. “The reprogramming won’t take long.”

Tornado grabs the wires, turning his head towards Twister before turning into M’gann’s head. “Longer than you might think.” her voice hers once more.

“No.” Twister gaps, then M’gann launches him back with her telekinesis, ripping out the wires from his hand. Into an oncoming twister, which catches the villain and sends him over her head. As it comes to a stop, Kid Flash was the one creating it, by spinning.

Superboy hits the off-balance villain with a hard punch to the kidney area, before hitting him hard in the stomach as he grabs the massive arm under his own and hitting him twice more in the chest. Causing smoke to start coming out of the seams in the metal plates. Then he reels back hits him straight in the face, knocking him into the harbor with an impressive splash.

As he sinks, he turns to find Aqualad waiting for him, impaling the two points in the metal he’s using into his already damaged chest area. Then his tattoos begin to glow and electricity passes into Twister. The explosion brings him back to the ground. One of his arms missing. M’gann uses her telepathy to bring him off the ground and rip his other arm off as Robin throws exploding disks which knock Twister to the ground.

Even with no arms Twister rises to his knees, only to find the whole Team before him. The chest panel opens, revealing a man, forty ** _(ish)_ ** , medium length brown hair in a green and white suit. He falls out of the exo-suit and to the ground. “Foul. I-I call foul.” he stutters.

M’gann steps up, an angry look in her eyes, before telekinetically reaching over to pull up a massive slab of the ground. Realizing what she’s doing Kaldur attempts to stop her by forcing her arms back to her body, but at that point it was already over the man. The rock hits, crushing him before their eyes.

Wally and Robin stand stunned before Robin gets angry and steps up the girl three years his senior. “Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't **execute** our captives!”

M’gann seems undeterred. “You said you trust me. Lifts the boulder to reveal another  android, though now it’s in crushed pieces. “That's why I couldn't read his mind.”

Wally steps up and grabs one of the eyeballs. “Cool. Souvenir.” flicking in so he can catch it in in his fist as he looks to M’gann.

“We should have had more faith in you.” Kaldur tells her sincerely.

“Yeah, you rocked this mission.” Wally agrees. When no one says anything he has to ask. “Get it? Rocked.”

As the android’s eye turns red Robin mutters an “ignore him.” then continues in a brighter tone. “We’re all just turbed you’re on the Team.”

M’gann chuckles. “Thanks. Me, too.”

The live feed from the eye is transmitting to a lab. A man in a blue work suit stands before the screen and a scientist in a white lab coat steps up to him with a chuckle. “Now, Brom, aren’t you relieved I didn’t let you wear the armor?”

‘Brom’ turns revealing he is the one the android inside the exo-suit was based on. “Extremely, Professor,” he admits shakily. “but you’re not upset?”

“I’m convinced our tracking program was operational,” this ‘Professor’ says, he’s a taller, slightly tanner man than Brom, with black hair a small mustache. “and that the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity. Besides you know science advances in fits and starts.” Brom is still very tense. “Even failure can be instructive, and I’d say we learned quite a lot today.”

* * *

 

Inside Mount Justice, the Team is conversing with Red Tornado.

“It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you.” Kaldur tells the Leaguer.

“Agreed.” Red Tornado says, looking over the pieces of the android and the computer readouts.

“Is that why you wouldn’t help us?” M’gann questions.

“No. This was your battle.” Tornado says simply. “I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me.”

Robin, Wally, and Superboy all pause in their work thinking over what their supervisor said.

“But if you’re in danger…” M’gann objects.

“Consider this matter closed.” Red Tornado states then walks off.

“Batman, Aquaman, Flash, they'd all have jumped right in to fix things.” Wally comments as they all stand to watch him go further into the mountain.

“Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need.” Robin says.

“Dude! Harsh.” Wally hisses but doesn’t object to it in any other way.

“And inaccurate.” both boys stop dead. “I have a heart , carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing.”

Kid Flash’s eyes clench closed and he frowns, just opening one eye to look at the Boy Wonder. A silent ‘help ME!’ gesture that he doesn’t want Tornado to see.

Robin forces out a nervous chuckle as. “Right. I'll strive to be... more accurate.”

Kaldur grabs Robin’s shoulder and brings the Boy Wonder’s attention to him. “And more respectful.”

Red Tornado says nothing more as he walks away, but M’gann stands at the entrance of hall as the boys head to the dorm section of the Cave.

“Speedy was so wrong.” Wally says happily. “This Team thing…”

“Might just work out.” Kaldur agrees.

Superboy goes to follow but stops as he catches M’gann looking at him. He looks down with a small amount of concentration coming over his face before he looks back to her. “Sorry.” then leaves.

M’gann, smiles softly.


	5. Drop Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to the Spanish, it is set up with what they say in quotes, what shows up on the cc in the parentheses right after and {} are for when what they say is actually different than what they showed in the cc. If something doesn't quite line up the cc I will tell you just in general, like I usually do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry. I totally blanked on doing this chapter on the 15th since that was right before my exams I was up to my nose in homework. I will post Schooled tomorrow, mainly because these chapters take a while to format from where I have them. Plus, I have to run them through a final grammar check.

**Santa Prisca; July 19th, 00:43 ECT**

The alarms blare in a warehouse, complete with red bubbling fluid in every tank. The source of the alarm is a group of intruders is Bane and two other men. Surrounded by guards on the ground and guards on the catwalks cocking their rifles.

“Nuestro Maestro sublime proclama que él saldrá de esta instalación... si... uno de ustedes derrota a su campeón en combate singular.” A Cobra agent tells the trapped trespassers (Our sublime Master proclaims he will depart this facility… if… one of you defeats his champion in single combat.)

**_(so, oddly enough, you actually have to listen to the words in order to know what they’re saying in Spanish. I sorta- can get away with saying I can- speak Spanish, so this almost reversed, and if the word they want doesn’t line up with what they say then I’ll tell you.)_ **

Bane pushes aside the foot soldiers that came with him, walking to the gated door with pride. Buzzer goes off and Bane holds the door. “Solo que se interesante.” (Just make it interesting.) Then he shoves the door open and walks in.

The soldier smirks as the door shuts behind Bane.

Inside Bane sees that there are many more soldiers on the interlocking catwalks, all of them armed with rifles. A buzzer goes off, drawing the bodybuilder’s attention to the door on the other side of the arena. Where two people stand. Both of them blonde-brunettes with black pants and boots, and blue tank tops that cut off to expose their stomachs. Only the male walks through, but he’s thin which gets Bane’s attention, albeit with confusion.

Behind Bane, a black gauntlet with red tubes on it, attached to a long clear tube fall to the floor. He picks it up, confused. “¿Me devuelto mi mayor arma?” Bane asks, confused. “¿Cuál es el truco?” (You give me back my greatest weapon? What's the catch?)

“Ningún truco. No sería una prueba de la destreza de su campeón si no estuviera en su mejor.” the soldier says. (No catch. It would hardly be a test of his champion's prowess if you were not at your best.)

Bane attaches the gauntlet. “¿Quieres mi mejor?” he activates the venom feed as he connects to the back of his head. His pupils dilating as he grunts the venom flowing through his body. As it finishes he’s panting and turning towards his opponent. “Lo conseguiste.” (You want my best? You got it.) He cracks his neck.

His opponent hasn’t moved, though the girl behind him steps up with a needle gun filled with a purple serum which she injects into his shoulder. The effect is immediate, his eyes shrink to pinpricks as his hair stands nearly on end. He stumbles forward, his head held in his hands as he falls to his knees. His shoulder grows massively, ripping his shirt. Bane watches closes. The choker around his neck rips off as he grows fangs and his body grows to match his arm’s size. His skin turn green-grey with red slashes. The girl closes the door.

Panting, he gets off his knees, and charges at Bane with a roar. The downward punch is caught, Bane slides a foot or so back, but doesn’t fall. Returning the feat with a solid uppercut to his opponent’s jaw. The cross Bane throws to his chest does nothing, and he smirks down at Bane.

Grabbing the back of his neck in his hand, before uppercutting him in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Then following up with another uppercut and a cross to Bane’s face, before he can fully fall back Bane is grabbed by his wrist and thrown into the wall. Landing on all fours and his head on his arm.

Leaving no room to react, Bane is hit again as he stands, denting the pipe behind him shut and increasing the pressure in the pipe exponentially. Steam envelopes the two as Bane is grabbed by the back of his neck again and thrown out of the steam. His opponent jumping after him nailing Bane in the face hard enough to create a Bane-sized crater under him.

The power of the strike brings some people to stop, even one looks away.

Bane groans, then falling unconscious.

“Hail Kobra.” the soldier says. “Hail Kobra.” he says louder.

All begin to chant. “Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra.” above them Kobra stands arms crossed and pleased.

Outside the facility are even more Kobra followers, guarding the entire island.

* * *

 

**Caribbean Sea; July 22nd, 20:08 ECT**

The Team is in the Bioship and en-route to their first official mission.

“We’re approaching Santa Prisca.” Miss Martian tells them.

Robin is thinking back on the debrief.

_“Isla Santa Prisca.” Batman says, showing the Team the map of the island, all stand watching, but Kid Flash is also eating chips. “This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid a strength-enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom.” the display changes to show the shots of the warehouse. “The infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have inexplicably cut off. That’s where this Team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League need to intervene, it will.” Once again the profile changes back to the island map. “The plan requires two drop zones.” said drop zones appear on the map._

_“So who's in charge?” Robin asks getting Batman and Red Tornado to whip around and face the Boy Wonder before exchange glances._

_“Work that out between you.” Batman commands, Robin nods a smile forming on his face._ Which is still there as he refocuses.

“Drop Zone A in 30.” Miss Martian announces, startling the thirteen-year-old and getting him to look back at her, and Aqualad. Who stands as the straps remove themselves. Even his chair disappears as he stands up.

He hits his symbol and his suit turns from navy blue and red with black accents to black, grey and black accents. “Ready.” he says, looking to Miss Martian.

“Putting Bioship in camouflage mode.” she says as they come within eyesight of the island. Over the water a hole in the base of the Bioship forms, Aqualad dropping out and diving into the water below.

* * *

 

Under the water, he avoids sunken mines and slices through a rope net with his water-bearer that turns into a sword.

He jumps out of the water and onto the raining beach, just out of sight of the cameras. Placing a sliver and red disruptor on top of it.

“Heat and motion sensors are patched.” he tells the team through his comm. “Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in.”

Above him, the Bioship’s outline is barely noticeable.

* * *

 

“Drop Zone B.” Miss Martian says as they stop over a break in the canopy. All the remaining members stand as their straps and chairs fade into the ship’s floor. Miss Martian raises a hand and lines fall from the ceiling which Robin and Kid Flash don’t hesitate to attach to.

Once attached, Kid Flash raises his hand to his lightning bolt emblem. The white turning light grey as the yellow turns to a darker grey and his goggles turn almost black, his red accents remaining as he looks it over with a smile. “How cool is this?” he asks, turning towards Miss Martian.

“Very impressive.” Miss Martian says, before her own clothes change, her blue boots and skirt become a skin tight full body suit, all black and accented with the same red X and edging like on Martian Manhunter. Only her cape remains blue.

“Uh, that works too.” he admits, stunned, then turns towards Superboy who kept the black t-shirt with the Superman S on it, black pants and boots. “Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech.”

“No capes, no tights. No offense.” he says crossing his arms.

“It totally works for you.” Superboy glances over at her, and she stands up straighter and stops leaning her head on her hand. “In that, you can totally do good work in those clothes.” she covers, badly.

Superboy looks away, and Miss Martian brings her hood over her head and disappears from sight before dropping out of the ship.

Her, Kid Flash, and Robin hit with small thuds. Realizing Superboy’s not beside them, they glance up and yelp before diving to the side. Just narrowly avoid Superboy as he hits the ground hard enough to create a boom and a two-foot-deep crater. “Knew I didn't need a line.” he says confidently.

“And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the 'covert'.” Robin grumbles as he stands up from the base of the tree he threw himself into. Kid Flash comes out of the forest from the other direction and Miss Martian comes back down to the ground.

“Aqualad, Drop B is a go.” Miss Martian says.

* * *

 

Aqualad climbs a cliff with ease. “Head to the factory. I’ll track your GPS and meet you ASAP.”

* * *

 

“Roger that.” Robin says, looking down at his hologlove which has a map of the island, as Superboy and Miss Martian stand at their full height and look over his head on his right and Kid Flash is crouched over his left shoulder.

Then all four take off to the factory. Passing through the forest, under a waterfall, before ending up back in the forest.

* * *

 

Back in trappable terrain, Robin pulls up hiss hologlove which shows off mines that have been set around them, then the safest and straightest path to the factory.

There’s rustling in the forest, but a snap of a twig catches Superboy’s full attention and stops him short. “Did you hear that?”

“Uh, no…” Kid Flash snarks. “Wait.” clearly he realized how rude that was. “Is this a super-hearing thing?”

“You do have great ears.” Miss Martian comments. Neither boy comments.

“Okay, Rob, now what?” Kid Flash asks, but Robin is once again gone. “Man, I hate it when he does that.”

“Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared, see if you’re being tracked.” Aqualad commands through the comms.

Kid Flash smirks and drops his goggles down over his eyes. Immediately picking up on heat signatures further down the trail. “Got a squad of armed bozos incoming.”

The three, run further forward, but only because they can duck behind a rock and fallen tree to avoid being seen. Superboy looks in the opposite direction of Kid Flash. “Two squads.” he corrects. Then expands his focus. “But they’ll meet each other before they find us.”

Gunfire commences. Clearly, they aren’t on the same side, which is good news for the Team.

“No super-hearing required now.” Kid comments.

“Swing wide, steer clear.” Aqualad commands as Kid steps forward to be next to Superboy.

“Yeah-yeah, just as soon as I find Rob.” Kid tells him, then vaults over the tree, running down the trail. The trail is wet, and he loses his footing, falling down the hill and right into the firefight. As he falls, he looks up to find a surprised Bane to confirm that he’s seeing things right he even lifts his goggles off his eyes. “So much for the stealthy.”

Bane’s surprise only lasts a moment before he starts firing rapidly at Kid Flash, running away doesn’t help him much as it gains the attention of the Kobra soldiers as well.

Superboy charges ahead, taking Bane’s blind spot and tackling him to the ground. Or at least attempting to, Bane gets himself over the teen and slams him into the soft ground. He goes for a wristlock on his captive right arm but finds Superboy overpowering him. Grabbing his shirt and throwing him into a tree.

Kid Flash continues to evade the bullets, and two of the men see a shadow pass over them, looking up Robin drops right on top of one of them. “What is wrong with you guys?” he questions, uppercutting the other and following up with a side kick to get his bubble back. “Remember covert? Why didn’t you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?”

Kid Flash hits another assailant, backing him up into the clearing. “That’s what you were doing?” then hitting him with a front kick to the chin then completing a full flip before landing on the ground again. “Way to fill us in. We’re mind readers you know.”

Miss Martian throws another two assailants into the tree behind him telekinetically.

“Er, I’m not anyway.” he corrects as she drops to the ground.

“You told me I could only read the bad guys’ minds.” she reminds him.

Robin’s attention turns, hearing one run away. He pulls out a birdarang to throw at him, but instead, the Kobra soldier is stopped short by Aqualad dropping right in front of him. Not sure what to do as the Atlantean places his hand on his chest, and his tattoos glow before he zaps him right in the chest. Stepping on the communicator that fell out of his hand, which crunches under his barefoot.

* * *

 

“I recognize those uniforms.” Robin says, looking at most of the assailants that all now tied to the trees. “They belong to the Cult of The Kobra.”

“I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca’s Venom operation.” he tells the Boy Wonder, not letting him leave his sight in fear that he will disappear again.

“Agreed.” Robin says, putting no fault on his mentor. “And since there’s no love lost between the cultists and those goons,” he puts his hand on his chin as it all suddenly becomes clear. “I’m betting they came in and tossed them out. **That’s** why normal supply lines have been cut off.”

“We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists.” Kid Flash says confidently. “Radio Bats and we’ll be home in time for-”

“These cultists aren’t on venom.” Robin cuts him off. Kobra’s hoarding the stuff. We don’t leave. Not until I know why.”

“Until **you** know why?” Kid Flash questions, leaning forward to get right in front of the boy’s mask covered eyes.

“This team needs a leader.” Robin says strongly, standing up straighter.

“And it’s you?!” Kid Flash questions, annoyance clear as he steps into Robin’s personal space. “Dude, you’re a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word.”

Robin laughs for few seconds. “And you’re a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got.”

To the side, Miss Martian and Superboy can only look on in silence. Until Miss M speaks up. “Don’t you want to lead?”

The Kryptonian shakes his head and scoffs, then turns to look at Miss M out of the corner of his eye. “You?”

Miss M nearly leans back and puts her hand up as if to shove the idea away from her physically. “After the Mister Twister fiasco?”

Superboy smiles, looking at her directly. “You did alright.”

Miss M’s cheeks turn bright red as she looks away and tucks her hair behind her ear. However, Superboy doesn’t notice as he hears someone come to behind him.

His super-hearing picks up on the Spanish with ease. “Míralos, argumenten. Liberarte y asumirlos mientras están distraídos.” (Look at them argue. Free yourselves and take them while they’re distracted.) It’s one of Bane’s lackeys.

“Callade!” Bane hisses at the other man tied to the tree. “Por el momento lo llamaré. Y entonces me darán lo que necesito.” (Quiet! For now, I’ll call {play along}.  **_(very similar meaning slightly different wording.)_ ** {and then}They’ll give me what I need.)

Superboy smirks, understanding every word and knowing just how to play Bane at his own game. Though he’s mildly distracted when Kid Flash shouts again. “Yeah? You don’t even have superpowers!” he sees Kid Flash go to walk away from the conversation, but the Boy Wonder follows close behind.

“Neither does Batman!” is the thirteen-year-old's retort.

Kid Flash stops “Duh,” he snaps, then rounds the Boy Wonder again. “you’re not Batman.”

“Duh, closest thing we’ve got.” Robin retorts, he jabs his thumb at himself to prove his point.

As Bane finally gives his consciousness away to the two teens, both boys snap their heads in his direction. Kid Flash still annoyed, but Robin’s eyes go wide. “Such clever niños. But you only know half the story.” Bane baits them. **_( Niños means young boys, either an observation with a hint of mockery on Bane’s part OR just a plain insult. Take your pick.)_ ** The whole Team now steps in so they can see Bane. “Let me show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance.”

Miss Martian steps up. “There is a secret entrance” then she kneels down and places her hand on her temple to further concentrate. “but he’s also hiding something.” her tone goes sour and her eyes glow white.

“Ah, ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy.” he says smugly.

Miss Martian’s eyes still glow but she loses her intensity. “Ohh.” she groans, pulling out of his mind. “He’s mentally reciting fútbol scores en Español.” she looks over her shoulder at the boys. “This could take a while.”  **_(Fútbol sounds more similar to what she said and even though in the closed caption says football. Fútbol is actually soccer, which is more likely right considering that’s what’s most common internationally.)_ **

Bane speaks up before anyone else does. “It’s not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” behind Miss M the boys exchange looks, then eventually nod.

* * *

 

In the factory, they are still creating Venom. “Sublime Master, he approaches.” one of the soldiers says as Kobra comes to a stop beside him.

“Activate the radio-jamming net. Nothing must interfere.” Kobra instructs.

The soldier nods, bows, and leaves.

On top of a cliff, the Team and Bane can see the factory clearly. Bane stops about three feet from the edge, pointing. Both Robin and Kid Flash both step up to get a closer look. Kid with his goggles, Robin with a pair of binoculars. What he sees is a forklift and containers by a helipad.

“Look at all that product.” Robin mutters, shocked. “A buy **is** going down.” Bane walks away, but the Team remains. “But if Kobra’s not selling to the usual suspects, then-”

“We need to identify that buyer.” Aqualad states with conviction.

“Just what I was thinking.” Kid Flash agrees, lifting his goggles as he stands up straighter.

“Yeah. You're the thinker.” Robin says with a smirk as he stands up.

“Sarcasm?” Kid Flash questions, annoyed. “Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers.” all three are observing Bane as he lifts a giant rock away from the entrance to an old mine. The only point of his efforts are a few grunts. While Miss M and Superboy exchange a slight look of confusion.

“Answers are this way.” Bane says simply, gesturing down the mine tunnel. All five teens join him to look down the tunnel. Bane says nothing as he heads towards the tunnel.

“So. Now el Luchador is our leader.”  **_(el Luchador is the fighter, it’s mainly based off the wrestling mask Bane wears.)_ ** Kid Flash comments angrily and slightly sarcastic. Robin stalks past him, using the back of his hand to smack Kid Flash’s cheek. Kid turns to Superboy, M’gann, and Aqualad with a shrug.

* * *

 

The Team and Bane walk down the mine until they come to a metal door, which Bane uses his fingerprint to unlock. Which leads them right to a door on the factory floor.

Bane props the door open slightly, giving Robin just enough room to get a full look around the- now confirmed to be- empty floor. “All clear.” he vocalizes before running out of the doorway. The others follow but, once they get to another hidden location Robin is nowhere in sight.

“Has that little fool already been captured?” Bane questions, annoyance at the possibility of their infiltration being compromised rising.

“No,” Aqualad assures, but his own voice is giving away his own annoyance. “he just does that.”

Kid Flash slides his goggles over his eyes with ease. “Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before Boy Wonder.” by the time he finishes the sentence he’s already running.

Aqualad reaches out as he sees Kid Flash’s movement, but doesn’t get hold. “Wait, Kid!”

Bane watches as the grey and red streak disappears, looking to Aqualad with a smug smile. “Great chain of command.” he continues his jabs at Aqualad with the sarcasm and the continued smugness in those four simple words.

The three remaining teens share a look. While over their heads Robin runs across the catwalk and up the stairs to the command center.

* * *

 

Inside the command center, a Kobra agent is working on the computers. There’s a small swish before a Batarang hits the computer console beside him, causing it to spark. As he turns to look a green gas is released from the Batarang. The agent coughs then passes out.

Robin holds no qualms as he grabs the back of his cloak and drops his upper body to the ground with a thud. Then taking the chair and sitting down at the computer.

* * *

 

Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy are all crouched behind an unused assembly line, while Bane hides in the shadows of a crate stack.

“It’s a massive shipment.” Aqualad observes with shock.

“Yeah, but they’re only taking new product off the line.” Superboy observes.”They’re not touching this Venom.”

As a forklift drives away they turn towards each other. “Maybe freshness counts?” Miss Martian offers, unsure, but figuring a one off guess is better than nothing.

Superboy’s focus changes as he looks in the opposite direction they just were. “Helicopter’s coming.” he says, out of instinct the other two follow his gaze. Bane’s eyes narrow as all four look out the small skylight.

It takes a few moments, but then they start to be able to hear the helicopter's blades as it approaches.

* * *

 

The computer Robin’s on is beeping away as he runs over the chemical formula for the agent. Listing off **HB** **2** **Ca** **4** **, Cs** **2** **Ho** **4** **, PH** **4** **Mo** **8** **,** and **Ca** **1** **Hg** **6** **.** **_(You don’t want to know how long it took me to figure that out… and apparently, it works too.)_ **

Kid Flash zooms in, skidding to a stop and taking a bite out of something, then proceeding to talk with food in his mouth. “What you got?”

“Chemical formulas.” Robin says, hunching a little closer to the keyboard as if that would help him work faster. Ever the science nerd Kid Flash joins him at the computer. “I guessing it involves Venom, but…” he trails unsure, but also not even pausing as Kid Flash takes another loud bite out of the bar in his hand.

“This one’s Venom,” Kid Flash says, as if he’s talking to a three-year-old, and using his bar to point at the screen. As the screen shows another compound he continues. “this one’s-” he cuts himself off. “Whoa. The Blockbuster formula from Cadmus.” they watch as the two begin to merge on screen. “Mixed correctly, Kobra’s new juice is three times stronger than Venom… and permanent.” he realizes horrified. Then turns to Robin.  “But how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster?”

“Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra’s supplier!” Robin realizes. “Using the cult to create the Blockbuster-Venom superformula.” Robin stands up his hand going to his ear. “Robin to Aqualad we got-” Kid Flash turns away from the computer as he hears Robin stop. “... static.” he mutters angrily.

* * *

 

From out of the helicopter’s opening doors the shadows clear, revealing a buff white man with blonde hair. In a black on black outfit and his facial features covered by a grey hockey mask. As he walks between two lines of the cult his matching forearm and shoulder/upper arm guards show.

“Lord Kobra.” he greets.

“Sportsmaster.” Kobra returns, as the girl from before steps up. “The shipment is ready.” she opens the box to reveal the blue vials.

Sportsmaster takes one, holding it up to look at it. “The new Kobra-Venom?” he questions.

Kobra gestures to Blockbuster. “A complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed.”

“This is a game-changer.” Sportsmaster proudly states, flipping the vial to catch it in his fist. “Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League.”

Above them, Miss Martian uses her camouflage. _“Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now.”_ even though she basically invisible her eyes begin to glow.

* * *

 

In the factory, on a catwalk. Bane and Superboy keep watch while Aqualad has his eyes closed to see Miss M’s telepathic image.

“Sportsmaster.” he says, opening his eyes. **“He** is the buyer?” he questions, looking to Superboy shocked. Then brings his hand up to his ear. “Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?” he gets the same results as Robin. He huffs in annoyance. “Can’t reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm’s jammed. We need a plan now.”

Bane is all too pleased with his opening. “I have a suggestion.” then jumps over the rail with a battle cry.

Two Kobra agents look to the source, shocked to see Bane. He lands just before them, shoving one to the side with ease and pushing the other’s arm to ensure his aim is only to the ceiling.

* * *

 

From outside they hear the gunshots.

* * *

 

“What is he-” Aqualad begins, only to be cut off by Blockbuster’s battle cry and he charges at the window behind them. Shattering it and taking down the catwalk. Both boys land away from the rubble, but so does Blockbuster. Who roars to catch everyone’s full attention.

“Destroy them.” Kobra commands. In an instant Blockbuster charges at the three infiltrators.

Superboy meets him halfway, in comparison to Blockbuster, he’s plenty small enough to get under his arms and catch his torso. However, due to the size difference Blockbuster grabs Superboy’s waist from behind with efficiency.

Aqualad’s tattoos begin to glow as he reaches behind his shoulders to take out his water-bearers. The Kobra agents start firing on him, but can’t land a hit as he crouches behind a shield and uses his other water-bearer to fire non-lethal projectiles at their chests and knock them out.

Meanwhile, Bane hides, away from the action, chuckling to himself.

Miss Martian flies in and starts throwing agents around, but Sportsmaster can clearly see her despite the camouflage.

Aqualad continues to shoot projectiles while Superboy gets launched into a large container by Blockbuster behind him. Getting a massive uppercut that pins him back to the container, he punches Blockbuster in the face from his pinned position. Knocking his assailant back and giving him plenty of room to land back on his feet. Then charge at Blockbuster once more.

Sportsmaster eyes continue to narrow as he brings out a rod. Which then extends to form a sharp point that he throws at Miss M. She just barely manages to dodge, but it blows up right beside her. Knocking her away and hitting her hard enough to turn off her camouflage.

Superboy and Blockbuster continue to exchange punches as Robin runs along the catwalk over their head. Kid Flash runs behind him and both come to a stop to watch over the chaos.

Kid Flash runs off, while Robin remains and he gains a mischievous look before he runs back the way he came.

Aqualad is now standing upright but is being backed up despite his shield and projectiles. Ducking behind some piping he can put down his water-bearers, but then finds two more Kobra agents on his other side.

Before they can fire Kid Flash runs in and slams his feet into both their chests to knock them out and back. Only for three more to arrive on the catwalk over where the two now lay unconscious. He barely ducks behind a pillar to avoid getting shot.

Aqualad reaches for his comm, but then remembers it’s jammed. “Miss Martian, radio is jammed.” he tells her, since at this point she’s the only one that doesn’t know. “Link us up!”

Behind the men shooting Aqualad she’s slowly coming to. Her eyes widen as she processes what she heard, bringing her hand to her head. _“Everyone online?”_ she asks.

Superboy growls through the punch that hits him in the face. _“Yeah.”_ he replies, his dislike all-too-obvious.

_“You know it, beautiful.”_ Kid Flash says with a smile, despite the fact that he’s getting shot at, still.

Aqualad ignores that. _“Good. We need to regroup.”_

_“Busy now.”_ Robin’s voice cuts in.  **_(Watches cc and realizes they have it listed as MissM and nearly dies laughing.)_**

* * *

 

The Boy Wonder lands at the Helicopter pad, Kobra stepping up right behind him, the girl by his side. Robin stands and turns instantly picking up on the movement. “Batman must be desperate if he sends _whelp_ to task me.”

Robin ignores the insult as he decides to banter with the villain instead. “What's wrong, Koby? You look disconcerted.”

“This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him.” Kobra commands. Shimmer runs at the Boy Wonder, whose only response is a smirk.

Flipping over her as she gets close enough, then lands behind her. He stands back into a fighting stance. _“Robin, now.”_ Aqualad’s voice commands. The youngest grits his teeth, just barely losing concentration in time for Shimmer to come in with a punch ready.

However, Robin drops a flash grenade, giving him time to get away and leave the two alone.

* * *

 

Aqualad uses his water-bears to create long whips and take out many of the still shooting Kobra agents. _“Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path.”_

Kid Flash takes out seven Kobra agents, Aqualad running behind him and Robin grappling above and behind the Atlantean’s head. Miss Martian flies in behind the Boy Wonder. As he drops from his line she returns to the ground, as Superboy continues to hold off Blockbuster.

Finally getting a proper hold he throws Blockbuster into amassing Kobra agents to give him time to get away as well. He makes it through the door then slams it shut.

He and Aqualad are the only ones who have to take off and run, which they don’t wait on as Blockbuster knocks the door in.

Catching up the rest of the Team Aqualad shouts a command. “Superboy, the support beams.”

He punches out three in succession but wasn’t expecting the cave in to be so rapid. Thankfully Miss Martian grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him away from the debris.

Forcing the Kobra agents to the same on the other side of the cave in. Blockbuster takes one look and walks away.

* * *

 

Aqualad snaps a glow stick create a light source. Robin stands with his back to Aqualad, looking to the cave in, while Kid Flash leans heavily on the wall, Superboy calmly stands beside and Miss Martian is on the other side.

“How can my first mission as leader go so wrong?” Robin questions.

Aqualad sets down the two pieces of the glow stick, before looking to the youngest member. “You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared.” Kid Flash stands and the whole group has their focus solely on the Boy Wonder’s body language. “Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are clearly defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader needs to be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play part in an unknown plan.”

Robin turns and physically swipes the idea away. “Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?” then looks down with a pained groan. “Ah, who am I kidding?” he questions, entirely to himself and with a note of pain in his words. “You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only who can.”

**_(THIS is what was originally written here: ‘Aqualad has been unanimously elected Team Leader’. Dies.)_ **

“Please!” Kid Flash shouts. “I can run circles-”

“Wally, come on.” Robin cuts him off, even using his secret ID in the field. “You know he’s the one, we all do.”

“Hello, Megan!” Miss M says, placing her hands on her hips. “It’s so obvious.”

“Coulda told ya.” Superboy concurs, leaning against a support beam slightly behind Aqualad with his arms cross and actually smiling. He turns his attention towards Kid Flash with a frown.

Wally brings his hands off his hips and over his shoulders as he shrugs, then brings his hands back to his hips and smiles. “Okay.”

“Then I accept the burden,” he says as he walks towards Robin pausing as he places his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder. “until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon.” Robin is smiling the whole way through the speech and confirms the terms with a small nod.

He turns away and looks to all of the Team. “Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island.” they all gather around.

Robin laughs, crosses his arms, and takes on a Wally-like smirk. “Funny. I had the same thought.”

* * *

 

On the helipad, Sportsmaster is in the chopper while Shimmer and Kobra remain outside listening to it creak and stutter, but not start.

“Sabotage.” Sportsmaster states, considering it was running fine when he left. “Robin?”

“Undoubtedly.” Kobra agrees, his annoyance showing before he turns to Shimmer. “Find the problem. Fix it.” she bows and walks off as Sportsmaster steps beside Kobra and one of his agents and Blockbuster join the two.

“Master, shall we send search parties after the intruders?” he asks.

“Don’t be absurd, they’ll come to us.” Kobra snarls, walking away.

* * *

 

“Sportsmaster the supplier/buyer.” Robin says as all five run down the mine tunnel. “But it still doesn’t track. He doesn’t have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula **or** to get Kobra to do his dirty work.”

Despite having superspeed Kid Flash remains beside Robin, though both are in the lead, with Aqualad and Superboy behind them, and Miss Martian the furthest back and in the air.

“And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom.” Kid Flash agrees. “That took some major nerdage.”

“I believe the expression is ＂tip of the iceberg＂.” Aqualad states, coming to a stop as they see Bane standing in front of their exit. Something long and metal dropping from his grip. Joining at least half a dozen more just like it on the ground.

“Halt, niños.” Bane commands, something bright green sticking out of his left hand. “I’m feeling explosive.”

Behind them are explosives on the second to last support beam, judging by the cave in they experienced they wouldn’t make it out in time.

“You betrayed us. Why?” Aqualad asks, sounding honestly confused.

“I want my factory back.” Bane states simply.

_“Kid, you’ll need a running start.”_ Aqualad says through the mind link, the ginger does as he’s told and slowly starts taking steps backward.

“So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying.” he smirks proudly before continuing. “If the latter, the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more.” he holds out the trigger. “Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect.” he didn’t notice the blur and went to hit the button on to find it missing.

“With what?” Kid Flash’s voice asks from behind the supervillain. Leaning smugly against a nearby tree as Bane turns to him. “This trigger thingy?” he continues to question, showing Bane the still intact trigger in his hand.

Bane went to go punch the ginger but was pulled back and away by an unseen force. Or rather M’gann’s telekinesis. Now being held a good ten feet off the ground the others join her where Bane can see them.

Superboy drops into a fighting stance. “Finally.” sounding both pleased, amused **and** some frightening degree of desperate. M’gann looks to him and fully settles into his stance. “Drop him.”

She looks up innocently as she drops her hand, the force holding Bane diminishes and he falls right into the hard uppercut from Superboy.

* * *

 

The helicopter is now up and running again and they’re loading product once more.

“The helicopter is operational, exalted one.” an agent states the rather obvious. Sportsmaster walks back down towards the chopper with the silver box from before. Only to be stopped as Kid Flash runs in and takes out the two furthest agents in the rows on both his sides, then over to one of the agents now shooting at him. Kicking him in the chest and knocking him away from the gun.

“Take the shipment!” Kobra commands. Two more agents come up behind him, and as Sportmaster goes to leave Superboy drops in, cracking the concrete mere feet away from the helicopter.

“Go again?” he asks Blockbuster. The monster roars, Kid Flash takes out one other Kobra agent between the two super strong forces, just as he gets within striking distance a stream of water takes out the monster. “Sorry. Not the plan.” then looks over to ensure that Aqualad isn’t being ambushed as he holds the water stream.

Sportsmaster gets behind Superboy, using the cover of the helicopter and hits him with a bright red blast from his gun on the teen’s back. He gets two more shots, then starts rapidly firing as he manages to force the clone backward. In his distraction, Miss Martian goes unseen.

Until she tries to swoop in and help, only for Sportsmaster to hit her hard, disabling her camouflage and get her in a choke hold. All while still shooting at Superboy.

Kid Flash takes out one of the few remaining cultists’ guns, swiping his mask in the process. “Souvenir.” then continues to run as the agent falls unconscious. Shimmer and Kobra taking a step back.

In a second a bola wraps around her body and knocks her to the ground. Looking to the source Kobra glares at Robin. “I know you [ hate ](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Hate) getting your hands dirty.” the Boy Wonder snarks as if he did the cult leader a favor.

“True,” though he reaches up and takes off his cloak. Revealing his shaved head and matching pale body. “but sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer.” Robin smirks and charges at Kobra, bringing a knee up with a high jump. Only for Kobra to block it with one hand.  His eyes widen, but narrow as he drops back down and goes to sweep out his feet. Kobra only needs to lift one leg. Robin pushes off the ground once more, a roundhouse aiming right for Kobra’s face. Which the Cult Leader catches with a singular hand, then front kicking the teen in the chest and watching as he flips to land on his feet once more and slide back a few feet. His teeth clenching, but he doesn’t attack again. “What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted.”

Kid Flash runs around, taking out three more Kobra agents standing in a semi-circle. The fourth remains and goes to shoot at Kid Flash only to be shoulder checked by the super speeding streak.

Aqualad continues to push Blockbuster farther with the water stream. Putting away a water-bearer his hand sparks like the eel that his tattoos mirror would. He touches the water to conduct the electricity. Lighting the monster up like a Christmas tree. His tattoos turning back to black as he puts his other water-bearer back.

Still firing at Superboy and holding Miss Martian, Sportsmaster begins to back up into the loading bay of the chopper. “Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly.” then pauses in his firing long enough to throw Miss Martian into Superboy and knock both of them to the ground.

Both of them don’t even move as the chopper takes off. Miss Martian shows the trigger that they took from Bane to Superboy with a smile. Then depresses the top.

* * *

 

Sportsmaster doesn’t even know the explosives as there until it detonates. Setting the loading bay of the chopper on fire and blowing out the back. With that much of the chopper wreaked Sportsmaster loses control, seeing where he’s going to crash he jumps out of the helicopter.

The chopper lands directly on the factory, destroying the whole thing.

* * *

 

Bane can only watch as he’s tied to a tree on the cliff by the exit to the tunnel. Anger showing, even through his mask.

* * *

 

Robin gets knocked to the ground, and Kobra’s massive foot stepping onto his chest. Despite being the Boy Wonder he can’t move the foot keeping him pinned.

“I am plagued by mosquitoes!” Kobra proclaims, glaring down at Robin.

“Good,” Robin says, smirking as he feels the pressure release slightly. “because this mosquito is mighty _concerted_ over your pain!” he executes duel helicopter kicks to fully knock Kobra’s leg off his chest, then rolls into a handstand and spring back towards the rest of the team.

The five stand ready to fight, Kobra glances to the side, then steps back calmly. “Another time then.” then he disappears into the shadows.

Robin attempts to follow but is shocked to find only shrubbery and darkness. He walks back to find the other four still waiting, though Miss Martian comes back to the ground.

“We picked the right guy to lead.” Robin tells Aqualad sincerely. “Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!” then walks away laughing.

Aqualad can only look down in thought.

* * *

 

**Mount Justice; August 4th; 13:06 EDT**

**_(They actually have 1:06 EDT written in the episode, like legit they managed to forget that they were doing this in military time. Lol, cuz News Flash 1:06 am is not sunny out. Ever.)_ **

“A simple recon mission.” Batman gets within inches of Aqualad’s face as he berates him. “Observe and report!” then backs off. “You'll each receive written evaluations detailing your **many** mistakes.” Batman walks past all five, who stand at full attention. Coming to a pause beside Superboy, who is the last one in their line. “Until then - good job.” all of their heads snap up in shock, then look to Batman out of the corner of their eyes. “No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy.” all of them relax and stand slightly more comfortably. “How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success.” they all watch him as he continues and starts walking away. “And how you choose who leads determines character.” Robin smiles, and Aqualad looks down at the smaller boy and does as well.

* * *

 

“All I managed to recover is a single vial of Kobra-Venom.” Sportsmaster holds it up to prove his point.

_"Peut-être…_ the formula can be reverse-engineered.” a projected voice says, with a slight accent. “ _Mias_ what of these heroes?” the voice comes from a screen which looks to contain only a container. “First Cadmus, then Mister Twister. Now, Santa Prisca.”  **_(peut-être: perhaps, mias: but. Thank you Brain, I just wasted ten minutes trying to remember this only learn that they were basic words. Though for those that don’t know French the first sentence takes on a whole other meaning. When I first watched I thought they were talking about it as if this would be simple. However, now it makes sense why it took until episode thirteen to see this stuff again.)_ **

“Once is happenstance.” another agrees, his voice dark, and turning darker as he continues. “twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action, and enemies of the Light must not stand.”


	6. Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need this? I'm just glad this got posted today, though I'm sorry it's late.

**Metropolis; August 3rd; 7:38 EDT**

A school bus is traveling on a bridge, filled with children on their way to school. When, the concrete begins to crumble and two of the support cables fall into their path. Knowing he can’t drive over them the driver slams on the break. Turning the bus so it hits the divider and comes to a full stop.

A moving truck behind them couldn’t stop fast enough, and as they jerk away from the bus they don’t fully collide, but do nick the back of it to nudge them through the divider and closer to the edge. While they and a small car crash into the opposing divider. A red car continues to speed, unaware, until they crash into the back corner of the bus. Knocking it through the wall on the outside of the bridge and completely destroying their engine compartment.

The bus teeters dangerously on their middle, threatening to fall into the river below.

* * *

 

From a high room in a Wayne Tech building, Bruce Wayne can see the situation. Moving to his desk he tips back the head on an Alfred-bust. Revealing a red button. Which he presses to reveal a hidden drawer with his Batman costume. Though he doesn’t grab it as he hears a sonic boom go off. 

Turning he finds Superman flying towards the bridge.

* * *

 

He flies past the bus and instead goes under the bridge to support the crumbling portion. Then using his heat vision to mend the cracked horizontal supports.

* * *

 

Superboy jumps from tower to tower of the bridge with ease, getting himself closer to the accident. Then landing on the deck without even denting the concrete.

* * *

 

Though below him Superman feels the sudden strain on the area he’s keeping up.

* * *

 

Superboy, seemingly unaware, runs to get the white car away from the edge where they too crashed the through the wall. Picking up the car on it’s back bumper with a cry and turning it a full 180° to place it back in the lanes.

* * *

 

All of which Bruce is observing from his Tower with high power binoculars.

* * *

 

The bus tips further over the edge, causing the kids inside to scream in fear, but he grabs the rear bumper of the bus, his combat boots trying to find purchase and he holds the bus so it won’t fall over the edge. Even managing to pull it back, though his ground teeth and battle cries prove how hard this is for the clone. The bus is suddenly wrenched from his grip and pulled upward. Raising a confused eyebrow he looks up to find Superman holding the bus from underneath as he flies a good fifteen feet above him.

**_(Okay, so, as an Engineering student, there’s something that needs to be said, because with the way this scene progresses it makes Clark look a lot stronger than Conner- and seriously, I have been forcing myself to write Superboy instead of Conner since Episode 1- when in actuality their strengths may be very close to even. Conner was pulling the bus from the back, the shorter end after it had already tipped past its middle point on the edge of the bridge. To get it back onto the bridge would require a lot more strength than to approach it from where Clark did. Seriously, though this makes Clark look like he could FLICK Conner to Asia, he just approached it from the easier side. I bet my bottom dollar if Conner could fly he would’ve approached from that side too. Okay, I’m done.)_ **

Drawing his eyebrows together as he glares, Superboy stands and walks towards Superman as he sets down the bus.

“I had that.” Superboy defends, gesturing to the bus to prove his point.

“I didn’t want to take the chance.” Superman states emotionlessly. “As it is, your landing could’ve destabilized the entire bridge.” he continues to harp.

“It didn’t.” Superboy counters.

“But it could have.” Superman persists. “We don't yet know the limits of your powers.”

Superboy pauses before he continues in a far more hesitant tone. “Well, maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out.”

Superman looks away before finally replying. “Batman's got that covered.”

“I know, but-” Superboy tries, just as Superman’s communicator beeps.

“Superman.” he responds instantly, cutting Superboy off. “Wait, Arrow. Slow down.” he tells who is now noted as Green Arrow to be on the other end the call as he walks away from Superboy. “What's attacking?” he asks, then listens to GA’s reply. “No, I'm definitely available. Coordinates?” he says, not even glancing at Superboy. “Acknowledged; on my way.” only then does he turn back to Superboy. “Sorry, Super... boy.” his hesitance only cementing the way Superboy thinks he feels about him. “Duty calls.” then takes off without another word.

Superboy  **_(CONNER! For fuck’s sake, I don’t remember being this impatient the last time I watched this to hear his real name! *realizes that they don’t even meet Kent Nelson for two more chapters* HOLY LORD this is bullshit!)_ ** clenches his fists, looking away for a moment before glaring at the fading speck that is Superman.

* * *

 

Superman’s communicator beeps twice more, he reaches up and opens the line.” Already got the alert, Bruce.” 

Inside the Wayne Tech building, Bruce is on his phone, watching Superman fly away. “I know, Clark, but we need to talk.”

Superman doesn’t say anything as he disconnects his communicator and continues flying.

* * *

 

**Mount Justice; August 3rd; 13:06 EDT**

Kid Flash and Aqualad are playing virtual air hockey, Kid Flash gets one right past Kaldur, and into his goal. Kaldur looks stunned for a moment, then glares competitively at Kid Flash who is eating a banana. 

**Recognize: Superboy; B-0-4** **_(why the hell does it say Speed in the cc, that makes no sense. Don’t believe me, watch it with the cc.)_**

Glaring as he appears in the Zeta Tube he stalks across the room.

“Hi, Superboy.” M’gann tries, as Superboy walks right through their game board. Causing Robin to step out, looking at Superboy in a cross between curiosity and slight glare. “How was Metropolis?” M’gann continues, even as Superboy walks past them all.

Black Canary clears her throat behind Kid Flash, catching their attention as she and Martian Manhunter step out of the shadows. “Ready for training everyone?” she questions.

M’gann is the first to react, as peppy as ever. “Black Canary! Uncle J’onn!” she goes up and hugs her uncle. Though he doesn’t reach out and embrace her back, he does duck his chin to meet the top of her head before she steps back.

“M’gann, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I’d see how you were adjusting.” J’onn says, placing a hand on his niece’s shoulder.  **_(Listed her as Megan… dude, seriously, SPOILERS, okay not really, but if I were deaf I would not think to pronounce it the way he did.)_ **

“A few bumps, but I’m learning.” she assures, as Superboy watches from the hallway entrance. 

Going to walk away, but Canary sees him as J’onn replies “that’s all I can ask.”

“Stick around.” Canary calls out, getting Superboy to stop in his tracks. “Class is in session.” he turns back, but crosses his arm over his S.

Canary walks to the center of the ring, turning the tiles pure white with a blue barrier. “I consider it an honor to be your teacher.” she prefaces, turning towards the larger grouping of teens as she pulls on her jacket slightly. “I’ll throw a lot at you everything I’ve learned from my own mentors.” she continues as she pulls off her jacket, getting it just beyond the tear that was showing off a wrapping around her arm. She grunts through the pain, but finishes taking it off. “And my own bruises.” she confesses, holding the wrapping.

“What happened?” M’gann asks, worriedly.

“The job.” Canary replies simply, throwing her own jacket away. “ Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting.” she tells them, before lightening her tone slightly. “I’ll need a sparring partner.”

“Right here. Yeah!” Kid Flash calls out raising his hand, as he still has food in his mouth. Stepping up, Aqualad frowns and Robin has a sly smirk. He meets her in the middle, finishing the banana in one bite and swallowing before he continues. “After this…” he starts, aiming his banana peel for the garbage. “Swish…” commentating as it makes it in. “I'll show you my moves.”

Black Canary smiles knowingly as her eyes narrow. She throws a quick jab, which he blocks, but finds his feet being taken out from under him. Before even he can react. He hits with a thud that causes M’gann to look on worriedly, Aqualad to lean back, and Robin to frown with confusion.

On the floor it reads in big letters. **Kid Flash > Status: > Fail** **_(This is what I’ll do when it’s written out and had multiple lines that should be divided. Mainly because this is already long as hell. Get over it.)_**

“Oh. Hurts so good.” he manages to still be his joke making self, even when he’s in pain.

“Good block.” Canary admits. “But did anyone see what he did wrong?” she asks as she helps him back to his feet.

Robin is all too excited to answer this one. “Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?”

Kid Flash holds the shoulder that hit first, which just happens to be the one he blocked with as he looks back, annoyed and horrified that Robin said that. “Dude!”

“He allowed me to dictate the terms of-” she begins, but is cut off as Superboy scoffs. 

“Oh please.” Canary arches an eyebrow as turns her head to look over her shoulder at annoyed Superboy. “With my powers, the battle's always on my terms.” he jabs his thumb inadvertently at the S, but clearly means himself not because of the S, but because of how he sees himself. “I'm a living weapon” clenching his hands to prove his point and make it very clear how he sees himself. “ and this is a waste of my time.”

Canary now has her injured shoulder facing him as she smiles, a craving for the fight ahead in her eyes. “Prove it.”

Superboy’s eyebrows raise, not expecting that answer before he schools his features and walks into the ring. As he stands before Canary he crosses his arms and Kid Flash quickly walks backward towards the other members of the Team.

Both drop into a fighting stance at the same time. Superboy comes in with a cross, that Canary takes a singular step back from. Giving her plenty of time to reach out with both hands, grab his forearm and throw him across the ring. Where he lands on his butt, then to his back.

Robin points and laughs until Aqualad elbows him in the side. He doesn’t stop laughing but covers his mouth with his gloves.

Superboy remains on the ground for a moment the words  **Superboy > Status: > Fail ** showing, before he pushes himself back to his knees with a growl. 

Though that doesn’t sway Canary. “You’re angry.” she merely states, standing calm. “Good, but don’t react. Channel that anger-”

Superboy gets to his feet and charges at her with another punch she jumps up and uses his shoulders to flip over him. Landing closely behind him, but still able to see him out of the corner of her eye. As he turns to hit her with a back fist she drops taking his feet out from under him.

Once again the floor read  **Superboy > Status: > Fail**

From the sidelines, M’gann flinches back, Robin muffles his own laughs, Aqualad looks worried and Kid Flash frowns.

By the time he’s ready to stand again, Canary already is, offering her hand. “That’s it.” Superboy growls, standing without her help. “I’m done.”

“Training is mandatory.” Canary says as he starts to walk away, placing a hand on his shoulder, which he turns towards her as he shakes it off. His rage flowing under his eyes.

Before this can escalate any further the whole room beeps. Opening a holoscreen. “Batman to the Cave.” the Dark Knight calls, all rush to join Superboy and Canary. As they do, Batman continues. “A new menace attack Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, the duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents.” 

On a smaller screen the image of the attacker become a video feed, where Superman goes for a massive punch, only for it to get caught and the attacker to then use the Kryptonian to take out Red Tornado, and Flash, before throwing the alien. Then turning to use its newly acquired laser eyes to take out two Batarangs.

“Arrow called in reinforcements,” Batman continues as the video pauses. “which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant.” 

“Whoa.” Kid Flash is the first one to vocalize, though Kaldur looks worried and Superboy clenches his jaw.  **_(Dammit Conner, you make this fucking impossible.)_ ** “One guy with the powers of the entire League?” it seems unbelieveable, which even Robin reacts to. Looking just as worried at Kaldur, his mouth even dropping open slightly. While M’gann looks on nervously.

“In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android.” Batman informs, which catches Robin’s attention.

“An android?” he questions. “Who built it, T.O. Morrow?” he continues to ask stepping up since this is where he thrives.  **_(T-O-Morrow… Tomorrow, seriously guys? I actually didn’t know that apparently, I should’ve. Ooops.)_ **

“Good guess, Robin.” Batman states, causing Superboy to look down as he sees, even more, working father/son relationships within the League and Team. “But Red Tornado doesn’t think so.” 

“The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo.” Martian Manhunter tells them.

“Ivo?’ Aqualad questions, shocked. “But Ivo’s dead.”

Canary looks over her shoulder. “So we all thought or hoped.” clearly it is later

“To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized” another small screen pops up on the opposite side of the where the footage from the fight was.  “we’re sending two trucks carrying the Android’s parts to two separate STAR Labs facilities” a point between the four noted cities- which are Springfield, Gotham, Boston and NYC- becomes a red triangle. “in Boston and New York” the two paths going in completely separate directions, but beginning at the triangle’s base which is now a glowing red dot. “for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken.” their attention comes back to Batman on the main screen. “We’ll have four additional trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains.” This is where they come in.  **_(Okay, Bats, saying it like that makes it sound like a dead body, not a robot.)_ ** “You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks.”

“Yes!” Kid Flash says excitedly. “Road trip.” Canary turns to Kid with an angered look while Aqualad and M’gann look to him rather confused. Robin joins and glares behind his mask.

“So now we take out your trash?” Superboy questions angrily.

“You had something better to do?” Batman counters, Superboy looks away just Aqualad’s transmitter goes off.

“Coordinates received. On our way.” Aqualad confirms, everyone but Superboy running off.

As walks away Canary grabs his arm. “When you’re ready, I’ll be here.” she tells him honestly. He doesn’t respond, merely looking away before continuing to walk off.

* * *

 

**Litchfield County** **_ (which is in Jersey in case you didn’t know. Map) _ ** **; August 3rd; 20:08 EDT**

In a field off the main highway, six trucks are sitting ready, while the part of the dismantled Android is being loaded. Overseeing this is Red Tornado, Atom, Green Arrow, Flash, and Superman.

Turning away and using his enhanced vision he can see the Team waiting on their motorcycles, Aqualad and M’gann on blue, Kid Flash on yellow and Superboy and Robin on red. He zeroes in on Superboy, who returns his gaze. He turns away, Superboy looks down before sliding on his helmet as the engines from the truck rev. Their rev their cycles and come to the edge of the clearing and they put on their helmets. 

“STAR Boston is a go.” is put over the comms as three trucks close their back-gates.

“STAR Manhattan is go.” Green Arrow nods, then looks to Batman who gives the signal. 

The trucks pull out in two opposite directions. Robin and Superboy following the ones going right, while Kid Flash, Aqualad, and M’gann follow the three going left.

Atom, Red Tornado and Flash all take off. As Superman goes to a black glove is placed on his shoulder.

“I told you, we need to talk.”  Batman states, Superman stands straight and looks just over his shoulder at the Dark Knight.

As two of the trucks make a right-hand exit, and one continues straight Superboy and Robin only follows the one remaining truck still on the highway.

Robin zooms to be on in front of Superboy and on his right. “If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, if things are going wrong, they go right.” Superboy remains silent, ignoring Robin’s attempt at positivity and conversation. “Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?”

“Canary.” Superboy replies instantly. “And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength?” he questions, mostly to himself, considering the fact that he looks away from the Boy Wonder.

“Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig.” Robin states simply. “Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me.” he’s hesitant to include himself in the list, fearing what that could cause Superboy to do.

Though instead of snapping back or anything he revs his cycle and gets a lot closer to the back of the truck and a good five or six car lengths in front of Robin.

* * *

 

**With Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash**

“Do you think Superboy’s okay?” she asks, driving on the left of Aqualad. Then quickly realizes how that may sound. “I-I wasn’t reading his mind, I swear but anger flowed off him in waves.”

Kid Flash  **_(KID FLASH Cartoon Network/WB/Netflix {cuz at this point I have no fuckin’ clue}! Not Robin, seriously what the heck!)_ ** pulls onto her left, a sarcastic chuckle coming through. “Surfed that wave. Just give him space.” that’s actually sound advice, considering the fuse on that guy seems to be a record low, on a good day. “Me?” he continues, getting practically right next to her. “Stick as close as you want.” her facial features relax and even draw up in slight pity as she realizes that he’s flirting with her again.

“Superboy just needs time to cool off.” Aqualad states, turning the focus away from Kid Flash’s bad flirting. “A quiet mission will clear his head.” a cornfield they whiz past shakes, then green/grey/black robot things fly out and after them. Completely passing them, latching right onto the truck.

Pressing the outside of his helmet, Aqualad opens up a comm channel. “Robin, Superboy, our truck is under attack!”

* * *

 

“Kind of figured.” Robin replies, looking to the monkey-robots latched onto their truck too.

“I hate monkeys.” Superboy says angrily, his eyes zeroing.

The monkeys are not only attacking the portion of the truck with the robot, but also the driver’s cabin. The truck swerves a little but remains to fair a straight enough drive.

“Robot monkeys.” Robin says, his excitement showing before he laughs and gets serious. “Totally Ivo’s tweaked style.” then hitting the small screen on his cycle to show his R. As it does, the motorcycle’s back wheel disengages, turning into a flying drone. Seeing that Superboy is leaning even further forward on his bike, Robin realizes what he plans to do. “Hey, hey. Switch your ride to Battle Mode.”

“No point.” Superboy says, before jumping off his and onto the truck.

Robin’s eyes widen as his bike loses balance without a rider. “Or not.” then stands on his handle bars and uses his grapple to make the distance between the two just as the two bikes collide. Once he’s securely on the back gate of the truck he kicks off one of the monkeys.

On the roof of the car, Superboy takes off his helmet and uses it to destroy two monkeys in rapid succession as they try to jump him. A monkey before him jumps, only to get its arms ripped off, but three monkeys jump on his turned back.

Robin kicks another off the door and uses a Batarang to destroy the head of one of the ones that using laser eyes to cut through the armored door. Throwing it to the side and off the road to ensure that it’s totally destroyed. Even taking out one of the ones that are flying after them.

Using the open space the drone fills it immediately and starts firing lasers. Destroying one right before it would’ve reached Robin. Only to be taken out by two monkeys.

On the roof, Superboy knocks the three monkeys off his back, his fist crushing the body of the one he ripped the arms off of. Punching another that jumps at him from the front to his back two more rise to his level. Distracted by the sound the head of the one he’s crushing turns and shoots lasers at his eyes.

Due to his enhanced sight, it burns intensely, giving four monkeys the opportunity to pick him up without a fight, then drop him to the ground. His eyes still closed he wavers as he gets back to his feet. Opening his eyes proves useless since he can’t see a thing. Closing them and calming he uses his hearing to listen to where the monkeys are in location to himself. Then jumping right for it.

* * *

 

Aqualad pulls on the handle of his bike, which is actually his water-bearer to form a whip and take out two of the monkeys that couldn’t get out of the way fast enough. Instead, the monkeys drop back and go for Miss Martian and Kid Flash’s motorcycles. Using her telekinesis she finds and opening and flies to the truck. While Kid Flash fights for control a minute longer before he jumps off his motorcycle and begins to run to catch up with the truck.

The driver’s managing to keep them in their lane, but is totally freaking out. “S-somebody, help!” he cries.

While on the roof of the truck two of the use their laser eyes to create a way into the truck. Cutting far enough that they can slip inside, they stop and one grabs the now curling edge pulling it back to reveal two armed guards. They release a barrage of bullets at the mass of robots, only managing to hit one of them. Five remain on the roof, but as Miss Martian flies over them, she uses her telekinesis to knock them all off.

Kid Flash runs up beside the truck, taking out the four monkeys with a kick off the side of the truck, using the closest as a step, ripping the second one off and stepping on the third to knock it   he makes his way to the cabin.

The three that remain on the back gate are taken out as Aqualad uses both his water-bearers as whips, while still remaining on his motorcycle.

One monkey dives right for the driver window, hard enough to crack it as the rest continue to obscure his sight. Miss Martian, covered in six or seven monkeys flies in front of the truck, growing an arm from her head, her lower right side to rid herself of the monkeys that cover her. A monkey flies in low on her right side and she grows another arm to destroy it while taking out the final monkey she grows a third arm on her left side to punch it. Flying right at the monkeys who are obscuring the driver’s line of sight, but she- with now four extra arm, one of which is growing out of the right side of her head- scares him more than the monkeys.

However, noticing something on the roof back gates she flies up and gets out of his way.

On the other side of the truck, there are two monkeys one that Kid Flash steps on to get to the higher of the two, grabbing its tail to get himself on top of the truck. Where a six armed Miss Martian lands. Startled, he falls to his butt and clambers back. Freaked out by his freak out Miss Martian loses her extra arms and falls into a shocked stance.

Before any communication can be done a horde of monkeys fly out of the hole separating the two of them. Assaulting them in sheer number. While another group create a massive hole in the back gate, the Android pieces in hand. Too high too quickly that Aqualad can only screech to a stop and watch which direction they fly off in.

* * *

 

Removing the final monkey from the back gate of his truck with a Batarang gives Robin time to climb up to the roof, just as a monkey pull one of the guards out of the hole in the roof. Robin lands on the balls of his feet, low to the roof, before standing as he brandishes two escrima sticks. Smirking before he charges at the monkeys, using both to swipe one to his left, then back across his body two knock away the second one charging at him. Diving into a front handspring he crosses the hole in the roof. Only to find another drove of them come up from the back of the truck.

Though, they don’t make it to Robin as Superboy lands right in the center of them. Knocking all the monkeys off the truck and Robin off his feet. Four latch onto Superboy, and he blindly rips them off.

While two more head to the back wheels on the side of the truck, using their laser vision to destroy the tires and make the whole truck swerve. Robin manages to keep his balance and he leans in front of the driver window. “Get out!” he yells, loud enough for the man to hear him. The man gets the door open and before he can even think Robin has grabbed his shoulders and throws both of them into a cornfield.

With no driver and two busted wheels on one side the truck tips and skids then rolls, over and over, destroying many of the monkeys on the outside.

Once the truck has stopped, now upside down the back gate blows out a group of five monkeys flying off with the android parts. Leaving a guard to stumble out of the smoking truck coughing.

Robin supports the driver as they come back to the side of the road. Setting him down as he watches the monkeys fly off.

Behind him, Superboy pushes the whole truck up and off of him. **_(You remember that rant I had earlier, about the bus, yeah, here’s my point. A traditional school weighs at max. 26,000 lbs {empty} while a armored truck weighs 55,000 lbs {also empty}. There may be a difference in their powers, but it’s not nearly as drastic as the opening scene makes you believe. Okay. I’m done.)_ ** Breathing heavily he wipes his eyes and opens them slowly, finding his vision is returning. Seeing where the monkeys are flying he jumps with a grunt to catch up to them.

“Superboy!” Robin calls in a vain attempt to get him to stop.

In his comm Aqualad patches through. “Aqualad to Robin. We’ve lost our cargo. Did you-”

* * *

 

Robin cuts him off with a sigh. “It’s gone.” he confirms. “And so’s my partner.”

Still crossing massive amounts of distance in bound Superboy gaining on the monkeys. “Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We’ll help you.”

“I don’t need any help, don’t want any!” he yells as he pulls his comm from his ear and on his next drop to the ground drops it.

“Superboy?” Aqualad asks, but there is no one the other end now.

* * *

 

Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash stand behind their own crashed truck. The only one with his motorcycle still intact is Aqualad.

“I think he ditched his comm.” Robin states the obvious over the line.

“Super.” Wally moans sarcastically. “Now we can’t even track him.”

Miss Martian has her hands on her head, but gets nothing. “He’s out of my telepathic range. This Professor Ivo if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us.” then her confidence fades. “M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?” she questions.  **_(I was always wondered what your range actually was M’gann. You never say.)_ **

“Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves.” Aqualad counters. “And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they’re reassembled.” 

“Well, that’s a great plan,” Wally drawls. “except for the part about us not knowing  **where to LOOK!”** he explodes with anger.

“Maybe we do.” Robin chimes in.

* * *

 

He crouches over one the destroyed monkeys left where he is, pulling a cable out his hologlove and connecting it to the monkey. “We’d have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked.” he says as he continues to punch out commands on his glove. Decoding the monkey’s software.  **_(or hardware, I don’t do computers.)_ ** “So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?” he smirks as the screen emerges from his hologlove. “He exclaims. “The parts have GPS.” then a map shows up on his screen. “The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track with the one I captured. Looks like both sets of parts are converging on…” he starts placing the map of the state, trying to determine where they’re heading. “Gotham City.” he realizes, his voice heavy with emotion.

**_(Uh, Rob, capture implies having to fight it, I mean this might’ve been one of the ones you destroyed, but it was pretty disabled by the time you got to it.)_ **

* * *

 

“That far south?” Aqualad questions, shocked. “M’gann and I won’t get there anytime soon.” he looks right to Wally. “I’m sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out.” 

Wally smiles his mischievous smile and drops his goggles over his eyes. Then is gone without another word.

* * *

 

Standing up, Robin puts the monkey on his shoulder, then using his hologlove to remotely activate his motorcycle

“Definitely a disaster.” Robin sighs, looking up at the darkening sky and rising crescent moon. “Heavy on the 'dis.'”

* * *

 

**Metropolis; August 3rd; 21:18 EDT**

**Bibbo’s Diner**

“Apple pie.” Clark Kent says to the waiter, as a fellow raven sits across from him, his face obscured as he holds the menu high to his face.

“The Devil's Food.” Bruce Wayne orders, handing the menu back with a smile.

“Something tells me this isn’t about desert.” Clark decides, his tone hesitant.

“The boy needs you.” Bruce tells the bespeckled man before him.

“No.” Clark snaps back instantly. “He needs you. He needs Red.” though his tone shakes slightly and he decides to look out the window rather than at Bruce. “I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not.”

“Sorry, Clark, but you're dead wrong.” that catches the author’s attention. “Look, I know he troubles you, but he's here.” he stumbles slightly, but returns strongly for the next sentence, hoping to solidify his reasoning. “You have to get over the how and why.” Clark glares out the window. “Trust me on this. This boy needs his father.” his eyes narrow, daring Clark to deny what he’s saying.

Clark dares. “I'm not his father!” he shouts, standing up, fear and confusion cover any anger there might be in those words. He turns to the cook, placing his fedora on his head. “I'll take that apple pie to go.” he walks to the register and pays, leaving Bruce to skulk in solitude.

* * *

 

**Gotham City; August 3rd; 21:21 EDT**

The monkeys with the parts fly towards a moving train, the car’s side doors open. By more monkeys to allow them to fly in, the second group right behind them. Then the doors slide shut.

Superboy bounds amazing distances, landing on the same car the monkeys went in. Tightening his hand he jabs it into the roof, creating a tear that easily rips wider with his super-strength. Superboy sees no immediate danger and jumps in.

Behind him, just outside the shadows are the now-open boxes of the Amazo parts.

He hears the monkeys chatter before him. Looking up, shrouded in the green glow of his monkeys is an aging ginger man with a white button down, black slacks, and a black vest typing away on his computer. 

Taking his time, and entirely calm the man looks up. “Oh, hello.” he greets

“You? You're Ivo?” Superboy scoffs. “I'm whelmed.”

“You're one to talk.” Ivo counters, turning away from his computer, resting his elbow on his fist and placing his hand on his chin. “Since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?”

“He doesn't.” Superboy snaps, narrowing his eyes.

“Eh, well, if you say so.” Ivo brushes off shrugging. “Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?” he gestures to the dozen-plus monkey MONQIs around him. To which they take off and launch themselves at Superboy.

He responds with a cross, taking out one, into a back fist, taking out a second then finding one right where the other just was jabs to destroy it. On his right, he turns with a back first to destroy another, managing an 180 rotation. Finishing the rotation and destroying the final MONQI with another back fist. Knocking the head right back at Ivo.

“Ah. And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for MONQI.” Ivo grumbles as Superboy continues to destroy the small robots. Turning back to his computer.

Grabbing two Superboy smashes them together in front of him, completely obliterating them. Though he’s panting.

Something moves in the background. “Access: Captain Atom.” Superboy’s eyes widen just before he’s hit in the chest with a yellow ray. Which knocks him completely off his feet and into the crates behind him.

Just after hitting the ground he looks up, to see Ivo standing before him. “Since Professor Ivo’s magnificent MONQIs don’t float your boat” behind a pair red eyes begin to shine from the shadows. “maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you or better slay you.” Ivo finishes darkly as the massive android stands tall. Just like from the clip Batman showed them during debrief. 

The train comes around tight corners to stay close to the mountains.

Superboy wipes the back of his hand over his mouth, standing with his hands clenched. “Give me your best shot.”

The MONQIs laugh behind Ivo.

“Please, my Android has the strength of Superman.” Ivo states simply. Superboy’s eyes widen slightly. “What chance do you have?”

Superboy’s response is to charge at Amazo with a battle cry and a punch, which is blocked easily by the android, hit just where his hand with open rather than stay in a fist. Undeterred Superboy continues to unleash a flurry of punches until he finally lands one on the android’s face. The neck follows the movement that would’ve broken it on a human, reverting back in a moment. As Superboy goes for another punch Amazo catches it with his bare hand.

“Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve?” Ivo questions, calmly. “Amazo, strike a few more.” he commands.

Amazo does, nailing an uppercut under Superboy’s to knock him into the inside of the roof, then he falls into one of the boxes they were defending, shattering it on impact. Amazo watches him intently as he stands back up, slowly. Then falling into a relaxed fighting stance.

“Access: Black Canary.” Amazo dictates, his jaw dropping before releasing a Canary Cry. 

The Cry not only causes him immense pain but also physically knocks him into the far wall of the train car, then to the ground. Superboy stumbles back to his feet anyway. 

“Access: Flash.” Amazo dictates, running at Superboy with speeds even he can’t match, but that doesn’t mean he can’t see them.

His eyes widen mere moments before the hook punch hits him in the face. Landing, and giving Amazo the opening to unleash a high-speed flurry of punches that when finished leaves Superboy falling back.

Landing with a crash Ivo’s mockery comes through. “Oh. No wonder Daddy keeps you hidden away.” Superboy turns his head to Ivo instantly, though not having the strength to stand- yet. “You’re not really doing justice to the old S shield, are you?” finishing off with a wheezy laugh.

That was all Superboy needed, that one more push to get him back on his feet. Coming with a cross to Amazo’s face with a cry.

Just before it reaches Amazo dictates. “Martian Manhunter.” turning intangible and letting the punch go right through him. As the force pulls him through, Amazo does a jab to the lower ribs.

Superboy turns back, confused. Just in time for Amazo to land a solid cross that knocks him through the back wall of the train, into the mountainside and into the blade of the bulldozer, then to the flatbed car’s surface.

Amazo front handsprings right before him. Dictating “Access: Superman.” grabbing Superboy’s shoulders and holding him over the edge of not only the train but the mountain as well. Holding him with one arm he punches him back, over the fields and into the high stories of a building on the edge of the city, a school judging by the number of desks he crashed through.

Amazo and Ivo can see the smoke, the android turning to its creator. Ivo shrugs. “Finish him. Priority Alpha.”

Taking the command Amazo jumps off the train car and towards where he sees the smoke.

* * *

 

Robin, now in uniform, pushes his bike to the limits. Flying past a sign telling him he has finally reached the Gotham City limits. He hears Kid Flash before he sees him, he too is now sporting the brightly colored spandex. “So you changed too?” he teases, though he has no room to talk, since he went as far as to put his mask on under his helmet.

“You kidding?” Kid Flash questions back, then makes a noise of disgust that would be accompanied by a shiver if he wasn’t running at super speeds. “I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?” he changes the topic of conversation.

“They were heading through Gotham, but they veered,” Robin informs, looking down at the virtual map on his motorcycle. A red cone represents the target: Subject Amazo. The location finally appears in the bottom right hand corner. **Gotham Academy > Distance to Target: 26.5 mi.** **_(Legit, that was what was written, alright animators I’m officially impressed.)_** “Wait! Dude, they're at my school!” he gasps.

* * *

 

**_(Sees picture on the wall of black hair boy holding big trophy and the Gotham G behind him… Wait there’s words! Reads… 2011 Gotham Academy > Mathlete Honoree > Dick Grayson… Bravo, but WHY dark green font?)_ **

Superboy gets hit and thrown back into the trophy display case, destroying the glass and a few of the pictures and trophies inside. Falling to the floor, now cut up and blood beading from the glass as Amazo stands over him. Then grabs him by the shirt, whirling his upper body independently to throw Superboy down the hall and into some lockers

One of which pops open to reveal a fangirl picture of Superman. Anger overcomes Superboy as he punches the locker door.

Going in for another hook, that Amazo blocks with ease and counters with an uppercut to the face. Sending him through the concrete walls of a science lab. Then into the far wall and to the ground. Amazo flying right behind him to stand over him as he hits, then doesn’t get up for a moment.

Forcing his hand under his left shoulder Superboy looks to Amazo. “That…” he pants heavily “all you got?” he finishes angrily taunting the robot.

“Access: Captain Atom.” Amazo dictates, holding out one hand that begins to glow bright yellow. Putting Superboy through the floor, then high up through the wall of the gymnasium. He crashes just shy of midcourt, bouncing over midcourt and skidding to stop in the lane. Not too far from the hoop.

A singular clap catches his attention. On the bleachers Amazo is clapping slowly, backed by two MONQIs. “I don’t usually attend these things in person” one of the MONQIs chuckles and so does he. “but this was too good to miss.”

On the court Amazo dictates “Access: Superman.”

Superboy sighs stopping on his knees, but gets to his feet. Charging at Amazo with a hook punch that actually lands on the robot’s face. Though Amazo retaliates with a back first to Superboy’s face. Now that he’s off balance the android sticks close, hitting him again in the chest, which causes Superboy to collapse in on himself by pure reflex. Taking the opportunity, Amazo strikes his stomach with his knee, hard enough to force Superboy into a small rotation

The superpowered teen can do nothing but barely stay on his feet and be Amazo’s personal punching bag. Amazo catches the bottom of Superboy’s chin with the back of his hand, completing the rotation and causing him to stagger back more. Now that he’s facing the robot again he gets a high front kick that snaps his head back, leaving him open for another back fist to the face. Hitting him hard enough that Superboy to fall to the ground.

Standing over Superboy, Amazo brings up both fists, ready for the killing blow. When Kid Flash zooms in grabbing Superboy before the strike can land. Announcing it to Superboy with a “Yoink.” before grabbing him, just in case the fight rattled his brains.

The two skid to a stop beside Robin, all three now by the gym doors and just right of the bleachers opposite Ivo.

Robin launches a disk at Amazo. “Martian Manhunter.” the android dictates, just before the disk would have hit, now passing through his intangible body. Blowing up behind the android harmlessly. “Access: Red Tornado.” a red tornado forms under its feet, moving towards the three teenaged boys.

As they’re hit, Kid Flash is thrown back into the nearby wall, while Robin and Superboy another rush in the opposite direction. Robin and Kid Flash giving out a cry of surprise as they’re snatched by the wind currents.

Superboy hits the bleachers, while Robin hits the outside edge of the court then skids to the be in front of the bottom bleacher.

Kid Flash hitting the wall with a thud, knocking the air out of him, and then the floor a good four or five feet below him with another painful thud. Struggling to get to one knee, he looks up to find Amazo before him.

“Access: Captain Atom.” the android dictates, nearly zapping Kid, who’s now fully alert once more and running under the bleachers to avoid being hit. Though the explosion from it hitting the wall does knock him off balance, before using his speed to run to the other side of the bleachers and back around the front.

Amazo turns. “Access: Black Canary.” it states, aiming the pulsating wave of sound to the ground just before Kid Flash, which he can’t avoid and runs into. Getting thrown back and his ears ringing from the pitch. Rolling twice, then skidding under the backboard of the opposite hoop. His hands falling away from his ears as he skids on his stomach. “Superman.” Amazo dictates.

Just as Superboy’s punch comes within range and he catches it once again with an open hand. Nailing a hard cross at Superboy’s face to send him back into the bleachers just Robin gets to his feet.

“Martian Manhunter.” Amazo says, elongating his arm and destroying the two disks Robin just now decided to throw at him. its Who dodges right just in time.

Attempting to catch him off-guard Kid Flash runs at Amazo, who turns and uses his large hands to easily grasp Kid Flash’s upper arms. “Superman.” Amazo says, grabbing the ginger in a bone crushing  **_(literally)_ ** hug.

A bowstring snaps, catching Aamzo’s attention, even with Kid Flash’s cry of pain.

“Martian Manhunter.” Amazo dictates, turning intangible through the arrow, but dropping Kid in the process.

The green-fletched arrow sticking itself clean in the ground just right of Robin’s right foot. His eyes widen as he takes in the color of the arrow.

Kid Flash runs away before he gets caught again. From behind Superboy charges out of the broken section of bleacher.

“Access: Black Canary.” Amazo dictates, using the same move she used when training with Superboy earlier that day. Throwing him across the room. Superboy crashing high into the opposite bleachers.

A red Batarang like shape whizzes past Amazo’s head. The source is Robin. “Superman.” Amazo says, his eyes glowing red. Just before the lasers would’ve hit Kid Flash pulls Robin out of the way. Kid Flash hitting his back first, then again on his side before they come to a stop.

Breathing heavily Superboy makes his way out of the rubble. Looking first to Ivo, then Amazo who is looking to a still downed Robin and Kid Flash. Clenching his eyes shut then sighing does he open his eyes. “Access: Black Canary.” he dictates, quiet enough for so one can hear.

Ivo yawns dramatically, which is what prevents him from hearing Superboy. “Oh, yawn.” he drawls, feeling the need to enunciate that, then continue still sounding bored. “Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what’s the point?” waving his hand before looking to his fingernail beds. “You’re all such poor copies of the originals.”

**_(Um, how about the point being that this fight scene is over a page long WITH Kid Flash and Robin included? Without them this fight is even longer, by your logic Ivo, they should be in pieces.)_ **

The monkeys laugh, Superboy’s mouth opens for a moment, then closes as he smiles. “So everyone keeps saying.” Superboy states, his anger coming back onto his face and flowing through his words. “It makes me angry!” he yells, jumping over Amazo and aiming his double downward fists for Ivo.

The professor manages a squeak before getting out of the way, just before Superboy would’ve hit his face. Though the power of the hit knocks him off balance and with a wimpy yelp falls down a row of bleachers.

Superboy’s attention deadset on the villainous creator of Amazo. “Want to see me channel that anger?” he shouts, stirring Robin and Kid Flash.

Both now free to move slowly to aggravate anything since Amazo’s back is turned.

Kid Flash eyes widen. “Great. He’s gone ballistic again.”

Robin smiles. “Maybe not.” getting Kid Flash to turn to him with confusion as he smirks.

“Amazo, protect your master. Priority Alpha.” Ivo commands, diving further down the bleachers to avoid getting crushed by Superboy.

“Captain Atom.” Amazo dictates, pointing a hand in Superboy’s direction. Hitting Superboy once more, sending him flying back. As the MONQIs help Ivo back to his feet.

“Anyone want to play keep-away?” Robin questions, before kicking Ivo in the back and sending him pitching forward since his feet weren’t on the ground.

Amazo’s attention turns to Robin.

“Oh oh, me, me!” Kid Flash yells, running on the other side of Amazo and catching its attention.

“Access: Superman.” the android says just as Kid Flash gets in front of him. Lifting his left foot and stomping it to catch underneath Kid Flash’s last step towards Ivo. Sending the speedster up and high into the bleachers, upside down.

Robin stands from a crouch, throwing a disk _**(I keep writing dick.)**_ at Amazo’s head.

Reacting Amazo dictates. “Martian Manhunter.” turning intangible, just as he does Superboy jumps down and aiming a punch at Amazo. “Superman.” the android dictates. Though he turns tangible just as Superboy’s hand goes through his head. His face begins to spark and zap blue electricity before exploding and knocking Superboy back.

The headless body falls flat to the ground with a clanging thud.

Robin runs up to the body. “Help me disassemble him now!” Though out of the three, he’s in the best shape, Kid being unsteady on his feet and Superboy not even being back on his yet.

Holding his left arm Kid is the first to comment. “Dude, the guy has no head.” his lack of high-speed helping is because at this point it seems entirely irrelevant.

“Don’t take any chances.” Aqualad decides, as he and Miss Martian enter. Both heading in their direction quickly. 

M’gann landing beside Superboy to steady him if necessary. “Superboy, are you alright?” she questions, noting the amount of damage done to his skin.

Superboy smiles. “Fine.” he assures, then looks to Robin. “Feeling the aster.” Robin smiles right back.

“Hey.” Kid Flash says, gaining their attention. “Where’s Ivo?” around them the gym is still smoking in some places from the battle, but Ivo is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 

**Mount Justice; August 4th; 1:06 EDT**

The Team stands before Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Batman, and Green Arrow, recounting the status of the mission.

“The Amazo android is in again safely being analyzed at the two separate STAR Labs but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he’s arguably more dangerous than the Android.” Aqualad informs.

“Capturing the professor will a League priority.” Canary informs.

“But we understand that your mission encountered  **other** complications.” Martian Manhunter states, crossing his arms. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash glare at Superboy, who has the decency to look away.

Batman decides to step up. “Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League.”

“The  **whole** League?” Superboy asks, knowing the answer.

“Given time, yes.” Batman assures instantly. “Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads.” Superboy can’t stop the small smile. “Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there's some problems even we can't handle individually.”

“Please.” Robin draws. “If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask.” Kid Flash closes his eyes, knowing exactly what he means. Robin pulls out the arrow. “Look familiar?” he lets Batman take it from him. “You were following us.” he accuses “Babysitting! YOU STILL DON'T TRUST US!”

Ignoring Robin’s accusations, Batman passes the arrow to Green Arrow.  **_(The who to what now what?)_ ** “We didn't follow you.”

Green Arrow pulls an arrow out of his quiver, holding them side by side. The tip and shaft are noticeably different than the one Robin handed over.

Robin’s eyes widen. “And that's not your arrow…” Looking between the two again and smiling. “But that means-” 

Kid Flash, smiling brightly, cuts off the Boy Wonder. “Speedy!”

“He has our backs.” Aqualad agrees.

Kid Flash runs and takes the arrow from Green Arrow.  **_(Again, the what from the who-what now?)_ ** “Souvenir!” 

Batman and Green Arrow share a look, but don’t comment.

Superboy clears his throat and steps up to Black Canary. Catching her slightly off-guard as she turns to him curiously. “I’m ready.”

“Good. Because I’m here.” Black Canary  assures, placing her hand on her hip as she looks him in the eye.


	7. Infiltrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly loved writing this episode, the fight scenes and finally seeing Artemis! Enjoy! I am also sorry that this took so long, I meant to post it before I had my surgery but I totally ran out of time.

**Infinity Island; August 7th; 23:49 ECT**

Atop the outer walls of the castle-like structure built into the mountain island runs a red suited man. Reaching to his back for something.  **_(Okay, I know what it is if you’ve seen this episode {or possibly read the comics} you know what it is, but you honestly can’t tell and I think that was the original point.)_ **

A red arrow latches onto the black kevlar of a masked, armed guard. Looking down in confusion for a moment, before they can grab it they’re hit by a flow electricity. Running past the fallen guard, the red hero has an opening.

A red arrow is shot up, with a rope attached to the shaft. As it hits the floor of the next story it opens up to form a tripod that spikes into the ground. He climbs up without getting noticed.

Now there’s finally a clear image of the hero, red top, red bow, red quiver all lined in black, ending with black pants, boots, domino mask. The hair is unmistakably orange, though the costume has changed it’s Speedy. Standing behind a corner he strings a red-fletched arrow onto his red bow, looking to the security camera pointed right where he needs to be. Just outside its range he fires, the arrow tip circles through, creating a loop that is then overriding what’s happening on the security footage.

Coming out from behind the corner he releases an arrow, hitting a guard, it’s another electrical arrow that knocks them to the ground quickly. The guard beside them notices and takes aim, but before he can fire he’s shot in the gut by another of his arrows.

* * *

 

In a room, that has been turned into a modified computer lab a woman sits before the screen, typing away.

Two guards stand by the door, blocking her exit.

“We’re losing patience. Complete the project or forfeit your life.” a computerized, though likely being transmitted from another location to her.

“I’m completing as fast as I can.” she responds not even looking away from her computer screen.

A pounding at the door hinders any further response from the guards. One walks in front of it to open it, but can’t as it’s kicked in with a boom.

The other guard turns his gun to Speedy firing quickly. Though he manages to duck underneath the shots, using the heel of his hand to knock the gun out of their’s, hitting them in the gut with his bow, lifting it to catch under their chin. Then continuing the motion over his head to swipe it across their face. Then finally launch a hard cross at their nose. Knocking them to the ground.

The woman looks up at him in surprise.

“Dr. Roquette?” he questions, walking past her.

“Tell me you're the advanced guy.” she pleads, annoyance flooding her words.

Speedy pulls an arrow from his quiver. “The only guy.” he admits, nocking it.

She looks to the just barely-maybe eighteen-year-old. “You couldn't bring back up?” she demands. “What, were there budget cuts?”

A bell tolls from outside the room, they’ve finally realized something’s wrong. Henchmen head down the halls.

Speedy aims an arrow at the wall, this one tipped with a blue/grey canister rather than an arrowhead. Releasing it into the wall creates a rather impressive explosion and a giant hole that the two can get through.

Roquette coughs from the smoke, while Speedy doesn’t care. “Now-or-never time, doc.” he says over his shoulder.

She looks down at the device that stands just below her waist height while upright on the ground. “We can't leave this.”

“Look, I take it, or I take you.” Speedy snaps.  **_(It is surprisingly easy for me to call him Speedy.)_ **

“Right.” she mutters, removing her glasses. “Take me.”

Speedy fires another arrow with a rope attached to it. Which he ties to a now exposed cross-member. Holding his arm and hand out to offer his right side to the doctor. She grabs on. “Hang on.”

Just as the guards make it into the room they’re zipping down the line. They shoot at them, even as she screams, and they let go to drop to the sandy beach. Speedy covers her, as they make it to the water line, where something is covered in a camouflage tarp. Speedy rips it off to reveal a blue speedy boat. Roquette climbs in, letting Speedy push the boat into deeper water.

Henchmen storm the beach.

“So what do you call this, the Arrow-boat?” she questions as Speedy makes the jump into the boat’s rear seats then up to the driver seat.

Weapons begin to fire, and Speedy puts his hand behind her headrest. “I call it a rental.” he grumbles. Then pushes on her head. “Now get down.”

Once she’s down his hand goes to the throttle, kicking it into high gear, and tapping on the touchscreen. Watching as red dots begin to appear on the beach.

Back on the beach triggers are whirring near where the guards are shooting from. The combined sound of the whir catches their attention, just before they all blow.

“I think we’re in the clear.” Speedy tells the doctor, who sits up and looks behind them.

“Great.” she says sarcastically, which catches Speedy’s attention. “Leaves only one problem.”

* * *

 

Back in the room that Speedy just busted Roquette out of is the device. An old man and a guy with a cyclops helmet stand over it.

“Well?” the old man questions.

The cyclops taps away on a controller. “She finished.” he states then turns to the old man. “We’re good to go.”

The old man grins maliciously.

* * *

 

**Mount Justice; August 8th; 9:58 EDT**

Kaldur, M’gann, Robin, and Superboy all make their way out of the cave and to the beach. Dressed in swimsuits, carrying a picnic lunch, a volleyball, and a bogey board. M’gann stands on the beach, her arms stretched wide. “Hello, Megan.” then turns towards the boys over her shoulder. “We should hit the beach everyday.”

Robin smiles, then lowers his head into his free hand. “First, a moment of silence for our… absent comrade.” he says, his voice empty.

M’gann drops her head too. “Poor Wally.” she echoes.

* * *

 

**Central City; August 8th; 9:00 CDT**

The school bells rings at Keystone High School.

“Welcome, class, to the first day of Sophomore Year.” a teacher’s voice started, his voice broken and scratchy.

Wally leans back, falling low into his chair as he groans.

* * *

 

M’gann and Robin splash each other in the water. Kaldur stay out because that would just be unfair. Though Superboy jumps into a cannonball, landing right between the two, drenching all of them. M’gann laughing as she dodges the wave he created.

* * *

 

Wally stands in front of a bubbler, the pressure weak and uneven. As he leans down it sprays him in the face. Clenching his jaw and frowning Wally stands back up straight.

Looking down he gasps, seeing that it makes it look like he wet his pants, letting out a shaky, gasping groan as he drops his head back.

* * *

 

Hot dogs roast on the grill the Team has set up, Robin picks one up with a fork to eat it. Rather than with a bun like the rest of the Team.

* * *

 

Orange mush is placed on a lunch tray, where there already an apple, and something brown that might be bread. Wally looks down, groaning, though this time more in disgust than anything.

* * *

 

Kaldur serves the volleyball, getting it over the net, where Superboy bumps it to M’gann who spikes it back at the other two.

* * *

 

Wally gets hit in the face with a dodgeball. Groaning he holds his fist up wanting to react, but can’t. Mainly because waves of more dodgeballs come at him, though he wisely uses his arm and leg to keep them from hitting his face or stomach.

* * *

 

M’gann pats the tip of the sand mountain, while Robin pats the other side. The mountain built on a sleeping  **_(or relaxing, you can’t tell)_ ** Superboy. While Kaldur holds a red bucket, pouring more sand onto the side closer to Superboy’s face with a smirk.  **_(hence why I think he’s asleep.)_ **

* * *

 

The school bell rings once more at Keyston High. Now 3:29.  **_(I’m 90% sure it’s meant to ring at 3:30, but if he’s in high school and he starts at 9, that’s good and bad. I mean seriously, I used to complain about 7:30- or rather 7:28, which is why I’m only 90% sure about it being 3:30 because some people are just weird- though now that I don’t start til 10 and don’t finish til 4, I miss being done before 3.)_ ** The doors to the school fly open as Wally speeds out, coming to a skidding stop at the sidewalk throwing his hands up in the air. Crying out “wa-hoo!” because now he can finally get to the Mountain.

* * *

 

**Recognize: Kid Flash; B-0-3**

As he reappears in the Zeta Tube, carrying all the necessities for a day at the beach. “The Wall-man is here! ” he calls out, running his flip flops. “Let’s get this party star-uhn!” he’s cut off as he trips on the pole of his umbrella, falling flat on his face. The beach ball going bouncing into the main room just past an angry Batman as he watches Wally skid towards them. Lifting his head he sees them dressed for a mission. “...ted.” he finishes weakly.

All the other protogés look to him with knowing smiles and hold no remorse at him making a fool of himself.

“Wall-man, huh?” a new voice asks, Aqualad stepping aside so Kid Flash can see her. Decked out in green with an arrow on her chest and a bow in hand, it’s pretty obvious who she’s imitating. The colors accent slightly darker skin tone, brown eyes, and bright blonde hair. “I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?”

Wally ignores her question as he steps up beside Robin and M’gann. “Uh, who’s this?” he asks Kaldur, gesturing to her.

“Artemis, your new teammate.” she says almost teasingly.

“Kid Flash. Never heard of you.” Wally continues in the same insultingly teasing tone as Artemis.

Green Arrow steps up. “Um, she's my new protogé.”

Wally’s eyes go wide. “Wha-what happened to your old one?” he questions, clearly worried, but can’t ask further as the Zeta-Tubes behind him are put in use.

**Recognize: Speedy; B-0-6**

“Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore.” Roy states, walking out of the  Zeta Tube. “Call me Red Arrow.” the three original protogé are both relieved and tensed to see him in the mountain, but it’s Green Arrow who reacts the fastest.

“Roy. You look-” Green Arrow begins, but Red Arrow cuts him off as he walks to the center of training circle.  **_(And annoyingly hard to call him Red Arrow… dammit Roy.)_ **

“-Replaceable.” he nearly growls, his gaze zeroed in on Artemis.

“It’s not like that.” Green Arrow tries. “You told me you were going solo.”

“So why waste time finding a sub?” Roy rhetorically questions angrily. “Can she even use that bow?”

Artemis steps up to defend herself. “Yes, she can.” she says, almost chipper sounding as she gets right in Roy’s face.  **_(Yep, I’m calling you Roy until absolutely necessary. I don’t care if you’re wearing a mask or not.)_ **

“Who are you?” Wally finally questions.

“I’m his niece.” Artemis says  
“She’s my niece.” Green Arrow says at the same time.

This response gets a smirk to grow on Robin’s face. “Another niece?” he questions, knowingly.

“But she is not your replacement.” Kaldur assures, speaking to Roy. Stepping up as Roy actually turns to look at him. “We have always wanted you on the Team, and we have no quota on archers.”

From his left Wally pipes up, cheery once more. “And if we did, you know who we’d pick.”

Artemis steps up once more. “Whatever, Baywatch, I’m here to stay.”

Roy immediately walks away from her. Right by Kaldur who stops him by speaking up. “You came to us for a reason.”

“Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette.” Roy admits, looking to Robin who tenses immediately at the name.

Then smiling he pulls up the data on his hologlove. “Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City- vanished two weeks ago.” he states as screens around the whole circle come up.

“Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows .” Roy corrects.

Robin’s joy shows through on his face. “Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?” he asks as he, Wally, and M’gann all step up.

“Hard-core.” Wally agrees, offering a fist to Robin. Which the Boy Wonder hits on top, then underneath, then on top again.

While Roy replies tensely. “I already rescued her.” walking towards the lined up holo-screens. “Only one problem.” pulling out a small grey box which brings up a larger screen in front of the ones Robin put up. “The Shadows had already coerced her into a weapon,” glancing at the screen to make sure the data’s up. “Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path- concrete, steel, flesh, bone.- but it’s true purpose isn’t mere destruction. It’s theft. The infiltrators eat and story raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen data to the Shadows.”

* * *

 

**Miami Beach University; August 8th; 21:38 EDT**

As Roy explains, the Shadows are getting ready to use the technology at the university. In a blue convertible the cyclops sits in the backseat with the container for the Fog. Opening the top of the container right in front of the Robotics Lab. The Fog comes at the nearby window, where a young woman looks on in shock, then runs as the Fog punches its way through the glass. Coming out from the walls and floors. Everyone in the whole building evacuates.

The Fog comes into a computer lab, taking over all the computers and loading up all the files on them at high speeds.

Near the computer towers is another mass of the Fog, which when enhanced the databanks are being removed- or rather eaten- by the infiltrators. Which look exactly like image Roy has on his holoscreen.

Outside the cyclops works on a laptop, controlling the Fog. Even bringing them back into their storage tank where all the data is uploaded.

They drive away as the building begins to collapse in on itself.

* * *

 

Roy stands before the group, letting the horrible information fully sink in. “Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech.” he finishes.

“Perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power broking.” Artemis picks up, decidedly ignoring the angry look from Wally and the knowing look from Robin. “Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows.”

“Like you know anything about the Shadows.” Wally scoffs, a smirk falling onto his face, but what he doesn’t expect is for her to smile tauntingly at him. His smirk falls and he looks confused before finally shouting out what’s on his mind. “Who are you?!”

Roy deliberately ignores the spat. “Roquette’s working on a virus to render the Fog inert.”

“But if the Shadows know she can do that…” Robin begins, quietly.

Roy agrees with him instantly. “They’ll target her. Right now, she’s off the grid.” the picture changes again. “I stashed at her the local high school’s computer lab.”

“You left her alone?” Green Arrow questions, shocked.

“She’s safe enough for now.” Roy rebuttals.

“Then let's you and I keep her that way.” Green Arrow offers stepping closer to the young man he mentored.

“You and I?” Roy questions, sounding both angry and surprised. “Don’t you want to take your new protogé?”

Before Green Arrow can say anything, Batman places a dark hand on his shoulder. Stopping the blonde in his tracks. He glances back at the Dark Knight before turning back to Roy. “You brought this to the Team. It’s their mission, which means it’s her’s now, too.” Green Arrow says calmly

Roy scoffs. “Then my job’s done.” he says walking back towards the Zeta-Tubes.

**Recognize: Speedy-**

“That’s Red Arrow, B06. Update.” Roy corrects. The Zeta Tube beeps, recognizing the update, and transporting him away.

Behind his turned back Wally turns to Artemis with a glare, M’gann looks over as well, but she’s more confused than confrontational. Artemis looks away from the gingers’ looks.

* * *

 

**Happy Harbor; August 8th; 21:59 EDT**

Outside Happy Harbor High, M’gann and Superboy are on the roof with the Bioship camouflaged over their heads. While inside the school Aqualad checks the window to the hallway by the Computer Lab.

 _“Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our comms.”_ **_(So, I’ve seen this question before, and one of my friends asked me too, League of Shadows is the kid-friendly terms for League of Assassins. They are one in the same, hence why we see Ra’s when Roy is spying on the Shadows.)_ **

From outside Miss Martian finds the other minds with ease. Connecting them quickly.

 _“Everyone online?”_ she asks.

 _“Ohh.”_ Artemis half groans, sitting down on the desk Dr. Roquette is working at to keep from losing her balance. _“This is weird.”_

 _“And distracting.”_ Dr. Roquette’s voice cuts in as she continues to code quickly. _“Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough.”_ she stops typing and starts moving her body as if she were speaking aloud. **_( something all characters should really work on fixing.)_** _“Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?”_ she grips her head with annoyance and perceived pain from a headache she’s bound to get.

Wally sits on the window ledge eating a granola bar, Robin is looking out on of the partially opened blind of the same window row, but hidden by the pillar. _“Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?”_

 _“Pot, kettle.”_ Artemis offers. _“Have you met?”_

Kid Flash is immediately defensive. _“Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team.”_

Artemis stands instantly and points directly at him. _“That is so not on me.”_ behind her Roquette stops typing to give into her annoyance.

 _“Fate of the world at stake.”_ she tries to remind without getting too angry.

 _“She started it.”_ Kid Flash defends childishly.

 _“How about I just help Superboy and Miss Martian patrol the perimeter?”_ she offers, already walking away from her spot by the doctor.

 _“Good idea.”_ Aqualad agrees, his tone formal as ever but there’s a noted edge of stress to his simple words.

 _“You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo.”_ Robin points out, smirking at the last tidbit of knowledge.

Kid Flash’s eyes go wide. _“What? No!”_ he denies instantly “That was Speedy's—I mean, Red Arrow's… arrow.  **_(Yep, there’s no good way to say THAT.)_ ** Right?” he tries, giving the Boy Wonder a small smile as if that would change his answer.

 _“Not so much.”_ Robin admits, teasing clear in his tone.

Kid Flash manages to huff in his head. _“Well, still not giving her the satisfaction.”_ he  **_(crap, I want to say says and I really shouldn’t and am really trying not to. Gah!)_ ** gripes.

Walking out of the building Artemis is quick to remind him that’s ineffective. _“You know, I can still hear you!”_

Wally grips his head and groans aloud.  **_(which I actually didn’t know until I read the cc)_ **

_“I couldn't get the Justice League.”_ Roquette grumbles to herself, gripping the bridge of her nose before going back to coding.

 _“The virus won’t be of much use if we cannot find the weapon.”_ Aqualad  **_(crap, comments wouldn’t work either.)_ ** surmises, stepping up to stand behind the doctor. _“Can you track it?”_

 _“My utility fog is not a weapon.”_ she quickly defends, turning towards Aqualad. _“It’s science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I’d have to go online.”_ she turns back to the computer but doesn’t continue coding. _“Might as well rent a billboard with this address and ＂assassinate me＂ written in neon.”_ placing her head on the fingertips of her left hand.

Aqualad places his hand on her shoulder. _“We will protect you.”_ he promises.

She glances back as the dark skinned Atlantean then hitting the enter key to begin tracking the Fog. _“Tracking the Fog now.”_ she tells him, though it’s obvious by the way the targeting system is moving across the digital form of the globe on her screen. Coming to a stop on a fully zoomed in image of a plane sitting on a runway.

* * *

 

**Philadelphia; August 8th; 21:57 EDT**

Inside the plane the cyclops man holds a drink as the plane slowly moves across the runway. Until the desk beeps. A holoscreen appearing, which is now automatically tracking the doctor’s signal.

* * *

 

An old man’s image rises on the left-hand side of the globe. “Roquette has surfaced to track us, but that link’s a two-way street.” his screen zooms right in on Happy Harbor High. “Sending her location… now.”

The old man continues to sit in a lotus, watching the events unfold on screen. “Who we have near… Happy Harbor, Rhode Island?” he questions.

* * *

 

Superboy walks the perimeter, coming to a guarded stop as he hears bushes rustling. Following the sound, he leaps to the roof of the school and strides across it with precision, grace, and ease. Landing behind a tense M’gann and Artemis. The archer even having her bow strung. Though, seeing both are more relaxed than he, brushes it off and walking away from the girls.

 _“Mmm...that boy.”_ Superboy turns back, but upon seeing her look at him his eyes widen, realizing she meant him.

 _“He can hear you. We can all hear you.”_ Miss Martian points out, a tenseness to her tone that is not normal for her.

Artemis is either oblivious to or just doesn’t care. _“Oh, I know.”_ Miss Martian’s eyes widen in shock.

 _“Miss Martian,”_ Aqualad’s voice cuts in, Miss Martian calming, while Artemis forces her gaze out of the corner of her eye to the sidewalk leading to where she and Miss Martian are. _“Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue.”_

Miss Martian raises her right hand and the Bioship lands in the small field before the fence. _“Ready.”_

Superboy and Robin run out to it quickly, the open hatch closing right on their heels. The ship takes off quickly and smoothly, whichever one of the boys are flying has clearly been working at it.

Turning to walk back Miss Martian gives Artemis a small glare that’s gone before the archer could even blink. Both miss the raven haired woman behind the bushes wearing a jade green tunic with black under layers and a mask with a Cheshire grin splayed for all to see.

Miss Martian keeps her back to Artemis, her arms crossed before she finally gives in and talks to the girl. _“You embarrassed Superboy.”_

Artemis smiles at the green skinned girl. Almost looking innocent. Almost. _“Didn't hear him say that.”_

Miss Martian turns towards the archer, even though she’s looking away. _“Must you challenge everyone?”_ Behind her turned back, the jade colored, Cheshire-grin-mask wearing woman leaps over the fence. Silent.

 _“Where I come from, that's how you survive.”_ Artemis states, dropping the conversation there. Though Miss Martian’s frown lessens slightly.

* * *

 

Kid Flash is leaning against the wall outside the classroom. The woman’s shadow on the floor catches his attention. He follows it to the intersection but then sees it at the end of that hall. He uses his speed to try and reach the source. Skidding to a stop just before the pool, her shadow visible in the window for just a moment. He speeds into the natatorium, unaware of the hundreds of small spheres on the already potentially slippery floor.

He loses his footing, letting out a shocked “whoa” before landing on his back with a grunt. Groaning he looks up just in time to see the woman kick him in the face before all goes black.

She kicks his unconscious body into the pool, the 3m  **_(it’s like 9ft 9.6in, so, for anyone that has ever seen a pool where your lap lanes get deeper the closer to the diving well you get, that’s what this is.You can tell in the next shot.)_ ** depth of the pool. Then running off without another sound.

* * *

 

In the Computer Lab Aqualad stands beside Dr. Roquette as she continues to type.

The door only creaks slightly as it opens, but it is only open a very small amount before a shuriken comes whizzing towards the back of Roquette’s head. Aqualad takes the hit for her. The doctor goes to stand, but Aqualad sees movement. “Doctor, get down.” he calls out.

Roquette looks to the source of the shuriken, only to see the Cheshire grin. Her eyes widen and two more shurikens fly towards her, which Aqualad takes to the outside of his right arm as he knocks the doctor to the floor.

The ravenette- Cheshire- pushes the door fully open, running behind the computer desks. “Hmm.” she muses, twin sais held in a reverse grip as she runs towards the doctor and Atlantean. “That had to hurt.”

Aqualad pulls out the last shuriken out of his arm, his right tattoo glowing brightly. “Atlantean skin is quite dense.” he states, as he pulls out his Water-bearers to form dual swords. Just in time to block her sais.

“And my shuriken are quite poisoned.” she says, slashing at his stomach, then dodging under his strike at her head, then striking towards his arm which he blocks once more and pushes her away. Kicking her in the chest. She flips through the hit, landing silent and confident in a crouch on a computer table.

 _“M’gann, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab.”_ Aqualad calls out.

* * *

 

Miss Martian and Artemis storm through the double doors, Artemis knocking an arrow as she runs towards the computer lab. _“We’re on our way.”_ the archer assures

Miss Martian stops short, her eyes going wide. Before flying back to the last intersecting hallway she and Artemis passed.

* * *

 

Cheshire slashes again at Aqualad, who is keeping the doctor behind his Water-bearers and body. In retaliation, he strikes as her head, which she ducks under and she once again slices at his core, which he jumps back from. She fakes a high roundhouse and gets both her legs over Aqualad’s shoulders and yanks him to the ground with an “oof”.

Roquette watches the fight like a tennis match.

Cheshire throws her shuriken at the bystander, forcing Aqualad to turn his sword into a whip to change the trajectory of the sai. Though it still lands mere inches from her face, finally getting her to move and jump back with a yelp.

“Almost.” Cheshire mutters, as both she and Aqualad stand up, his Water-bearer becoming a sword once more as she a knife from her hiding place. “Poison slowing you down?” she asks as he strikes with both swords once more.

“Jellyfish toxin, I’m largely immune.” he tells her, getting her face.

She uses it to her advantage and headbutts him. Giving him all the pain and her none, despite the height difference, due to her mask being what makes contact. Knocking him to the ground and both his Water-bearers out of his hands.

“Largely.” she agrees, raising her sai. Only for it to be shot out of her hand. Turning to find Artemis already prepared with another arrow.

“Don’t. Move.” Artemis states slowly.

* * *

 

Miss Martian’s eyes glow red as she raises Kid Flash’s unconscious body out of the pool.

* * *

 

Cheshire chuckles, hearing Aqualad get back to his feet and bear his swords behind her since she’s been watching Artemis step closer to her. “This gig’s getting interesting.” she brings out a singlehanded collapsible sword. Standing ready for Artemis.

Who releases the arrows in rapid succession, however Cheshire slices through them, nearly in half every time.

Miss Martian and Kid Flash enter the door and find Doctor Roquette standing in stunned shock as arrow halves fall at her feet. Artemis pauses upon seeing them. Which is what prompts Cheshire to look as well. Now finding herself outnumbered four to one.

“Maybe a little too interesting.” she admits as Artemis knocks another arrow. She deflects it and drops a flash grenade.

Kid Flash jumps through the smoke, hitting nothing and stumbling right into Artemis’ arms. Both of them bumping foreheads. Shocked to find them so close together, and practically sharing breaths, he stumbles back with his eyes wide. Then looks to the now empty space. “Gone.” he grunts.

“She's getting away! You're letting her get away!” Roquette yells at Aqualad.

“This was all your fault. You were on the perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?” Kid demands of Artemis, who boldly stands before him.

Her eyes merely narrow at him, but enough to make anyone’s skin crawl.

“That's not really fair.” Miss Martian says calmly, walking up to them. “I was outside too.”

“Outside being distracted by her.” he retaliates. “Besides I can't be mad at you.” his tone gone flirtatious and almost sweet as he changes who he’s defending. _“You gave me mouth-to-mouth.”_

Miss Martian’s eyes go wide, realizing something he hasn’t yet. _“We heard that!”_ Artemis snaps angrily, while even Aqualad seems annoyed.

Kid Flash turns and walks away, dropping his head. “Dang it!” he gripes. Giving Miss Martian and Artemis the ability to talk without him separating them.

She gives the newest member a genuine smile. “I didn’t do half as well in my first battle,” she offers, even placing her hand on Artemis’ shoulder in an attempt to increase her comfort by offering it physically. “and I know you can’t have been Green Arrow’s sidekick for very long.”

Before she can respond Aqualad cuts in. “Focus, everyone.” though out of the two Miss Martian seems the most annoyed with the interruption. “The Shadows will be back.”

The radio beeps. “Robin to Aqualad.” it catches the Atlantean’s attention immediately.

* * *

 

**With Robin and Superboy**

The camouflaged Bioship flies over the coastline of a big city. “We’re over Philadelphia.” the Boy Wonder continues. Looking to an image on his hologlove as he flies the Bioship.  **_(Master multitasker, who knew?... Actually, that makes total sense.)_ ** “We’ve located the Shadows’ next target, STAR Labs.”

All he can do is watch as the building crumbles beneath them. “We’re too late.”

His eyes go wide at the efficiency and completeness of it. “It’s destroyed, totally destroyed.”

Even Superboy’s eyes have gone wide with shock. “The Fog decimated it.”

They look over the broken remains of the entire lab, everything sharded and cracked. “This is bad. STAR Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hand of the enemy.” there’s actually a bit of anger starting to show through in his words.

He and Superboy share a look. “What’s our next move?” he asks Aqualad.

* * *

 

Aqualad looks to the unhurt Doctor Roquette. “Rescan for that Fog. Find it.” then he glances back at the Doctor once more. “We’re moving the doctor.”

* * *

 

Buoy Bells ding in the distance, while Artemis walks around behind the doctor Kid Flash sits on top of the computer tower. When the blonde comes to a stop and glances at him, he glares right back.

 _“Stop it, both of you!”_ Aqualad’s telepathic voice cuts in and draws their attention away from the glaring contest that was about to begin.

 _“What?”_ both ask at the same time.

* * *

 

From within the bushes outside their location, Aqualad remains calm. _“I can hear you glaring.”_ he informs them. Then heads off towards the slight treeline. “Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep.” he instructs, but aloud.

The trees rustle behind him as a shadowy head appears. This one covered.

Aqualad is snagged by red vines before he could even hope to react and brought up with only a slight cry of shock. There are hits and grunts, leaves that fall to the ground below, but the attacker and now Aqualad are covered by the foliage.

Until he’s kicked out and slammed hard into the side of a parked van, leaving a dent and him to rebound until he falls to the concrete. Looking up he sees the shadow leap out of the trees. As the assassin- Black Spider- lands in a crouch before the Atlantean he stands, only to get hit in the shoulder blades by a man with crane hook for an arm- accurately named Hook. It knocks Aqualad down and out.

Cheshire flips beside his fallen body. “The Martian could return any second, and I’m not keen on evening their odds.” she tells the men. “We end Roquette now.” with that she’s gone again.

* * *

 

In the single room building, Kid Flash is watching Roquette as she types, still hanging out on top of the computer tower. The doors burst open and from the doorframe, Black Spider flips out.

Kid flips to a similar position, but his left leg out to the side which allows him to stand and pick into a run with ease. Going to swipe out Black Spider’s feet, but the man lives up to his chosen name. Flipping to the ceiling and clinging there. Before shooting red webbing at Kid Flash.

Who rolls out of the and towards the narrow cylinder trashcan which he throws at Black Spider to get him to drop back down to the ground. The assassin springs through his crouch, coming in with a cross that Kid Flash easily dodges and counter with a hit to the ribs.

Artemis goes to shoot the assassin when the glass window in the ceiling behind her shatters and Hook drops to the ground.  **_(and now I can only think of Captain Hook.)_ **

She changes her aim and shoots at the white haired man, who dodges the shot, and the next three by diving between the pews.

Artemis knocks another arrow, while Roquette stops typing and turns to her. “Don’t stop working.” she instructs the doctor, before releasing the arrow. Roquette says nothing and turns back to the computer.

From the double windows, Cheshire lines up an arrow it a crossbow. She releases it, but a desk is telekinetically put in the way of the shot. “Martian’s here. It’s now or never.” she commands of Hook and Black Spider, ditching the crossbow.

Kid Flash runs at Black Spider, but the acrobatic assassin executes a sudden spin which places him under Kid Flash and able to kick him in the stomach and away with both feet. Finding his footing with ease he shoots red webbing at the desk blocking Roquette.

Artemis has another arrow ready to be shot at Hook, but when she sees Cheshire drop down before Roquette her distraction is rewarded by a hook to the face. The hook returns to Hook’s hand while Cheshire looms over the fallen Roquette.

She twirls her sai, finding her expert hold and ready to stab her in the back. When the doctor’s skin suddenly turns green and her head turns to look right at Cheshire. “We’ve been duped!” she calls out, both angrily and to alert both men working with her.

* * *

 

At the Sandbar Internet Cafe is the real Doctor Roquette working on a computer as Aqualad stands guard. “I’ve almost got it.” she tells him.

* * *

 

“The next target’s a WayneTech Facility.” Robin says, shocked as the camouflaged Bioship comes to a slow just outside the building. “In theory,” now he has Superboy’s attention, the clone can hear the emotions raging through Robin’s voice. “it’s system software could be used to hack the-” he cuts himself off.

“The what?” Superboy asks expectantly.

“Doesn’t matter.” Robin tries to brush off. “Wh-what matters is WayneTech. operates a 24-hour workforce. We’ll never evacuate the building in time.”

In the parking structure across the street, a dark grey van pulls into a parking space. Inside is the cyclops and the Fog. Which he quickly begins activating.

* * *

 

Miss Martian returns to her classic form, levitating in the air a good four feet over Cheshire and Hook’s heads. “You’ll never find Doctor Roquette.” she tells Cheshire with conviction.

“Never’s such a long time.” Cheshire teases. “Pursuing target. Keep ‘em busy.” she calls out. Running off.

Hook launches his hook at Miss Martian to prevent her from following.

Artemis is just starting to get her feet when Cheshire runs by. She quickly gets back to her feet. “Pursuing their leader.” she calls out. Kid Flash is still fighting Black Spider, blocking his punches, then managing a cross to the assassin’s face and knocking him down. “Take the rest down.” he watches the blonde run out the double doors.

“You are **so** not the boss of me.” Kid calls after her, annoyed and purposefully dragging out the so.

“Just do it!” she snarls over her shoulder, not losing stride.

Behind his turned back Black Spider gets to his feet and throws his arms around Kid Flash so he can’t move his arms. His left arm slides closer to the speedsters neck as his right-hand grips the ginger hair tightly.

* * *

 

Artemis follows Cheshire outside the building, but the cat-themed assassin notices the lack of an unconscious Aqualad immediately. “Oh, I do not like being played.” she murmurs to herself. The lenses of her mask light up and she can now see Aqualad’s footprints as they lead down the road. She takes after them quickly.

Artemis stops in nearly the same spot Cheshire did, knocking an arrow. Releasing it.

Cheshire strikes it out of the air. “I was hoping it’d be you.” she says, the smugness in her voice shows that smile on her mask is almost definitely on her face. Then she takes off down the street again.

Getting to the rooftops and running across them rather than on even ground with Artemis. She lands before two chimney stacks, but before she can make her way around them another of Artemis’ arrows is released. This one sticking to the chimney on the left and releasing a purple gas. Causing the assassin to cough a few times before she loses a grip on her sais and falls unconscious with a groan.

Artemis lands in a crouch, bringing another arrow out of her quiver, stringing and bringing slight tension to it. When she’s close, Cheshire turns to her side, putting her hand underneath her body, and knocking Artemis’ legs out from under her.

“Mask has built-in filters.” the assassin taunts.

Artemis goes for the sidekick, which Cheshire blocks with her arm, moving through the motion Artemis goes for a roundhouse to her head. She whiffs but gets back to her feet. Unfortunately, Cheshire gets her hands locked behind her back and knocks her bow out of her hands.

“Better luck next time, kid.” Cheshire teases with ease despite the amount Artemis is struggling. She hits the archer in between the shoulder blades. Knocking her to the ground with a cry.

* * *

 

Aqualad hears a thump on the roof and immediately turns to Roquette. “We have company.” he says tensely.  **_(not that I can blame him if I had to watch her I’d be annoyed too)_ **

“Uploading now.” she says, typing even faster. “And by the way, you said you’d protect me.” she snaps.

A singular sphere rattles its way down the dark hallway, coming to a stop just within visible range. Before stopping and immediately releasing a smoke screen. Aqualad whips out his Water-bears quickly, forming solid swords in seconds. Roquette stands up beside him when nothing happens for a few seconds.

From behind his a ceiling panel is pushed lose.

Sensing something he turns, only to get three darts to the chest in rapid succession.

Cheshire drops to the ground confidently. “Let’s test the limit of you Jellyfish immunity, shall we?” she taunts.

Aqualad shakes his head in order to clear it before charging at the assassin. He strikes high with his right. Which she ducks under, then at where her face is now with his left. Which she tightly flips over. He strikes downwards, but she steps out of the way and lets his momentum throw him off balance. As he turns towards her she unleashes a roundhouse kick to his face. Which knocks him straight to his front on the floor. Both his Water-bearers losing their integrity and the tattoos dimming in unison.

“There, limit tested.” Cheshire says simply. Then turns to Roquette. “Now, doctor, time for my appointment.” she enunciates by bringing out a sai, which gets Roquette to cautiously move away from her.

All while the upload is being processed.

* * *

 

With the bioship still camouflaged Superboy and Robin wait by the opening back hatch.

“It’s downloading.” Robin informs, watching the progress on his hologlove.

What catches Superboy’s attention is the sound of a van door opening. He recognizes the Fog’s storage container instantly. “Don’t need it!” he growls.

Jumping despite Robin’s cry of “Superboy!” but the Boy Wonder can only watch as he jumps right at the cyclops.

Before he can reach him the man uses the grey control panel hanging from his shoulder to release a red laser beam at Superboy. Strong enough to knock him back and to the parking surface on his back. Unmoving.

The cyclops turns back to the container and releases the Fog.

“No!” Robin calls out, grappling to the nearest light pole then flipping to get to the next and land before the surface level of the WayneTech facility. A hole eaten through the double doors.

The security guard can only watch the cloud go by in shock. “What in the-” he cuts himself off as he sees Robin run past him. “Hey! You can’t come in here!” yells at the not stopping Boy Wonder. Moving to grab his walkie talkie. “Unauthorized entry!”

The gated doors start coming down ahead of the Boy Wonder. “WayneTech override- RG4.” Robin calls out.  **_(it says Archie in the cc, but judging by the fact that they can’t tell the difference between A and eight, + B and speedy. I’m guessing they dun goofed.)_ **

The nearly closed gate rises giving him enough room to roll underneath and keep running.

* * *

 

Miss Martian manages to dodge the large hook as it comes back to its source. Once she’s out of range she throws her hand out telekinetically moving the pews beside Hook. He obliterates the first one but barely manages to get the one that rises to his turned back.

Knowing she’s vulnerable he turns and launches his hook at her once more. She spins away and it sticks to the ceiling. _“Kid Flash, we need to end this now.”_ she tells him.

As the speedster avoids the red webbing by flipping over the row seating. Coming to a pause with a smirk on his face. _“It’s like you read my mind, beautiful.”_ in his distracted state the red webbing clings to his left shoulder. Looking over it for a mere second until he starts spinning at high speeds.

Black Spider is too shocked to be able to counteract it before he’s whisked off his feet.

Kid Flash jumps, while still spinning, and lands a dual set of kicks to Black Spider’s chest, breaking the webbing and sending the assassin back into a pew and breaking it with the force Kid Flash hit him with.

Hook’s hook retracts and he launches it once more at Miss Martian. She creates a telekinetic wall that sends the hook crashing back into its wielder. Hitting him in the jaw and knocking the man out with a strangled cry of pain.

“Woohoo!” she says happily, aloud. “I got mine.”

“Great.” Kid Flash says, then tries to work against the webbing finding it not anywhere near budging. “Uh, a little help?”

* * *

 

The Fog crashes through a set of windows low on the left side of the second tier of the building.  **_(I’m 99% sure that’s not the right term, but I don’t really care, plus I think with that description you know what I’m talking about.)_ ** The lights go black in that segment, the Fog continues on taking out more windows and lights as they overrun the building.

Inside the cafeteria three of the workers yell as the run out of the room, only a young woman with brunette hair remains by her work station. Robin runs in through the other door. Heading right for the computer. Slowing as he pulls out the cable from his hologlove.

“What’s going on?” she asks, confused but not seemingly frightened. Then sees Robin attach the cord to the computer. “What are you doing?”

Robin ignores her as his screen comes to life. “Please be linked to the mainframe. Please be linked to the mainframe.” he begs, tapping on the projection.

* * *

 

Cheshire continues to back the nervous doctor up, away from the unconscious Aqualad. Grabbing the front of her shirt elicits a gasp from the doctor as she closes her eyes, expecting her end. Before that, she looks to the computer with the download progress showing.

Cheshire cocks her head and follows the woman’s gaze. Just as the bar shows full download and the computer beeps in agreement. The assassin turns back to the doctor.” So you've finished the virus,” she states. “eliminating the reason for your elimination,” despite her words her sai is getting closer to the doctor’s neck and face. “though not your entertainment value.” she gets right in front of her and watches as the blonde’s eyes go wide. The sudden release of her grip sends the doctor to the ground. “Lucky for you, my orders are clear. You live to program another day. After all, doctor, Shadows may find another use for you.” she shies away from the assassin, the final statement more terrifying than any proceeding it.

* * *

 

At the WayneTech. Facility the Fog is still running rampant, but Robin is fully focused on the download status of the virus. Once it’s fully uploaded to his hologlove the result is instantaneous. The screen of the computer he’s logged into goes red.

Inside the computer, the Fog Bots turn red mere seconds before exploding.

Robin turns to watch as the Fog Cloud behind him turns red before disappearing. The woman behind the counter breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Yes!” he cheers, clutching his unoccupied hand. “The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!”

* * *

 

The cyclops can only watch as the Fog turns red before disappearing. What catches his attention is the fact that Superboy is standing once more and walking towards him. Reacting he shoots another beam at the clone.

Superboy grunts as he blocks it with his forearm, but is able to charge ahead as he blocks most of the beam. Some smaller ones still hitting him, but not enough to hinder his movements.

Gritting his teeth he faces the source, pushing harder despite the pain. Once he’s close enough he fully faces the man, then reaches out with his hand and stops the beam from even leaving the helmet. The backlash knocks the man into the side of the van and limply to the ground.

* * *

 

Cheshire walks out of the Sandbar Cafe. Only to be stopped as four of Artemis’ arrows land before her and explode quickly.

Her mask falling off and out of the smoke.

As it clears she’s on her hands and knees, her back to Artemis’ taut bowstring and very sharp arrow tip. She subtly pushes up, but Artemis sees it. “Don’t move a muscle.” the archer snarls.

Despite the warning, Cheshire stands. “Wow.” she murmurs, turning to face Artemis over her shoulder. Her eyes open to reveal the same murky, dark, expansive brown as Artemis’ own. “I am completely at your mercy.

Artemis’ eyes widen slightly as she gasps. “You.”

“I suppose now you bring me to Justice. Let your new friends interrogate me.” she taunts. “I wonder if your position's secure enough to survive them learning everything I know.” There’s a long pause where neither of them so much as breathe. Then, Artemis silently lowers her bow. “Didn't think so.” she starts backing up, smoke curling around her. “So like the Cheshire Cat, I'll just disappear.” with that even her shadow has gone missing.

The smoke stays for another moment then it too, disappears.

Aqualad pants as he’s mostly supported by Dr. Roquette as she helps him out the door. “Artemis, where’s the assassin?” he questions.

“She, uh- she got away.” she stutters out quietly.

However, Kid Flash and his big mouth are right beside her in an instant. “Oh, from you?” he taunts. “Oh, big surprise. Notice we got ours.”

Miss Martian lowers the still-knocked-out assassin closer to the ground.

He looks down and his eyes lighten, a small smile on his face. “Cool.” then picks up Cheshire’s mask. “Souvenir.”

Aqualad recognizes it instantly, walking towards Kid Flash without Roquette’s support, but the doctor remains close, just in case. “Her mask?” he questions, wincing as he yanks one of her darts out of his chest. “Did you her,” he cuts himself off as he rips out another dart. “her face?” he finishes, yanking out the last dart.

“It was dark.” Artemis defends, then looks towards the bay.

“It is fine.” Aqualad assures, reading her body language since she won’t say anything. “Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you.”

She glances over her shoulder before fully turning to face him as Miss Martian lands beside Kid Flash.

“Welcome to the Team.”

She gives a small smile in return.

Aqualad steps up before her and offers his hand. After a slight hesitation, she takes it.

“I always wanted a sister.” Miss Martian says sincerely. “Here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same.” she clarifies, even Kid Flash is willing to get close to the ‘newbie who kicked Red Arrow off the Team’

“I wouldn't know.” Artemis decides to say, though a small chuckle does come through. “But thanks.”

Miss Martian elbows Kid Flash in the chest. “Ow.” he grumbles, but still no one says anything. “Yeah. Welcome.” he says begrudgingly.

Artemis offers her hand, he only hesitates slightly before taking it. Though he does look at it the whole time like he thinks it’s going to either explode or eat him.

* * *

 

**Gotham City; August 9th; 1:16 EDT**

An out of order telephone booth glows gold, as it shuts off Artemis opens the doors. Looking around as she walks into the center of the alleyway. Her eyes narrow as she looks to her right blindspot. Spinning tightly she crouches to her knee, aiming her bow at the shadowy figure whose only noticeable features are their bright-white eyes. “Step into the light.” she demands, her arm shaking slightly from the effort of holding her drawstring back so long and moving into that position so quickly. “Now.”

Nonchalantly Red Arrow does. “Nice move.” he says with a slight scoff as he walks towards her. Artemis releases the drawstring, and stands up. “Almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece,” he says a resentful tone to his words as he stops before her. “though we both know you're not.” Artemis glares. “Still, I'm sure G.A. and Bats had a reason for lying, so your cover's safe.” he leans down and into her personal space. “But I warn you: do not hurt my friends.” he practically growls. Then walks away.

Behind his turned back Artemis’ shoulders sag.

* * *

 

“Report.” a voice demands.

The old man’s eyes open, sitting in the center of a semicircle with Light Screens above his head. “Masters, before Ojo’s capture he transmitted the STAR Labs data you required, but the WayneTech intel still eludes us.

“Once again the young... heroes interfere.” L-2 states. “So it's fortunate that we have an operative... on the inside.” the old man smiles dreadfully.


	8. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually really hard for me to do, I don't know why but I had a really hard time sitting down and finishing this one. I actually left it alone until a few days ago and was like 'okay, gotta get it down before the 30th, just finish it'. So yeah, but I think it turned out pretty well still, I mean it still took ten+ hours, so I'm guessing it's okay.

In the star scape, a golden helmet turns, eternal. Until it stops and the eyes glow an even brighter gold than the color of the helmet.

* * *

**New Orleans; July 27th; 21:57 CDT**

Trumpet music plays in the background as an old man walks down the street. Carrying a cane but not using it. He stops before a door on his left.  **MADAM XANADU** the main golden oval sign reads and eye in the center. Three small square signs with red font read  **TAROTS READ > LOVED ONES CONTACTED > FATES FORETOLD.** He pulls out a golden pocket watch. Looking at the woman on the inside of the cover. He closes it and walks inside.

As he does a woman steps through the bead-guarded doorway. Her skin and hair dark, but her green eyes are accented by the three blue jewels on her forehead. “Bonsoir, monsieur.” (Good evening, sir) she greets. “How can Madame Xanadu be of service?” he French accent rather mild.  **_(so, cc says Madame with an e, and so do the scripts on Wiki, I never really bothered to question it until I read the signs on the door and realized there isn’t an e there. I’m not entirely sure which one’s right. Part of me wants to believe the cc and scripts, considering this is the same TV show that spelled Whizzies at least three different ways.)_ ** “Ah, there is someone to whom you wish to speak.” she stops about the distance of the table to her right apart from the man. “Your wife, mai non (perhaps {well, the literal translation is but no, but it’s similar enough and it kind of makes more sense})?” 

The man’s hand clenches tightly around the watch. “Yes, my Inza.” 

Xanadu sits down. “Then madam will make contact if fate be kind.” 

The man sighs as he sits down as well. “But he so rarely is.”

“Ahem.” She clears her throat, then holds out her hand.

The man reaches into his jacket, pulling out a roll of bills.  **_(guys, chill, it’s a roll of ones. Had to slow the thing down a ton, but it’s a roll of ones.)_ ** “Oh, of course,” he says, placing them in her hand. She slips them down her shirt with no hesitation and closes her eyes.

The ball in the center glows pure white and her hair is blown back. The light above sways and creaks, the table shakes ever so slightly, and the curtains blow with the wind. The man watches as the table rises. Then the candles blow out.

“Oh, my darling. How I’ve missed you.” Madam Xanadu says, though her voice is slightly higher than her own. Her eyes snap open, glowing white as well. “I’m so lonely here and cold.”

The man bursts out into laughter. “Th-that’s the best you could do?”

Everything clatters to their original places.

“Imbecile! You have broken the spell.” Xanadu snaps as her eyes open once more. “Your wife is forever lost.”

“Th-that supposed to be  **my** wife?” he questions mocking. Letting out a single chuckle before he continues. “Heck, my little Spitfire would’ve kicked my can for throwin’ away good money on you.”

“No refunds for non-believers,” Xanadu replies hastily as she stands up out of her chair and crosses her arms.  **_( this reaction can seem a little strange for those that don’t understand the culture she comes from, it confused me the first time I saw it until I asked my uncle- a tarot card read himself- why someone would do that. The answer is simple, some people like to try and hustle their money back from Readers. By standing up she’s giving herself more time to run away and call for help, or take him down before he can get at her. Plus keeping the table between them means he’d have to jump it or go around it.)_ **

“I think we both know you’re the non-believer, Madame. A wind machine.” he gestures widely with his hand to where a wind machine is hidden from sight behind the curtains near the ceiling. “Tire jacks under the table.” he lifts the long table cover to show it off, then sits up straight. “A shame, too. You have the perfect aura for the work, and nothing would’ve pleased me more than to be reunited with my bride.” he opens his golden pocket watch, looking down at the picture in longing.

A hand is placed on the back of the man’s jacket and then on his left lapel. Turning he’s stunned to find Abra Kadabra grabbing him. “You will be with her soon enough.” he promises through his thick accent, holding the older man off the ground. He smirks and all the old man can do is looked stunned before they disappear in a flash of blue-white light.

Madame Xanadu gasps in shock, finally her flight reflexes kick in and she runs back through her bead blocked doorway.

Behind her turned back the cane the old man had glows gold, floating on its own before it too disappears, but in a golden flash.

* * *

**Mount Justice; August 19th, 19:39 EDT**

**“Initiate- Combat Training.”** the computerized voice says as Kaldur and Superboy slowly work their way from the opposite sides of the circle towards each other.  **“3.”** the two begin to circle each other.  **“2.”** they’re now maintaining about ten feet of distance from each other.  **“1.”**

Both charge, Superboy goes in for a right hook punch that Aqualad ducks under, retaliating with a left-right one-two combo. Both of which Superboy blocks, though Kaldur jumps and goes for a hook kick, that Superboy both ducks under and raises his hands for. As Kaldur lands he goes for another right hook that Kaldur dives back into a back handspring, landing in a crouch.

Artemis and M’gann watch on. “Kaldur's uh, nice, don't you think?”  **_(Google wants Kaldor, and guess what, that’s what the cc has… I’m officially disappointed.)_ ** Artemis asks, glancing at M’gann to ensure that she’s the only one listening before she continues. “ Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out.”

“He's like a big brother to me.” she denies light-heartedly. “But you know who would make  **the** cutest couple? You and Wally.” she teases, looking over her shoulder at the ginger currently noisily enjoying his burrito. “You're so full of passion and he's so full of-uh-of…”

“It.” Artemis finishes with conviction, though their combined laughing afterward proves that she is mocking him.

Kaldur and Superboy charge each other, with his bigger build Superboy  **_(Conner, fuck you!)_ ** gets his arms on the Atlantean’s shoulder blades, before getting his boot behind Aqualad’s barefoot and throwing him over his shoulder and a good fifteen feet away, on his rear.

Aqualad lets out a stunned cry as he feels his feet leave the ground.

**“Fail > Aqualad.”** the computerized voice calls out, as his stats appear near the fallen Atlantean’s shoulder.

Superboy stands up straighter, brushing off his hands. “Black Canary taught me that.”

Red Tornado drops out of a hole in the ceiling. Gaining everyone’s attention. As Superboy helps Kaldur to his feet.

“Do you have a mission for us?” Wally asks, speeding in front of Red Tornado.

“Mission assignments are the Batman’s responsibility.” Tornado responds.

“Yeah. Well, the Batman is with _the Robin_ , doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham,” Wally responds, tauntingly emulation Tornado’s speech pattern. “but you’re heading somewhere, right?” at this point all of the Team members were slowly moving in. “Hot date or a-a missión.” 

“If we  **can** be of help...” Kaldur speaks up, counteracting Wally’s general rudeness with very polite and formal speech.

Tornado looks the Team over for a moment. Then he turns and calls up the holoscreens. “This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old.”

“Guy doesn’t look a day over ninety.” Wally comments in Artemis’ direction. M’gann steps up on his left, immediately drawing the ginger’s attention away from the archer.

“And he has been missing for twenty-three days.” Tornado continues, either not hearing Wally or ignoring him. “Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society,” the image on the holoscreen changes to cover Kent’s face with a golden helmet and his clothes turn royal blue with a gold belt, breastplate, gauntlets, boots and cape the precursor to your mentor’s Justice League.” with that Kent’s picture became Doctor Fate’s.

“Of course.” Kaldur realizes, sounding annoyed with himself. “Nelson was Earth’s Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate.”

“Pfft.” Wally snorted. “More like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes.” he whispers to Artemis.

Tornado turns to the Team again. “Kent may just be on one of his… walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate.” Tornado continues,  **_(I like to think he only hears what his hardware deemed necessary, therefore he didn’t hear Wally.)_ ** “The source of the Doctor’s mystic might, and it unwise to leave such power unguarded.”

“He’s like the great sorcerer-priests and priestesses of Mars, I would be honored to help find him.” M’gann speaks up, everyone pays her attention, knowing that it isn’t often she would bring up her life on their sister planet. Much less her religion.

Wally’s hand shoots up instantly. “Me too.” Everyone turns in, surprised.  **_(and this is where I want to kill you, Wally.)_ ** “So honored, I can barely stand it.” Wally continues, suddenly sounding sheepish as he realizes all attention was focused on him. Behind him, Artemis glares. “Magic rocks.” throwing in a Rock and Roll hand gesture. The blonde rolls her eyes and she crosses her arms.

“Take this, it is the key to the Tower of Fate.” Tornado says, offering up an old brass key. Aqualad takes it from his waiting hand.

“What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?” Wally questions M’gann. She gives him a small smile but nothing more.

* * *

Inside the Bioship, M’gann at the helm, Artemis directly in front of her, Wally to Artemis’ right, with Kaldur and Superboy (in that order) on her left. “So, Wally,” Artemis begins, an already mocking tone in her words. “when did you realize your  **honest** affinity for sorcery?”

“Well, I-I don’t like to brag,” Wally stumbles over his words, but his attention is fully out of the corner of his eye right at M’gann. “but, uh before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered become a wizard myself.” seeing that he has M’gann’s attention he puts his hands behind his head and visibly relaxes.

Artemis rolls her eyes, and Kaldur looks away from KF.

“We’ve reached Tornado’s coordinates, but-” M’gann starts, as she brings the bioship down in the street. 

* * *

**Salem; August 19th; 20:22 EDT**

The bioship is fully camouflaged as it makes its descent. On the right side of the road is an open field, but on the left, there is an old theater that looks shutdown, and a red brick building that with its lights on seemingly has people inside.

“Nothing’s there.” Superboy finishes.

“Take us down.” Aqualad commands. Outside the bioship is a mangey orange cat with deep red markings around its body. Though its face has similar black marking and red eyes that seem to observe the hidden bioship before it hops off the box it was on and trot inside the theater.

“Grant us access to the tower, and I promise an end to your suffering.” a man’s voice- the same man who was in New Orleans- bargains. “Continue to refuse and-” he cuts himself off as something zaps.

Causing another man, who sounds older, to cry out in pain.

The cat jumps on a teens lap as he laughs from the front row of the seating. Instantly he begins petting the cat, causing it to purr and meow. His face is pale, his hair is dark and styled in a way that almost seems to give him horns, but his eyes are old and angry. The cat begins to babble at him. “Shush, Teekl!” he reprimands. “I’m watching the show.”

Up on the stage, tied in ropes and sitting in a chair, panting from pain is Kent Nelson. The same man that was in New Orleans standing before him holding a magic wand. “Enjoy it…” Kent begins, though forced to take a breath due to the assumed torture he’s been receiving since New Orleans. “while you can.” he finishes. Then looks up with determination in his eyes, knowing he has their attention. “Soon enough, my friends will come to help me.” the Hispanic with the long ponytail walks behind his chair, raising his wand as the end sparks blue. Touching it to Kent Nelson’s back to zap him once more.

Teekl the cat hisses as the teen stands up. Clapping and shouting. “Encore! Encore!” before laughing in sick joy.  **_(again, if you knew DC prior to watching this show you’d that he’s Klarion, but I distinctly remember having no clue who he was and this is how I saw the episode)_ **

The cat meows once more. “What?” he questions, annoyed.

The cat hisses then meows once more. Almost as if he understood her his eyes soften. “Oh.”

* * *

Wally skids to a stop in the middle of the field they parked the bioship next to. “Nothing.” he says, looking to Artemis. “This isn’t simple camouflage.”

The whole team looks to the ginger speedster, but Artemis is smug when she responds. “What do you think, adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined phase shifting?”

“Absolutely…” Wally starts, but as M’gann appears in his line of sight the slight smile drops from his face. “Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here.” though the way he looks at M’gann is too obvious to be missed as well as his reason for changing his answer. The way his voice nearly cracks doesn’t help his case.

Artemis glares, while Superboy and Aqualad look skeptical.

Unnoticed behind the teens, the four occupants of the theater appear. Though Teekl in the boy’s arms and Kent Nelson’s hands are bound. The boy looks rather smugly at the man with the wand. “Hey, Abra Kadabra, are you using adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?”

“Yes.” Abra Kadabra begrudgingly responds.

* * *

Crickets chirp as the Team stares at the open field.

Kaldur looks to the key in his hand. “A test of faith.” he repeats, looking to the handle on the key where it says  **‘INSERT’.** He walks between Artemis and Superboy. “Stand behind me.” he commands. Stepping up so he is more than three steps ahead of the closest team member. Raising the key, it disappears and sounds as though it clicks into a lock. Turning his hand the tumblers thud to the unlocked position. As this happens a massive stone tower comes into sight. 

Much to Artemis’ and Wally’s surprise. Though Superboy and Miss M seem rather calm about it.

Kaldur keeps a hand on the key, pushing the ornate wooden door inwards. The Team following him in without a command. The door slams shut, but the key remains in the door.

* * *

“Uh, where’d the door go?” Superboy asks, confused and the entire team looks around the blank four walls. Until a gold-tinted projection of Kent Nelson appears.

“Greetings.” the projection of Kent’s magic power begin to speak. “You have entered with a key, but the Tower does not recognize you. State your purpose and intent.”

Wally looks back at M’gann before smiling. “We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate.” he said with an overdramatic smile.

Kent looks at him sadly, then fades from view. Wally’s face falls until he hears the sound of the floor creaking loudly. Looking down just in time to see the whole segment give out from underneath the Team. Dropping all six of them towards the magma at the bottom.

Superboy is falling the fastest but changes his course to get to one of the walls, while M’gann grabs Wally bringing the two of them closer as well. While Artemis pulls out a small crossbow, turning on her back to shoot higher into the rock, then swing to grab Kaldur as both of them plant their feet solidly on the wall.

Superboy claws at the rock. His grip slowing him down, but not stopping him even as he digs the balls of his feet into the rock. Finally, he slows, but not before his feet and ankles fall into the lava. He screams in pain but pulls his unharmed feet out of the lava. “Those were my favorite boots,” he said annoyed, breathing heavily. “This Kent better be worth it.”

* * *

Outside the theater, Kent Nelson, Abra Kadabra, the kid, and his cat come into view. Just as Abra Kadabra pushes Kent forward harshly. As Kent gets within feet of the door, the cross with the top of infinity- the symbol of Doctor Fate- appears on the door and it unlocks itself to reveal a staircase within. The teen smiles mischievously.

All three enter the tower and once again, the door slams shut behind them. Only this time it disappears from the outside too.

* * *

Inside the Tower, Kent looks to Kadabra. “The Tower may not appreciate trespassers.”

Kadabra raises his wand. “Mute.” he commands.

Choking Kent a collar appears around his neck a red light glowing in the center.

Kadabra places his hand on Kent’s shoulder and they all walk forward, the wall dividing to let them in. Stopping at living room when Inza's portrait hangs over a large fireplace.

Kent’s magical projection appears in the center of the rug. “Hello, Kent.” he greets. “How unlike you to bring guests to the Tower, especially one with such potent mystic power.”

Kadabra raises a hand and places it on Kent’s shoulder as the collar speaks for Kent. “My friends come to help me.” it’s mechanical and wrung out, but definitely Kent’s voice. Silently the man glares heavily at Kadabra. 

Kent’s projection smiles and the wall opens once more. Revealing stairs that run in all directions, regardless of gravity.

Kadabra smiles smugly, as all three begin up the stairs does the wall close behind them.

* * *

M’gann and Wally are slowly falling, slowing and speeding up as M’gann power wanes and waxes. “Having trouble… maintaining altitude…” she wipes sweat from her brow. “Ugh, I’m so hot.”

“You sure are.” he says not even thinking.

“Wally!” Artemis both gasps at and reprimands him.

“Hey, inches above sizzling death, I’m entitled to speak my mind!” he snaps back.

Kaldur also wipes the sweat off his brow. “My physiology and M’gann’s are susceptible to heat, we must climb out quickly.” 

“Hello, Megan.” M’gann said through gasps. “We never… truly answered the question.” She turned her head slightly. “Red Tornado… sent us… to see if… Mr. Nelson and the Helmet… were safe.” 

A panel slides shut underneath Superboy’s feet, calmly he steps on the panel. Wally falls, landing on his butt while M’gann falls next to him on her knees. Artemis and Kaldur belay down to the panel.

“This platform.” Kaldur realizes, touching it with both his hands. “It should be red hot, but it cool to the touch.” 

“Don’t worry Megalicious, I gotcha.” Wally says, helping the green girl to her feet.

Artemis blows a gasket. “Enough!” she shoved Wally into the wall. “Your little "impress M’gann at all cost" game nearly got us all barbecued.” 

Wally glared at the blonde half Vietnamese before him. “When did this become my fault?”

“When you lied to that whatever-it-was and called yourself a true believer.” Artemis snaps, Superboy and M’gann looking to the redhead from behind her.

Once again all the attention in the room was on Wally.

“Wally?” M’gann questions, stunned. “You don’t believe?”

Wally glares at Artemis before speaking out in exacerbation. “Fine. Fine! I lied about believing in Magic! But magic’s the real lie, it’s all a major load!”

“Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis.” Kaldur prompts his hand still on the floor. “The Mystic Mages created the skin icons that power my Water-bearers.” now he looking at Wally.

“Dude, you ever hear of Bioelectricity?” he asks, seeming annoyed, but not demeaning. Then he opens his mouth again, this time set on being sarcastic. “Hey, in primitive cultures,  **fire** was once considered magic too. Today, it’s all a bunch of tricks.”

“You’re pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the  **sound barrier** in his sneakers.” Artemis spoke up.

“That’s science.” Wally speaks simply. “I recreated the Flash’s experiment, and here I am!” he says with a sarcastic hand gesture of grandeur. “Everything can be explained by science.” 

Kaldur smirks. “Let us test that theory.” then grabs an unseen handle.

“Wait, the back draft from the lava will roast us alive!” Wally protests, but Kaldur opens it anyway.

The door opens, however, with a snow flurry. Accompanied by gusting winds and an expansive tundra-space beyond.

“It’s snow!” M’gann cried cheerfully.

Artemis looks up at Wally’s angry face with a smirk. “Do you ever get tired of being wrong?” his frown deepens.

* * *

The Team jumps through, but what was originally a downward jump spun so the gateway was now floating in mid air from their point of view. Until it disappears in a golden flash. Wally turns away from where he was watching it, to find the whole Team looking at him.

“Well?” Artemis asks, a confident look on her face.

“Every hear of string theory?” he questions sarcastically. “We’re in a pocket dimension.”

“Ugh.” Artemis growls angered by Wally’s absolute lack of faith.  **_(despite the fact that she thought it was total bull at first too.)_ **

“What’s that?” M’gann questions. What she’s looking at is Kent Nelson’s cane floating above the snow.

“Ooo, maybe it’s Kent’s magic wand.” Wally says sarcastically. Speeding over so he grabs it at the same time Artemis does.

“I got it.” they synchronize. Then it begins to glow gold. “Huh?” they both question in shock. “I can’t let go!” before being pulled upwards by the cane and disappearing in a flash of gold.

The three remaining exchange a worried look.

* * *

The teen, Abra Kadabra, and Kent walking along a staircase that looks like it’s upside down. 

“Are we there yet?” the teen drawls, his cat lying behind his neck. “Are we there yet? Are we there yet?”

Kadabra grabs Nelson’s shoulder, bring all three to a stop. “Tell us how to find the helmet.” he demands, clearly becoming aggravated. 

Kent glares, but can’t say anything due to the collar around his neck. In a second Kadabra removes it, throwing it over his shoulder with a smug look. “Can't.” Kent says, though his voice is hoarse he’s smiling. “Having too much fun.”

Kadabra’s face contorts in anger, then electrocutes Kent, knocking him to the ground. “Still having fun?”

The teen chuckles. “I am! Zap 'im again!” another idea comes to his mind as his fist meets his open right hand. “Or dump him off the side, and watch him splat!”

Kadabra raises his ‘wand’ again. Zapping Kent.

The teen laughs once, enjoying the pain before him. Until his cat meows and grabs his attention. “Ah, yes, yes.” he seems to agree with the cat. “I suppose we might still need him.” though he looks back at the pain Kadabra is causing Kent with vicious glee.

* * *

 

Superboy, M’gann, and Kaldur walk through the snow in almost silence. Until M’gann finally speaks up. “I don't understand Wally. It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen.”

Kaldur approaches it calmly, having known Wally for a few years means he can understand how he thinks. At least a little bit. “Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging magic would relinquish the last vestige of that control.”  **_(for those that don’t know a vestige is a trace of something that is disappearing or no longer exists. And, yeah, I had no clue what that meant either.)_ **

M’gann looks away from Kaldur thinking about what he said. Until something creaks and thuds in the distance.

Turning towards the sound the three find a doorway sitting on top of a nearby ridge with a few steps leading up to it. They exchange no words as they head towards it.

* * *

 

On a nearby platform to where the teen is watching Kadabra torture Kent, Artemis and Wally come into existence. Neither lets go of the cane as they move from lying on their sides to kneeling on one knee. Kent sees them instantly.

Once Wally’s looking in the right direction he recognizes Kadabra. “Abra Kadabra.” he growls.

Kent relaxes and gains a slight smile. “Well, would you look at that.”

The cane glows in Artemis and Wally’s grip, in response, Kent’s whole body glows the same gold. Kadabra and the teen barely glance at the teen-heroes as Kent begins to float and fly past them. Grabbing the cane with both hands immediately lets Wally and Artemis let go it as Kent’s bonds come undone.

“In here.” Kent says, standing up and using his cane to create an elevator in the wall. All three rush in.

“No! No! No!” the teen working with Kadabra shouts angrily. “I want that helmet!” he raises his hands, red magic gathering as the door to the elevator begins to shut. “I want it! I want it! I want it!” the red lightning only hitting after the doors are fully shut.

* * *

 

Elevator music plays in the background as the number shown increases. Both teens look to Nelson, unsure who should say something first.

“I’m Kent Nelson. By the way.” Kent finally speaks up.

“No duh.” Wally mumbles. Only to be hit by an elbow to the chest by Artemis. “Ow!” he hisses in pain.

“I’m Artemis.” she tells him. “Miss Manners here, is Wally.”

Kent smiles. “Well, Artemis, we’re up against an opponent that with tremendous mystic power.”

“Abra Kadabra?” Wally questions rhetorically then scoffs with an eye roll. “Flash proved that he uses futuristic technology to  **simulate** magic.” he says directly at Kent. “Guy’s all show and no biz.”

“Right you are.” Kent agrees.

Much to Artemis’ shock. As Wally smiles proudly, looking at her shocked expression with a little too much pride. “He is?” she asks, stunned.

“Abra is a charlatan.” Kent admits. **_(as a younger kid who watched this when it first aired I assumed charlatan was a fancy way to say, faker, doing this now I realize I never actually looked up what it meant. Turns out, yeah, that’s pretty much what it is.)_ ** “but Klarion, the Witch Boy, kid with the cat, he’s an actual Lord of Chaos, the ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate.”

“Right.” Wally drawls. “You're a Lord of Order.” though he sounds hesitant and confused.

“Oh, no. Not me.” Kent says with a smile. “I'm just an old coot Fate used to put on. Until my wife Inza convinced me there was more to life.” he opens his watch and looks down at her picture. “Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza.” then snapping it shut and getting back on track. “Anywho, Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium.”

The elevator dings, and the doors open. The three walk out, seeing a giant golden tower-bell hanging on the platform before them. Following Kent, Artemis and Wally ascend the stairs.

Behind them, on the ceiling, a door opens, Superboy and Kaldur falling to the floor hard enough to hurt, while M’gann levitates downward.

As Artemis runs to the three of them, Kent turns to Wally. “Friends of yours?”

Electricity zaps in the background. A blue bolt just missing the two of them. On a perpendicular platform are Klarion and Kadabra.

“Friends of yours?!” Wally asks back with equally as much sarcasm as Kent, before grabbing him and getting him out of the way of Kadabra’s next shot. Artemis, Kaldur, Superboy, and M’gann are all forced to dodge it as well.

Kent and Wally crouch near the bell, until Kent stands, raising his cane, and hitting the bell.

As the bell tolls, it gains both Klarion and Kadabra’s attention. Keeping Teekl in his arms Klarion takes off into the air, as Kent and Wally walk into the bell. Klarion following them in without any hesitation.

* * *

 

Wally and Kent appear on the roof of the tower, floating just above their heads. Is the golden helmet. As Kent reaches for the helmet, he’s hit by a bolt of Klarion’s magic.

“Mr. Nelson.” Wally gasps, grabbing Kent to stop him, due to the force of Klarion’s shot.

Kent stands, despite the fact that he has to groan through the pain, before raising his cane as begins to cast a spell.  **_(which I’m not even gonna try because I don’t even know what it’s supposed to mean, or, what language it’s in.)_ ** At the end of the spell, he slams his cane down on the ground, creating a golden shield around the helmet, Wally, and himself. Just in time to block another one of Klarion’s shots as well.

“No!” Klarion shouts in anguish.

“No bad for a former "Doctor Fake," eh, Kid?” Kent’s voice has weakened significantly, and as he finishes he loses his balance and falls into Wally’s arms as his cane falls to the side. “The bubble’ll give you just enough time-” he gasps for a breath. “to do what you need to do.”

Wally’s eyes go wide. “I have no idea what I need to do.”

Kent opens his watch, looking up at Wally. “Have faith in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny.” with that Kent falls limp in his arms, his watch falling out of his hand as it hits the floor.

Wally can only look upon the scene, stunned.

 

* * *

Klarion continues to assault the bubble with as much magic as he can.

 

“28. 29. 30.” Wally counts the chest compressions. “Come on. Come on.” he begs Kent.

Klarion begins firing shots with each hand, throwing them almost like baseballs, which is enough to take Wally’s attention away from Kent. “I want that helmet and I want it now!” he growls.

Through the bubble, Wally can hear him, looking up to the helmet, then down to Kent.  _ “Wally, we’re in trouble.” _ M’gann’s voice cuts through telepathically

Within the tower, Kaldur and Superboy are trapped in electrical cages. While Miss Martian keeps one hand out to deflect shots telekinetically, and Artemis shoots at Kadabra. _ “Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate.” _ she continues.

Wally watches from M’gann’s perspective as Artemis’ shot is deflected by Kadabra and she too is trapped in an electrical cage. Unable to do anything as one heads right for M’gann.

* * *

 

The jolt snaps the connection between Wally and M’gann. Bringing his mind back to the rooftop with a gasp.

Gritting his teeth Klarion pauses, then forms a magic circle around his feet. Gathering power between his hands until they expand to create two red hands that instantly shoot out and manage to get a grip on the shield surrounding the helmet, Wally, and Kent.

The claws sinking in as Kent’s cane begins to burn. When the cane runs out, the shield will break.

* * *

 

The claws screech against the shield, ignoring it Wally looks down at Kent. “A test of faith.” he agrees.

Standing he takes the helmet in his hands. Though, Klarion grabs his attention before he can put it on. “Hey, dumb kid. You put that on, you may never get it off!” he warns as he rips the shield apart.

Wally raises the helmet, as Klarion gathers more magic, shooting it at Wally. However, he puts the helmet on before it can hit him. Though the magic does absorb him.

* * *

 

Wally blinks as he’s suddenly assaulted with a total lack of anything resembling where he just was. “Ok. Ok. No problem.” Wally mumbles to himself, despite the echo that just said that. “I’m not here. I’m just delusional.” 

“Still don’t believe?” Kent’s voice asks with a chuckle. “Seriously, Kid, how’d you get so bullheaded in 15 short years.”

Wally turns to the source, shocked to see Kent standing before him. “But- but- you’re- you’re-”

“Yep,” Kent knows what he’s trying to say. “but don’t feel bad. Soon as this little brouhaha is over, my spirit will ascend, and I’ll be reunited with my beloved Inza.”

“O-oh. Ok.” wally stutters out. “Wait, but does that mean that I’m-!”

Kent sighs good-naturedly, cutting him off. “You’re alive,” Kent places a hand on Wally’s shoulder, but seeing him flinch away he removes it. “but your soul no longer controls your body. See, we’re inside the helmet. You put it on, and my soul got sucked in, probably because I spent so many years serving its master.”

“Master?” Wally questions, confused.

“Nabu, the real Doctor Fate, one of them Lord of Order I told you about.” Kent explains, placing his hand on Wally’s shoulder again. “He’s the guy controlling your body now.” Kent pats his shoulder lightly “Wanna watch?” as he removes his hand and gestures into the black.

* * *

 

Wally’s green eyes show from under the helmet, as his hand is held out. The zapping of Klarion’s spells is heard, but Nabu makes no move to avoid them. “Give it up, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century.” Klarion shouts, still throwing magic, but they all hit a projection of Doctor Fate’s cross that acts as a shield.

Nabu holds out both hands. “This battle is pointless.” when Doctor Fate speaks, Nabu and Wally’s voices overlap. Contrasting and grating against each other. “You sought to take the helmet before it gained a host. But you are too late.”

“SHUT IT, YOU OLD FART!” Klarion snaps, drawing two large stone columns from the tower, and moving them so they slam against Doctor Fate’s sides. Only for his symbol to show on the outside of the rock before it blows to pieces.

“Brat.” Doctor Fate snarls, before launching a golden wave at Klarion. Who barely blocks, but Teekl runs away from.  **_(I laugh, the cc says ‘recites spell’)_ ** The spell causes Klarion to dissipate, as he does, Doctor Fate releases his hold on the spell and begins to descend back to the tower roof. 

Behind his turned back Klarion comes back from black fragments. Shooting Doctor Fate in the back with red lightning

* * *

 

Inside the helmet Wally cries out in pain, falling to his knees. Looking to Kent angry, but mostly confused. “What gives?”

“Well, it is your body.” Kent states.

“Then let me control it.” Wally argues. “With Fate’s powers and my speed-”

“Sorry, Kid, doesn’t work that way.” Kent says. “But you can see why I haven’t put on the helmet in 65 years.”

“And if Fate loses this fight” Wally questions, his eyes going wide.

Kent’s face turns somber. “You see Inza before I do.”

Wally’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open.

* * *

 

Klarion launches a red magic dragon at Fate’s downed form, forcing the magician to jump out of the way. As it comes back around he puts up a shield. Only to get hit in the back by Klarion. Knocking him to the other side of the roof.

As Fate gets his hands under him Klarion changes the flames in his hands to red dots that hang in the air. Before he uses finger guns to have them start shooting at Doctor Fate.

The Lord of Order barely has time to get a shield up. Though each shot cracks the shield. Until it shatters, knocking Fate even further back. Though he rolls to his feet to dodge more red fire. Taking off into the air to continue to avoid the red fire Klarion is spewing.

Grinning devilishly, Klarion raises a hand, creating red columns that Fate dodges. Until right before Klarion he gets hit by one. Knocking him to the ground where the helmet hits with a clang.

“You’re out of practice, Nabu, and that pathetic host body,” his fingernails shink against each other as if they were made of metal. “zero affinity for the mystic arts.” Klarion raises his hands, thunderclaps in the sky, as a full storm brews over the tower. Red lightning raining down.

Just in time Fate gets a barrier up, though the energy that comes off is rainbow rather than gold or red.

“Ooo, rainbow power.” Klarion taunts.

Teekl meows.

“I  **am** paying attention, you stupid cat.” he snaps back.

Teekl mews again, her hackles rising as her body arches.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m  **winning.”** Klarion emphasizes.

Fate’s eyes narrow, a golden light booms from his chest, knocking him free and creating a yellow flame on the roof. “It is difficult for a Lord of Order  **or** Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane.” as the smoke clears Fate stands tall, in the center of the ring of yellow fire, cape billowing behind him.

Angered to be compared to a Lord of Order, Klarion’s whole form changes, dropping any resemblance to a normal human. As he erupts in a red fire that covers him and Teekl, before launching fire at Fate with a screech.

“I am bound to the helmet and use a human host.” Fate continues, dodging all of Klarion’s attacks. Seeing a pause he unleashes his own, which Klarion barely blocks with stone from the tower. “But that is not your way.”

Klarion drops the shield, his face contorted to look even more animalistic, and his eyes glowing red. “You’re babbling, Nabu.” his hands gathering red flames again.

“Am I?” Fate questions, drawing his hands to his chest. Where a yellow beam shoots out.

Klarion raises a shield quickly, looking away because he knows it’s not strong enough. However, the beam misses him entirely. Teekl’s hackles rise as she hisses, and yelps at the impact that sends her flying.

“Teekl!” Klarion shouts, rising to his feet and turning to Fate. “I can’t  **believe** you assault a defenseless pussycat.”

“We both know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy,” Wally’s green eyes narrow in accusation. “And without your familiar,” the yellow flames that surrounded Teekl fade out as she warily stands to her feet. The yellow flame now gathered in Fate’s hands. “you have no anchor in this reality.” proving it, Klarion fades from sight in staggering increments.

“Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!” Fate raises his hands, shooting another beam, this time at Klarion. “Holy carp!”  **_(yep, carp, not crap. I noticed that almost right away.)_ ** the Witch Boy yelps before jumping into a red/black portal. Another forming above Teekl, where he drops out and picks her up in his arms. “We're out of here!” both of them fully dissolving into black and red outlined wisps that take off toward the sky.

Leaving Fate standing taller on top of the tower.

* * *

 

Inside the tower, all the other members of the Team are crying out in pain from Kadabra’s cages. As he raises his wand once more, Fate’s symbol shows up behind him as he is stripped to his underwear and of his wand. “Wha?” he questions, gasping as Superboy stands up. 

“Shows over.” the Kryptonian snarls, punching Abra Kadabra in the face. Knocking him down and out.

* * *

 

“Yes!That's how we kick it on the earthly plane!” Wally cheers, still within the helmet. Then glances at Kent. “Uhh, it-it's over, right? Why isn't Nabu taking off the Helmet?”

“Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate.” Nabu speaks up, an image of the helmet appearing behind Wally and Kent. “I will not release this body.”

“He can’t do that!” Wally objects. Then looks to Kent. “Can he do that?”

“Can, but shouldn’t.” Kent says angrily. “This is not the right candidate. The kid’s soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery.”

“True.” Nabu agrees, but his tone is dark. “But I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away, useless, and isolated for decades at a time.” no one can say anything. “Chaos must not be allowed to reign.” he snaps.

“That won’t happen again, the boy’ll take the helmet and make sure you’re put to good use.” Kent speaks for Wally.

“Yeah. I swear.” Wally agrees, smiling brightly.

“And in the meantime, I’ll stick around, keep you company.” Kent says, a touch of sadness in his voice.

Wally turns to Kent instantly, horrified. “Wait. What happened to you ascending? Seeing Inza?” his voice saddening as he asks each question.

“So you believe now, eh?” Kent taunts. “Don't sweat it, Kid. I'll spend a few millennia here, then see Inza.” he flips open his watch to look down at her picture once more. His own voice going said. “That's the great thing about eternity. It's eternal.”

“The bargain is acceptable.” Nabu says darkly.

“Some free advice before you go. Find your own little Spitfire,” Kent begins to fade away. “one who won’t let you get away with nothin’, for example, that-” and is cut off before he can hear the end of it. As the helmet finally comes off.

Looking around Wally finds himself still on the roof, walking over to Kent he sets the helmet down and places the watch back in his hand. Closing his fingers around it. Then looking down at the man he couldn’t save. Blaming himself.

* * *

 

**Mount Justice; August 20th, 3:04 EDT**

Wally walks up to a shelf, where all his souvenirs are proudly displayed. Setting the helmet beside Cheshire’s mask. Wally stands proudly before it.

Artemis clears her throat. “You never said what happened to you when you put on the helmet.” 

Wally’s face falls, looking downright bored and uncaring. “Energy from the thing rewrote my brain’s Beta Waves. I was Bio-scripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes.” he shrugs. “No big.”

“Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic?” Artemis asks, shocked. Then scoffs. “If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?”

Wally looks to it, then to her, giving a half smile. “Souvenir.”

“Geek!” she insults, storming out of the room.

_ “Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin’.” _ Kent’s voice echoes inside Wally’s head. The redhead frowns at the words, but as he sees M’gann walk by he smiles widely.

“Hello, Megan. Guess who bought us two tickets to a magic show.” he says following her down the hall.


	9. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, I suck. I meant to post this back on the fifteenth of last month, but I actually was in the middle of arguing with my school- yes it was a multi day endeavour- that I forgot to post this... sorry. This is also the chapter that is the notification that since I start school before the end of this month I'm going back to post once a month.  
> Also, they took YJ off of Netflix. I have the next few done, so that's good news, but I rely on the CC more than you could probably imagine. If anyone knows where I can watch (for free, preferably) it with cc that'd be great!

**Gotham City; August 27th, 6:17 EDT**

The sounds of a fight are able to be heard outside an abandoned building. Kaldur is hit hard, his water bearers falling out of his hands as he continues to roll until he hits a garage door hard enough to dent it, the splatters of clay over his dark skin and his short blonde hair instantly give away the identity of his opponent. As he falls to the floor his tattoos stop glowing. Clayface walks past the rest of the Team who are all unconscious and covered in clay like Aqualad. Forcing himself to look up, he sees Clayface’s shadow step into the light as he laughs. Then watches as his left hand turns into a square-mace. As Clayface raises his arm to attack, a familiar shadow gets larger as it gets closer to the glass ceiling. 

Crashing through the window is Batman, who takes Clayface’s full attention, then launches two Batarangs at the villain. Only for them to be absorbed into his arm, for a moment, until they explode and completely destroy his arm. As Batman lands in a crouch before Clayface, the villain strikes once more, but Batman jumps back to avoid the hit. Pulling out a high powered taser that sticks to the right side of Clayface’s chest and continues to send electricity through the villain until he loses his form entirely.

Batman’s eyes narrow as he stands. Zeroing in on the one person still conscious.

* * *

 

**Mount Justice; August 27th, 7:58 EDT**

Batman faces the Team as they walk through the Zeta Tube and into the Mountain. “I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and head home.”

“"Head home?"” Superboy asks as he raises his arms, gesturing to the Cave, an annoyed look on his features. “I  **am** home.”

“Just Aqualad.” he says darkly, looking to his own protogé. The thirteen looks up to Kaldur, who returns the look. Looking into the Cave Robin keeps his eyes away from Batman as he walks past him. Only looking over his shoulder for a second, not even slowing in his steps, his eyes falling to the floor as Batman keeps his focus fully on Aqualad.

“I am sorry you had to intervene.” Aqualad speaks first, his own eyes dropping. “I know the team performed poorly.”

“The  **team** performed adequately.” Batman interrupts darkly. “The problem was you. You're their leader, and your head wasn't in the game.”

Aqualad instantly denies the accusation. “No, you are-” he sighs, “correct. Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface world.” he looks down once again, glancing at Batman for a moment, then finally looking to the side. “For so many years, it filled my every thought. But now that I am here, my dreams are all of Atlantis.”

“Atlantis…” Batman begins, “or someone you left behind?” Kaldur’s eyes instantly shoot up, stunned into silence. “You can split your time between the surface and the sea. But not your mind. Either you're here 100% or you need to walk away. Make a decision, Kaldur, and make it soon.”

With that Batman leaves Aqualad alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

**Poseidonis; August 27th, 13:00 UTC-2**

**_(Universal Time Coordinated basically means the segment of time zone mapping that surrounds the Prime Meridian {by about 5° in either direction. Plus moves right, while minus moves left. The continental US exists in -4 thru -8 meaning that Poseidonis right around the center of the Atlantic Ocean. Ya know in case you needed that random bit of knowledge.)_ **

**Recognize: Aqualad; B-0-2** **_(cc, why you say E? Also, until now I never really put 2+2 together and realized that Robin had B-0-1 because he was supposed to be the leader until this episode.)_ **

Aqualad materializes in the ornate Zeta Tube, though standing as he does, the second he is solid he begins to swim through the halls. Finding Aquaman waiting for him.

“Greetings, Kaldur’ahm.” **_(I’m gonna try and get close to what it sounds like. Input is welcome since I do not speak Greek, Ancient Greek, or Atlantean. Though I can honestly say I had fun doing it.)_ ** (Kyray, Kaldur’ahm) Aquaman greets his arms out at his sides.

“King Orin.” (Annex Orin) Kaldur returns, raising his fisted right hand to his forehead.

“The Queen and I are hosting an intimate dinner tonight.” (iona sa ke-ay go oligar ithemun deep non pe-ay omen.) Orin says to Aqualad as they continue their journey down the halls. “Will you attend?” (Kay desperan broselphine?)

“Your Majesty…” (Annex...) Kaldur begins, trailing as he is unsure how to say what he is thinking. “There is someone… special… I had hoped to see tonight-” (estir ah tomo ah de han ull pizon itin cadis pairon-)

Orin chuckles lightly. “You may invite a friend.” (dena se gelesses philon.)

Kaldur smiles. “Thank you, My King.” (ef caras tose, Annex.)

As they part ways, Kaldur going right and Orin going left, the King of Atlantis says his goodbyes. “Until tonight.” (ga tespera opsa mena.)

Aqualad swims passes a female student making a seahorse in her hand as a boy with a dolphin tail in comparison to the feet his partner shares with Kaldur. As well a young boy who has an anthropoid appearance, but green skin. Reciting “tunto asive tav mati” which makes the water-magic bend and spin to his will.  **_(La’gaan, I’m like 90% sure.)_ **

A young woman shouts “chuto ideti!” which cause the brew before her to explode. “Watch this!” she encourages. “Did it work? I can’t tell if it worked.” she murmurs.  **_( I think at this point they are still speaking Atlantean, we’re just hearing English.)_ **

“Oh.” a small stout man with an octopus head murmurs, stressed. “I’ll never finish in time!” then uses magic to make some of the floating squares before him to line up and finish a segment of the stone. Aqualad comes to a casual stop behind him.

“Topo, the workmanship is magnificent.” Kaldur says, his voice true with emotion.

“Kaldur!” Topo gasps in surprise, facing the sixteen-year-old.  **_(Can you gasp underwater? Idk, just roll with it.)_ ** “Wait. Wait.” turning back towards the stone. “Watch. Listen” raising his hand and filling the stone with magic.

The images move as Topo’s voice becomes a narration. The image shows Orin losing to an adversary wielding lightning and a trident. _ “Our beloved king was at the mercy of the vile Ocean Master. But two young students” _ The picture swims sideways to reveal two recognizable forms creating a large funnel.  _ “Kaldur’ahm and Garth intervened” _ the image of Aquaman rises up to punch Ocean Master under the jaw.  _ “allowing the Aquaman to triumph.” _ Aquaman stands tall over the two kneeling students.  _ “Impressed with their valor Aquaman offered both young heroes the opportunity to be his protogé.” _ Garth is shown on the steps of a building creating another powerful funnel, Topo behind him and off to the left, _ “Garth chose to continue his studies at the Conservatory of Sorcery,” _  while Kaldur stands beside Aquaman, sharing his symbol,  _ “but the brave Kaldur accepted his King’s offer and became…” _ Kaldur’s symbol glows bright blue before pulsing once and moving away from Kaldur’s body taking up all available eye space, then Kaldur’s form flashes white in the bright blue.  _ “Aqualad!” _

Kaldur smiles sadly.

“Kaldur?” Topo asks, worriedly. “I mean, Aqualad?”

Kaldur does not pull his eyes away from the stone. “Oh. It is very good.”

“Oh, thank you.” Topo says modestly, then wrings his hands nervously. “Um, do you think it’s alright that I put myself in? I know I was not really there, but I-”

Kaldur cuts him off. “It is fine.” he assures calmly, reaching out and touching the stone. “Do you know where I might find Tula now?” finally he faces Topo again. “And Garth?”

“The roof, at their studies.” Topo replies instantly.

* * *

 

Two figures circle each other, using magic to launch spheres at each other. Both of them unable to hit the other.

Zooming in on the purple eyes that match his dark blue hair, half tied up in a wolf-tail, as the teen male jumps back. Showing off his sapphire blue shorts and tank, while an almost berry blue with bright arctic blue edging and designs act as tassets on either side of his hips. The two meet to form a belt and he also wears one that comes tightly around his shoulders and ribs, but not inhibiting movement. Finishing it off with bracers around his low forearms and shins.

As he jumps back tattoos on his arms glow white-blue and another orb forms in his hands. Releasing it, the orb forms a blast of energy that his opponent barely dodges by turning away and going under it.

She’s tanner than her opponent, with auburn hair and sea foam green eyes. Wearing a lemon yellow halter top, that shares the same arctic blue for her edging and low-V design coloring as her opponent’s own clothing. Her ocean blue tie-off skirt covers her matching bottoms. Finishing it off with matching lemon yellow braces that come to a point over the back of her hands and insteps on her feet and shins. Her own tattoos glowing bright down her arms and over her pelvic bones.

As the spell dissipates she finishes her circle and two orbs form in her own hands, that she fires rapidly after each other, the first being a single shot her opponent dodges under, while the second requires both her hands that she uses to spiral at her opponent’s crouched form. Yet, he pushes off the ground, into an open back flip. Which he lands smoothly, but into another crouch as he puts up a shield to block her next attack.

Behind his turned back a woman observes, she is paler than the other girl but noticeably older than the two teens, she has a crown in her red hair, while all her clothing. Though not too different from the teen’s is all in shades of green. A tied dark green bikini top and collar match her tie-off skirt that is tied to her left hip, she wears a bright green half cape that connects to her collar then flowing over her shoulders. Then under her skirt, the cape splits in two to flow by each knee. Her hands on her narrow hips. 

“Your technique is excellent but your choices remain predictable.” she tells him as he releases the shield, looking over his shoulder at her before he stands to face her. The white tattoos fading from his arms. “Combat sorcery requires…” she searches for the right word. “improvisation.” she sees Kaldur rise over the roof’s edge. Swimming towards the teacher and her students. “Kaldur’ahm.” she greets, relief coming from her voice. “Oh, so good to see you.”

Both her students look the same direction as her, stunned. The girl’s own tattoos fading as well as she breaks into a happy smile and a joyous cry of his name.

She smiles as he swims closer, the two make eye contact for a moment, but as the other male and the teacher swim up he stands before her as her two students remain behind him. “Apologies, my queen.” he apologizes, placing his fist onto his forehead and dropping his gaze slightly. “I did not mean to interrupt.”

The Queen smiles at him. “It is well.” she assures, causing Kaldur to drop his hand and raise his gaze. “I have another class. Will I see you at dinner?” she asks.

“Yes your majesty.” he replies.

“We shall talk then.” she decides, before swimming back inside.

Kaldur turns to the other two teens.

“You look well, Kaldur.” Tula says genuinely as he gives him a quick hug.

“Yes, surface life agrees with you.” Garth agrees.

**_(I love Yuri Lowenthal and Cree Summer, I mean honestly, I grew when Ben 10 Alien Force was THE show I watched consistently throughout my teen years and Danny Phantom was airing during my tween years. But hearing them talk like this sounds just off to me. Tula is okay, but Garth just sounds strained the whole episode. Maybe it’s because of the fact that he’s now dating Tula and he’s worried how Kaldur would take it, but I liked Yuri Lowenthal a lot better as Icicle Junior in Independence Day and in later episodes- *shouts angrily at the sky* and I could’ve lived with literally ANYONE else being Lagoon Boy! WHY did the universe feel the need to torture me with having THE MOST annoying character in S2 {arguably the whole show} have the voice I will never not recognize?- Or it could just be the fact that I will never see him as anyone other than Ben, so hearing it from any other character is a little odd for me.)_ **

“You speak as if I have been gone for years, but it has only been-” Kaldur begins.

Both Tula and Garth cut him off. “Two months.” they synchronize.

“That long?” Kaldur asks, thinking back on it, surprised. “Then I must make for lost time.” he murmurs to himself, before turning back to his friends, or rather one of them. “Tula, would you accompany me to dinner tonight at the palace?”

His friends exchange a look that doesn’t go unnoticed, however, their frowns seem to.

As Kaldur turns to Garth as well. “I wish I could invite you as well.” placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I made that choice long ago.” Garth responds, looking to Tula’s turned back.

“We have another class” she tells him, backing up slightly and grabbing Garth’s arm lightly. “but I will see you tonight.” she promises as the two take off. Kaldur watches them leave, and a small smile raises the right side of his mouth.

“You  **have** to tell him.” Garth tells Tula, both strongly and saddened, once Kaldur is out of earshot.

* * *

 

In another part of Poseidonis, the science center, a scientist talks about whatever is frozen inside a block of ice above his and another man’s head.

“It is disturbing, to say the least.” as he and a regal looking man with black hair swim into the main chamber. “The creature is frozen. Has been frozen for millennia. Yet, somehow, it still lives.” the beeping and thumping behind them comes to have a new meaning. A heartbeat and brain activity, for the giant starfish frozen in the ice. “We have even detected brainwaves.”  **_(I know the ordering seems a little odd, but I have an uncle who’s a doctor so I knew that if the beeping didn’t line up with the heartbeat, which it doesn’t, then it’s measuring something else. The thing they would usually look for in coma patients and put a meter on would be brainwaves. Apparently, who knew?)_ ** He turns to the dark haired male. “Needless to say, Prince Orm, the study of this find has become the science center’s highest priority.”

“All security protocols are in place. No unauthorized personnel gets in or out.” a female guard speaks up.

“Excellent.” Orm says blandly, looking to the starfish once more.

* * *

 

**Mount Justice**

Static sounds throughout the room, Superboy sitting on the couch while M’gann stands in the kitchen, reading a cookbook. Smiling as she looks up, she looks a little confused and shows it in her voice. “Would you like me to turn that on?” referring to the fact that Superboy  **_(Son of bitch! Can we PLEASE call him Conner now?- And NO Google it is not spelled with an o-r. And for anyone who thinks that Conner is dense enough to believe that he thinks this in an actual channel. I’m not saying you’re dumb, I’m just saying you’re wrong. Conner may be a clone that has- at this point- zero social experience outside the Team, but I think he knows it’s not a channel. The reason he leaves it on would be as simple as the fact that he has superhearing and I know when it’s an eerie silence your brain increases the sound of whatever is happening around you. Something that has to be worse for Conner. Turning on the TV, but leaving it static means that it acts as almost a white noise.)_ ** is merely staring at the TV screen that it has no signal and is, therefore, the source of the static.

His eyebrows drop slightly. “No.” he says, his voice barely hiding his defensive tone.

“Well,” M’gann drawls not entirely sure if she should ask her next question, but decides to anyway. “would you like to help me make dinner?”

“No.” he speaks monotonically, but still stands up and turns to walk around the couch to the kitchen before he even finished his response.

Walking into the kitchen, a frown on his face, M’gann smiles at him as she lifts her cookbook and heads towards the island in the center of the kitchen. “Uh, Let’s see… We’re going to need some brown sugar,” Superboy instinctively ducks as he hears the cabinet open over his head, looking rather confused as the brown sugar floats down and practically into his hand. “a little butter,” this too flies right into his hand. “some salt, cooking oil,” she continues to list as she walks towards the fridge, ingredients moving telekinetically, her pace picking with each ingredient. “vinegar, a few eggs, couple tomatoes, some milk, a bowl of flour, and two cups of-” she’s cut off by stuff clattering together behind her turned back.

Superboy stands still, the bowl on his head, milk in his hand, as his shirt is drenched white and splattered red. Under the bowl he looks slightly angered, but mostly confused. Feeling it drip he drops the milk and looks himself over.

“Oops.” M’gann mumbles, rag flying into her hand before she quickly walks up to him. “I’m so sorry.” she apologizes, knocking the bowl off his head with her hand, bringing the rag up to try and get the stains out as Superboy stands stark still. “I should have paid more attention. It was too much at once. Too much at once. Hello, Megan!” she rambles, nervously, moving from his shirt to his face. “That’s so me. I… uh…” she freezes as he looks down at her, making eye contact.

* * *

 

Red Tornado’s loud steps announce his presence as he walks down the hall. M’gann standing alone in the kitchen, chopping a red onion.  **_(I’m going to assume that like us their red onions are purple and they aren’t called purple onions. Though that would make so much more sense.)_ ** With a small splatter on the edge of the counter and tomatoes in a wood container off to the right of her cutting board, and some already chopped onions in a bowl.

Looking over he sees Superboy- still, a mess, not even having it out of his hair- sitting on the couch watching the static on the TV. Pulling off a kicked-puppy look that no one can see.

The Justice League Member turns around without saying a word and walking back down the hall.

* * *

 

Outside Poseidonis a black drill pierces the ocean floor. From the hole comes two figures covered in black armor from head to toe.

Two Atlantean guards notice them instantly. “Halt, intruders!” they call out. Firing shots from their staffs. The two swim away, forcing the guards to make chase, only to be struck by a third intruder wielding a gun that shoots red lasers. That causes electricity to spark around their forms on contact.

The third follows the other two, all three looking over the two crates. One of the guards falls, but grabs a falling staff, but before he could do anything the armored foot lands on his back pinning him to the ocean floor. This one wearing a distinctly larger helmet.

“That was careless, Alpha squad.” his tone dark and angered as he looks at the three stunned members of Alpha squad. “Don’t let it happen again.”

“No, sir.” the gunslinger replies.

“All squads, report.” he commands.

_ “Beta squad, ready.” _ one reports in, a group of two outside a small building.

_ “Gamma squad, ready.” _ this is a group of three in the streets.

_ “Delta squad, ready.” _ two more on a ridge.

_ “Epsilon squad, ready.” _ they radio in.

The Leader lands before the three before him. “Phase-one complete. Initiate Phase-two.”

A closed carriage with a large tail on the end takes off through the open water just over the tops of the buildings, guards standing outside and swimming on patrol. On a small pillar, away from the prying eye, a black hand places a small spearhead shaped device, then hits the red button.

From the bushes  **_(idk what they are, just roll with it)_ ** two stand ready, one bringing his hand to his helmet. “All squads report, Manta Stings in place and ready. Phase-two complete.”

* * *

 

**Gotham City; August 27th, 20:04 EDT**

Outside Wayne Manor owl hoots. While inside, more specifically in the gym, a young Dick Grayson is up on the ring set. Going through two full rotations before releasing at the top, completing a full flip and grabbing the rings again, finally coming to a stop in a perfectly vertical handstand, gritting his teeth and descending slowly until he’s parallel to the floor, then all the way down into a cross. 

“"Just Aqualad".” he grumbles, sweat falling down his face as he pushes up a little higher, bringing his pointed toes to be parallel to his hips, then moving slowly through to another handstand, his eyes on something on the floor away from the mat rather than on his hands. 

Pulling through a full rotation, releasing high and flipping through it to land on the punching bag he had been eyeing. Landing on the balls of his right foot, his knee bent and his left leg swinging out to the side of the bag. However, his momentum pulls at him, dropping him off the bag. He pulls through getting his hands below his head and pulling a fast-paced walk over, still due to the left over momentum. The total momentum slams his back into the wall with a  bang . He narrowly avoids hitting his head on the wall as well.

Opening his eyes as he spins tightly, his right hand coming up as a block, as his left-hand hits the wall in a solid punch. Hard enough to crack it.  **_(What planet do you live on where a normal- as in not superpowered, because no one trained by Batman is fully normal- teenager can punch a wall and cause damage to IT?! Especially considering that wasn’t drywall, but almost definitely concrete.)_ **

Placing his hand on the wall he pulls his hand out of the small crater, before walking away from the wall slowly.

* * *

 

All of this being watched by Bruce Wayne- in his Batman suit with the cowl down- through the security monitor in the Batcave. Alfred glances at Bruce for a minuscule moment, able to read the cape crusader’s body language.

Dick grabs his water bottle, holding it against his head as he sits down on the bench in the center of the room. Looking- glaring- down at the floor as he opens the cap. Drinking it with an angry glare that has been moving from every inanimate object he’s seen.

The door to the gym opens and Alfred Pennyworth clears his throat loudly. Which catches Dick’s attention and he looks to the Brit. “Master Bruce wishes to see you.”

Dick sniffles  **_(what is the word I’m looking for cuz I’m 90% sure that ain’t it.)_ ** before standing and heading to the other side of the gym.

A door to the outside of the Manor opens, Dick standing- physically cooled off, but still steaming emotionally- before Alfred. Walking out the door a ball bounces on the hard ground. Startling Dick considering he didn’t see it until it was already in his hands. “What's this?” he asks, defensive but noticeably a little confused.

Bruce Wayne stands before him, in his own casual workout clothes. “Training. Hand-eye coordination.”

Dick smiles, cocking his head slightly. “One on one?” the tone of his voice changing almost entirely to a teasing one.

“If you think you can handle it.” Bruce says confidently.

Dick drops his stance, taking off and dribbling almost immediately. Laughing as he makes his way down the court. The ball hits the backboard with a clang, and the thirteen-year-old's happy cry of “Yes!” gives away that it went in.

Alfred Pennyworth smiles happily at the scene.

* * *

 

**Poseidonis**

“A gigantic echinoderm, frozen yet still alive.” Prince Orm relays to the guests at the large table. Yet, despite its size, they all sit close together. “Of course, at this point, our data is quite limited. But Dr. Vulko thinks the creature is very promising.”

Kaldur leans to his left and speaks quietly to Tula. “I am considering rejoining you at the conservatory.” Tula doesn’t say anything, only a sad smile crossing her face.

Though her eyes snap back into focus as she hears Queen Mera speak up from Kaldur’s right and her husbands left. “You realize you left your studies some time ago.” she prefaces, carefully. “Your sorcery skills have not kept apace.” all conversation has stopped to listen to the Queen, but Kaldur and Tula already have a knowing look on their faces. “You would no longer be in Tula’s class or Garth’s.”

**_(I HATE this part!)_ **

Kaldur looks down, then glances at Tula out of the corner of his eye. “Perhaps I will require a tutor.”

Tula smiles a little too brightly and takes a forkful of food into her mouth. Once Kaldur looks away her expression drops once again.

* * *

 

**Central City; August 27th, 20:05 CDT**

**_(I looked at Central for three minutes before I realized I had put it as Center-al. Literally. I couldn’t see what was wrong with it. It’s not even that… late… peoples, I just looked at the clock it’s past 4 am, I thought it was- like- midnight.)_ **

Inside the house the table is full, seating seven. One at each head of the table, with two women and a young couple and Wally across from them. A  **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** banner hanging over the bar counter between the kitchen and dining room.

The blonde beside Wally stands, taking the plate from the young redhead on his right as he speaks. “Here, let me get that.” then disappearing from sight. Reappearing before the greying man at the head of the table by Wally, who has a toothpick in his mouth. Taking the empty plate and the butter. “And that, and this, and those, and these.” clearing the entire table single handily. Before zipping around to the older woman’s side of the table and taking her plate. “How about that?” then zipping into the kitchen.

Wally, on the other hand, finishes the food on his plate, even as the blonde comes back around the table. “This, too.” finished, Wally stands, holding his own plate up with a smile. “I got it.”  which is instantly taken out of his hands.

“Thank, Uncle Barry.” he says smugly.

“You’re welcome, Kid.” Barry replies.  **_(now in the cc kid isn’t capitalized, but I’m doing it because I think it’s better. I know at 16 the last thing I wanted to be called was ‘kid’.)_ **

“You’re a lucky lady, Iris.” a slightly older redhead comments across the table, as Wally walks into the kitchen. “Our Wally certainly isn’t that fast. Not when it comes to clearing the table.” the brown eyed, brown haired, large man at the head of the table closest to her moves so he can put his arm around her waist.

“Mom!” Wally groans from the kitchen.

“Neither is my Jay, believe me.” the older woman comments, placing her hand on his. Though, Jay looks none too pleased with his wife’s comment. “I know, I know. You’re a retired speedster.” she pats his hand to calm him, though he still looks a bit miffed. “And since it’s your birthday, we won’t argue.”

Barry walks back into the dining room. Holding a chocolate cake with a singular candle for Jay. “Wally's fast enough when he wants to be. We're suddenly out of ice cream.”

“Wally!” his mother reprimands, scaring Wally enough to startle a small shout out him.

At his mother’s glare, despite the spoon of ice cream in his mouth he looks right to Jay. “Umm, Happy Birthday.”

* * *

 

**Poseidonis**

Aquaman and Mera stand, the King with his arm around his queen. “We have an announcement.” he says calmly, but the joy in his voice is unmistakable.

“I am with child.” Mera confesses, moving her and her husbands intertwined hands over her stomach.

Excitement flows off Tula in waves, before she too stands and swims over to hug the queen. “Oh, that is wonderful!”

“Congratulations.” Kaldur approaches the king, offering a hand that his mentor takes in both hands. “An heir to the throne, at last.” however, as Orm stands he realizes the secondary implications of a child of King Orin. “Apologies, Prince Orm. I did not mean-”

Orm smiles to the teen. “No fear, Kaldur.” he assures swimming up to the King, taking a grip at his elbows. “No one could be more thrilled at this news than I.”

“Thank you, brother.” Orin tells the raven. “Thanks to you all.” before leaning down and kissing his wife.

Orm looks away in almost an instant, while Kaldur looks to Tula, who watches with a neutral expression.

“Superman to Aquaman.” the communicator in Aquaman’s symbol interrupts. “League emergency at Tokyo Bay. Rendezvous at the Watchtower.”  **_(um, does anyone want to question why this isn’t like muted or something. Since the Watchtower is supposed to be kept a secret?)_ **

Aquaman hits his symbol so it glows. “Acknowledged.” he replies simply. Then looks to his wife in his arm, but takes her hand in his. “It seems I must take my leave.” she doesn’t even make eye contact as she turns away. Though he looks to Kaldur instead. “Swim with me.”

* * *

 

The two make their way down the halls.

“Batman has made me aware of your dilemma.” Orin tells Kaldur, who looks shocked, but then looks away. “I know, from personal experience, it can be difficult to live there and love here.”

Kaldur makes no comment, merely mulling over his King’s words as they make their way to the Zeta Tube.

A holoscreen appearing before him. **Recognize: Aquaman; 0-6** the computer calls out as Orin presses on the screen. Dictating his point of travel.

He turns and puts a hand on Kaldur’s shoulder. “I am confident you will make the right choice.”

Kaldur puts his fist to his forehead as the King of Atlantis swims to the Tube. disappearing in a flash of gold. Watching as he disappears, then heading back the way he came.

* * *

 

In the streets of Poseidonis two guards swim past an open circle of pillars with a dome covering. As they have their back to the dome, six  **_(yes, I had to stop and count)_ ** drop behind the pillars. One brought his hand to his helmet. “Omega squad is in position. Initiate Phase-three” he relays.

* * *

 

Kaldur and Tula swim side by side, through the gardens. Both coming to a stop and turning to each other almost entirely in sync. “There is something I must-” they both laugh realizing they’re overlapping each other.

Tula picks up first. “I-”

Her stuttering and nervous glances give Kaldur plenty of time to calmly speak first. “Please, Tula. I have made a decision… to stay in Atlantis.” he takes her hand in his. “With you- because of you.” her eyes go wide in shock.

Before her whole posture turns sad and she pulls her hand from his. Completely turning away from him. “Kaldur, I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you sooner.” she looks back at him, still nervous, but a very different kind. “But Garth and I… we are together.”

Kaldur looks away, clenching his eyes shut as he turns his head to the ground. Before anything can be said, explosions go off behind him. Taking out a large building.

Two more go off in the lower levels, bringing their attention there instead.

Kaldur watches in horror as the city crumbles before his eyes.

* * *

 

On the ground guardsmen lift rubble, trying to free pinned civilians. Some of the rubble shifts, easing the load but getting too close to the citizens for the guardsman’s liking. “Careful!” he shouts. Then looks to another. “Get theses people out.” the three make it out, but as they do the guard that lead them gets hit by a memorable ray. Two more shots are fired quickly, taking out an outlying guard and the one holding the rubble.

The invasive troops fire rapidly and without consequence. One takes out a missile launcher and aims it at the still-standing building.

Kaldur and Tula approach the scene, seeing the intruders. Kaldur takes out his Water Bearers, forming long whips. While Tula conjures up magic that she aims right below Kaldur’s feet as he heads higher. The magic runs true and hits the rubble wall they were hiding behind with perfect accuracy.

Through the smoke Kaldur attacks, his Water Bearers now swords. Taking out two with flowing strikes, in the same move, he chops a soldier’s gun in half, then turns into a tight back kick that causes him to fly out of the way. All the way into another soldier who is still firing.

Another continues to fire, while the unarmed soldier turns to his radio. “Alpha squad requesting reinforce-” unable to finish the request as Kaldur hits him hard with his kick, then hitting him and his comrade with his swords. Both of them crying out in pain.

* * *

 

A flurry of soldiers descends on the Palace. Where Queen Mera and five guards stand ready.

The infiltrators fire first, the guards return fire and Mera puts up a small shield to stop the ones that get too close to where she is. Using her other hand to create another magic circle to release magical eels that take down quite a few of the invaders.

One of the guards is hit, revealing Mera’s glowing tattoos and her raised arms. Preparing something. Another guard falls and Orm takes his place, firing shots that take out a few of the invaders. He comes beside Mera, who raises her arms up and out, creating a stingray shaped shield. Large enough to block all incoming shots.

Tula creates a small burst of magic that she throws at the ground just before the shield, which slips past their turned backs. On contact, it explodes knocking them all out.

Much to the shock of Mera and Orm. Looking up they see her dodge an attack and wrap magic around her adversary, yet as she takes this one down another rises behind her. Though another whip-like coil wraps around him and drags him down. Straight into the ground as Kaldur lets momentum take over.

“This attack was precision planned.” he tells those around him, still dodging and fighting with a whip and chain mace combination from his Water Bearers. “The initial explosions lured our troops into ambush.” He takes out another attacker with his whip, then turns it into a shield to block attacks. Tula dives past him, five on her tail.

As she stops close to the ground she fires two simultaneous bursts, aiming for the connection of the ridge over their heads. It lands on top of them, and she turns away and swims past her queen.

Seeing her out of the way, Mera raises her arms higher, the ray turning more solid until she slams her arms back down to he in front her chest. The ray follows and takes out more invaders and pillars behind them.

Aqualad grabs one of the men’s guns, changing the angle with no time to spare, causing the shot to hit another rather than him, before yanking the gun away and hitting him with a hard front kick to the stomach. Moving on, Kaldur keeps his singular Water Bearer in whip form. Wrapping it tightly around a protruding rock, and yanking it down to the ground, taking out more soldiers.

A funnel sweeps up the rubble and some soldiers. Moving her body, Tula controls the funnel, sending it towards some of the still remaining soldiers. Who are hit with their comrades and rubble.

“Tula!” Garth calls, gaining her attention.

Tula’s eyes go wide, though Aqualad is instinctively covering her 6, as she sees one of the black armored soldiers behind Garth’s turned back. “Garth, look out!” she cries.

Aqualad hits an advancing soldier with his chain mace, turning to see what caused her cry. Garth doing the same as he realizes she’s looking past him. As the soldier takes aim.

The shot rings true, but Tula put herself between Garth and the shot. She cries out in pain as she is paralyzed by the shot.

“No!” Garth shouts, but the anger in his voice is mostly at himself.

“Tula!” Kaldur shouts, horrified. Advancing on his friends as Garth takes Tula in his arms and gently lowers her to the floor. Kaldur releases the magic from his Water Bearers as his feet touch the floor.

Though before them are still dozens of soldiers. They waste no time trying to take an easy shot. Yet, the shots are blocked by magic tentacles rising out of the ground. Being controlled by Mera. Matching tattoos come onto her cheeks, and with enough effort to forge a battle cry they come down her arms.

Raising her right hand three tentacles rise up taking out soldiers, with her left hand three more rise up on the other side. The soldiers continue to take shots, but they’re blocked as Mera crosses her arms in an X. The entire spell created a massive octopus. It’s head behind the five defenders, two tentacles in front and three off to the left and right.

Orm turns to the three teens, or rather Kaldur. “Surface communications are down. We cannot reach King Orin. Summon more troops to the Palace.

“The palace was not the only target.” Garth speaks sadly. “I witnessed in sectors one, two, three, and five.”

Kaldur looks down at his friend. “Nothing in sector four?” he asks, before rising once more. Looking over the wreckage. “Explosions all over the city  **except** where the Science Center is located. Where your Giant Sea Star is secured.”

“Then it is all a diversion.” Orm states angrily. “But with the King away, I must protect the Queen... and the heir.”

“I need no protection.” Mera snarls, still holding the spell. “Go!”

“No, Mera. If you suffered any injury, my brother would never forgive me.” Orm says sadly.

“The Prince is right, my Queen. This battle is mine!” he snarls his last words, starting to take off when another voice speaks up.

“And mine.” Garth interrupts.

“Your place is with Tula.” he states darkly, seeing an opening and taking it. Making it through and only having to swipe at one of the soldiers. Those who try to follow him getting caught by the octopus.

* * *

 

**Gotham City; August 27th, 22:06 EDT**

Police sirens blare, and it rains heavily. Both common occurrences in Gotham, more common together. In a top story apartment is Artemis, sitting with her back to the TV, assembling one of her arrows.

**_“Next up on the Comedy Classic Network an episode of Hello Me-”_ **

The loss of noise catches Artemis by surprise. Looking over her shoulder worriedly. Then to her right, where a raven haired woman in a wheelchair holds the TV remote. “This came in the mail for you.” she says excitedly, waving two pieces of paper for Artemis to take.

The blonde turns away from her arrows. “You opened it?” though she’s not that surprised. “Mom!” she groans, just trying to convey that she doesn’t want her opening her mail.

“Oh, just read it.” she says, not the tiniest bit remorseful.

“I’ve been awarded a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to the Gotham Academy?” she questions, repulsed and confused. “But I didn’t apply?” the look she sends her mom with the arched eyebrow is asking is  **she** did.

“It’s not that kind of scholarship. You qualify or you don’t.” she tells her, then rolls forward slightly. “Gotham Academy is very prestigious. You should be thrilled.” she says, her own excitement showing as she comes close to Artemis.

Who rolls up the papers. “Yeah, I’m not switching schools.” throwing the crumpled paper onto the coffee table. “All my friends are at Gotham North.”

Her mother reaches out instantly, uncrumpling the paper and laying it in her lap. Looking up she sees Artemis looking down the shaft of her arrow. She moves closer and snags the arrow from her daughter’s hold. “You’re going, or you give up your extracurriculars.” shoving the paper back in front of Artemis.

Who stands, looking down, with her hands on her hips. “Mom, don’t make threats you can’t enforce.” she says smugly, taking the arrow back.

She reaches out, grabbing her daughter’s forearm. “Artemis, this is a chance to better your life!” she unintentionally  **_(dear God I hope that’s unintentional.)_ ** enunciates her point by hitting her hand on the arm of her wheelchair. Artemis’ gaze softens, watching as her mother tears fall down her face. “A chance I never had.” her voice not wavering, but quiet and nearly defeated.

Artemis crouches down, reaching out and taking her hand and looking up at her mother. “Okay, mom, I’ll go.” she smiles despite the fact that her mother still has her eyes closed. “I’ll go for you.” this catches her mom’s attention, and she looks to her daughter with a stunned expression which then brightens into a smile.

She leans forward and embraces her daughter, Artemis keeps her smile up until she’s resting her chin on her mom’s shoulder, looking almost worried before she closes her eye and fully returns the embrace.

* * *

 

**Poseidonis**

Guards float, unconscious, while explosions overtake the Science Center. Kaldur is undeterred and swims towards the Center.

* * *

 

Inside the Center, Dr. Vulko and guards stand before the Sea Star. The guards shooting at the intruders. They concentrate fire on the leader as he breaks through the floor with no weapons. When an explosion goes off behind them, knocking them off balance and giving the flank time to shoot them in the backs.

The leader shoots one with the red eyes of his helmet. “Objective secured.” he states, as he observes that all Atlanteans are either unconscious or worse off. “Manta Sub, initiate Phase-four.”

* * *

 

Above the glass top of the Science Center a giant sub, properly named for its manta shape, comes to a stop over the building. It’s belly opening to reveal a laser that instantly takes charge and fires at the glass.

* * *

 

Kaldur reaches out and taps a key code that opens a hidden entrance. Sensing a presence behind him, he reaches up, grabbing his Water Bearer as he turns. Though stops, when he sees it, is only Garth. “You should be with Tula.” he says annoyed.

“The Queen watches over Tula and sent me after you.” Garth conveys.

Kaldur nods smally, before heading into the entrance without a word.

* * *

 

Inside the chamber, the soldiers tie cables around the Sea Star, once they are finished they signal to their leader and watch as the laser melts through the glass.

“Check the perimeter. Once the sub melts through the dome, we take our prize and go.” he commands. Two soldiers behind him head off to follow his orders.

* * *

 

Kaldur and Garth move quietly through the halls.

Kaldur suddenly drops behind Garth. “You have a plan?” he asks quietly, then turns to realize that Kaldur isn't beside him. Coming to a stop just before an intersection of hallways. “Kaldur?”

Two of Manta's men appear, taking aim at Garth. Only for Kaldur to drop on the right one’s head and hit the other with his mace. Garth’s eyes are wide in shock, his mouth gaping (like a fish, I’m sorry I know I’m not funny.). “I too have my studies.” he tells his old friend smugly.

* * *

 

Two soldiers enter through a hole in the ground, the second even saluting the leader, while the first heads forward undeterred. Manta looks their way, not over looking the two handles at his hip. The two reach the cables, looking up at the laser that is still working its way through the dome.

“Impressive, is it not?” Manta asks. “Aqualad.” he accuses, getting an instantaneous response, where Aqualad shoots the gun at him, just barely missing. Garth starts to shoot as well, as the leader swims around the edge of the dome, then shooting at both of them with the eyes on his helmet.

Hitting both teens, knocking them back. Manta aims for a second shot but hits the wall over their heads. Aqualad instantly reaches up to remove the helmet, taking his Water Bearers as well. Turning them into twin swords to block the incoming shots. He blocks two more shots and dodges one from another soldier, while the leader aims straight for his head.

Aqualad ducks under the two shots, turning his right sword into a whip that wraps around the soldier’s leg which he uses to pull the soldier in front of Manta’s next shot.

“Such a waste. You really have no ambition beyond serving Aquaman? Aren't schools of others willing to die for their king? This fool, for example.” he turns his attention to Garth, who has just managed to get his cracked helmet off his head.  **_(HAHA! I just got the fish pun!)_ **

Aqualad and Manta move at the same time, Manta firing two shots at Garth, while Kaldur wraps his whips around Garth and pulls him away from the shots. The two taking cover under an archway.

Kaldur turns to the ravenette, grabbing the front of his armor and forcing him up near his eye level and against the wall. “Garth.” he speaks tensely, drawing the boy’s attention away from the shots that are still firing at them. “Get your head in the game.”

Kaldur gives him no time to respond, as he grabs one of his Water-bearers and swims out from behind their cover, using the bearer as a shield to block their shots.

Gritting his teeth, Garth watches him go, before drawing his hands together. Blue magic already beginning to form in his hands. “I summon the power of the Tempest.” as the magic responds to his call it increases in thickness and brightness before he turns around the corner of the archway. Firing the laser beam-like shot at Manta and his closest henchmen. Manta manages to dodge, but the henchmen get hit and swirl around the funnel.

* * *

 

Just as the laser melts through the dome.

The laser moves up and to the left inside the belly of the Manta Sub, as a hook and line take its place. Lowering through the hole towards the Sea Star.

* * *

 

Manta sees the hook drop, just as he sees Aqualad cut through two henchmen. Yet when the teen tries to hit him, he delivers a strong uppercut to knock him back. As the teen regains his balance Black Manta fires shots from his helmet at him. Kaldur transforms his swords into a shield to block the attacks, while Garth comes in front of his friend on his right and unleashes lightning magic at the enemy.

The attacks are narrowly dodged by Black Manta and his singular remaining henchman. From the shoulder of his suit comes a small missile launcher. Two were shot at the teens. It hits Garth’s magic, before shrouding them in blackness.  **_(I want to call this smoke but they’re underwater…)_ **

The henchman raises his long gun to take aim at the teens despite the murk. “Forget them.” Manta commands. “Get the job done.”

Lowering his gun he takes off towards the Sea Star.

From the murk Kaldur emerges, going for a double slash at Black Manta. Who swims up to avoid the attack. Looking down at the teen as the lenses of his mask fire shots. This time Kaldur’s prepared, turning one of his Water-bearers into a rotating shield that lets him swim towards the source with less resistance.

Within arm’s reach, Aqualad turns his shield back into a sword and attempting a pair of downward strikes at Manta. Manta drops down and kicks Kaldur in the stomach once he is overhead. Trying to fire a shot at his turned back, which Kaldur retaliates with a slash of left Water-bearer. Manta kicks his side once more, knocking the teen out of striking range before firing at him again.

Gritting his teeth Kaldur turns towards Manta, turning his Water-bearers into a rotating shield.

* * *

 

While on the floor Garth is avoiding shots from a henchman, by hiding behind the pillar. Then firing small, accurate lightning strikes.

* * *

 

The second henchman goes to the top of the Sea Star, connecting the hook to the cables the others had set in place.

* * *

 

“Garth the cable.” Kaldur calls out to his friend.

The pale teen is narrowly avoiding getting shot but can see the Sea Star rising from the pedestal. Avoiding a shot that is way too close for comfort, he conjures another spell in his hands. Aiming right for the hook.

The spell hits its mark, taking out the henchman as well, and dropping the Sea Star back to the pedestal. Which it crushes under the weight, but ice breaks as well. Releasing an arm of the Star into the water.

The sound catches Manta’s attention in an instant. He watches as the arm twitches slightly before going limp again.

He swims towards the Star, forgetting that Aqualad is behind him.

Kaldur uses this to his advantage and turns his Water-bearers into whips and one catching Manta’s left leg, and the other wrapping around his chest to pin his arms at his sides.

Straining against Manta’s struggles, Kaldur sends electricity through the Water-bearers.

Manta fights against it, breaking free with enough force to knock Kaldur back into the wall. “If I can't have it, NO ONE CAN!” he screams loud enough that it echoes, before turning to the Star and firing another missile at the pedestal.

* * *

 

The explosion erupts quickly and massively, shattering computer screens and forming fire despite being below the surface.

Garth gets in front of Kaldur and raises his hand as if to prepare a spell.

While the dome of the building blows out.

* * *

 

Ice breaks apart from the floor of the Science Center to reveal both Garth and Kaldur, unharmed, but alone.

Above their heads, the Manta Sub takes off through a hole in the dome of Poseidonis.

* * *

 

**Poseidonis; September 3rd, 21:08 UTC-2**

“Our city was heavily damaged,” King Orin tells Garth, Tula, and Kaldur. The teens stand with Orm before the King and Queen. “and many Atlanteans were injured. But it could’ve been far worse.” he places his hand over his wife's stomach, she places her hand over his. Almost fear in her eyes. “I am grateful to you all.”

“This contains all that survived.” in a small glass container that fits in the palm of the Prince’s hand is what remains of the Sea Star. “It is already regenerating. The Star requires further research.” that much is obvious. “With the Dome compromised we cannot safely secure, or study it here in Atlantis.” the Prince looks to Kaldur. “Perhaps the Surface World can do better.”

“I’m sure they will be eager to try.” Orin tells his brother. “Kaldur?”

The teen steps up, raising his fist to his forehead. “Call me Aqualad, my King.”

The King’s mouth raises in a small smile.

* * *

 

Tula, Garth, and Kaldur are the only three that remain in front of the Zeta Tube.

“Kaldur - I - we - that is…” Tula stumbles, not sure how to say what she wants to. Though lets it fall as Kaldur places a hand on her shoulder and Garths.

“I wish you both, nothing but the best.” he tells them honestly. Hugging Tula he heads to the Zeta Tube, pausing to look back over his shoulder at Garth. “Have you ever wondered what would have happened if I had stayed behind and you had become Aqualad?”  **_(Teen Titans, probably)_ **

“Never.” Garth tells his old friend with a smile.

“No, neither have I.” he agrees.

**Recognize: Aqualad; B-0-2** the computer calls out as his form disappears.

* * *

 

Continuing as he walks out of the Zeta Tube in Mount Justice.

Batman stands in the center of the room. Typing away on the holo-screens that look like keyboards. “Made your decision?” without even a pause or looking up.

“The decision is made. I am here. One hundred percent.” he tells Batman strongly.

The Team walks up behind Batman’s turned back. “Just in time for your next mission.”

Kaldur nods, the Team coming to a pause as they listen to Batman.

“The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan Desert.”  **_(uh, Batsy… isn’t the Watchtower a secret? Ya know, like was said in Episode ONE?!)_ ** __ __

* * *

 

Deep in the water, the Manta Sub continues on its journey away from Atlantis. 

Black Manta stands before the white bodied screens of the Light. “I was unable to secure the objective, and was forced to execute plan B.”

“You did well. Everything falls into place.” one of the members of the Light tells him.  **_(Ocean Master)_ **


	10. Berefet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My extremely late restart to the series.  
> Massive thanks to @Davidscrazy234 on Wattpad who is literally my saving grace for this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember this?  
> >This all began on a rampaging spiral, really it did, I had been planning on posting Bereft when I wanted to back in like August (APPARENTLY, I didn't realize it had been that long, I suck) where I actually lost all of my data, I couldn’t get any of it back and for a while I thought I had only lost the rest of this document. I didn’t realize until I was getting ready to E09 that Usual Suspects which I had just finished working on was actually completely blank. Looking through Targets I realized that everything between about 1/2way through 9 and where I was in Auld Acquaintances- which was all of like two paragraphs so I missed that the first time- had been completely erased. I still don’t know what happened to it, but that’s the reason I took my Hiatus so suddenly. With the fact that Young Justice had been taken off Netflix I went searching for a format of Young Justice that had subtitles and consistency. Which I have yet to find and I sadly have to say that without this source I cannot finish this work. I plan to check out the DC streaming site once that's been released, and I will release 9 ASAP after that and get to work on the rest of the ones that went missing. So sorry. >  
> Yeah, me too, I'm so sorry this took so long, and that this all happened. However, I'm back. Promise.

**Bialya; September 4th, 00:16 EEST**

Miss Martian decamoflagues, in the pale moonlight of the desert. However, she’s alone. She groans as she pushes herself into a sitting position.  _ Kychass lamoth… she looks up. Ca zarr M’gann? Madam m’ars? _ She looks to the sky.  _ Alunz? _ Then sifts sand through her fingers. _ Sesess percass? Wa sh’eta! _

She bumps her head lightly with her hand. “Hello, Megan. I’m on Earth.” she walks down a slope _. But how did I get on Earth? Why am I wearing this costume? _ she brings a hand to her head.  _ And why does my head hurt so much? _ Without warning, she trips rolls downhill. _ Is this a dream? _

A figure lands harshly, creating a flurry of dust and sand. As it clears Superboy is the source, though his stance is feral as he looks at Megan without any recognition.

M’gann’s eyes go from his face to the red S on his black t-shirt. “Wait, I’ve seen that symbol.” she shifts so she’s sitting on her feet. “Are you Superman?”

With a wordless cry, Superboy stands tall, ripping his shirt apart. M’gann only has time to gasp before he charges at her. He lands on all fours mere moments after M’gann managed to move. Seeing that she is only a few feet away, he jumps at her again, this time with a punch.

She takes to the air, giving herself an advantage over the rampaging maniac.

He jumps at her, but instead of dodging she brings her hands together. Creating a telepathic wall. Though with the power behind his jump it knocks both of them to the ground. He gets his bearings faster than she does, but instead of attacking her, he uses the time to get away.

_ Not a dream. _ She thinks to herself, hugging herself tightly.  _ A nightmare. _

* * *

 

Robin walks dazedly through the dry heat in the sun, using the rock formation beside him to help him stay orientated. Coming to the edge of the formation, he remains mostly hidden, looking out beyond the formation. Where he can see smoke over the ridge, his eyes widening as his brain processes what it is. A jeep speeds past where he’s hiding, but he’s not there. As the jeep moves past the Boy Wonder can be seen over their heads in a crevice in the rock.

“Those are Bialyan Republic Army uniforms.” he starts his holo-glove. “But what are Bialyans doing in-” his thought process breaks as he looks at his location on the map. “Uh, Bialya? okay, better question: what am I doing in Bialya-” his gaze goes straight to the date on the bottom of his holo-screen. Reading 12:02; 04-09. His eyes go wide in shock. “in September? What happened to March? Better radio Batman.” his finger going to his comm set.

**_(I never really put much thought into the fact that Dick has his months set in reverse of what we typically have in the US, but I’m just gonna store this under helpful stuff to remember for the Romani!Dick headcanons that see way more common in this show than in any other iteration of the Boy Wonder I’ve ever seen.)_ **

“Maintain radio silence at all times.” he remembers his mentor saying.

“Or not.” he muses before walking to the edge of the rock, executing a quadruple flip. Landing perfectly, but something on top of one of the rocks catches his attention. The black shirt with the red  **S** was clearly ripped off, that much the Boy Wonder can tell, but with nothing else, he scrutinizes the shirt.

* * *

 

In a shack in another part of the desert, Kid Flash’s voice can be heard. “Hey. Beautiful. Wake up.”  **_(haha, lies, cc, scripts, and internet! He said beautiful not you. Typical Wall-man…)_ **

Artemis opens her eyes, groaning, but seeing through a hole in the roof, and on the edge of her vision, Kid Flash. Decked out in Stealth colors. Closing her eyes as she brings her hand to her head as she sits up. She’s taken by surprise when KF is right in front of her. He smiles brightly, but she still scurries away. Grabbing her bow and moving until her back is to the wall.

“Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys.” he says, finally standing up. “You know, Kid Flash.”

“Seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black.” Artemis scrutinizes.

KF looks down, just as confused as she is. “Uh, little unclear on that myself. What about you? Green Arrow fixation?” he chuckles at his own joke.

Artemis looks down, shock covering her features and showing in her posture. “WHO PUT ME IN THIS?”

KF’s eyes go wide. “Wow. I am not touching that with a ten foot- uh, so you know how to use that bow?” he changes the subject.

“Yeah, my dad taught me…” she admits, the fear falls from her posture, only to be replaced by anger. “DAD! He must've done this. Another of his stupid tests.”

“What kind of test?” Kid Flash asks, curious.

“He probably wants me to kill you.” she admits, completely nonchalant about the idea.

Kid Flash’s eyes go wide, but both look up as an all-too-recognizable sound starts getting louder from right over their heads. He grabs Artemis’ hand, pulling her out of the shack, both of them getting knocked down by the force of the explosion at their backs.

In the sand, three tanks are approaching. Lead by a jeep armed with a machine-gun. “Makala vusee agravu! (Don’t let them escape!)” one shouts. The soldier fires the machine gun at their retreating forms.

Artemis looks over her shoulder before dropping into a roll on a diagonal, coming to a kneeling position with her bow aimed at the leading car. She releases the arrow, which impacts the ground below the front of the car, flipping it over both her and Kid Flash’s heads before it lands and bounces two more times.

The speedster looks back to Artemis, seeing her hidden behind a small rock formation and firing at more of the Bialyan troops. He slides his goggles over his eyes before taking off.

At a distance, the tanks fire two more missiles.

Artemis gasps as Kid picks her up and runs off. The missiles landing on his heels.

“Sorry.” he apologizes, as Artemis looks to him rather than the army at his back. “They’ve got bigger arrows.”

Once again the tanks take aim.

Kid looks over his shoulder before running faster to dodge the impacts, causing Artemis to turn more into his hold to avoid the dust and dirt and to minimize the fact that she’s clenching her eyes shut with each impact.

“Thanks.” she says quietly as they finally start to run in a more straight line again.

Kid Flash laughs lightly. “Told ya, good guy. Now-uh- not to pry, but- uh- what’s your name?” he says with a small smile, though it drops ever so slightly. “Oh, and what’s this about you killing me?”

_ I’m actually on Earth. _ M’gann thinks excitedly as she flies around the desert landscape. _ I’ve wanted this for so long… even if it’s not exactly like TV.  _ **_(Son of a- how did I miss this?!)_ ** She makes a loop around a rock formation that stands tall in the air before coming to a stop between two tree carcasses.  _ But why can’t I remember how I got here?  _ She sits cross-legged, but still floating in the air. Concentrate Remember. Her eyes open, glowing white.

* * *

 

_ It’s dark in the Bialyan desert, before M’gann is Superboy, kneeling down on both his knees. Looking around confused for a few moments before he grabs his shirt and rips it apart with a yell. Charging at M’gann. _

_ Superboy stands tall in front of a large machine, looking at the control panel. _

_ “Good idea. Go.” Aqualad’s voice instructs. _

_ “Be careful.” Superboy tells M’gann with a small smile. _

_.:. _

_ “Careful, Superboy, they're hot.” M’gann tells Superboy as he reaches for a tray of cookies. Taking one off the tray with no problem. _

_ Wally- in his uniform- zips in and takes the cookie from Superboy’s hand. “Not as hot as you Babe.” he says, before throwing it into his mouth, oblivious to the angry look Superboy is giving him. _

_ Superboy takes another as he looks M’gann. “Uh, thanks, Wally. That's uh… sweet.” she says hesitantly. _

_ “Not as sweet as you, sugar.” Wally says, barely after swallowing. _

_ Artemis hits him in the back of the head, ignoring the small noise of pain in favor of an insult and taking a cookie. “Oh, grow up!” _

_ Robin smiling along at Artemis’ jab at Wally. _

_ “Team, report to the mission room.” Batman’s voice travels over the speaker system, gaining everyone’s attention. _

* * *

 

M’gann smiles brightly. “I’m on a team. I have friends, and a Superboy who might be…” she trails in thought, before forcing herself to focus again. “I have to him-them.”

_ “Hello? Um, Team?” _ she tries with her telepathy.

_ Maybe they’re just out of my range. _ M’gann thinks to herself, staying positive before she takes off going faster and disappearing due to her camouflage.

* * *

 

Wally comes to a stop on the far side of a small ravine, using the shade to block them from the afternoon sun. Setting Artemis on both her feet before bending over, panting. She looks at him in an odd combination of irked, disappointed, and confused. “Sorry. Running on empty.” he wipes at his brow as he stands straight again, but still breathing heavily. “Don’t think I’ve eaten in awhile.” opening a small compartment on the inside of his wrist. “Been out here over 24 hours, or my cupboards wouldn’t be bare.”

Artemis looks like she wants to say something, but before she can Superboy drops in between the two. The jump causes a kick up of dust and sand before it fully clears Superboy turns and yells at Kid Flash. Startling the speedster before hitting with a backhand that knocks him into the ravine. Looking over his shoulder he sees Artemis. Realizing she’s, his next target she jumps into a back-handspring  **_(one of these days I’m going to learn how to write this in a way that makes sense.)_ ** giving herself enough space to draw her bow and aim an arrow at Superboy’s chest. Though it has no effect, she keeps moving back and firing more arrows. She dives into a roll to avoid Superboy’s attempt to get her around her waist.

He looks to the sky and yells into the void. Just a telltale whistle can be heard. Zooming right past Artemis and landing right between Superboy’s feet.

* * *

 

Their collective cry of pain is enough to reach M’gann. Gripping her head she sees Superboy surrounded by the flames of the missile. “Superboy, where are you?” she asks looking around until she sees black smoke on her left. Taking off for the source as fast as she can.

* * *

 

Two Bialyan tanks approach the crater and a fallen Artemis.

Hearing them approach both her and Superboy rise, though the clone faster than the archer. Gripping her head before looking at the tanks Artemis is shocked to see Superboy land in front of her, almost protectively. Before he jumps to land on top of the left Bialyan tank, grabbing ahold of the main gun and bending it. As he rips it off the machine gun on top of the tank shoot Superboy in the back. Turning towards the source Superboy grabs the gun, removing the barrel from the gun the soldier is holding. Before grabbing the soldier and throwing him up and away. Finally, with a scream, Superboy grabs onto the top of the tank before ripping it clean off and throwing it away too. The second tank shoots at him in the back, the force throwing him into the rock face away from the tanks. Unhurt the boy of steel stands up in the small crater before jumping back at the tank with a scream.

“Whose side is he on?” Artemis asks herself out loud.

“You wanna stick around and find out?” Wally asks back, both of them watching as Superboy beats up on the tank.

The two run off, away from the chaos.

Wally runs quickly over the sandy dunes, unfortunately tripping on a rock on the way down, only giving him and Artemis enough time to gasp before they roll the rest of the way down the hill.

They’re unhurt but are stunned when two fighter jets fly over them. They stand up to watch, thinking they’re not the targets. However, the fighters circle back around, firing at the two.

“Get down!” Kid Flash yells over the gunfire, bringing both of them to ground as the fighter blows past them.

The two circle back around, Artemis nocking an arrow and taking aim.

_ “Don't worry, I'm almost there.” _ M’gann’s voice rings out in their heads just as Artemis takes her shot, though stunned she misses completely.

“Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?” Artemis asks, completely freaked out.

“Girls are always on my mind,” he says with a smirk, though his eyes change slightly as he looks more directly at Artemis out of the corner of his eye. “but they're not usually talking.”

* * *

 

M’gann flies behind the two planes, hiding in their blind spot, before she moves both her hands out in front of her, then clapping them together. In mirror the two planes crash into each other. Creating an explosion behind M’gann’s back as she lowers herself to the ground by Artemis and Kid Flash.

“Well, J'onn, the costume looks familiar, but I'm not sure the new bod screams ‘manhunter’.” KF says to the Martian with enough sarcasm and impressively creeped out hots to get his point across.

“You know my J’onn?” she asks excitedly. “Hello, Megan, of course, you do! You're Kid Flash. Wally! And you're Artemis.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter is your uncle?” Wally asks, taking in the new information happily considering he’s not riddled with bullet holes thanks to her. “ Is that how you know my name?”

“Your name is really Wally?” Artemis asks, unimpressed.

Wally hangs his head and groans. “Ohh…”

“It’s okay.” M’gann assures. “We’re teammates, friends, I made you cookies.”

That last one catches Wally’s attention, but also Artemis’ in a very bad way. “You know her?” her jealousy showing as she turns her head towards him and puts one hand on her hip.

“No, I swear, beautiful. Never seen her before in my life.” Wally tries to explain. “At least not that I…”

M’gann sighs. “You’ve both lost your memories too.” she hears more Jeeps come in, turning she sees them heading towards a black pillar of smoke. “C’mon, I fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help.”  **_(Uhh, paging the only one with her memories, you’re forgetting someone! AGAIN! He’s the only one who could die without your help and you’re forgetting him!)_ **

“Of course,” Wally drawls before following M’gann and Artemis. “Robin and Super-what now?” he asks, only now realizing what she said as he was about to say it.

* * *

 

Superboy struggles against the binds around his wrists four wires branching off each one with two Bialyan soldiers holding onto the end of each. He screams out, trying to overpower them. He turns his attention to the ones holding his left arm and only pulls that arm, finally able to knock over at least a couple soldiers.

Seeing this a higher ranked soldier steps up, armed with a gun. “You must control his mind.” he commands the man behind him.

His pale white skin covered by a button down top and a brown hooded cloak. Despite the fact that it is supposed to cover most of his head there is still some pink that can be seen near his eyes. He raises his hand towards Superboy. “There doesn’t seem to be much mind left in there to control.” he muses. “But… be still.”

Superboy stops fighting against the soldiers, turning his attention to the hooded man, his eyes going wide for a second before closing as he falls to his knees then to the ground.

Now unconscious it only requires two Bialyan soldiers to drag him to the truck.

The pale man smirks as they do.

The trucks departing, missing an unconscious Aqualad- in stealth mode- hidden only by a small outcropping of rocks.

* * *

 

Night falls across the Bialyan desert. The only sound is light footsteps as Robin comes up a dune. His hologlove displaying a map. “I wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here.” he mumbles. Seeing over the top of the next dune briefly, he drops, still seeing the large mechanical/electronic device sitting out in the open. “Huh.” he muses. “Guessing that’s why.”

Looking up over the dune the Boy Wonder realizes that the entire area is completely deserted. (I swear to god that pun was not intended!) Narrowing his eyes he jumps, landing within five feet of the device. Just as he lands six soldiers stand up, knocking the sand they were hiding under from their uniforms.

“Vakala di dorala di kiad! (Her Majesty wants him alive!)” one of the soldiers shouts a reminder to the others. All of them charging the Boy Wonder.

His eyes narrow, before he drops a smoke bomb as all the soldiers get within range. Many of them start coughing instantly, only to be cut off by sounds of impact.

One looks through the smoke as best he can, but Robin comes at him from the left as he is looking away. Taking him down quickly.

Two soldiers have found each other amidst the smoke, Robin joins them in the small clearing with a smirk on his face. Throwing two bolas just as they turn around, before jumping into the smoke again.

Finding another, he gets too close for him to be shot, pushing off the soldier’s bent knee- as he was stepping before the Boy Wonder came into view- then kneeing him strong enough in the chest to send him to his back with a thud.

Robin throws three birdarangs, taking out two soldiers’ guns, but the third dodges, despite two more coming around his back, Robin runs for the one he missed. Jumping he grabs tightly onto the soldier’s shoulders, as the other two try to cut him off. Using his momentum to force the soldier into a 180° spin then push two soldiers into each other he hits the third in the face and skids across the desert sand.

“Kit fire! Idrenav! (Enough! Open fire!)” the leader commands, all taking up arms.

Robin back-handsprings to avoid the bullets, stopping once he’s out their immediate range.

A black blur zips past, robbing them of their weapons. “I’ll take that.” Wally’s voice identifies him as the source. Running past two more. “Thanks!” he calls, taking their guns as well, before stopping behind the soldiers. Dropping all the guns before heading back into the fray.

Robin already sizing up one of the soldiers, but as he dodges the hook punch, and retaliates with a kick to the ribs. Kid Flash takes out the other three. Two more advance, armed with their guns. The first manages to fire off two shots before they’re both lifted into the air, just as Robin turns towards the source, armed with a birdarang.

Robin turns back, M’gann flies behind him, but in camouflage mode, so he can’t see her. That is until she turns visible again.

Kid Flash runs at another soldier, who raises his foot to try and kick the teen hero, Wally slows down and grabs the soldier’s foot mid kick. Spinning him around at high speeds before throwing him at two more advancing soldiers. Looking to his left he sees the last soldier running away, but he also sees a green arrow following the attempted escapee. The arrow cracks behind his turned back, releasing a bola that wraps around his legs, crashing the soldier to the ground.

All three look to Artemis on the dune, a stoic look on her face, before she smiles softly and makes her way down the dune.

“KF!” Robin says as he and the redhead head towards each other, grasping the speedster’s hand in his own. “Man it is good to see a familiar face.”

“Hey Rob.” the Boy Wonder seems to have been expecting that Kid Flash continues. “Memory loss?”

“Six months!” Robin cries, outraged, or just offended. “Let’s hogtie these creeps and compare notes.”

The six are hogtied and groaning before long.

“So we’re a Team?” Robin asks, kinda-sorta believing what M’gann is telling him.

“The four of us and Superboy.” M’gann says, saving the hardest to believe piece for last.

Though not hard to believe as Robin grabs something from his belt and responds with ease and speed. “Then this must be his.” in his hand is black polyester with a red S decal on the front.

“Yes.” M’gann gasps, taking it from the Boy Wonder. “Did you see him?”

“I think we did!” Artemis realizes while Kid Flash mulls it over.

“Feral-boy? Some teammate, he attacked us.” he says annoyed.

“He didn’t know who we are.” Artemis defends. “I don’t know who we are!”

“I remember Batman ordering Radio silence.” Robin inputs. “Our team must work for him.”

In an instant, Wally has a smirk on his face. “How do you know we don’t work for my mentor?” he asks, hitting the Flash logo on his chest for emphasis. Though when his suit suddenly goes back to bright yellow he stops short. “Whoa.” He hits it a couple more times, watching as his color scheme changes. “This is so cool.”  **_(FYI, this is what they had down- Robin, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash have all met up and are trying to find Superboy and Aqualad- uh huh, no not quite.)_ **

Artemis, Robin try it too, with no results. “We look ridiculous.” she snaps, catching everyone’s attention but Wally- who is still acting like a 5-year-old with a new toy. “Quit touching yourself!” Wally does it one more time, causing Artemis to make a sound of annoyance. “We need our memories back.”

M’gann nervously rubs her hands together nervously. To help Superboy. She thinks to herself, hardening her resolve before bringing her hands to her head and her eyes glowing white.

Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash look around stunned as they see small chunks of memories playing around them.

“I brought you into my mind to share what I remember so far.” a white form appears before the three, holding M’gann’s voice. “But I need your help,” finally M’gann’s hooded form appears. “together our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine.”

Artemis looks angered and betrayed. “You wanna paw through our private thoughts?”

M’gann raises her hands in defense before she even responds. “I don’t wish to intrude but-”

“You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us. Got it, go.” Robin finishes, snapping his fingers as he gives her his okay.

“My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you.” Wally flirts.

“Or underwhelm you.” Robin pipes up. “Hey, why isn't anyone just whelmed?” he asks.

Artemis ignores the fact that he’s spouting nonsense and turns to M’gann. Hearing Wally step up, her eyes fall on him, what catches her attention is his soft smile and the fact that his hand is reaching out for hers.

“Last six months only. And only what you need.” she tells M’gann, glancing back at Wally briefly.

M’gann nods, reaching her hands out as astral projections of hands branch off her hands and her head to meet with Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin’s heads. The memory clips become more uniform before finally becoming a full image.

* * *

 

_ “The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert.” Batman’s voice speaks. Forming an image of the Dark Knight in Mount Justice, displaying a map to the Team. “Spectral Analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin.” Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy stand before him. “Find out what happened at that site. What landed there?” Batman hits his remote again, changing the screen to show Queen Bee. “Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the League’s UN charter. All communications are subject to interception.” the image changes back to the map. “Maintain radio silence at all time.” _

_ Looking out through binoculars at the Bialyan desert, Batman’s voice continues. “You will land in Quarac, on Bialya’s border,” the binoculars fall and the attention is turned again to Miss M, Superboy, and Artemis, who are backed by the bioship, and Superboy is moving the same thing that Robin had a GPS marker on. “two clicks from the hot zone.” _

_ “All clear.” the Boy Wonder tells them. _

_ “The Bialyans control the site.” Artemis’ voice speaks up, her and Robin crawling in the desert to look over a small Bialyan camp. _

_ “Set up here.” Kaldur’s voice tells Superboy, who drops the device he was carrying on his back. The straps disappearing and only needing one button to fully activate the machine. _

_ “We’ll be up and running in no time.” Robin says as he types away at the keyboard on the machine. _

_ “Jackpot!” Wally says from behind the Boy Wonder, standing up from his slight crouch. “This site’s lousy with Zeta Beam radiation.” Robin looking to the speedster. _

_ “Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent.” he informs the Team. _

_ “I’ll check it out in camouflage mode.” M’gann offers. _

_ “Good idea, go.” Kaldur tells her. _

_ “Careful.” Superboy says immediately. _

_ “And maintain telepathic contact.” Kaldur reminds her. _

_ “I will Aqualad.” she promises. _

* * *

 

“Aqualad!” all four shout, remembering.

“Where is he? What happened next?” Robin asks.

“I don't know. That's the last thing I- we remember.” she admits, worry coating her voice.

Kid and Artemis look down to their clasped hands, both of them pulling away.

“Ugh-” Wally grumbles, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck, looking up and away as he talks. “I-uh-we landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills.”

“Now that I know to look for him…” Robin grumbles, instantly pulling up his hologlove. “He’s close, but he’s not moving.” he informs.

**_This Point Here is where I lost everything. Thank @Davidscrazy234 on Wattpad that I able to do this._ **

* * *

 

Outside the Bialyan tent is twice as many soldiers as before.

Inside the tent, a mechanical apparatus holds a large sphere in place. Electricity sparks as the sphere spins in front of the scientists who are taking notes. Off to the right of the sphere, Superboy is held against a metal table and is being subjected to electric shocks as well.

“Raise to shock level 4.” one of the men says with a heavy accent.

The scientist before the control panel, with an outline of Superboy and three level readings, types a command onto the keyboard which raises the red, orange, and blue bars. Shocking Superboy once more, he groans and lets out small shouts of protest, but his eyes remain closed and he doesn’t fight back strongly. 

The sphere starts turning, bringing everyone’s attention in the tent to that rather than Superboy. Psimon steps up, his hood up once more, his arms crossed and an almost smug look on his face. “Fascinating.” he muses darkly.

“Du ra, vis ol may,” Aqualad murmurs, his face scrunching up in pain as Robin, KF, Artemis, and Miss M nervously look him over for any physical damage. “Aga pa, olsey.”

“I can’t restore his memories in this state.” M’gann tells the others.

“He needs immediate rehydration.” Robin says sternly. “Call the BioShip.”

“It’s out of range.” Miss M says instantly, then looks to KF. “You can get him there quickly.”

“He’s too heavy, and I’m too low on fuel.” Kid says almost breathlessly. “Right now, I couldn’t even carry her.” he gestures to Artemis with his thumb.

Artemis pushes it away with a scoff, looking at Miss M. “Why not just levitate him back?”  **_(Yes, M’gann, why?! GAH! This is the one thing I hate about this show.)_ **

Miss M sets the once-again-unconscious Aqualad back down. “I can’t I have to find Superboy.” she says, standing up, facing down Artemis. “Six months ago he didn’t exist, just animal impulse, I’m the only one who can help him.” 

**_(Okay, she’s not wrong, BUT he is also nearly impossible to kill. He may only be half Kryptonian- WHICH YOU DON’T KNOW YET!- but he’s not going to die from what they’re doing to him. You can take the ten to twenty minutes it would take for you to fly back to the BioShip and either bring it to the others or bring Kaldur there and get started on the rehydration process so he’s not ALMOST DYING by the time Artemis, Wally, and Robin get to the BioShip. THEN save Superboy. Nothing would change. Sorry, rant is done, but this has been bothering me for a long time and I needed to get that off my chest.)_ **

“Superboy’s indestructible, just ask those tanks.” Kid points out. “It’s Aqualad who needs your help- like- now.”  **_(THANK YOU!)_ **

M’gann clutches her head as an image of Superboy being electrocuted surfaces.

“No!” she shouts. “Superboy’s in pain.” she takes off with nothing else on her mind.

“M’gann wait!” Artemis yells after the martian.

“We still don’t know what erased our memories!” Robin calls after her. “It could happen again!”  **_(You also bring up a good point Boy Wonder that I had actually forgotten about in my rant.)_ **

Miss Martian flies off, not even listening. Though she does turn on her camouflage herself before she reaches the crest of the hill that is the last thing she remembers. Barely even slowing she flies to the door flaps of the tent. 

Pulling the right flap open slightly she can hear some whir and buzz, seeing the source to be the sphere that is now spinning slowly. She hears some grunting that takes her attention, seeing Superboy being electrocuted.

The scientists before Superboy continue to take down notes, his eyes going wide as he notices the small ripple from M’gann’s camouflaged form. She reaches down and pulls him forward, going behind the second scientist’s shoulder and using her telekinesis to push him away from the control panel. Turning off the power.

_ “Well, someone’s certainly a glutton for punishment.” _ Psimon chuckles.  **_(was trying to avoid Psimon says, not nearly as hard as I thought)_ ** He pulls his hood down, revealing the rest of his clear skull and brain.  _ “Psimon says… forget.” _

M’gann groans as the whiteness suddenly become a hodgepodge scenery. M’gann looks around taking in the different parts of Mount Justice that are all strewn about.

_ “That’s it.” _ Psimon’s voice comes from a white flare off to M’gann left. _ “Forget like before.” _ he lets a small chuckle through as M’gann has to turn away from the flare.

_ “Before…” _ M’gann thinks.

_ M’gann pulls open the tent flap. “I’m in.” _

_ “Good,” Aqualad’s voice comes through the telepathic link. “but tread carefully. Camouflage is not invisible.” _

_ M’gann sees the scientists grouped around the sphere as electricity sparks and the machine whirs. “They're testing something, but it’s alive. In pain.” she realizes, horrified. “Hello? Can you hear me?” _

_ “I can.” Psimon chuckles darkly, causing M’gann’s attention to try and find its source. “And an open mind is a dangerous thing.” _

_ “Someone's hacked into our link!” M’gann shouts to the Team just as her eyes settle on Psimon. _

_ “Psimon can't see you.” the madman still sound smug. “Psimon can't touch you.” he pulls down his hood. “But Psimon can make you all FORGET!” as his eyes meet M’gann’s. _

_ The Team hears a loud ring, causing all of them to clutch their heads and scream. As soon as it starts it’s done and they all wander off in separate directions. Except for Superboy who jumps high with a yell. _

* * *

 

M’gann looks around, coming to her senses, but confused. Watching as the whiteness covers Mount Justice does she realize what’s happening. “No.” she turns, sending out mental waves that cause the whiteness to retreat. “I won’t let it happen again.”

The whiteness fully retreats becoming a large image of Psimon’s head. “Not really your call little girl.” the image’s mouth doesn’t move but his voice is real. 

There’s black and red light that hits M’gann head on. Causing her to yell out in pain as she crashes to the ground.

* * *

 

Kid and Artemis drag Aqualad on a stretcher, with Robin leading the way. A map and GPS tracking system showing on his hologlove. The three of them hear the Bialyan Jeeps before they see them. 

Robin instinctually turns his head towards the source, slowing down and pointing to a rock formation before them. “Quick, over there.” the Boy Wonder gestured.

Kid and Artemis take off after the Boy Wonder. All four of them making it to the hiding place just as the Bialyan troops drive past.

Aqualad groans, but remains unconscious. “Tula, dena me ta. Etah en Atlantis ih ba ohse.”  **_(I’m only partially irritated that they don’t have the translation available.)_ **

Kid turns his attention away from Aqualad, as Robin moves closer to the edge of their hiding place, and Artemis presses her hand against his forehead.

She shushes him quietly. “Kaldur, quiet now.” she tells him.

Robin sees a group of five Bialyan soldiers, all of them armed, walking past where they’re hiding. Dropping back down to Kid, Artemis, and Aqualad; the Boy Wonder huffs. “We can’t risk a firefight with Aqualad KO’d like this.”

Wally groans, agreeing. “It’s not just him. I’m way out of juice.” he rubs the back of his neck looking to Artemis, hopefully.

“And I’m almost out of arrows.” she pulls on her mostly empty quiver to prove her point.

Only then do the two of them notice that Robin is missing.

“Ugh, I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja-thing.” Wally groans then looks to Artemis knowing the Boy Wonder can handle it. “Hey, you never said why your dad to…” he runs his thumb across his neck, making a bad sound effect. “...me.”

“I got confused by- um- some old movie I saw the other night…” she Artemis turns her back towards the speedster. “about a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend ‘cuz he was from a rival ninja clan.”

“So, I'm your ‘ninja boyfriend’ huh?” Kid teases.  **_(Yes, yes you are.)_ **

Artemis’ eyes go wide before she composes herself and turns back to him. “Hey, amnesia, remember?” she glares at him harshly as she nearly snaps at him. “I completely forgot how truly annoying you are.”

“Oh, like you're the Goddess of Congeniality!” Kid gripes.

“Yeesh! Get a room!” Robin suddenly speaks, catching both of them off-guard.

“Dude, where were you?” Kid questions.

The Boy Wonder smirks. “Breaking radio silence.”

Robin’s laugh comes from in front of the Bialyan soldiers and they take off after the sound.

As the Bialyans come to the source of the sound they hear devices begin to beep. Before them, slightly hidden by a small rock, are three of Robin’s disks. The blinking and laughing speed up just before… 

Robin stays kneeling beside Aqualad, while Artemis and Kid are in front. As the disks creating smoke bombs Robin turns to the other two. “That’s our cue. Move!” they waste no time doing exactly that.

* * *

 

**_(For the love of all that is holy I HATE these wiki scripts, they miss like ½ the stuff. Just, augh.)_ **

Miss M struggles to keep her shield up against Psimon’s seemingly relentless attack. “You have potential, but you’re too raw, too untrained.” he taunts as his energy beam stops, though M’gann leaves her barrier up. The giant head opens its mouth to reveal Psimon’s actual form. “And not at all in my league.” he emphasizes it with a brutal hit that completely destroys her shield.

In the tent, M’gann is still camouflaged and Psimon’s form remains completely frozen. Superboy remains unconscious, lab techs looking for him. One being so bold as to step before Psimon’s form and wave a hand before him. “Uh. Mr. Psimon, are you alright?” he questions.

Something shifts in M’gann as the unseen battle rages on, but everything in the tent starts to levitate. The scientists look about stunned, and in the surprise miss seeing Superboy regain consciousness.

He looks around, confused, but as he looks to his right he sees a slight dissonance in some of the items rising. His vision shifts to infrared, revealing M’gann’s form to him, he follows her line of sight- as best he can since she’s wearing a hood- seeing three forms. His vision returns to stand and he sees only one person facing her. Psimon. He growls at the sight, his heart rate rising.

The sphere beside him begins to whir, surprising the scientists enough for them to instinctually jump back. It continues to move faster, breaking out of the clamps. 

The scientists dodge the sphere as best they can.

It crashes directly into the control panel.

As soon as Superboy feels the loss of the restraints he jumps at Psimon. Nearly making contact with the man’s head but instead hitting a red and black barrier mere centimeters short of his target.

The backlash sends him sliding through the sand. Even though she’s not visible he can see the discontinuities that are M’gann’s camouflage. He reaches one hand out to her slowly.

* * *

 

In an instant, he’s standing/floating beside M’gann.

She looks at him stunned but relieved. “You're here!”

Psimon laughs at her. “You sound so relieved. Is that mindless creature supposed to save your mind?” he questions.

M’gann grabs Superboy’s head instantly, much to his confusion, but brings her forehead to his. “No. I save his.”

* * *

 

**_(Normally I would’ve divided this up more, by each flash, but with the overarching words and scenes that didn’t line up with the words being said I ended up doing it a little differently. The first set is SUPER jumbled and there are no words so I just formatted it the way I ended up doing the rest, the first is the speech, followed by the flashes. Sorry, it was honestly really confusing to watch slowed down because I saw so much that I never really bothered to look at in detail before.)_ **

_      Dubbilex appears before Superboy, his horns glowing red. _ __   
_ Dr. Desmond’s mutated form jumps in front of the Cadmus signage on the first floor of the lab. _ __   
_ A white creature stands alone at the mouth of cave, cringing away. _ __   
_ Genomorphs break out of their cases along the hallways of Sub Level 52. _ __   
_ A G-gnome sits on a table, it’s owner out of sight, but it’s horns glow red. _ _   
_ __ The G-gnomes over Superboy’s head in his pod glow as well. Just as his eyes snap open.

_      “We are trying to help you.” Aqualad’s voice speaks. _ _   
_ _ Superboy helps Robin back to his feet, Aqualad is on his left and helps Kid Flash to his feet. _

_      “I was just trying to be part of a Team.” M’gann’s voice says. _ __   
_ She nods, looking to the others. _ _   
_ __ In the warehouse of Happy Harbor she, Aqualad, and Superboy charge past Robin.

_      “You did alright.” Superboy tells M’gann as she blushes and looks away. _ __   
_ Dr. Desmond turns his head. _ __   
_ Blockbuster stands tall, raising his arms. _ _   
_ __ Amazo’s head turns from an unnatural position back to normal.

_      "Get on board or get out of the way.” _ __   
_ Superboy stands in his ripped solar suit, backed by the moon.  _ _   
_ __ He, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin all stand defiantly before the Justice League.

_      “Hey, Superboy, come meet Miss M.” Robin calls out, catching his attention. _ _   
_ _ Miss Martian smiles as she looks to Superboy. _

_      “Hello Megan!” a woman who looks a lot like M’gann says, hitting her head with the heel of her hand, dressed his a high school cheerleader uniform. _ _   
_ _ Students laugh in the background. She looks right at him and smiles. _

_      “We’ll, uh, figure something out for you.” Superman’s voice says. “The League will, I mean.” _ __   
_ M’gann hugs her uncle inside the Cave. _ __   
_ Superboy turns away, a slightly angry look on his face. _ __   
_ Superman stands before him. _ _   
_ __ Superman flies off in front of Superboy surrounded by CADMUS rubble.

_      “Duty calls.” _ __   
_ Superman stands before Superboy on the bridge before flying off. _ __   
_ Superboy blocks the laser the cyborg-headset, close to the man’s head, sending him into a truck. _ __   
_ M’gann rips apart Mister Twister. _ __   
_ Superboy smiles, looking up. _ _   
_ __ Bane falls.

_      “The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert.” Batman’s speaks, displaying a map. _ _   
_ _ The Team sits in the BioShip, suited up. _

_      “Forget.” Psimon says, pulling his hood down. _ _   
_ _ The entire Team clutches their heads, screaming. _

_      Superboy jumps with a yell, at M’gann. _ __   
_ He fights against the Biyalan soldiers who hold the ropes tied around his wrists. _ _   
_ __ He struggles against the shocks.

_      M’gann fights against Psimon, mentally. _ _   
_ _ Psimon’s physical form remains. _

_      “So sorry, should’ve paid more attention.” M’gann murmurs. “It was too much at once, too much.” as she attempts to wipe all the ingredients off of Superboy. “Hello, Megan,” she slows as she reaches near his face again. “that’s so me. I…” her hand stops right on his cheek, both of them making eye contact. _

* * *

 

M’gann looks into Superboy’s eyes as she releases her hold on him.

He stands strong on his own, then smiles at her. “Kick his butt.” he says, the smirk not on his face is clear in his tone.

“By all means.” Psimon taunts as Superboy disappears and she gives him her full attention. “Kick my psychic butt.”

* * *

 

As Superboy finds himself in the tent once more, he instantly turns to see Biyalan soldiers entering the tent. Behind him, the sphere follows his head motions. Just as the two enter the tent, the sphere hits them to the side. Beeping to Superboy.

Superboy raises an eyebrow. “Uhh, thanks.” he mutters, unsure what it said or if it can even understand him.

One soldier charges in, shooting at the sphere. As he chases it away from the door four more enter.

Superboy glances back at M’gann before charging at them with a yell.

Miss Martian throws mental disks at Psimon, who has a red and black sphere protecting him from her attacks. His sphere disappears as the glow covers his body and he fires at Miss Martian. 

She quickly forms her own protective bubble. Four points branching out an aiming for one of Psimon’s limbs. He’s forced to abandon his attack to protect himself. As the branches disappear he pulls his shield back, only able to stare as M’gann delivers a punch right to his nose.

Psimon is sent flying but grows in size, using his mind laser once more. M’gann avoids the attack by splitting herself in two. Until she completely surrounds him. Each one fires their own mind laser at him.

He yells out in pain, before curling up and turning into gale force that knocks them all away. M’gann’s true self raises a shield, as her others fade away.

Psimon still stands taller than she, white filling the area as he lifts his arms. Another dark mind laser firing down at her and knocking her back.

Behind Superboy, the two telepaths haven’t moved an inch despite their fight.

Superboy charges in with an elbow that knocks one Biyalan soldier back, more already unconscious. Before he turns his sights on the last and takes him out with a solid punch.

He looks to the two telepaths as a tornado breaks out, sweeping up soldiers, scientists, the sphere and the tent.

He jumps through the winds, landing in the center. Seeing that still, the two haven’t moved. He reaches out for Miss Martian’s hand. “M’gann!” he calls out just as he holds tight.

M’gann looks at him, shocked to see him in her mind once more. Though they’re both trapped in her bubble and Psimon’s mind laser won’t let up.

“He's too strong.” she strains to speak and keep the barrier up.

“You're strong, and I'm stubborn. Together!” Superboy tells her, lifting their clasped hands to prove his point.

“Together.” she agrees, both of them turn their attention to Psimon. Just as everything around them goes white. Psimon looks stunned. “Get... out... of MY HEAD!” M’gann shouts her and Superboy’s combined power is enough to shoot straight through his laser and take him out.

Something inside the man shatters as he screams out in agony.

In the real world, he stumbles, getting caught in the winds that sweep him up instantly.

The wind lifts up the entire tent and blows it away.

M’gann’s eyes lose their green glow before she falls limply into Superboy’s arms.

He looks around, watching as the tornado explodes and everything begins to fall back down. He looks down at her, watching as she slowly comes to. She returns the smile and they both slowly lean in- until they hear a machine whirring.

The sphere stops them, beeping. Superboy looks down at M’gann, smiling. “Can I keep it?”

**_(Okay, I must be blind because I missed the almost kiss every single time I’ve watched this, and I love how genuine Superboy’s question is. He sounds six, which is great.)_ **

* * *

 

**Quarac; September 5th; 2:32 EEST**

Aqualad has an IV in as he lays down in the BioShip. Artemis comes over to bring a wet cloth to his head.

_      "Hey everybody, I’ve got Superboy.” _ M’gann’s voice calls out of the link.

Artemis stops what she’s doing and looks around while Wally looks up utterly stunned.

     M'gann  flies low to the desert, holding Superboy beside her.  _ “He’s back to normal we’re on our way.” _

Aqualad jolts up, panting, looking to Artemis with wide eyes. “Who are you?” he questions, though not putting up much of a fight as Artemis pushes his shoulders back down. “And how did you get inside my head?”

_      “Hello, Megan.” _ the martian continues, bumping her head.  _ “Aqualad’s memories. I knew I forgot something.” _

_ "Aw man, me too,” _ Wally grumbles. _ “I didn’t get a souvenir for the mission.” _ Completely ignoring how Artemis and Kaldur turn to look at him in varying levels of annoyed. 

_     “Don’t worry, got the souvenir thing covered.” _ Miss Martian assures. Looking down as the Sphere follows the two of them back.

* * *

 

Psimon stands before the Light.

“The Martian girl escaped with both the Sphere and the Superboy.” he informs them slowly.

“That hardly matters.” a woman’s voice assures. “What matters is the successful test of our new partner's delivery system.”

The screen behind Psimon comes to life, showing a Boom Tube opening up and the Sphere coming through.

“More tech will come, tech that will put the sphere, and perhaps even Superboy, to shame.” she continues.

Psimon smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned because I'm going to be posting Targets on the 15th so I can get back on track for posting once a month again.   
> Thanks again.


	11. Targets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I got sick over my Spring Break (which was the 9th to the 17th) and was suffering migraines and just a serious lack of energy (because hormones) and I couldn't be on my computer for more than an hour a day, which is why I posted my Voltron chapter before this one.  
> However, I'm not sure if this is going to be a recurring thing now that I've stopped taking my meds, so, for now, I'm gonna leave Voltron on the last day of the month (so either the 30th or 31st of the month) and Voltron will be on the 15th of the month now because those are a lot less rework than these so I can definitely do those even if I feel pretty crappy- unless I feel EXACTLY like I did last month then that's gonna delay me- and it'll give more than enough time to stop feeling like shit and get ahead on these.

**Taipei; September 7th; 19:20 NST**

The cityscape rises high into the sky, but only one place is of importance. Before a modern-styled building with a small grass cul de sac with a fountain adorning the center stands a blonde woman, her hair falling to her red jacket covered shoulders, simple silver earrings and a chain necklace compliment her dusk blue eyes. In her right hand is a notepad and in her left is a microphone. Across the bottom of the screen, it says **Cat Grant > Reporting from Taipei Taiwan; GBS News > Rhelasian Peace Summit at Impasse**. And in the top right corner, there’s a small tag that reads **LIVE**.

“This is Cat Grant reporting from Taipei where the historic peace summit between South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia has completely broken down. As a last resort, Prime Minister Tseng of South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia's General Singh Manh Li have agreed to bring in an independent arbitrator. But who is it?” Cat’s voice continues even as the camera changes and there is a close up of both Prime Ministers who are both being swarmed by the press. Tseng is an aging man with grey hair and his only other notable feature being a mole under his left eyebrow. While Singh is a younger looking man with completely black hair and glasses. “Speculation has run from the Secretary-General of the United Nations to Superman. But the Man of Steel seems unlikely, as I'm told the arbitrator is due to arrive by car, not cape, at any moment.” Cat says, briefly glancing down at her notes and signing off. _**(I honestly want to know if Cat is short for something because I’ve watched Supergirl and from what I remember everyone just calls her Cat. Not even if someone is trying to be formal.)**_

The white limo before the building for the Summit pulls away from the press-dense area. Roy Harper, decked out in a suit of his own and dark glasses stands with his back to a pillar, watches over the area. Tapping the Bluetooth in his left ear he listens to it beep and someone responds on the other end.

“Aqualad.” the Atlantean replies instantly.

“Red Arrow.” he informs him who is calling in. “I need access to the Justice League's database.”

* * *

 

Aqualad walks around the Zeta Room in Mount Justice. _“and the exact height of the League of Shadows assassin known as Cheshire.”_

Aqualad moves his right hand out, a keyboard and screen appearing instantly. “Checking.” he draws out as the data comes in. The access to the database is displayed like a vault even virtually, as the assassin’s image appears before him. “Cheshire is 1.67 meters.”

_“Um…”_ Roy mutters, as per typical American student he knew about where that put her, but he relied more on standard measurements for exact points.

“She is 5-foot-6,” Aqualad reads the conversion with a smile.

* * *

“and _exceptionally dangerous. Do you require backup?”_ Aqualad asks.

“Please.” Roy scoffs, tapping the frame of his glasses. The last thing I need is the Junior Justice League.” the program engages, reading off the height of every woman in the area. _**(Didn’t think much of it until I saw a woman dressed up like an official whose height said 5’10”, so this might not factor in heels, which is a tiny bit dumb.)**_

_“Just our computer.”_ Aqualad murmurs.

Roy focuses in on the woman that is framed in red in his lenses, zooming in on her face, to test her match.

* * *

Aqualad looks at the results once more before signing off. “Good luck, my friend. Aqualad out.”

* * *

Roy removes his hand from the Bluetooth, looking down at the briefcase in his other hand. Pressing the handle the two sides fall away to reveal his compound bow inside. Removing the top of the case and the handle lets the bow extend to match his height.

Motorcycles are heard heading towards the steps of the Summit building, Roy looks over and sees that it is an escort, meaning the arbitrator has arrived. The sirens engage, two motorcycles before the limo and four after it.

“The arbitrator has arrived.” Cat Grant says to the camera.

Roy nocks an arrow, crouching down so that despite his stature he’s less visible.

From above the stand, Cheshire stands tall, a rocket launcher resting plainly on her shoulder. She drops the nose, looking through the sight at the Limo, where four guards stand around it. Just as she squeezes the trigger and arrow hits the guard. Startling the woman and knocking the rocket launcher up so it shoots into the air.

The police call out to the screaming crowd in the language of the area. While the guards for both Rhelasian officials step up.

Cat Grant stays low to the ground but doesn’t move an inch. “Did you get that? Did you get the shot?” she asks her cameraman, who turns his camera back up towards the action.

Cheshire drops the rocket launcher and hops off the stand roof, causing more people to scream. She moves with ease, going from ground level to jumping off of men’s shoulders with grace. Taking out one guard with a hook kick to the face and another she throws over her hip. A man gets his arms around her middle, locking her arms to her sides. Two men charge at her from opposite sides, she kicks her feet up in a perfect splits to knock them both away with a cry. Flipping out of the other man’s grip she roundhouse kicks him in the side. He drops. She brandishes two sais and takes off towards the limo. _**(Took me way too long to remember what those were called.)**_

Guardsmen shoot at her as she runs, then leaps towards the limo, but none of the shots hit.

High above their heads the rocket still spins in the sky. Then suddenly drops towards the ground.

Roy jumps out from behind the pillar, stepping on the trunk then the roof of the limo, so he can shoot at Cheshire. The arrowhead opens to release a net that she cuts through. Roy tackles her to the ground, just as the missile explodes. Cheshire lands on top of Roy, looking about.

A gun in thrust forward. “Mia kyhab!” then in English. “Don't move!” _**(Not entirely sure if this is supposed to be Mandarin or Thai, but I just did Google Translate’s Thai “don’t move” and it sounded pretty similar. I know, GT is bad and I’m sorry, but that’s what I did. Suggestions and criticisms are welcome.)**_

Surrounding the two are five North Rehlasian guards, two South Rehlasian Secret Service, two cops, and a man that can only be assumed to be the arbitrator’s protection due to the size of his gun. Cheshire raises her hands and Roy drops his to his sides and simply lays flat.

Cat Grant stands slightly away from the circle as the police bring Cheshire’s hands together to cuff them despite the finality Cheshire doesn’t resist in any way. “We have just witnessed an assassination attempt live.” a blonde-brown haired woman steps out of the front of the Limo and walks to the back.“Thankfully, no one seems to have been hurt, including our mystery arbitrator.” she opens the door.

Following the flashes of the cameras and the bustling crowd Roy’s eyes go wide under his sunglasses when he sees who it is. “Huh?” is all he can manage in his overwhelmed and rampantly emotional state.

“Lex Luthor?” Cat questions, surprised and unsure as the business tycoon straightens his tie and looks at the cameras that increase in their shuttering.

* * *

_THEME SONG_

** _(I’m only doing this once, and it’s sort of like an apology for being a jerk and giving you no explanation for months, but I will start pointing out where it is in the episode from now on.)_ **

Aqualad’s hands reach behind him for his waterbearers, as his hands touch the Atlantean Tech his eel tattoos light up and do the symbol on his back and on the handles of his weapon of choice.  
His eyes snap up and he holds no bars at his combatant.

Surrounded by red is a yellow R encased in a black circle, Robin keeps his crouched position with ease, looking up behind masked eyes.

Wally drops his chin slightly as he puts his goggles on, looking off to the right out of the corner of his eye as he does.

The red S surrounded and backed by black gives away Conner’s signature shirt, wind ruffles his hair but his gaze in unrelenting.

M’gann’s eyes glow red as she waves her left hand across her chest and she levitates higher. Backed by the moon.

Artemis pulls back on her bowstring, looking down her target.  
She kneels, three arrows nocked at once, she squints slightly before releasing the arrows.

Inside Mount Justice, Batman stands centrally before the Team, explaining the mission with holoscreens. On his left is Black Canary, and on his right is Red Tornado.

Across the map different points are highlighted.

Superboy and Robin jump from an exploding aircraft.  
Aqualad has his back turned on a down looking Superboy, but his eyes remain strong.

M’gann telekinetically tears an airplane apart.  
Robin’s eyes narrow behind his mask, Artemis looks away.

Kid Flash runs at high speed towards an open doorway, dodging gunshots.  
Artemis stands tall with her bow strung, while Robin hacks away slightly in front of her and low to the ground.  
Aqualad’s two waterbears move fluidly as he demonstrates his excellent sword skills.

Robin is ducked behind a small outcropping, Batman on his hologlove as he throws something harshly beyond his cover. Superboy is working a panel off of the wall.  
Kid Flash glances to the side before taking off in a blur.  
Artemis looks unemotional down the shaft of her arrow.

Megan looks to Conner with a smile, her hands on his crossed forearms in an attempt to appease him.  
Roy brings his fingers to his Bluetooth, hidden behind a pillar and decked out in a suit.  
Cheshire charges across the screen.  
Separated by bars of a Jail Cell, Jade sneaks her hand through the bars to grab the cross strap of Red Arrow’s quiver. She pulls and his hand wraps around the bar just above her own.  
Mercy stands before the Limo.  
Lex Luthor stands tall, looking up with a smug smirk.

The Team is silhouetted by an explosion.  
CADMUS crashes down, creating a billow of dust.

The Team stands together, Superboy turns almost instantly, seeing his movement Aqualad and Artemis look out of the corners of their left/right eyes. Kid Flash smirks as he turns, seeing his movements Robin follows instantly, Miss Martian slightly behind. They all stop, turned towards the center, with Superboy facing left, their shoulders rolled back and their gazes strong.

Red flashes across the screen becoming **Young Justice**.

* * *

Cheshire is loaded into the back of a police car, her mask removed. She glances out the window, giving a confident smile as her eyes lock with someone beyond the tinted glass. She leans back, relaxed.

The police wave the cars onwards as they all make their way down the drive.

The blonde-brown haired woman steps forward, holding a phone up, then ending the call and nodding.

The person she nodded to was Lex Luthor, who turns to the police where Roy is currently waiting in handcuffs. “We have confirmation. This one's Green Arrow's pal, Speedy.”

“It's Red Arrow now.” he corrects, but not beyond the name he used.

The cop closest turns to Luthor. “He must be questioned.”

“Lex Luthor vouches for him, captain.” he says with a simple smile. “Release the sidekick.”

“Ex-sidekick.” Roy snaps, as one the cops release his handcuffs. “And I don't need any favors from you.” he steps forward, rubbing his wrist.

“Apologies. I didn't realize you wished to join the young lady behind bars.” Luthor says as Roy walks past the tycoon.

Roy turns on him instantly, snarling. “You may have everyone here fooled, Luthor, but I know what you are.”

“Oh, I don't pretend to be an angel.” Luthor says with no return malice as he moves to get between Roy and the exit once more. “It just so happens that this time, I'm on the side of the angels.” his smile proves that he doesn’t mind being a demon. With that, he walks away and Roy has no choice but to follow him inside.

Inside, at the bottom of a grand staircase are all the media, while on the first landing are the North and South Rehlasian heads. Both of them backed by their guards.

“The violence outside has not helped the peace process.” Cat comments.

“Hiring assassins, Li?” Tseng questions, both mockingly and angered. “Had you no one among your own troops to do the North's dirty work?”

“I need no assassin, Tseng.” Li snarls, his own guard holding an arm out to make sure he doesn’t step forward. “Such is the method of a Southern coward.”

Tseng and Li start yelling at each other in a foreign tongue.

Cat turns towards the camera, raising her mic. “Tensions are running high. And troops are massing on the border between the two countries. Right now, Lex Luthor seems to be the best or only hope for peace.”

“Why should either side trust you?” Roy questions darkly.

“Because LexCorp is a company founded on a peaceful enterprise for all humanity.” the bald man says calmly.

“Cut the act, Luthor.” Roy snaps. “I've got intel linking LexCorp shell companies to the sale of weapons in both Rhelasias.” Lex doesn’t deny it and Roy finally gets to the heart of why this bothers him. “You're profiting off this war. So, what's your angle?”

“War income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made investing in a peaceful, united Rhelasia.” Lex admits, leaning closer to Roy’s ear. “And isn't it better to have peace even if that scoundrel Lex Luthor profits from it?”

“That scoundrel may not survive to profit.” Roy points out, and Luthor steps away from the young adult. “Cheshire failed, but the League of Shadows won't stop until the contract is fulfilled.”

“Which does beg the question, who hired the League?” Lex asks, seeming honestly unsure of who could’ve done this.

“... And were you really the target?” Roy mumbles, looking up the stairs. “Was your death just a convenient way to sabotage the summit?”

“Allow me to hire you to find out.” Lex offers lightly.

“Your money has blood on it, and I'm not here to make a buck.” Roy snarls.

Lex chuckles lightly. “So you'll provide your services, but for free?” he places his hand on Roy’s shoulder. “I can live with that, hero. Now, excuse me. I have a hemisphere to save.” Camera shutters click as Lex walks up the stairs. “Gentlemen, gentlemen, shall we attempt some smiles for the cameras?” he offers.

* * *

**Mount Justice; September 7th; 06:41 EST**

Inside the ‘garage’ of the mountain, Superboy works on a red motorcycle, as Sphere whirs behind him. Then moves irritably behind him as he ignores it.

“Jealous much?” Superboy taunts.

Sphere beeps irritably as it spins around in circles then gets close to Superboy.

“All right, all right.” Superboy appeases, patting Sphere.

“Ready for school?” M’gann calls out as she flies down the hall, then bypassing the stairs with two paper bags in her hand. “I made our lunches.” Red Tornado, Kaldur, and Manhunter follow her.

“The first day of the scholastic season carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you both well.” Manhunter tells both of them, as Superboy stands up. Even Kaldur gives them a smile.

“Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing.” Superboy mutters as he wipes his hands off.

“You may wish to… change before you depart.” Kaldur offers the two.

“Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit.” she changes into black flats, white knee high socks, a burgundy skirt, a white top, and a burgundy short sweater. “What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?”

“Well…” Kaldur offers hesitantly.

“Just kidding." she assures, turning her skin tone from green to caucasian. “Meet Megan Morse.” she does a small spin and a curtsy. “What's your new name?”

Superboy’s eyes go wide. “My what?”

“I chose the name John Jones for myself.” Manhunter changes to a bald dark skinned man in a suit. “And suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John too.”

“Pass.” Superboy shoots down, crossing his arms.

“Conner's always been my favorite name.” M’gann offers, grabbing the arm and shoulder closest to her. _**(Bitch the fuck is wrong with you?! Can you not see how badly this could go if they find out about the show? I’m not including the other thing you’re hiding, just that. You’re an idiot!)**_

“A last name will also be required.” Kaldur informs him.

“Perhaps Kent?” J'ohnn offers.

“Oh, in memory of Dr. Fate, the late Kent Nelson.” M’gann says brightly. _**(Remember how I complained about not being able to call Superboy Conner and now I turn around and pull this, yeah, I’m special like that. Also, fight me, M’gann will always be M’gann unless someone is talking and literally calls her Megan.)**_

“Of course.” J’ohnn murmurs, changing back to avoid the look of surprise on his face.

“Okay, sure. I guess it'd be an honor or something.” Superboy grumbles.

“Well, Conner Kent, time to change your shirt.” M’gann teases but stops when she sees Conner grab the shirt’s logo. “You don't wanna reveal your identity.” she tells him tapping the logo. _**(This team is supposed to be stealth, there should be no one that knows his identity, also masks are a thing.)**_

His face gives nothing away as he suddenly reaches back and pulls on the collar of his shirt, taking it off with no shame. M’gann’s eyes go wide for a moment and only relax as a heavy blush settles on her cheeks.

“Ugh, will this work?” Conner offers his inside out shirt.

M’gann half swoons. “Works for me.” she says clearly star-struck.

“Oi, shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?” Conner questions as he slips his shirt back on and M’gann follows him, their lunches following them.

“They grow up so fast.” Manhunter muses.

Sphere comes back in front of them and beeps.

* * *

In the Police Station in Tapei, Red Arrow stands in a single celled room, Cheshire doing drawn out martial movements fluidly, completely at ease.

“Aren't you going to ask me anything?” she asks, not even looking at him.

“I think you know what I'm after.” Red Arrow says lowly.

Cheshire pauses, her leg still high in the air as she looks over her shoulder. “I do actually. Do you?”

Red Arrow steps back as she nearly presses her heel to the bars. “Who hired you?” he asks.

“Shadows.” she replies simply, moving through what would be detrimental combat moves if she did them at even a touch faster than she is now.

“Who hired them?” Red Arrow questions, the anger starting to leave his tone.

“I don't ask.” she tells him with a wink.

“What's the endgame?” Red Arrow snaps, his patience gone again. “The peace summit or Luthor himself?”

Cheshire raises her hands over her head, finally remaining rooted in her spot. “Two birds…” she turns towards him quickly, her hands making a mock gun. “one stone.” when she gets no reaction she changes it up. “Hey, where are your little sidekick friends? They're always fun to play with. Especially Ar-chery Girl. I like her.” Cheshire’s slip is barely noticeable.

“She... They aren't in my League.” Red snarls.

“And you think you're in mine?” Cheshire asks calmly as she reaches through the bars, and pulling on the horizontal strap of his quiver. He gasps, as he’s pulled forward, his hand grabbing the bar just above hers. “Where's Green Arrow when you really need him?”

“I don't.” Roy says with complete confidence.

Cheshire grabs the back of his head and pulls him down slightly. “Sure about that?” in complete change she drops low.

It takes Red Arrow just long enough to see her holding the bars tightly, as his instincts make him take a step back for him to realize what’s happening. “Oh, no.” he mutters, just before the explosion goes off. Smoke covers the room and the force causes Red Arrow to grunt.

Sirens wail as a rope is dropped past the hole in the outside wall.

“Ugh, it had to be you.” she snarks.

“Beggars can't be choosers, little girl.” he says, completely undeterred. “Coming?”

Cheshire throws only one glance over her shoulder before she jumps out of the hole, bouncing off the wall on either side before she slides down.

Red Arrow coughs as he slowly pushes himself off the floor. Running up to the bars he groans at the now-obstacle.

* * *

The door on the roof throws itself open as Red Arrow grunts at the impact of his shoulder. His bow down at his side and an arrow already nocked. He reaches the edge of the roof, looking down to see Cheshire and Sportsmaster running across the lower roofs as a helicopter lowers itself to seemingly pick them up.

His eyes narrow behind his mask as he draws back the almost-harpoon tipped arrow. A length of rope following from where it connected to a lower building. As he slides down the line, he comes to be just left of Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

“I admire persistence, but…” Cheshire doesn’t need to finish as she brandishes a star, which she throws and it cuts through the line.

Red Arrow flips backward, just before the line is cut and he lands the same roof as the other two. They make it into the helicopter and Sportsmaster turns towards the pilot.

“Go! Go!” he commands and within seconds the chopper is in the air.

Red Arrow can’t catch up to them, but he already has another arrow nocked. He shoots with ease, the flat tip of the arrow holding to the side of the chopper and a length of rope catches him as he drops off the edge of the roof.

“Are you even trying to ditch this guy?” Sportsmaster demands of Cheshire.

“I really hate to admit it, but he has a point.” she tells him, though she brandishes a sai and cuts through the connection of the arrow.

His support gone Red Arrow falls through the air, he turns so he facing the roofs, pulling out another and firing. This one hits the roof and explodes into foam, which cushions his fall. Though he grunts as he hits. Maneuvering slightly, though he does still have some goo on him, he pulls out a small device, flipping it open he is shown a small screen with a dot and the word under it says **TRACKING.** Evidently, it can track the head of the arrow.

* * *

“Because I'm a professional, I won't kill you.” Cheshire snarls at Sportsmaster from behind her mask once again. “At least not while we're on the job.”

“You wouldn't have this job if not for me.” Sportsmaster growls. “Grow up already.”

“The evening's agenda was to create strife between nations,” a voice speaks from the shadows of the doorway. Cheshire drops to a knee. A man dark skin and hair, an almost grey tone starting behind his ears, and green eyes steps out. “not my assassins.” he glares at both.

Cheshire bows her head. “Master.”

“And client.” Raysh reminds her. “So twice disappointed in your failure. Luthor has been a thorn in my side for too long. And peaceful countries rarely call upon the League of Shadows.”

Red Arrow lays on the roof of the outlying wall, using binoculars to see what is happening. “Raysh al Ghul.” _**(Okay, so, the cc says Ra’s and I’m not going to get into the argument of which one is wrong or right, but instead I’m going with how the characters pronounce it. Of the name, and when I do it outside of cc if it’s his full title I will do Ra’s [or possessive] if it’s not I’ll do Raysh.)**_

“So I expect a better outcome,” he tells the two, now standing level with them as Red Arrow zooms in on his face. “and less interference from that boy.” now Roy has Ra’s al Ghul staring him down.

“Perfect.” the ginger says sarcastically as he pulls the binoculars away and sits up slightly. Roy stands up and nocks an arrow, aiming for Raysh.

The Demon’s Head doesn’t even move, instead of letting Sportsmaster step in front of him and use his staff to knock the arrow away.

Cheshire runs towards Red Arrow as the leader of the League of Shadows falls back into the cover from whence he came.

Red Arrow jumps down to the lower level roof, grunting from the impact as he lands on the slant. He finds his balance easily enough, nocking another arrow as he runs, aiming for the courtyard.

He misses Cheshire, twice, who runs without even slowing down. She kicks off a statue to get herself on the roof with Red Arrow.

As she lands she finds Red already turned towards her, this time he’s kneeling and his aim following her into her jump. She dodges the first but uses her sais to knock away the second and third.

Red Arrow stands up as he reaches back to his quiver again.

“Hyah!” she cries out, trying to strike him, he back handsprings away. She narrowly dodges the arrow this time, her hair getting cut in the back.

She leads with a high left hook kick, that knocks away his bow, her right sai following the same path, that Red Arrow barely dodges under. At that moment, however, Cheshire knees him in the stomach. He stumbles but tries to strike her head with hook punch that uses the extra reach of his bow. She drops under and back kicks him in the gut.

Sportsmaster runs across the courtyard with a vaulting pole, he kicks into a high arc, and as he faces the hero he releases a metal discus. _**(Oh look, all of Sports knowledge is finally coming into play.)**_

Cheshire continues to strike at Red Arrow, each of them blocking and countering without pause. Until she suddenly stills and cocks her head slightly, before diving left.

Roy finally gets to see the discus, only having enough time to raise his bow so it won’t him in the face. Though his bow breaks in two at the impact.

The discus continues until it crashes into the corner of the wall behind Roy, taking out a fair amount of the higher level roof. He barely catches Cheshire’s kick from the corner of his eye. Jumping over the highest point in the roof to be on the opposite side, closer to the moat. That he looks down on with severe dislike and a definite note that he can’t see anything below the pitch black surface of the water.

He looks to Cheshire, who stands on the highest part of the roof on his left. However, Sportsmaster, who is slightly lower than Cheshire and on his right, catches his attention when he speaks.

“I hear you go by Red Arrow now.” Roy can almost hear the taunt before he even continues. “Heh, more like Broken Arrow.” Roy’s narrowed eyes barely widen beneath his mask. _**(Son of a half-troll… I both love and hate YJ for this reason, when I first saw the show I thought nothing of it until Roy mentioned it WAY later. Going back I realize how far ahead of time they were leaving little ticks. Also Jade is standing RIGHT THERE! Which means she knew his phrase and never used it on him, ever.)**_

* * *

**Happy Harbor; September 7th; 07:58**

_ **(Okay, I’m calling bullshit. What sort of high school doesn’t start until 8?! ON THE FIRST DAY!... Well, I mean my school had a late start, for returning students, on the first day. Not to mention the whole “gotta be inside the school” thing that prevented us from hanging around outside the building before classes- again this was after this show came out, but only 2yrs.)** _

Students chatter in front of the school, in small groups that easily divided into their cliques. A student on a skateboard weaves between the groups, executing a small trick, but as he looks up he’s stunned to find Conner walking in front of him. “Aah!” there was no crash. “Hey!” his skateboard clatters to the ground. Conner holds him by the collar of his jacket, which disorientates the helmet-wearing teen a bit. “Ugh,” realizing that he is, in fact, three feet off the ground he looks at Conner, floored. “whoa!”

Conner lifts him up a little higher, bringing the logo near his eye level. “Explain this.” he snarls, pointing directly at it.

The helmet-wearing teen is extremely confused. “Ugh, whoa, what?”

“What's your problem?” Conner turns to find a buff male with his arm over the shoulders of a petite cheerleader. His own shirt having the lighter pallet Superman colors on it. Behind him is a boy wearing a dark pallet Superman shirt, and another wearing a Green Lantern top. “Put my man Marvin down.” the taller teen says lowly, clearly expecting a fight.

“Uh, I don't think he likes my shirt.” Marvin tries to comprehend the issue while still three feet from the ground.

Conner looks around. Seeing quite a few more people have stepped up, a Flash and reverse Batman logo joining the mix. “Your shirt's fine. Everyone's shirt is fine.” he says tensely. _**(Poor Conner.)**_

“Ugh.” is all Marvin can manage as he’s suddenly dropped.

“Someone's fine.” the cheerleader muses, sarcastically, as her boyfriend walks towards Conner.

M’gann faces no one as she finally introduces them. “Hi. We're new. I'm Megan Morse. This is Conner Kent.”

“Double alliteration. I like it.” Marvin tells the girl, both of them watching Conner walk towards the other teen. _**(Goddammit Mal I want to use your name now!)**_ They both stop, staring each other down, though Conner admittedly has to look up to do that.

Someone snaps their fingers. “Okay. Time to get to homeroom, gang.” the voice belongs to a lackadaisical blonde with long hair and a black jacket.

The darker skinned teen purposefully shoulder checks him on his way in.

Conner glares and turns to follow him, but M’gann calls out _“Conner.”_ and physically gets in his way.

Conner grumbles lowly everyone starts heading in, though his eyes are on the tallest of the bunch. _**(He actually says something along the lines**_ hamina hama _ **, which is gibberish for “I’m gonna *fill in the blank*.” I use it enough, I’d know.)**_

“Hi. I'm Wendy.” a ravenette steps up to the two, Marvin by her side. “I was new last year, so I know how hard it is to fit in. But you look like instant Bumblebee material to me.” both Megan and Conner seem confused. “Cheerleaders. The Bumblebees. Tryouts are after school.”

Megan gasps in realization, gaining a bright smile. “Thanks. I'll be there.” then steps up to follow Wendy to get more information.

Conner is set to follow her, but Marvin puts his hand in front of him. “Dude. Facing down Mal Duncan? Fierce.” he tells Conner. “Not too bright, but fierce.”

The School Bell rings.

* * *

Cheshire moves in slowly while Sportsmaster moves higher up on the roof both his bo staffs being shifted to neutral positions with ease. Roy sighs as he tilts his head down, then looking back at Cheshire. Seeing her standing completely relaxed and waving at him. Sportsmaster throws one of his staffs at Roy.

The ginger takes a stutter step back, just enough so the staff explodes against the roof rather than hitting him. Using the explosion as a cover he dives off the roof into the moat.

Sportsmaster runs towards the edge throwing the staff just as Roy dives below the surface. The staff follows and it’s only two seconds before it explodes as well. The masked blonde glares down at the water, moving to walk away as Cheshire steps up to glance down as well.

She sees him walk away, but as he doesn’t even pause she glances back down at the water for a long moment before finally following the other.

Roy breaks the surface a far distance away from where he submerged, breathing heavily as he pulls himself out of the water. He crawls out and ends up lying down for a few moments. Within seconds he seems to have a purpose as he sits back on his heels and taps his earpiece.

“It's me.” he says simply. “I may… possibly be in over my head.” _**(*Gasps* Really?! NO DUH! Seriously, Roy, I love you, but sometimes you can so stubborn I have to wonder when your intelligence starts to suffer for it.)**_

* * *

Back in Taipei, Red Arrow stands in a high story office with Lex Luthor and his bodyguard. “The League of Shadows wants you dead.” he states.

“Doesn't every league?” Lex teases the young man.

“It's not just Cheshire, it's Sportsmaster. And Raysh al Ghul himself.” Roy tries to get his point across.

Lex continues what he’s doing, and his bodyguard helps him get his suit jacket on. “I can't say I'm surprised. Raysh is something of a… competitor of mine.”

The white lenses in Red Arrow’s mask narrow as he tries to keep his temper in check and figure out what Lex is trying to hide since it’s obviously big. “I should stand aside and watch you take each other out.”

“Your stab at pragmatism is, well, adorable.” Lex smirks at the young man finally looking at him. “But the summit and the peace are at stake, remember?” the taunt is clear in his voice, as his bodyguard tightens his tie, and looks away as Roy marches towards him. “We'll increase security. Though if the Shadows think you're dead, maybe we can surprise them.”

Roy stops walking. “I've got a better surprise.” there a small flicker of a smirk on the corner of his lips.

* * *

The class watches Cat Grant’s report of the Summit on the TV in their classroom. “If Lex Luthor's unknown strategy for peace fails the two Rhelasias are looking at all-out war before morning.” she tells the camera.

The teacher turns off the TV and turns towards his class. “Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?” he catches the fact that a particular student is sleeping. “Marvin.”

“Huh!” the dirty blonde yelps as startles awake. “Well, um, Mr. Carr, it's better than Fakeasia.” _**(Excuse me while I go rethink everything because I just learned why his voice sounds familiar. One: he’s Conner {and Superman and Zatara, but duh}. Two: HE’S STOICK FROM RIDERS! Three: he’s Iverson AND Sam Holt from Voltron?!?... I need a minute…)**_

The entire class chuckles.

The teacher sighs. “Anyone else?”

“Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Bokun dynasty until it was divided by the great powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II.” Conner states monotonically.

The teacher actually smiles. “Very good.”

“But why are they fighting?” Conner asks. “They're all humans- I mean, Rhelasians, right?”

“Right on both counts, actually.” the teacher says, slightly resigned.

_“It's no different on Mars.”_ M’gann’s use of telepathy startles Conner for a second. _“The White Martian minority are treated as second-class citizens by the Green majority. Of course, I'm green, but that doesn't make it right.”_ _**(Conner… now would be motherfucking good time to speak up!)**_

Conner looks down for a moment, but as he slowly closes his eyes, he turns back towards the board.

* * *

“Reunification is unthinkable!” Tseng shouts.

“Our peoples no longer have anything in common.” Li angrily agrees.

Sitting between the two of them at a long table is Lex Luthor. “Gentlemen, that is mere rhetoric.” the green-eyed man says, calmly. “Despite your differences, you still share an appreciation for many things such as the exquisite art of the Rhelasian Tea Ceremony.” both looked surprised that he brought the ceremony up, but neither argues with his idea.

Behind the mass of reporters a young woman with white face paint and a traditional red dress pushes a cart towards the stairs that currently separate the reports and the delegates. Kaldur turns around just before the woman reaches the reporters, brandishing a single Waterbearer. “That is far enough, Cheshire.”

The reporters hear his accusation and gasp in shock.

The woman’s eyes narrow, seeing Roy step up behind Luthor over Kaldur’s shoulder she leans forward slightly and presses a button on the handle of the cart and shoves it towards the Atlantean with a “Hyah!”

Kaldur pulls his Waterbearer in a strong arc with his own shout.

Outside the building, an explosion blows out the windows.

* * *

The gigantic room is shown from an aerial view near the head of one of the statues. “That is far enough, Cheshire.” Aqualad states strongly.

Cheshire glares at the teen as she presses the button on the cart.

Time seems to slow as Kaldur pulls out his second Waterbearer, Roy shifting his stance to take proper aim as the water from inside the glasses on the table start to rise up.

“Hyah!” Cheshire cries out as she pushes the cart. Kaldur turns the rising water into a doming shield. Roy takes aim at the cart and shoots right past Kaldur’s shoulder and the rapidly dropping shield to hit the cart.

The explosion it creates throws Cheshire back. It also pushes against the barrier Kaldur is holding up, his tattoos take so much power that they rip the sleeves off his jacket, but it holds.

The room is silent as the shield falls, Kaldur’s heavy breathing is easier to pick on. With the shield and the explosion, two of the statues fell to the ground before the shield, but they don’t block Kaldur’s view of a fallen Cheshire.

As she pushes herself to sit back Roy and Kaldur make it over the statues. Roy nocking another arrow and Kaldur rips off the ruined remains of his jacket.

“It's over, Cheshire.” Roy snarls.

Cheshire smirks. “You would think so.” as she stands a helicopter comes up to the hole in the window. The side door open, showing off Sportsmaster and some ten+ henchmen.

“Shau zo sa so.” Tseng calls out to his guardsmen. They charge forward as the henchmen behind Sportsmaster also get off the chopper. The blonde man moving slowly, taunting the young men who stand defiantly before him. _**(I love how if we’re not supposed to know what they’re saying the only thing I get in the cc is “speaking in a foreign language”, yes, thank you I’m aware of that. Would it kill ya to at least give out what you had the VAs saying? Also, I have NO IDEA what this says, so yeah I guessed.)**_

Cheshire does a high backflip, blocking Roy’s shot at Sportmaster as she brandishes her sais. “Take Sportsmaster, Cheshire's mine.” he tells Kaldur over the noise.

“So territorial, and only our third date.” Cheshire taunts, completely ignoring Kaldur as he runs forward and jumps into a high vaulted front flip, lands solidly behind her and takes off towards Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster steps up to one of Tseng’s guards, who just beat down a henchman with a nightstick. The guard wastes no time turning towards Sportsmaster, aiming for his head with a cross-swipe of his stick. Sportsmaster drops under it and begins the circling of the two. The guard charges forward, but as he does Sportsmaster catches his wrist and throws him over his hip. He dodges a second guard at was aiming for the back of his head, stepping aside to see the strike go past his face and knee the man in the stomach. Two more guards come up on either side of Sportsmaster. He easily sidekicks the one on his right, watching as the man on his left misses the back of his head, but tries to swing back to hit his mask. Sportsmaster dodges and then kicks the man away with a tornado kick.

A bright blue chain mace, about three inches in diameter, hits Sportsmaster in the face. The way it doesn’t actually have a chain, and moves fluidly give away that it is Aqualad’s chosen form for his waterbearer.

Sportsmaster hazily looks up to see Kaldur holding both his waterbearers, the maces flowing with his movements. As the teen charges at Sportsmaster, he swings his arms back and moves them in broad, crisscrossing arcs. The first strike misses Sportmaster, but with his movements and the fact that Sportsmaster had to jump back to avoid being hit again, Kaldur is free to charge in closer with a battle cry and remain on the offensive. His next strike hits Sportsmaster’s left forearm-block but hit still jars the man enough to make it obvious that he is extending another sharp-ended staff.

Aqualad moves right as Sportsmaster with at his left, giving him more than enough time to find his footing behind the man. The two circle each other, Kaldur’s left strike is blocked by Sportsmaster and he then crosses the two ‘chains’ in an X in front on him to block Sportsmaster’s strike. Sportsmaster steps forward to strike at Kaldur’s head, but the dark-skinned teen easily slides out of the way.

Roy has three arrows nocked and aimed at Cheshire. He releases them, but Cheshire uses her sais to knock them away, striking the first two with changing her stance and executing a back walkover to knock away the third before dropping low to the ground. “You called one of your little sidekick friends.” she taunts loudly. “But didn't you tell me they weren't in your league?”

Kaldur turns his head and pays the price for it as Sportsmaster clotheslines him. The blonde man has more force behind him that lets him flip Kaldur over and crash onto his stomach on the floor. The masked merc pauses, looking at the teen as he pulls out his own chain mace.

The hard metal denting the stone floor. Sportsmaster spins it quickly and slams it down, aiming for Aqualad’s head. Kaldur rolls away to dodge the strike.

Around the rest of the room, Rhelasian soldiers fight off the masked henchman Sportsmaster brought with him. All in all, it’s a madhouse.

The two Rhelsian leaders stand with two guards on their sides, while Lex Luthor is the only one who remains seated, his bodyguard standing unmoved, as he glares out at the chaos before him.

* * *

On the track, by the football stands are six girls in cheerleader uniforms and M’gann. While Conner is the only one in the stands, about ten rows up.

“Okay, Megan, you're up.” Wendy tells M’gann with a smile.

The brunette nods and executes a simple cheer routine. “Float like a butterfly. Sting like a bee. Hornets, Hornets, can't be beat. Bzz, ting, ow.” M’gann drops her raised hand, and plants both her feet on the ground. Holding both her hands in front of her chest as she awaits the verdict. _**(Don’t make explain the routine, one I had actually forgotten about it and cringed when I saw it again, {and if I ever see it again after this it’ll be too soon} but I would love to never have to explain a cheer routine again in my life- the joy of being a coach’s kid eh?)**_

Wendy, the dual bunned girl from before school, and another ravenette who seems Asian all converse lowly for a few moments. Megan worries nervously, as the two other girls head off to the right, leaving Wendy to be the only one in front of M’gann.

“How'd I do?” M’gann asks worried, as she bows her shoulders in and seems to almost curl in on herself.

“I thought you did great.” Wendy says with a small smile. “And I'm really sorry about this.”

The two girls from before bring out a tub of water over M’gann’s head and dump it on her.

Hearing her yelp, Conner snarls, standing up and not even realizing he hadn’t unclenched his hands from the bench as he takes to pieces with him.

M’gann turns and her shout of _“Conner, no!”_ is enough to make his body to stop instantly, but momentum keeps him moving and stumbles down the stands (and the small wall) before crashing heavily onto the ground. _**(Which everyone would be running to make sure he’s okay because not only is the wall of most stands like that at least eight feet off the ground- to concrete!- he also managed to get himself all turned around to the point where he fell back first.)**_

“Sorry.” Wendy offers to both of them. “It's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would abandon.” she gripes directly at a few of the other girls.

“Wait. Initiation ritual?” M’gann needs to say it herself to process it, then chuckles once as she hears herself say it. “Hello, Megan, that means I made the team.” she double checks, though. “Um, I did, right?”

“You're a Bumblebee, girl.” the dual-bunned girl confirms. _**(Karen, I want to use your name now.)**_

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” M’gann cheers as jumps smally before hugging Wendy and the other girls join in.

Though the bunned girl looks Conner. “So is that your boyfriend? Because he's hot, but kind of a freak.” _**(Who can HEAR you. But if you’re saying that because he’s not wearing socks- which I just now noticed, last minute- then fair. )**_

Conner picks up the stack of three books. While M’gann, who is now wearing his jacket, looks surprised. “You're carrying my books?”

Conner shrugs. “What, you want them to get wet?”

M’gann pauses for a moment before smiling brightly. (Also that surprises you? Girl, he gave you HIS JACKET!)

* * *

Roy moves backward but runs out of the room as he encounters the fallen statues. Stuck, with Cheshire charging at him, he raises his bow to block her strikes. Then swings at her head, which she drops under and remains in a handstand as he legs give her some breathing room from the ginger. As Roy tries to strike down she lets her feet touch the ground before rocketing into a high jump, both her sais ready to knock away the arrows that don’t come, and put nearly twenty feet between the two of them. She huffs a small breath before throwing her sais at him, which Roy once again uses his bow to block.

Sportsmaster stikes at Aqualad, with a foil, who evades the strike with a simple sidestep. The teen takes a few small steps back and his waterbearers become twin falchions. As he brandishes them at Sportsmaster the man simply raises his foil as if a match is about to start between them.

“Not bad, Lad.” he says casually. “Better than your team did at Santa Prisca or Bialya.”

Kaldur’s stance doesn’t move, and his face doesn’t change, but his voice gives it all away. “How did you...?”

“Let's just say I have an inside source. Very inside.” he tells the teen. Narrowing his eyes as Aqualad shifts into an even stronger stance and Roy has now taken a spot on top of the fallen statues. Another arrow nocked, as Roy draws his string back he sees something on the ceiling.

“Aqualad, let's end this.” he says as he releases the explosive arrow that hits the sprinklers.

Aqualad barely glances up as his tattoos glow almost white and he raises his arms up and out. From the shallow water, a twister rises up and becomes a serpent that charges at any of the foes still standing.

Sportsmaster’s eyes narrow, but Cheshire drops in front of him and puts on her mask. Pulling something from her back and throwing it into the mouth of the beast. Which Aqualad let drop as Roy lands beside him, but as the covers them they start coughing.

From inside the dark smoke, mere inches in front of the teens is a final henchman. Holding two swords and aiming for the Rhelsian leaders.

“Mercy.” Lex growls.

His bodyguard says nothing as she raises her arm, but it opens up to reveal a laser gun set up underneath her fake skin. Which knocks the man to the side and to the ground with nothing more than a grunt.

Kaldur and Roy turn back towards the window, finding Cheshire and Sportsmaster went and no one else is moving.

The Rhelsian dignitaries look at Mercy in shock as her arm collapses back to hide the gun and if it wasn’t for her torn sleeve there would be no visible evidence that she had done anything.

Gives new meaning to the arms race, doesn't she?” Lex asks the men.

Tseng and Li sigh in relief.  _ **(No CC that is not a groan.)**_

“That technology is most impressive, Luthor.” Li tells the man.

“We owe you our lives, sir.” Tseng agrees, shaking hands with Luthor.

“They owe him their lives?” Roy asks Kaldur, feeling slighted.

* * *

“Yes, quite a coup for Lex Luthor.” Cat continues to broadcast. “Under his leadership, North and South Rhelasia are signing a treaty which could eventually lead to reunification.”

Kaldur and Roy watch the signing and Luthor for a few more moments before they head towards the door. “I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor.”

“Not for Luthor, for peace.” Kaldur corrects. “Beyond that, if Ra's and League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the Summit the signing of the treaty renders their contract moot.” the two stop just before the first outside step. “It is over.”

“Is it?” Roy asks skeptically. “I heard what Sportsmaster said. Do you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him intel?”

Kaldur shows none of his thoughts on his face but looks away from Roy to stare at the fountain. “I cannot rule out the possibility. I will investigate quietly.”

Roy raises an eyebrow. “Not tell them?” he questions, shocked. _**(It wasn’t until I was reading this for my last proofread that I realized the reason Roy is shocked is that he KNOWS why Kaldur, Wally, and Rob all went to CADMUS, why they agree with him on his choice to go Solo. It was BECAUSE someone was hiding something from THEM. Now here he is doing the same.)**_

Kaldur turns towards Roy again. “I do not want the unit unraveling over baseless suspicions. And if there is a mole, I have no wish to tip him or her off.” _**(Hooray for gender equality! Admit, anyone that wasn’t Aqualad would’ve said him and just left it there, not even saying them just him.)**_

Roy gives Kaldur a small salute and a slight smiling-smirk. “Good luck with that.”

“One moment, my friend.” Kaldur speaks up, making Roy pause. “Tonight, you could have called Green Arrow for help or the Justice League. Instead, your first instinct was to call the Cave.”

“You're right. The team deserves… has my respect.” Roy admits, turning towards Kaldur again. “I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff. But if you need me, I'll be there.” this time he simply smiles, offering his hand to the Atlantean the two shake on it.

* * *

In the tower, Luthor pours two drinks. “That went well. Both Li and Tseng were quite impressed with Mercy's… equipment and are quite literally buying into the peace.” he turns away from the bar and to his guest. “Our plan to ensure the eventual reunification of Rhelasia under LexCorp's political and economic…” his guest takes his own offered glass. “guidance is a success.”

Ra’s al Ghul stands proudly before the billionaire. The two toast and Raysh gets the final word. “And thus another corner of the world sees The Light.”


	12. Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, I'm BACK. I'm sorry, I suck, but here I am.  
> So, here's what you need to know, I'll be updating this weekly on Wattpad, but it'll be in two parts, so every other week I'll be updating it here, but if you want quicker updates, go there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am giving y'all fair warning right now, when it comes to the accents I ended up changing from what was written both in the scripts I have from Wiki and what is in the CC because though that is what the words sound like, putting them in a sentence like that doesn't make any sense whatsoever. So I went in and changed the writing so it makes more sense as a written sentence rather than just sounding like a good accent when spoken aloud.

Cat Grant stands before a camera, her left hand up to ensure she hears what is coming through her earpiece. "This is Cat Grant reporting live from New Orleans' historic French Quarter where the Martian Manhunter and Superman are in mid-battle against" behind her the two heroes either telekinetically dodge the cars being thrown at them, or smash it straight into the river. "the so-called Terror Twins" the camera zooms in on two figures who jump at the heroes, the distance from the camera to the fight prevents anything other than their white-blonde hair, white tops and black pants to be picked up. "who have been on a three-state rampage through the south."

One of the twins throws their sibling at Superman while they are still aimed at ManHunter.

Superman catches the female twin by the forearms, counteracting her brother's throw before spinning her around to throw her in the same direction ManHunter is throwing her brother.

Both twins crash through the roof of a warehouse. Landing hard enough on the concrete slab floor to dent it. Both of them almost bouncing into a messy roll that leaves them both groaning in pain.

**New Orleans; September 14th; 16:53 CDT**

Discombobulated they both sit up, the boy looking up with his almost neon blue eyes as he rubs the back of his neck near his chain and lock necklace. Seeing the Mardi Gras style decorations around them as both twins get to their feet.

Behind them, Red Tornado has inhibitor collars on them before they can react.

The boy notices first yelling a sharp "'Ey!" through his thick southern accent. The collar's three slots all glow bright red, indicating that it has turned on. Despite the high pitched whine the boy tries to make a grab at Aqualad, but Kaldur easily pulls the other teen's arm behind his back. "That don' feel right." the other teen groans, still fighting against Kaldur, but getting nowhere. It takes a moment for him to realize why he feels off. "My strength. But I dun' just gone toe-to-toe with Superman."

"Congratulations." Superboy's voice is almost sarcastic as a heavy-duty combat boot comes into view, showing off that in both outfit and hairstyle he looks identical to the teen Aqualad is keeping pinned. "That's more quality time than he's ever given me."

M'gann looks worriedly at Conner before heading over to the female Terror Twin. Placing a single hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Gotch'er inspiration, sister Tuppence?" Conner asks, his accenting matching the deep Southern one the boy was using.

As M'gann turns towards Conner she shapeshifts to match the female Terror, Tuppence, completely stunning the two real Terrors. "I believe I do, brother Tommy." her accents a little less pronounced, but not wrong.

"Somebody tell me what's goin' on!" Tommy demands of the two look-alikes as Batman comes up behind them.

"It's simple," the Dark Knight tells the Terror twins. "they're under arrest." accenting his point is the two collars he puts around the two Teen Heroes necks, seamlessly

**THEME SONG**

**Belle Reve Parish; September 16th; 21:55 CDT**

Two cop cars lead a bus, tailed by a hover drone, down a winding forest road. Inside the bus M'gann checks out her thick black cuffs before looking bast Conner at the cop armed with a gun between them and the front of the bus. In the back of the bus is Victor Fries, and across from them is Icicle Jr. Who silently mimes kissing to M'gann, much to her disgust.

In an attempt to make the monotony pass faster she remembers why they were sent on this mission in the first place.

"This past Fourth of July four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks. Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended." the Dark Knight informs the Conner, M'gann, and Kaldur. Superman at his side, while ManHunter and Red Tornado are behind the teens. "Perhaps too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve penitentiary a federal prison designed to house super-criminals. The 17-year-old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility. Mr. Freeze, to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum. But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reve which seems to have been the goal all along. I'm sending the two of you in to find out why."

Kaldur is the first to ask the most important question. "Who inside the prison will know their true identities?"

"No one." Batman answers too easily. "We can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised."

* * *

"Dude. Dude." Junior says getting up in Conner's face and obviously saying it loud enough that she can hear him. "Your sister is sweet."

M'gann grunts in disgust, making it clear that she did hear him as she looks bored out the high window of the bus.

"How about you put in a good word for me?" he asks Conner. The sheriff hits him with the butt of his rifle to get him back in his seat. Junior groans at the harsh treatment.

_ **(I don't know what is up with my CC file, but some of these sentences are missing parts {this one I actually used the straight CC file rather than the Wiki script because I have let this fall so far behind.} so that's weird, but I'm rolling with it I guess.)** _

"Sit down. We're here." the sheriff says in a deep tone that not only commands respect but also shows that he's vindictively happy about the fact. "Welcome to Belle Reve."

* * *

 The Prison Facility is massive, surrounded by a tall circular wall that the helicopter flies over as the police escort goes through the two-lane gate.

The cars honk once they're inside, passing tall towers with automated weaponry mounted at two different heights with also 180 degrees of accuracy.

Next is the actual prison gate which only the bus goes through, the police cars stop short of the gate and the helicopter flies off.

As the bus comes to a stop, the sheriff leads Conner, M'gann, Junior, and Freeze out. The four of them are put in a lineup, looking up nearly a full story as a commanding female voice speaks.

"I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda Waller."  ** _(I can't even lie, I LOVE Amanda Waller with a passion and since I was coming off a rewatch of Batman Beyond when I watched this the first time I knew she was playing both sides and knew that she was going to be epic levels of badass and she still exceeded my expectations for her character.)_**

"I am  **not** your mother, your maiden aunt, or your friend. I am your warden, and  **you** are  **my** prisoners." she places her empty hand on the half-wall before her. "The proprietary collars you wear are custom-designed to inhibit your specific meta-abilities. No strength. No ice." now there is a large black remote in her hand. "In addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks the rules gets  **one** warning."

Waller presses the large blue button without remorse. Watching as the collars release blue shocks that nearly bring all four new arrivals to their knees.

"If order has not been restored the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest  **hint** of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman." Conner looks away from the prison warder to the collar around his neck. "We know. We checked." M'gann too looks away from Waller to look at Conner's reaction to her statement. "No one's ever escaped Belle Reve. No one ever  **will."**

The man behind Waller, a lithely built pale man in almost direct contradiction to Waller's broad-shouldered build and dark skin. Further contradicting their stances is his use of a dark grey suit coat, black turtleneck to his brown-grey beard, and tinted glasses; while Waller is in a black suit with a black tie, a light blue button up underneath and only round earrings in her ears.

"Oh," Waller muses, letting the man step forward. "this is Professor Hugo Strange. He  **is** your maiden aunt."

"Actually, I'm the prison psychiatrist and I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation." Hugo's voice is far softer that Amanda's, but holds attention with the same level of command.

"Because we know you types are all about sincerity." Waller says with a deep look in her eyes as she smiles.

* * *

 The prisoners in  **BLOCK FOUR**  heckle at the guards and the newly arriving Junior and Conner as they are marched along the upper level to their cell.

_"Conner? Can you hear me?"_  M'gann's voice comes through loud and clear in Conner's mind.

_"Uh, yeah,"_  Conner responds easily, shocked by her presence in his mind. _"but I thought the collars..."_

M'gann is flanked by two female guards as she walks to her own cell with more confidence than the two were expecting given the odd looks they're giving her.  _"Designed to inhibit Tuppence Terror's super-strength. Not my telepathy. But your strength is..."_

_"Not at Superman's level. I get it."_  Conner nearly snaps at her.

_"No, that's not what I was-"_  M'gann tries

_"Whatever."_  Conner says shortly as the man in front of him comes to a stop.

The cell door buzzes as it slides open.

"Home sweet home." the rounder, the shorter guard says through a heavily nasal accent.

The guard with the gun hits Conner between the shoulder blades to push him the cell. Doing the same to Junior despite the grunts they both give.

Both can only watch as the door closes and locks.

"I call top bunk." Junior says brightly.

* * *

In contrast M'gann grunts as she is pushed backward into her cell. The door buzzing and closing as she looks away. Sitting down on the bottom bunk.

A light groan from the top bunk alerts M'gann that she isn't actually alone. "You're cutting into my beauty sleep, little girl." M'gann looks up at the blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin in shock. "And if I don't get my eight hours, I'm a real killer." Frost finishes darkly.

M'gann says nothing as she lays down and rolls over to face the wall.

* * *

 The next morning the lights over the Common Area turn on in the women's half, M'gann takes a moment to soak in the light- much to Frost's confused annoyance- before she continues walking.

In the sight of multiple guards on each wall, and two guns mounted on the wall with the gate. One by the thick glass separating the  **EAST** half from the  **WEST** half and the other in the opposite corner.

M'gann and Frost approach two more women by the glass, Frost leaves with them as M'gann looks through it.

Seeing Conner walking with Junior in the more populated half.

"Stick with me, cellmate. I'll show you the ropes." Junior tells the bleach blonde  _ **(literally in this case.)**_  with a little too much confidence.

"Ah, who you kiddin'? You ain't been in Belle Reve befo'." Conner objects. "Ya liable to get me hang' wit' dem ropes."

"I may never have been  **incarcerated** here, Tommy." Junior stops the other teen short with his seriousness coming through in that moment. "But trust me, I know whereof I speak." Just as quickly as the joking returns and they walk a few more steps, Junior slows again and looks directly at only one person. "For starters, we pay homage to the top of the food chain." There is a group of five at the corner of the bleachers. Blockbuster and Mammoth stand tall, their backs turned to the three sitting. Mr. Freeze, Captain Cold, and Icicle Sr. "The big dog. The prison capo."

Junior is only focused on one of those three, "My father." the dread in his voice is too high.

"That's your fa-" Conner starts, so shocked that he forgets his accent for a moment. "Tha-that's yer pa?" he stutters out.

"Yep. Icicle Sr." as if trying to prove that he's actually scarier than Junior making him out to be, Sr. glares at someone in his line of sight. "Reeks when your dad is  **the** man, you know?"

Conner looks down for a moment. "Believe me, I know."

"Hey, how many ice villains does it take to screw in a light bulb?" a lanky brunet asks the three ice villains.

"No one cares, Nigma." Senior growls.

"Of-of course not, boss man." Nigma stutters but gains his confidence back rather easily. "I just thought if you're having a powwow, you might need my know-how."

Blockbuster and Mammoth crowd him and growl.

Nigma wisely leaves, walking past three other men who are clearly not part of the conversation.

"Get a load of Riddler, trying to run with the big boys." Brick taunts to the other two stand at his sides.  _ **(And I forgot your name, had to find you in an older episode and was ready to punch myself when I realized your name was Brick, fucking brick.)**_  "Riddle me this, doofus," he taunts Riddler. "who's the biggest joke in Belle Reve? And it ain't the Joker."

Everyone laughs as Senior looks to Frost on the other side of the glass.

Junior breathes in through his nose, sighing. "Here goes nothing." he gives Conner a lopsided smile as he starts walking forward.

The man with the laser eye- now covered by a yellow clamp- jumps Junior, much to Conner's shock, taking him to the ground with a choked grunt.

"Hello, Junior. I warned you what would happen next time we crossed paths." the man sits on Junior's waist ready to start punching him in the face.

"Ojo, buddy, pal, mi amigo." Junior greets cheerfully, but is clearly freaking out if his pitch is anything to go by.

Conner grabs Ojo from behind by the shoulders, snarling "Ge' off ah him." before delivering a solid right hook to the helmet.

Ojo grunts as he lands at Bricks feet.

The red man pounds his fist into his open hand as he glares at Conner. "Boy, that was not wise."

As other the three approach, Conner helps Junior to his feet, completely unafraid. One of Brick's lackeys grabs Junior and pulls him away. As Conner goes to help him the other lackey blocks his way. Conner squares up into a fighting stance, hearing the other three surround him.

M'gann and Frost watch on the other side of the glass.

The guards watch from high up, one leaning on the railing, the other going straight for the remote. The one leaning on the railing waves him off. "Uh-uh." he says through a heavy Louisiana accent. "New fish need ta learn."

Ojo rubs his jaw, looking ready to get back at him. Brick grabs Conner in a headlock, smirking. "Free shot, Ojo."

Ojo smirks, but then stops, stunned. "Wait, I know him." Conner grabs Brick by the head and throws the large man at Ojo. "He's-" The two collide and fall to the ground with a grunt.

_** (I honestly want to know how Ojo recognized him though, I mean. Really. It's not like Conner doesn't look like Tommy with the blonde hair done in the right style and Tommy does have blue eyes. So I wanna know what Ojo saw that made him go- NO! This kid is with the Justice League or whatever. Here's the deal if he had mixed Conner up with someone else M'gann wouldn't've needed to basically brainwash him to not give away the mission, so how did he know?!) ** _

Conner goes to keep on fighting but is grabbed by two more of Brick's lackeys.

"Not wise." Brick snarls as he gets off of Ojo. "Not wise at all."

Ojo puts a hand on Brick's shoulder. "Don't you understand? He's-"

From the window, M'gann uses her telepathy.  _"He's Tommy Terror!"_  she nearly shouts inside his mind, all of Ojo's thoughts go white until that's the only thing he can remember.

_** (Who actually went 'ooo, bad' when she did this? The FIRST time you watched it. Just me? Okay.) ** _

"-he's Tommy Terror." Ojo says with a grunt, holding his head.

"He's roadkill." Brick snarls, pushing Ojo back with a grunt. Charging at Conner with a fist as the teen fights against the two people holding him.

"Enough." Icicle Senior's voice cuts in, deep, dark, and causing everyone to stop short. "Kid's got guts. The kind of guts a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son."

Junior is thrown in front of Conner with a stumble in his step but manages to keep himself upright. Turning towards his father as he rolls out his right shoulder. "Great to see you too, Dad."

"Get over here." Senior commands. Conner goes to follow him but is stopped by Brick. "Not you, Terror. Just Junior."

Conner sneaks a glance at Brick before turning his ear to the conversation, listening in. "All right, Icicle. We're all here." Freeze says. "Now what?"

"Now we put the final pieces in place to bust every single con out of Belle Reve." There, despite being separated by the glass it's clear that all four ice villains are indeed working together to escape Belle Reve.

* * *

The camera hones in on a person with a cart of new Prison Uniforms heading down the hall, all of them being passed out by Professor Ivo.

Conner picks up the two sets of uniforms almost instantly, looking them over, while Junior chills on the top bunk.

Seeing what he has, Junior springs his feet up and swings them over the edge of the bed. "Tommy boy, I'd advise putting the new rags on sooner than later." his smirk tells Conner that's he's being far more serious than his teasing tone and false attempt to replicate the local accent would let on.

Conner turns his back to Junior as he unzips his jacket.  _"The break is coming, sooner than later."_

M'gann pulls on her new uniform, all too aware of Frost watching her.  _"Updating Aqualad now."_

Outside Belle Reve, in a camouflaged BioShip remains stationary over the swap outside the prison boundary.  _"Time to pull you out. Calling the league."_

_"Icicle would postpone."_ M'gann objects.  _"We need to learn how they're busting out or they'll just try again."_

_Aqualad sighs through the link. "Agreed."_ He looks to the other person in the BioShip, annoyed."We remain on alert."

Tornado says nothing as Aqualad leans back with his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

In Strange's office there is a small waterfall, bonsai trees, and two chairs before his ornate chair. In those chairs are Tommy and Tuppence Terror. The boy slouching and leaning on his fist, while the girl sits up perfectly straight. "Here's my concern your anti-social tendencies are a roadblock to rehabilitation and are often the result of a conflict with the mother figure." he leans forward, looking for the two to respond. "Hmm? Hmm?"

The boy breathes in heavily, making it clear that he's looking at the doctor, then almost deflating as he closes his eyes.

The girl looks over at the boy beside her with compassion and worry. "It's really more of a father figure thing." The second those words started blue eyes shot wide open, and he turned to glare at her.

"Interesting Tuppence." Strange mused. "Expand on that."

"Or don't." was the bitter objection.

"Healing requires open dialogue, Tommy." Strange tells the boy, then turns to the girl. "Go on, my dear."

"Well, he won' admit it but Tommy really wants to be like his- ar father." snapping his head away from the conversation, hand covering his mouth, yet she  **just**   **keeps   _talking!_  **"Be able ta fill Pa's shoes, y'know? But Pa's distan' a' bess. Refuses ta give Tommy time a day. I' makes Tommy feel unworthy of-"

"Or maybe Tommy refuses to live in Tuppence's stupid fantasy world where every problem's solved in half an 'our." he snaps as he rockets to a standing position. As shock falls away, fear creeps up and she can't keep looking at his angry, hurt, betrayed expression anymore. Realization kicks in and he's both scared and stunned by what just happened.

_** (Uh... 4th wall break? Maybe? TBH if this were any other show than YJ I would've really believed that it was- as most of them usually follow this idea with a few exceptions per season- but the way this show works is with all these complex overarching problems and secrets last episodes and sometimes go silent and nearly forgotten for just as long.) ** _

"Excellent. I think we made a real breakthrough today." Strange says happily.

The teenaged boy can only raise an eyebrow at how these two seemed to have figured something out about him that he doesn't fully understand.

* * *

 Freeze and Cold flank Icicle Senior as they make their way through the prison's laundry room. Heading straight for the chain blocked room in the back of the room. Senior swings the sliding doors open wide with too much bravado.

"These parts came in with the shipment of new prison orange." he says informing the two men by his side, while a guard follows them into the room. Standing tall.

Cold reaches for the crowbar on the wall, taking it off the pin, but pausing in the motion to look at the guard. Raising the cover to his chest pocket to show the remote for the collars, the man nods. The crowbar is easily jammed under the lid and the wood cracks as the nails are pulled loose to let the top open.

Inside are some machinery pieces, but Freeze is the one who comments, almost too easy. "Exactly the parts we need."

* * *

 In the cafeteria half of the common area, the TV is showing the new. "Cat Grant reporting from Chicago where the Manhunter from Mars has defeated the Headmaster."

Freeze, Blockbuster, Mammoth, Cold, and Senior all look to each other.

"That accounts for every leaguer except Red Tornado." Freeze says confidently.

"Probably on monitor duty, or whatever." Senior mumbles lowly. "Even if he does show, he can't handle all of us alone." in an instant his expression goes hard and he throws over his shoulder an angry growl of "Don't even think about it, Nigma."

"It's fine, fine. No one can say the Riddler goes where's he's not wanted." the brunet snaps, walking towards Brick's table.  _ **(probably on accident.)**_

"Wow," Brick remarks, stopping the Riddler short. "that philosophy must not leave you with a lot of options. Beat it."

Nigma glares at the man, but walks off, decidedly ignoring the laughter from Senior's table.

Conner catches sight of the whole thing as he sits down across from Junior. "So how come you ain't sitting wi' yer pa?" he asks curiously.

Junior pauses in his eating, looking like Conner had just spat in the spoonful of food he was about to eat. "Because my pa is a jerk who only wants me around when he needs me." he says it over his shoulder, but not nearly loud enough for the man to hear him, rather he just glares harshly at his dad. "But I try not to live or die over getting his approval, you know?" Conner drops his attention, suddenly feeling far too attached to the sentiment given by a villain. "So tell me about your sister."

"Wha'?" Conner questions confused. "Uh," clearly thinking something up. "Sh-she's a pain. Why?" he barks, but not angrily at Junior just annoyed by the idea of the girl being brought up in conversation.

Junior reaches over and half-slugs Conner in the shoulder. "Dude, she's hot." Conner looks very confusedly at the spot Junior hit as he continues. "You can't see it because you're family." he drags his attention back up as Junior shrugs with his hands up. "But I look at her and think: "That chick gets me." And really, that's all you need. Someone who sees the psycho that you are and likes you anyway."  _ **(To be honest, this all I want of a person, is that so wrong?)**_

Conner actually looks surprised that Junior actually said something that he can actually agree with and understand the sentiment behind. "Yeah, yer like an evil genius." he returns the smile Junior gave.

Junior raises a fist. "Word." the two share a fistbump.

Mister Freeze stands up suddenly. "That's it, old man. I'm done genuflecting." nailing Icicle in the face with a lunch tray.

Conner and Junior, along with everyone else in the cafeteria, rocket to their feet stunned.

"Belle Reve needs a new capo." The man snarls, kicking Icicle in the face with his thick boot, only to be shocked by his collar.

"This ain't Arkham, Freeze." the same guard, who watched them open the equipment is the one holding the remote, speaks in a low gravel tone. Still holding the remote until Freeze falls to his knees. Finally, the energy stops and Freeze falls to his side. "We don't put up with prima donnas. Take 'im to Waller." he tells the other two guards, who struggle to carry off the monstrously sized ice villain.

Cold looks to Icicle, who has blood falling from the corner of his mouth, as he stands back up.

* * *

Conner and Junior head through their cell block together, when Junior is suddenly snatched by the back of his arm by his father. The teen is thrown to the wall and his father stands over him.

The man looks panickedly around to make sure no one's watching, much to his son's obvious surprise and hisses out. "There's a glitch. Can't reach Frost."

"'Xcus' me." Conner interjects lowly, now that the three of them are the only ones out of their cells. "I couldn' help overhearin'."

"That'll happen when you eavesdrop." Senior snarls lowly.

"Yeah, well, I can help." he continues with a small smile. "I go' dis mind-link wit' mah sister."

"I know your stats, boy. Super-strength only. No telepathy." Senior tells Conner, as Junior can only watch the argument go back and forth between the two of them.

Conner looks down the hall as he grumbles out "It don' pay ta advertise when they're slappin' collars 'round yer neck." then he turns towards Senior, smirking a little. "But we're twins, see? Got de psychic thing in-utero." Senior looks intrigued if nothing else. "So you talk ta me, I talk ta sis, sis talks ta Fros'."

Senior stands up straight, glancing from side to side once more. "Alright, send the message. It's going down. Now." he whispers to Conner.

* * *

 Amanda Waller sits at her desk, plaqued with  **WARDEN** and everything, Hugo Strange stands behind her.

Freeze walks into the office, stopping about a yard short of her desk. An officer comes up behind him and pushes his shoulder, causing the man to stumble slightly as he commands. "Move."

Freeze twists his hands in the restraints, they spin with the motion even though the two should've stayed inline with each other. "Freeze." he retorts as he shoots ice from his palms, hitting the guard in the face.

As he pulls away from the guard his cuffs freeze and shatters around his wrists, looking smug.

Waller doesn't even stand up, she slams the button on her remote, activating the collar.

Yet, Freeze opens his suit, grips the collar, freezing it so it shatters when he pulls on it. He's gasping for air, but when he looks up his eyes burn. "Too little, too late."

Waller stands. "We'll see. Voice activation, Waller-1. Lockdown."

Around the prison alarms blare, all the lighting goes red, and triple layer protection engages.

A guard in the office sees the  **LOCKDOWN**  as the digital gates are shown to be closing around the circular prison. With a gasp he stands and slams the red button, closing blast door over the window to  **BLOCK 4.**

The guns engage.

Waller pulls her own handgun out of her coat, aiming it at Freeze. Strange stands behind her stunned by the actions.

Waller goes to fire the gun, but Freeze freezes it, her hand, and her arm past the elbow. She shouts in pain, falling back and holding her shoulder.

"Stop!" Strange shouts, getting the man's attention. "Stop." he repeats. "What do you want?"

"Master control for the collars." Freeze says, stepping forward and pressing a yellow button on the control panel of Waller's desk.

The collars power down around the prison.

* * *

 A guard scrambles through the cell block, stopped short by someone growling from inside a cell. He turns his lit flashlight into the cell. The thing growls louder and he screams as the door comes flying off by Blockbuster.

The gun hones in on his form before firing at him.

He shouts in pain, but Mammoth rips the machine gun out before on for longer than a few seconds. Throwing the machine gun into the blast door.

* * *

The guard in the office watches on a screen as Mammoth throws it, only just managing to get out of the way of the gun before it smashes those monitors.

He falls to the ground, Mammoth growls before picking him up by the face.

* * *

On the ground floor of  **BLOCK 4** , two guards can only watch as more doors come flying into the hall. Inmates charging at them in mass, some jumping straight for them and others running for the main door to their block.

Conner, in the madness, runs to an open cell, finding both Icicles using their powers to shatter the collars.

Junior's form also transforms to have a more ice-like appearance.

"Strength should be back, dude." he reminds the blonde, seeing as he's still wearing his collar.

"Right, right." he mumbles, yanking the collar with one hand before it breaks in half.

Icicle looks oddly at him. "How things going with Frost?"

* * *

A female guard is pushed to the floor, she rolls to her back, looking up the inmates in fear. "Please, I have a family." she begs.

"Oh, beg some more. It's much sweeter that way." Frost turns her hand into a spiked ball, ready to beat the woman with it.

The ice shatters suddenly, the only indication of who did was M'gann's shout of "No!"

The blue haired woman turns to the blonde, irked, but impressed. "Well, Tuppy, aren't you just full of hidden talents?"

Her look hardens, ready to take all of them on.

* * *

 Conner hears M'gann re-engage the link.  _"Superboy, I think my cover's been-"_  she gasps, but then cuts off.

Conner goes from confused to worried.  _"Miss Martian?"_  to frightened as he switches to her given name.  _"M'gann!"_  then his eyes burn with anger as she doesn't respond.  _"M'gann!"_

<>><<> 

 The guards are pushed into a cell by Mammoth, Blockbuster, and Icicle Senior.

Senior speaks. "The prisoners now control the prison." then the door slides closed in front of Waller and Strange.

"That's not the same as escaping it." Waller tells them lowly.

"Then we'd better get to work." Strange says as he walks off. Freeze, Cold, Junior, and Conner all wait for him in front of a pair of double doors.

_** (Can I just like fangirl for a mo, because here are these two characters who both deliver hard, dark, or commanding lines but never raise their voice- Conner- but they do it in such different ways that even when I have written about them delivering their dialogue where it's only them having a conversation I never once felt like I was going to use the same words to describe them. Waller speaks in a low tone, where any other emotion behind he commanding nature comes second. Whereas Senior speaks a deep tone, literally giving me chills because it just is dark no matter what he says, but his emotions are clear-cut and are heard on top of that dark bass tone. Okay, I'm done.) ** _

He walks between Conner and Junior, not even giving them a glance. Coming to stand equal with Captain Cold and Mister Freeze. The three of them all use the black wrist bracers to fire ice at the doors to their block. Chilling their air around them in a noticeable cloud.

The guards are forced back from the doors of the cells as it coats the railings in a layer of ice.

Conner looks around at the sounds of prisoners startled yells go beyond just their block and to the other hallways as well.

Blockbuster and Mammoth step up, delivering three sets of simultaneous punches, the wall cracking then crumbling before them. The two muscle heads look back at the three ice villains.

"Excellent." Freeze muses. "At this rate, we'll have our exit in 10 minutes."

Icicle senior says nothing as he raises his hand again, Blockbuster and Mammoth moving out of the way. He fires again, and with only small hesitations do Cold and Freeze join his beams.

"Genius, huh?" Junior asks with a smirk.

"Uh. Yeah." Conner mumbles, distracted.  _"M'gann, please, can you hear me? I will reach you, somehow, I promise."_

"Hey, kid. Still in touch with your sister?" Senior asks, startling them both. "Everything copacetic in chick central?"

"Yeah, copacetic." Conner manages with only a slight waiver.

"Then why you both standing around?" the man demands angrily.

Junior smiles. "We're on it, Dad." dragging Conner with him to the laundry room.

Junior freezes the far wall. "This wall adjoins the women's wing."

"Uh, oh, yeah." Conner mumbles, stepping up.

Junior smirks. "We work it from our end..."

* * *

Frost freezes her side of the wall as Devastation, a tall and intimidating dreadlocked brunette with vine tattoos down her left arm, beats at the wall.  _( **correct me if I'm wrong on her name please.)**_

"...while Frost and her ladies work it from theirs."

* * *

Conner punches the wall hard, with a large wind-up, repeatedly.

"Then the babes cross over into our wing, and we all walk free together." Junior finishes.

But Conner's not listening to him, he's calling out to M'gann as he keeps going.  _"I'm coming, M'gann. Hold on."_

* * *

Waller, Strange, and the guards shiver in their cells. Brick and his lackeys looking in on them smugly.

"Look at them shiver and shake." he then turns back to the people in the cell. "Too bad you're not wearing the new orange we had smuggled in. Micro-tech thermal units sewn into the fabric keep us toasty."

Waller looks up instantly. "Toasty?" she questions, looking harshly at the red man straight in the eyes. "Before this is over, you'll be toast." It's not a threat. It's a promise.

Something in Brick snaps as he reaches through the bars of the cell door, grabbing waller by her tie. Choking her slightly. "Before this is over, you'll be over." he snarls.

Strange slowly steps forward. "Daniel, stop. There are a hundred ways this could go down and in all of them," Brick turns his attention from Strange to Waller for a moment, she glares just as strongly back at him and he looks down at her. "a hostage like Waller is more valuable alive."

He pushes her back, but lets go of her tie. "Thank him, Wall. He just saved your life." Brick tells her quietly.

* * *

Icicle Junior refreezes the wall, which no has a very large dent in it. As soon as Junior stops freezing it Conner steps up and grunts as he punches the wall repeatedly  _"I'm getting closer, M'gann."_  he stops, his anger turning to worry and confusion. _"But I can't save you if I have to fight every con in Belle Reve."_

Conner looks behind him at Junior, raising an eyebrow like he suddenly has an idea. "Junior, listen, I jus' got me a warning from Tup." He gestures over his shoulder to prove his point. "Collars are turning back on in women's wing. Coul' happen dis side any minute."

Junior's eyes go wide. "Oh, man, we better tell Dad."

Conner smirks. "Or you coul' show some initiative."

Junior looks away as he thinks it over, his lips forming a thin line, when he turns back to Conner he's slow to give him a smile that turns hopeful quickly.

* * *

The two make their way down the hall, where oddly enough all the lights are still on and it isn't covered in ice. In front of Waller's office is Ojo, Hook, and Kadabra.

Ojo stands in front, looking at the two teens. "Freeze said no one goes in." his tone is annoyed and condescending.

"Dude, you  **want** your collar to turn back on?" Junior questions, just as annoyed and even snappier.

Ojo merely crosses his arms.

"We don' have time fer this." Conner gripes, charging in and hitting Ojo straight with an uppercut that sends the man straight into the wall behind him. Hard enough to dent it.

Hook goes for a cross that would've hit Conner in the head had he not ducked. Junior's ice goes over his head too, freezing the large man to the wall.

Kadabra stands, but can't get any further than his wind up before Junior freezes him too.

"Keep an eye on 'em. I'll make sure dem collars stay off." Conner tells Junior as he walks towards Waller's office.

"Fool." Ojo snarls, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. "He's using you. I remember him now." he looks to Conner, undeterred by the teenager storming towards him. "He's-" Conner nails him in the head with a solid punch, knocking the man straight back to the ground.

Standing tall Conner walks into Waller's office, which is still dimly lit, shutting the door behind him.

Junior looks at Ojo sparking helmet, then to the door. Impatient. He walks to the door, pushing it open slightly. "How's it going?"

Conner runs out of the darkest part of the office, "It's done." he says not slowing down and making Junior push the door the rest of the way open to let the blonde go past him and then follow him down the hall.

Junior smiles brightly. "Dad's gonna love this."

As they leave Ojo's collar lights turn back on.

* * *

Freeze, Senior, and Cold all have their back turned to the majority of the other cons, as they continue to lay ice on the outside wall.

Brick and his lackeys are the first to get their collars turned back on and fall to their knees with the shock. The rest of the prisoners follow quickly behind them.

It's only when they stop using the ice gauntlets that they can hear everyone screaming, and Cold also falls to his knees as his collar re-engages.

Senior is quick to speak. "No, no, no! We're almost through." he gestures angrily to ice on the wall, his anger and disbelief causes the man's voice to change dramatically. "The greatest jailbreak in history."

"Is history." Freeze says simply, but there is bite in his tone. "What are we supposed to do now, carry them all out?"

The lock buzzes to Waller's cell, Senior pushing in as Freeze stands guard.

Irate the man throws a guard to the side so he can get in Waller's face. Grabbing her by the tie.  _ **(What is with you people and grabbing this woman by the tie, seriously that is the EASIEST way for someone to disarm your hold, just... ugh.)**_  "Tell me how you did this, or I swear you won't thaw for millennia." he growls.

Waller looks back, unintimidated. "At which point, you will  **still** be in Belle Reve."

Strage gasps. "No." then charges at Senior and throws both of them at the wall.

Senior groans and falls unconscious. Freeze steps in, Strange looking up worriedly, while the Arkham villain looks down at the mastermind, in disbelief. "You  **must** be kidding me."

* * *

Conner is still punching the wall at the split between the wings with Junior as Mammoth and Blockbuster stalk towards them.

Conner shouts one last time as he delivers an even harder punch than normal before turning to the monsters.

Freeze steps up behind them. "I went back to the warden's office." he says, letting that catch the teens' attention. "Hook and Abra were taken out by ice  **before** their collars reactivated. Your father and Cold were with  **me** the whole time, so..." there's no need to finish the sentence as the tone and his glare show exactly what he wants to say.

"What are you talking about?" Junior questions, annoyed "We  **stopped** the collars from turning back on." he snarls. "Oh, and you're welcome."

Freeze glares at the teen's snark, but doesn't say anything.

"Donchu ge' it?" Conner mumbles to Junior, then speaks louder so he knows Freeze can hear him. "You heard Freeze in the mess. This 's 'is power play. He's takin' what belongs ta yer pa."

Freezes eyes widen as he gets angrier at the (albeit incorrect) realization that he figured out Junior's true plan.

"Traitor." both Junior and Freeze shout/snarl at the same time. Firing ice at the other. Conner is quick to jump to the side and out of the way. Ice collides in between the two of them, becoming a shattering crystalizing nebula of power.

 

_** (Like holy shit that shot) ** _

Mammoth growls as he attempts to hit Conner, Blockbuster following close behind.

Conner jumps back, quickly realizing that he is definitely running out of room before the wall.

Mammoth comes in with another huge hook that Conner ducks under, grabs the monster's wrist and throws him into the wall.

Blockbuster charges in after that.

Looking over his shoulder at the noise, Conner sees just how close he is, taking Mammoth by the wrist again and swinging him to hit Blockbuster and throw both of them at the wall.

Freeze overpowers Junior, putting the teen on the defensive. "Amateur. You can't possibly hope to beat me at my own game." the Arkham inmate taunts.

Conner looks worriedly at Blockbuster and Mammoth as they stand back up. "How 'bout we trade dance partners?" he offers Junior.

The ice teen looks over his shoulder while just barely holding Freeze back. "Deal." he says easily.

Conner jumps high before Mammoth and Blockbuster can get to him.

Freeze stops shooting ice in shock, looking up to see Conner deliver a downward punch. As Freeze falls back, he realizes his helmet's been shattered.

While Junior Freezes Mammoth and Blockbuster in place with a steady stream of ice.

Conner looks on as Freeze starts to panic. "No. No. My suit is breached. Can't survive unless-" Freeze is quick to shoot himself in the face with the ice gauntlet, freezing his head and shoulders, and th tops of his arms.

He looks back at Junior who stops with his stream of ice to keep the shouting monsters back, as it solidifies he looks to Conner. "I got mine, but I don't know if that ice will hold them."

"Jus't keep a' it. Pile on da ice. Ah'll finish up." Conner speaks quickly before charging his shoulder straight into the wall, knocking what was left clear and through.

"Well, well, well, it's the brother." Frost muses. "Care to share Tuppy's fate?" her eyes drag to the left, leading Conner's to the same.

All he can do is gasp at the suspended, frozen M'gann.

Shock gives way to anger in a moment, he yells in anguish as he charges.

Devastation meets him halfway, so he hits her straight in the face. Surprisingly, she can take and hits him back.

The two exchange a few more blows as Frost snaps a quick "Get out of the way." before huffing in annoyance. "Oh, fine, I'll ice you both."

Conner's quick reflexes let him turn and catch Devastation in arm hold, as she gets hit head-on with the ice. From there he moves quickly, charging at Frost where she barely has enough time to gasp and stop her ice before he throws Devastation at her.

Both women hit the wall and fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Dude, what are you thinking?" Junior questions confused. Conner is slow to stand, but as he moves with a purpose Junior realizes what he's looking at. "Oh. Aw, dude, I'm sorry." he offers, genuine, as Conner comes to a stop before her, raising a hand to wipe away the fog so her face is no longer obscured. Conner's expression breaks, pain, fear, loss all flood his eyes before he closes them, his head falling forward, his eyebrows knitted in can only be pain.  _ **(Normally this would go pretty much unnoticed, but I ended up pausing here and... holy shit.)**_  "And she was such the total babe too." Conner completely ignores the comment, stepping back with a large windup and an angry look on his face. Junior is quick to realize what he's going to do. "Dude, stop." he nearly shouts, stunning Conner enough with the fear in his own voice to get the bleach blonde to turn towards him. "You'll shatter her. Assuming she's still alive in there at all." he mumbles the part lowly.

_"M'gann, please don't leave me."_ Conner projects his thoughts, hoping to get her to hear him.

Everything is quiet until the ice quakes and shatters itself. Causing M'gann to fall to the floor. Conner takes a moment to reach out to her, but he helps her up quickly. "Are you...?" he trails unsure how to finish the question.

"It's pretty cold where I come from." she offers, Conner shifts his hold to her waist and her jaw. "I'll be al-" she's cut off as Conner kisses her.

"Dude, that's your sister." Junior objects loudly, eyes wide.

As M'gann shifts back to herself, green skin, freckles, and auburn hair.

"What?" Junior looks to where she was frozen, then to Frost and Devastation. "Wait. Is she?" realization dawns on him. "And are you?" now he knows exactly who they are. "Oh, Dad's gonna kill me." he whines, burying his face in his hand.  _ **(I actually feel really bad for him here, this really wasn't anything he could've controlled, yeah he was a little dumb in a few spots, but the way Conner played them made them really believable.)**_

Undeterred and oblivious to Junior's turmoil the two teens continue to kiss.

* * *

Amanda Waller's plaque is thrown into the garbage. A new one is placed on the desk Hugo Strange. The man himself releases his hand from the plaque and moves behind the desk.

"Belle Reve will be fully operational by tomorrow." he tells someone, though since there is no projection it's obvious that whoever he's talking to is in the room with him physically. "All prisoners are accounted for, except the Riddler who somehow did manage to escape during the confusion." he seems at least slightly impressed at the man's ingenuity. "Still, you must be disappointed."

Icicle Senior stands before him, unguarded, uncuffed, but the collar in place and turned off. "Me?" Senior asks with a small smirk. "After the risk you took smuggling our tech inside you had nearly as much invested in the break as we did. It's a shame we got beat, but the main objectives were all reached." he holds his hand out to Strange.

The man reaches across the table and shakes his hand. "The Light should be quite pleased." he says with a small smile.

Belle Reve on the outside looks the same, but something has fundamentally changed about the prison on the inside.


End file.
